2nd Chances
by SkullFox
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when we die...Fox McCloud is about to find out, and it's nothing like he'd ever imagined... Rated T: Harsh language, adult sits, violence, blood
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Author Notes:**_ This was a new idea i've been working on since I've had a spout of the writer's block with CoF2...This fic will be prone to sporatic updates, so please don't send the hitmen if there isn't and update for a while LOL. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it. _

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

…**Intro…**

His team lay dying with him, the last remnants of the fight against an evil that threatened the universe itself. Why had he not killed the animal when he was given the chance? Had his better nature cost him everything he cherished? The chestnut-furred vulpine slowly dragged himself across the cold stone floor. His arms ached from the constant fighting, and the wound that poured blood from his chest felt as though it was on fire, but if he was going to die, it would be at her side, the blue-furred vixen that lay gasping for the breath that her own vital wounds robbed from her. The pain however, seemed to leave her delicate face as his paw graced her cheek. She smiled as her own shaking paw brushed the fur of his cheek…

"Fox…I'm…I'm sorry…" she gasped. "I…I…never stopped loving you."

His tears fell as sharply as the rain around them. "No. I'm sorry….this…is all…my fault."

As he watched on, the vixen tried to utter something to him, but her words were shut out by a final gasp for air as the light slowly left her eyes. His tears would never stop falling as he watched the love of his life fade from existence. The once bright light that shone from her eyes faded into a bull blue haze, and he could no longer feel the warmth he'd known and expected from her soft body. Stroking her long blue hair, Fox McCloud lay his head on Krystal's and closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him back to her side, along with the rest of his team. They'd all be together forever, in death…

_~It is not the way things are meant to be, Fox McCloud~ _He could hear a voice in his mind.

_~Remember well this day…for it will not be the last you see of it~_

_~Let us all hope and pray that you make the right decision~_

**Corneria**

**July 16****th,**** 3105**

**15 years ago…**

Fox shot upright in his bed. The dream was so vivid and real that he could have sworn he'd been there. He could still feel Krystal's fur, smell her scent on his body, but as he looked about he came to the realization that he was home. His bedroom had not changed a bit since he was younger. He looked to his wrist only to find a small wristwatch instead of a communicator like the one he'd been begging his mother for…mother. He recalled his mother's accident when she was killed by the bomb, but he could smell her scent all around him, on his blankets, and in the air around his room. He was flabbergasted. Was that all really just a dream? Could there be such a thing as a 15-year dream? Then again he never recalled his dreams when he woke, but this one was like a memory scorched into his still aching skull. He slowly crawled to his feet and looked at the small digital calendar that he had always kept at his bedside…

**9:08 am, Saturday**

He quickly rushed to the bathroom connected to his small bedroom and glanced into the mirror. His wasn't the face of a hardened mercenary. It was the face of a 13-year-old kit, barely of age to start at the flight academy. He slowly ran his fingers through his adolescent fur it was much lighter in color than he recalled from the dream, and there was no scar along the side of his muzzle. His chestnut-colored fur was much lighter, and his physical build was much smaller than the 'him' from his dream…

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. "Was that all just a dream? It couldn't be, nobody dreams of over 15 years...do they?"

His mind was torn away from his thoughts as an angelic voice rang in his ears causing tears to roll down his cheeks…

"Fox! Breakfast!"

He quickly rushed out of the room grabbing a white tee shirt as he rushed out into a familiar looking kitchen. He closed his eyes as he smelled the waffles he'd always loved so much as a kit. As he opened his eyes however, his attention turned to a familiar form standing in the small cooking area, a tall vixen whose fur was a pure as virgin snow. Her hair was slightly long and tied with a small blue band. She turned to the kit with a large smile, her light blue eyes seeming to sparkle. Fox couldn't believe his eyes as he rushed over throwing his arms around her, causing her to nearly drop the plate of fresh waffles she carried. He rubbed his head against her stomach lovingly, causing Vixy to chuckle…

"My, you're affectionate this morning," she said. "I thought you were still mad at me about that communicator thing."

The young kit shook his head wiping his tears on her shirt. He wasn't even sure if the dream was real or not but it still felt as though he'd not seen her in years. "I'm sorry mom," he sniffled. "I love you."

The vixen sat the plate of breakfast aside as she reached down to hold him. "Aww…I love you too, sweetie."

He was wrong, this wasn't a dream, it had to be reality. He'd almost forgotten how she looked, smelled, or even felt. He didn't want to cry, as he was almost certain that it would worry his mother, but after the dream he'd had there was no way he could look at her and manage to keep a straight face. It was as he stood there in her arms that Vixy patted him on the head, pulling away from him a bit...

"Now go sit down before your food gets cold," she said looking at her watch. "Oh…no. I'm late for work. Sorry Fox, I'll take you to that game after work okay?" she said rushing off to her room.

As Fox sat there taking a bite of his food, something about the date of this day suddenly struck him. His eyes shot wide open, and the square of waffle on his fork fell to his plate. Vixy walked back into the room to find that Fox was no longer in the dining room, rather she ran into him on her way out the door, where the young vulpine gave her a one armed hug. She kissed him on the forehead…

"I thought I heard someone at the door," he said with his right paw behind his back.

"Well…" she said walking toward the hover-car that sat in the driveway. "I'll have something special for you when I come home. Love you."

As the light-red vehicle started up and rushed off, Fox recalled this day in his dream as he pulled his right paw from behind his back, staring at a small square device with a number of small wires dangling from it. He squinted at the device with a mixture of rage and morbid curiosity before looking off to the car still disappearing from sight. If it had all been a dream, how did he know that this was the day she'd die? How did he know where the bomb was, and how to disarm it? He couldn't understand what was happening. If everything had truly been a dream...then why did this day pan out the exact same way it had in the dream? A tear streaked down his face as he realized just how close he'd come to losing her again. His breathing became panicked as the impossibility of his dream having happened slowly fell down around his thoughts. What if it was all reality? Maybe he could change it all for the better if it was. His father, his team, Krystal, if it was all true, he could save them all. Had he stumbled onto some sort of galactic rewind of some kind? Or was this some kind of a second chance? A chance to wipe his slate clean and start over and for once in his life, or lives, do it all the way he should have from the start? At the moment he decided that there was far too much on his mind, all he wanted to do at the moment was get the device that threatened to take his mother away out of his sight...

**Chapter 1: Pain**

_**-**__An inevitable part of who we are and what we are. Pain sculpts us, empowers us, and destroys us all at once. The inevitability of pain is that which we fear in life; pain of death, pain of loss, pain of sorrow, and for some...the pain of knowing-_

Fox still found it hard to believe as he lay there in his bed of some 15 years ago. It was like something out of a fairytale. He felt as though he'd lived every moment of this before, but it was different this time around, as his mother would have been dead were he not familiar with what could have happened. He still wasn't certain whether or not to believe his own thoughts. His mind practically screamed at him that this was his chance to make everything right, but what was everything? None of it had happened…there was no real way of telling if it was indeed going to happen. What would happen if it didn't? With the way he still felt about Krystal, he doubted he could go the rest of his life without hearing her voice. The thought that she might not exist at all made him feel incredibly depressed. He slowly got dressed before making his way downstairs to the kitchen, happy to find that there was already a pot of coffee. When he was young in his dream he had never really drank coffee, but he had the oddest taste for it now. It wasn't until after he had his cup of the steaming liquid that he realized that he wasn't alone…

"What are you doing up so early?" a familiar voice asked.

Fox froze as he turned to see a much older image of himself sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. "I…um…I've been working on getting up early for the Academy."

James chuckled to himself sipping at his coffee. "Good habit to fall into," he said. "When did you start drinking coffee?"

Fox of course took this time to find a seat across from his father. It was so hard to not simply lunge at the old vulpine and embrace him. He felt as though he'd still not seen his father is so many years. He hardly believed the fact that he was sitting right here in front of him. It was as they sat there that Fox thought about something, something that he believed might help in the near future, something he'd have never thought of doing before, though he refused to say it to his father, at least not yet. He wondered what James' reaction would be were Fox to tell him that he may have seen everything that he had. It was as he sat there that James noticed how quiet his son was being…

James sighed. "You feeling okay, son?" he asked. "You're acting really strange."

"Yeah dad…" Fox replied. "Just a really weird dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Fox smiled. "No…I'll be alright. It's really just a stupid dream…it's just that it felt so real."

It was as his father sat there that Fox thought about what could happen soon. He knew about the possibility of the approaching Lylat Wars if his dream proved real and Pigma's betrayal that would lead to his father's death. He wanted to tell James, but what was he going to say? That he'd seen the future? Prevented his mother's death? He wasn't even sure he believed it. Who would believe that he'd already lived his life once?

Soon his father left the house, heading for the base. He explained that General Pepper had called him in for something or other. After James had left Fox found himself in his room feverishly writing in a small red notepad he'd always kept on hand. Its pages now went over in detail every event he'd gone through in his dream from his mother's death, which he'd already stopped, to the death of his team and himself. It carefully outlined each event to the point of day. He realized that if the dream did turn out to be some sort of divine premonition or second chance at life, he'd be able to stop all of the most horrible things in his life from ever happening. As he went over the outline, he noted two important events within the next two years; the Lylat Wars beginning, and his father's death. What was worse, there was nothing he could think of to stop his father from going off to fight Andross. He only hoped that his mother's death was the key to that event, and since she was no longer dead, James would have no reason to go to Venom in search of revenge. He thought about everything that could happen, and he plotted out that most of the most important events of his younger years would happen within the next 5 years if at all. He would join the flight academy, lose his father, take over Star Fox, and Fara Phoenix would lose her life. He thought that perhaps there was a central point to all of this, a point at which all of these events were set into focus. He cared a great deal for the fennec vixen that he'd loved all throughout high school, but it was odd. He was in love even now, but with an animal that, for the most part, he'd never even met. It was a haunting idea. The blue-furred vixen's figure haunted his mind even now…why was it he was cursed with this thought that his dream could be reality in disguise? Was there something important that he needed to change? Again, his only real thought was whether the vixen of his dreams was indeed living at all. Or would he be forced to see her within the fringe of his own mind forever?

He sighed as he realized that it didn't matter, he would always love her. He decided against telling Fara. He knew she'd never believe him, but he really didn't want to hurt her. Then again, what else was he to do? He loved Krystal, and he didn't want to drag Fara along in a relationship when his heart was elsewhere. He decided that he would keep Fara happy for now. He would end his relationship the same way it had the first time…this time he'd make certain that the vixen's life was spared by the harsher reality his dream painted. He slowly sighed as he looked to the clock by his bed. It was July 17th, a Sunday, the Sunday that signified the next day would begin his days in the Flight Academy with Fara and Slippy, and where he'd meet Falco. Unfortunately, it also meant that he had only two more years before his father was supposed to die. He wondered a bit…if he saved his father from his fate, what would it cause to change? It was because of his father's death in the dream that he took up Star Fox to begin with. Was James McCloud's death the one event that led to him meeting the love of his life? The weight of everything hit him all at once…this was a curse indeed…could he give up his father's life for hers if it came down to it? If James had never died, the wars would have been so much easier for Lylat to fight, but if James never died, there would be no reason for Fox to take over Star Fox. It was as he thought about this that he placed his paws over his eyes and threw himself onto his bed. A teenaged mind was not meant to deal with this type of stress. As he lay there however, a welcome sound broke the silence of his room…a small com system sitting on his nightstand gave off a light tone. He quickly pressed a small button on the white, cylindrical object…

"Yes?" Fox said.

"Hey, handsome," a familiar, almost angelic voice answered.

Fox chuckled. "Hi, Fara. What's up?"

"Oh nothing…" she chimed. "Just wondering why my boyfriend isn't at the place we were supposed to meet over 30 minutes ago."

Fox slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh shit…." he said. "I'm sorry…I've had a lot on my mind recently. I must've forgot."

Fara audibly sighed. "Don't worry about it…it's alright."

"Listen…" he said thinking to himself. "I'll make it up to you, okay? Next week…I've got a lot of confusing crap to sort out."

"Do you need some help with anything?" the vixen asked.

Fox looked about the area of his room. "No…to be honest I don't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth. Listen, give me the rest of the week to sort out this issue I've got…and I'll think of how I can make it up to you okay?"

"Fine…" Fara replied. "But you'd better make it good."

Fox thought for a moment. He didn't like leading her on. "It will be…I promise. I've got something important to tell you anyhow."

As the two hung up, the tan-furred fennec placed a paw over her heart. Something important. What did he mean by that? There was only one real scenario that circled her head. It was actually one she'd dreamt of many times before. She often dreamt of living a happy life with Fox on Papetoon with a loving family, which often simply started with three simple words that she'd always wanted to hear him say to her. It was as she sat there finishing the drink that she'd ordered and a short meal, seeing as she believed it to be rude to come to a diner of any kind without ordering something, that a tall, well built, dark-furred dingo approached her…she instantly recognized the animal that had been staring at her the whole time she'd been there…

"Can I help you?" she politely asked.

The scruffy-furred canine smiled a bit. "I just couldn't help but notice you were here alone…"

Fara smiled politely. She had no idea that he was only interested in her. At first she'd thought he was some sort of stalker or something. "I'm sorry but…I'm seeing someone. Have been for a long time now."

"Really?" the dingo asked. "Well it's nice meeting you miss…"

Fara noticed his pause as he extended a friendly paw to her. "Oh…Fara…Fara Phoenix. You?"

His smile seemed oddly different as he shook her paw. "Andre…Andre Smith," he said. "Sorry to have bothered you miss," he said walking out of the building.

***** **

Fox looked around his room. The walls were slowly beginning to look like the room of a conspirator of some kind. Every piece of paper that was pinned to his wall was just a small list of events that may or may not happen along with very detailed drawings, some of animals that the dream had depicted, some that made him smile every time he looked at them, while others brought his blood to a boil just seeing them on his wall. He didn't really understand it, however. He'd never in his life shown any signs of artistic prowess before, yet the drawing that he looked at of a lovely blue-furred vixen captivated him simply by its sheer likeness. It was as he sat at his desk that he heard a familiar sound, the low hum of a hover car moving into the driveway…

"Fox?" his mother's voice called.

"Yeah, mom!" Fox called back from his room only to have the pale-furred vixen rush in.

"Come on honey…" she said waving him through the door. "We gotta go," she said, Fox noticing a stream of tears in her eyes. "It's Fara…she's in the hospital."

***

It was as Fox sat there in the lobby of the cold hospital that the thoughts that coursed through his mind caused him to wipe the tears from his eyes. He tormented himself. There was no way of knowing this was going to happen. It hadn't in his dream. Maybe it was only a dream, but then again his mother died in his dream, and he'd intervened causing the event to change. It was as that thought dawned on him that he realized something. If his dream really was reality, then this was indeed his fault. He recalled what had happened in the dream. After Vixy's death, he became stricken with grief and refused to leave his room. After calling, Fara would decide that he needed anything but to be alone and would rush over to the house to comfort him. If this was a relapse of the dream he'd had, then this was a direct result of the choices he'd made. He held his head in his paws as the stress and guilt slowly overwhelmed him, while his mother stood a short ways off speaking with a feline doctor. She was clearly trying to keep the news from Fox, but he could hear them clearly…

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. McCloud," the feline physician said. "We couldn't reach the poor dear's parents, and you were on her emergency contact list."

"It's no problem doctor…" Vixy replied. "How is she?"

The feline was a bit taller than Vixy, though her build was much thinner. "Well…" she said looking over the clipboard in her paw. "She's suffered no long-term damages, well none that we can see at least."

"What do you mean?" Vixy asked.

The feline sighed. "Well…ma'am, often times rape victims develop psychological problems, and the younger the victim is, the easier it usually is for them to develop these problems. I'm not certain if it will help her right now to see your son, but right now she just needs to be around family and friends," she said. "She's seeing a specialist at the moment that's been dealing with these sorts of cases for a long time, and she's already filed a report with the police. Hopefully they'll catch this guy and put him to justice quickly."

Fox was still forced to stay in the lobby as Vixy vanished into the young vixen's room. He couldn't stop blaming himself. Dream or no dream, had he just gone to her side, it wouldn't have happened this way. It was as he sat there that he could feel a familiar burning sensation that built up in the pit of his stomach. As a trail of tears rolled down his cheeks, he could feel the pain of his claws digging into his palms as his fists seemed to ball up on their own. He could feel the blood that wet his palms and trickled down to the white tile floor. It wasn't long before Vixy entered the room only to find the vulpine's seat empty and a short trail of blood across the tile floor leading to the door of the hospital…

The white vixen ran her fingers through a small spot of blood on the armrest of the seat. "Fox?"

*******

Fox found himself at the restaurant that Fara had been waiting at before she was attacked. The people there knew him well because the two had dated there many times before and it took only a short while to find out what had happened. The owner of the diner was quick to follow every instruction that the young fox gave them. Luckily enough however, he'd gotten whatever it was he needed…a name. The name alone led him to a small apartment building on the same small side of town the two had lived all their lives. The worst possible part was the fact that this animal had lived so close to them. Fox had seen him around several times before. He looked like a nice enough person and seemed to be just an average working animal.

From the alley that Fox stood in, he could see the dingo clearly standing there in what he only could guess was his kitchen. He admitted that he still loved Krystal, and even though he had no real proof that she even existed at this point, something inside made him wanted this animal to pay for hurting someone so close to him. Though he didn't see them together in the future, he still did see her as being a part of his life. She wasn't only his girlfriend at this point, but one of his best and oldest friends to boot. He took a deep breath before wandering through the building, finding it quite easy to find the animal's apartment. He noticed during this time that his senses and instincts were not in the mindset of a young animal. He was fully aware of what he was doing, his eyes seemed to scan every inch of the area he crossed creating elaborate escape routes in the worst case scenarios, but what frightened him the most was the burning desire he had to end the animal's life and the fact that he had no desire to stop himself. He sighed as he looked to the silenced pistol in his paw. He was certain that at this point James wasn't even aware that Fox knew how to use a firearm properly. Then again had it not been for his previous life, he was certain that he wouldn't have known. He donned a straight expression before gently knocking on the door…

"Who's there?" the animal inside asked rather kindly.

Fox silently cocked his weapon. "Telegram, sir."

"Telegram?" he could hear the animal ask.

"Yes sir. Says here it's from a secret admirer."

At first he wasn't sure the animal would buy the ruse, but after a moment he could hear the door as it was unlocked. A few moments later, Fox stepped out onto the cold streets, stopping in a nearby alleyway that was a shortcut to the hospital. As he walked he slowly broke down the weapon he held into its primary components, discarding each small piece into separate garbage receptacles until he came out into the open streets again…

*******

It was only a small time before Fox found himself in the hospital again. There was however, no sign of his mother. It wasn't very long before his personal phone rang. It was so much easier to speak with someone using a personal communicator like the one he'd asked his mother for. Just speak, no awkward devices to use…

"Yeah mom?" he answered the thing.

"Fox where did you go?" her voice replied.

"I just needed some fresh air mom," Fox replied. "I'm back at the hospital right now to see Fara. I'll be home soon, I hope."

Vixy sighed. "Alright dear. You just had me a little worried for a moment there…I thought you might end up doing something you'd regret."

Fox sighed. "No mom, I'm fine," he said. "Listen mom…there's a chance I may stay here overnight."

"That's fine dear," Vixy replied. "Your father will be back tomorrow. If you're still there when he gets back I'll send him to pick you up in the morning on his way from the star dock."

"Alright…I'll talk to you later then mom…" Fox said. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye."

As Fox hung up, the same feline doctor his mother had talked to approached him. She took a moment to study the rather well built young vulpine before tucking her clipboard under her arm with a bright smile…

"You must be Fox."

Fox looked about nervously for a moment. "My dad's famous but not that famous."

"No dear," she smiled brightly. "Actually, Miss Phoenix has a bad habit of talking in her sleep."

Fox chuckled a bit. "Hah…she's got more bad habits than a little sleep talking."

"Either way…I think she'd like to see you. She just woke up about twenty minutes ago," the doctor replied. "Just take it easy alright…I'm really not supposed to let you in after visiting hours, but I think it's safe to make a small exception this time."

Fox nodded before heading down the hall. It was as he walked along the halls void of most everything but a few stretchers, a stray wheelchair, and a few machines that he recalled the endless amount of time that he'd spent hooked to the machines in his dream. He stood by the door that he knew lead to the injured animal. He questioned himself about showing his face to her…it was his fault that it had happened. If he would have showed up there instead of staying in his room trying to piece things together, it never would have happened at all. He gently knocked on the door, secretly hoping there'd be no answer. However, he wasn't so lucky…

"Come in…" a weakened voice answered.

Fox sighed a bit before walking into the room. The animal lying in bed was much different than the vixen he was used to seeing, but she still managed to wear a fake smile. Her left eye was swollen slightly, and there was a stitched cut over her right eye. Fox made his way to her bedside where he took a seat in a nearby chair…

"How you felling?" he asked.

"Not so hot…"

Fox found it hard to even hear her voice. "Look…" he said looking to the floor. "This is my fault. If I didn't call off that date…this wouldn't have happened."

Fara's voice was a bit weak, but she still managed to say, "Fox…you know that isn't true. He would have hurt you too…"

Though she tired desperately to hide it, he could see the tears behind her eyes. She was assaulted in a way no person ever should be. Fox wasn't sure why she was trying to hide it, but she was, and from him of all people. Then again he could imagine that she had quite a shaken trust in men at the time. She seemed to even be hesitant just to talk to him really. He took a moment before sitting on the side of her bed…

"Fara…I'm not gonna pitch you some bullshit about knowing how you feel right now," Fox said. "Because there is absolutely no way I could understand…but I know that it can't be healthy for you to hold whatever you're feeling in right now," he said laying his paw on hers only to have her pull it away.

Fara's tears were no longer held back. "Why did this happen Fox?" she asked. "Did I do something to deserve this?"

Fox turned to face the teary-eyed vixen and slowly hugged her. He could feel her hesitate for a moment before accepting the gesture and returning it, sobbing into his chest…

"You didn't deserve this Fara…" he said stroking her hair. "Nobody deserves this. This is just a part of civilization that people pretend isn't there," his own tears fell as he laid his head against hers. "I swear…I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

He felt horrible. She was still his friend, and at the moment he was doing all he could for her just by being there at her side. He wasn't certain whether or not she really was going to die like she had in his dream, but he did know that he'd do what he could to stop it. It was true that he loved Krystal, but he also loved his friends. He wanted so badly to make her stop crying, but found that the only thing he could do was sit there with the vixen in his arms…

Outside of the room a familiar feline doctor stood watching the room through a window that led into the hall, with a wolf dressed in a security guard uniform…

"Should I tell him that visiting hours are over?" the guard asked.

The doctor sighed. "No…just leave them be. Miss Phoenix needs to be around someone who cares right now," she said slapping his shoulder with her clipboard. "Come on Carl…I'll buy you a cup of coffee," she said walking down the halls.

"Oh real original…cops and coffee, huh?" the wolf replied following her. "What next a donut?"

"Why would you like one?" the feline asked as they stopped at the elevator.

The wolf laughed a bit at himself as they stood there. "Actually a Bear Claw sounds pretty damn good right now."

The two shared a brief laugh before stepping onto the lift, which hauled the two down toward their destination, the two happy to be able to relax for a short while before their next shifts…

*******

Fara woke up feeling uniquely refreshed. She found that her face was snuggled into a light patch of warm fur under a chestnut-furred vulpine's neck. She yawned a bit as she managed to sit up. Fara was amazed at how little she thought about the attack. Just waking up next to Fox seemed to make everything better. She wasn't sure why, but her mind instantly told her to turn on the television. She for some reason wasn't surprised to see the news. As she watched however she did find a familiar looking face displayed over the shoulder of the news broadcaster. It was the image of the animal that had attacked her…

"Today was a grim day for the Corneria City P.D. as one Detective Andre Smith was found gunned down in his own apartment," the reporter said. "The body was found with a number of bullet wounds to his head, chest, abdomen, and groin. An incriminating note was left with the corpse stating that the Detective was responsible for the assault of the young Miss Fara Phoenix…daughter to the famous Renald Phoenix, who…."

Fara quickly cut off the television as she noticed Fox stirring in his sleep. He yawned as he opened his eyes…

"Morning…" she said.

Fox thought for a moment. "Morning?" he asked rolling his neck resulting in several loud cracks. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30," Fara replied. "Fox…I saw the news. Did you have something to do with that Andre guy?"

"He deserved what he got," Fox replied as he sat up. "It should have happened sooner. God only knows how many people he's attacked before you."

Fara gasped. "Fox…" she said in a stunned voice. "You…killed someone?"

"I found out what he was, and the police would have protected him as much as they could," Fox said standing up. "I've seen it happen before in the news…I knew it had to be done the minute I found out he was a cop, and I knew I wanted to as soon as he laid a paw on you. Nobody treats my friends the way he treated you and lives."

Fara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd come to see Fox as the kind of person that wouldn't hurt a fly, much less gun someone down, but something about all this stuck out to her. Would he have gone so far if he didn't love her? Would he have stayed in her room with her all night? She could feel something in the pit of her stomach as she thought about this. It was different than what she'd felt since being in the hospital. It actually made her stop thinking about everything else altogether…

"Fox…I…."

"Hang on Fara…" Fox quickly cut her off as he was looking out the bedroom window where he noticed a familiar red vehicle where his father stood impatiently tapping his foot as he eyed his watch. "My dad's here to pick me up." Fox kissed the fennec vixen on the forehead before walking toward the door. "I promise I'll come back and visit. When you're ready to leave call us and we'll come pick you up if your dad still isn't back from his trip."

"Alright…" Fara called out as Fox left the room. "I love you," she finished to herself.

Fox slowly headed down the halls toward the entrance of the hospital. He wondered about what he'd done…did he ever really have the right to take a life because he believed it was the right thing to do? Did anyone have that right? Was crime really that bad in Lylat? It was funny his entire life, he'd never thought about this kind of problem, he had no real idea of how to deal with it, then again he had more problems than he cared to think of at the moment. It was as Fox made his way out into the parking lot that James noticed a saddened expression on the young vulpine's face.

"You gonna be alright son?" he asked as Fox got into the car.

Fox waited until the vehicle pulled out of the parking lot to say something. "Life isn't fair," he stated. "If there was any justice in the world, that guy would have died a long time ago."

James sighed. "You can't think like that, Fox," he said. "It's moments like this that test who we really are, if you stoop to their level just because things don't turn up the way you think they should. I know it doesn't sound right with what happened to Fara and all, but in the end there really is nothing you can do…the damage has been done, and I'm afraid it's damage that will never really go away. It's something she's gonna have to find a way of living with."

Fox sighed as he took in the small parcel of wisdom his father had given him. It was true there was no real way of reversing what damages had been done. All Fox could do at this point was keep at Fara's side and let her know that she still had someone she could count on. He wanted so badly to tell his father about his dream and the odd coincidences that had come about so far, but the last thing he really needed at the moment was his own father thinking he was losing his mind. However, hiding anything from James McCloud was a much more difficult matter…

"Fox is something the matter?" the older vulpine asked. "You've been unusually quiet lately, and your mother told me you were acting strange yesterday morning…like you hadn't seen her in years."

Fox sighed. "It's nothing dad…really. I've just got a lot on my mind."

James smiled a bit. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" Fox replied. "It's just a bunch of stupid shit…"

James's eyes left the road for a brief moment. He'd never heard Fox swear before. "There really is something bothering you isn't there. With the way you've been acting, I'd swear you were thirty years old."

Fox rubbed the back of his neck. "I think you're over-exaggerating things dad."

James smirked. "Oh really?"

Fox finally sighed. "Dad…mom." He paused. "She almost died the other day."

James was so taken that he nearly swerved off the road. "What!?"

"Well I had this dream the other night…" Fox replied. "In the dream, mom died. Amongst other things."

James sighed with relief as he heard that it was actually a dream. "Fox you really scared me there."

Fox looked out the window beside him, "When I woke up I noticed a familiar date on the calendar: July 16th, 3105, the day that mom had died," he said. "I don't know why I did it, but before she went to work, I ran out to the car to check for the bomb that killed her in the dream, and I found it…and got rid of it."

At this point Fox hadn't even noticed that they'd come to a full stop and that his father was looking at him in bewilderment. "Fox…are you trying to tell me that you prevented your mother's death because you saw into the future?"

"I don't expect you to believe me dad…but I had to tell someone. And I'd rather it was you."

James was dumbstruck that Fox would tell him something so potentially hazardous to himself. He and Fox had always possessed a strong bond with one another, but something was seriously wrong, and James made it his business to get to the bottom of whatever was really bothering his son. He watched on as his son made his way into the house. There was no hesitation, no hint of joking in the young one's eyes, he honestly believed that he'd seen his mother's death and prevented it. He'd always prided himself in knowing that neither him nor Vixy had ever had to push the issue of him telling them the truth. Even as a kit he'd always been incredibly truthful. James slowly stepped out of the car and made his way into the house. He wondered if it was possible that Fox wasn't kidding. His oldest friend Beltino had once told James that nothing was impossible. James thought for a moment before heading into his study where he could think things over…

*******

Fox sat in his room. He was alone in thought and spirit. There was no way anyone could understand what was going through his mind right now, not even his father, with whom he had the most in common. He sighed as he looked over all his notes from the dream. Fox finally lay his head on his desk wrapping his arms around the back of his head. He admitted to himself that he couldn't handle all of this. Between the dream, it's odd occurrences with his real life, and what had happened with Fara, it was simply overwhelming him. He had no idea how long it was that he was laying there before he could smell something that distracted his mind. There was only one thing that carried the smell that currently graced his olfactory senses…his mother's cooking, in particular, the pleasant smell of pasta that he was picking up on right now. It wasn't too long before the vixen's voice called him downstairs. He was happy to see his family every time he saw them. Unfortunately at the time there was a gaggle of other things on his mind so much that the small portion of food he'd eaten before heading out the door for some fresh air, as he'd put it, was gathering suspicions in Vixy's mind…

As time passed James and Vixy looked about the house, ending at Fox's room, only to find that he'd never come back inside. It was as they looked about his room that the two noticed something…peculiar about the small room. They slowly looked over the pages on the walls. Vixy stopped for a moment looking over a small drawing on the young vulpine's desk, the small drawing of Krystal that had been the center of Fox's attention for some time now.

"Honey…" the pale vixen called. "Did you know Fox could draw?"

James joined her and was taken by the vision in the drawing. "Wow…pretty girl," he said. "He's never mentioned anything like this to me. She could use a little more clothing though," he remarked looking from the drawing to Vixy. "Don't think you could make yourself a suit like this do you?"

The pale-furred vixen simply rolled her eyes as she shook her head at him. Suddenly there was a loud thump from outside, the familiar sound of someone striking a punching bag with a surprising amount of force. The two made their way over to the window of Fox's room where they looked out into a small portion of the property that James had built into a small training area. It was there that they found a young, chestnut-furred vulpine working on a heavy red bag dangling from a small metal frame. Vixy recognized his stance and style in attacking his target. Her gaze instantly went to James…

"You didn't teach him that did you?" she asked.

"No…he's never even asked me to teach him anything," James replied. "You?"

"You know how I feel about him fighting," Vixy replied. She sighed a bit. "Well…we really shouldn't be in here," she said leading James out of the room only to realize that he was still holding Fox's drawing. "James, put it back."

James chuckled as he laid the paper on Fox's desk. "Oh come on, you know it was just a joke," he said as they headed out of the room. "Although I think that little drawing may explain why Fox has been acting so strange." He sighed as they headed downstairs. "Poor kid, thirteen and his love life is already driving him nuts. I'll go talk to him about it, see if I can't help."

"Good I have a surprise for you later anyhow," Vixy replied as James made his way down the stairs.

James froze for a moment as his ears rotated toward the vixen. "The red one or the black one?"

Vixy chuckled a bit. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Hard not to when I'm looking at you," he smiled walking away.

"And it's the black one," she called as he made his way out the door.

*******

James made his way around to the small training area near the rear of the house. He could hear the impacts that his son was making against the large, heavy bag. The place reverberated with the sound. Needless to say, James was curious as to where Fox had picked up the fighting prowess he was displaying against his canvass opponent. Fox was slightly surprised when he'd found that the labored physical regime he normally followed in his dream had exactly the same effect here in his actual life. It soothed his mind, though to a lesser effect than he'd hoped. He paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead when he noticed James standing nearby, who clapped lightly as he leaned against a nearby weight machine…

"Mind telling me where you learned that?" he asked. "When your mother saw you she almost blamed me."

Fox lightly punched the bag three times. "Don't know…" he answered. "Remember that dream I told you I had the other day?"

"Yeah…" James replied. "What about it?"

"When I woke up I knew things…" Fox said. "Things that I shouldn't have known…"

"Like?"

Fox sighed as he found a seat. "How to fight, pilot an Arwing, fire a weapon…and some other things that I don't feel comfortable talking about. I'm having a hard enough time believing it myself…none of it makes any sense."

"Is this about that bomb that you say you found?" James asked.

Fox signaled for the older animal to follow him. "It was funny…when I found it, I instantly knew how to disarm it," he said as James followed him out to an old tree some distance from their house. It was there that Fox removed a small object from a hollowed out knothole in the tree's thick trunk.

James took the square device and examined it closely. "This……was on my car?" he asked. "This is……a bit much."

"You don't know the half of it," Fox said.

"So this has nothing to do with the cute little vixen you drew?"

Fox was a bit annoyed that James had seen his room. "I'd really rather not talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Exhaustive fear of mental institutions," Fox replied.

James thought for a moment. "Fox what are you talking about? What institution?"

Fox finally sighed as he leaned his back against the tree sliding to a sitting position. "That dream that I had, it wasn't any kind or normal dream."

James sat and listened, scarcely finding himself possessing the ability to buy into what his son was telling him. Fox however seemed so convinced, so certain that all of this was indeed happening to him. James wasn't sure what to think. There was no way Fox should have known how to fight the way he was, or how to disarm a bomb. Fox slowly explained everything in his dream, though in minor detail, before James stopped him at a certain point…

"Lylat Wars?"

"If I'm right it should start in about another year or two," Fox said.

"And if you're wrong?" James replied.

Fox sighed. "Nothing…I'm wrong and it was nothing but a paranoid teenage nightmare."

James sighed as he looked at the explosive in his paw. "Fox…I'd feel better if you didn't tell your mother any of this," he said turning away.

"Dad…you believe me right?"

James thought to himself as he looked to the sky. "I'm not sure…" he said. "You've never lied to me or your mother before…but…I need to think…."

Fox was left to his own thoughts as James headed back to the house. His never ending frustrations toward the dream and what it could mean were now nothing compared to the fact that his father probably thought he was insane. He wanted the thoughts to go away, yet he refused to believe that Krystal, the animal he thought of every moment of the day, was no more than some sort of apparition brought on by a childish nightmare. The annoyance boiled to anger, which initially festered into a type of rage that he'd never felt before. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Could he really have expected his father to believe something so ridiculous just because his son said it was the truth? Fox suddenly let out a scream of frustration as he spun, driving his fist into the tree trunk with a force that caused his index finger to crack along with the bark of the tree. The pain actually made everything fade, the only thing he could concentrate on now was his broken finger. He tilted his head toward the sky as a few tears of pain rolled down his cheeks, hissing in pain as he reset the bone. He turned about leaning against the tree sliding back to his seated position, where he lost himself in his own grief. He missed Krystal, and Falco. He missed the entire life that his dream had shown him. He was happy that his family was alive, but……a happy family is little consolation when you're still all alone……


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

**Author Notes:**_ Okay people, here's the edit on chapter 2. Lefty has stepped out for a while so I can expect chapter 3 edited and up on monday, possibly tuesday. Anyhow, thanks again. ANd enjoy._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFOx_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

_-Though it is not a direct force in existence, understanding is something that we all need. Something so very simple can give us an unknown amount of courage to go on, and not having it can alienate us from others, cause us to question our motive and ourselves. In the very end of things, understanding is a basis to life and love, and without it we are truly lost-_

Fox refused to wake up, and yet couldn't sleep. His right paw was swollen, not horribly so, but noticeably. He groaned a bit a he climbed out of bed. His entire body ached, he'd gone overboard on the training. He was now painfully aware that his younger body was not capable of handling the powerful training routines he was familiar with from his dream. Every muscle felt as though they'd been pulled from the bone. It was as he sat there that there was a slight knock on his door…

"Come in…" he mumbled pressing his paws against his back causing several loud pops.

James slowly stepped into the room only to notice that Fox seemed a bit worn out. "Still feeling it from your little exercise last night?"

"I guess you could say that," Fox replied finding a clean shirt.

James noted a slightly irritated tone in Fox's voice. "You…aren't mad at me? About last night are you?"

Fox chuckled a bit. "No dad. Just confused, and a little sore," he said. "And a little irritated with myself…I really shouldn't have expected you to believe something like that right? So why don't we forget about it, alright? Last night never happened."

James stopped Fox on his way out the door. "Fox sit down…" he said pulling out the chair of Fox's desk and having a seat of his own. "I know I'm gonna regret this somehow but…let's hear about this dream of yours…and I promise not to say anything. I'll just listen, seems to be what you need right now," he said. "Then you can tell me what happened to your paw."

"Dad thanks, but I have to get to the Academy. Orientations are today."

"Fine, let's go…" James said. "We can talk on the way there."

Fox sighed just before making his way out toward his father's vehicle. It was a short ride to the Flight Academy, which was placed on the further end of the city. Fox was curious as to who would and wouldn't be there. He simply wondered what would be different than his dream. He hoped that nothing would be any different, but didn't count on the idea. As Fox and James headed into the city, Fox slowly explained everything that he could and wanted to. He found that he father was right; what he needed at the moment wasn't to have someone believe him, it was just to have someone listen. It wasn't until Fox stumbled into the details of his adventures on Sauria that his father stopped him…

"Krystal? Who's Krystal?"

Fox stopped himself. "I-I'd rather not go there."

James chuckled. "The one in the drawings? That blue girl?"

Fox sighed resting his paw over his eyes causing James to laugh out loud…

"That would be a yes," he said. "So…she a part of this dream of yours too?"

Fox simply remained silent…

"Your mother and I had no idea you could draw like that."

Fox sighed looking out the window. "I can't. I don't know how I did it, I just did," he said. "I needed some sort of reminder before I forget."

There was no more willingness for Fox to say anything else, he'd dug himself in deep enough already. He was happy to find that they'd finally stopped in front of the Academy…it seemed like forever since he'd actually seen the place. Regardless, it was still a massive complex. The place looked like a normal school for the most part, spare the fact that no books were ever used to teach. All teaching in the academy was done through the use of computers and hands on flight simulations. Fox wondered what the instructors' impression would be seeing as how he still recalled how most every ship he'd flown in the dream worked. He assured his father that he'd be fine getting home from the academy. Fox was surprised walking through the halls as there seemed to be nearly no differences at all. The place looked just as well kept as always, the halls of the main building were painted a dull white, and the floors were still their dull black and white checkered tiles. The building was three stories tall, and he still remembered where to find his first homeroom. It wasn't the slightest bit different than his dream, it was still a drab, boring place where everyone was told things they already knew. It was the single thing he hated the most about any kind of school. He found himself nearly falling asleep before a very welcome tone caught his attention…the sound of a bell…

Fox always made it his business to be the last one out of class, mainly because he hated being caught in the crowded halls when they were packed full of young animals pushing each other around. He sighed as he made his way out into the halls. He didn't think that he could make it through the years of doing this only to hope that when he finally did go to Sauria, Krystal wouldn't be there. It was as he headed through the halls toward a flight of stairs that he turned to look back over the area…he tried to remember what the place had fully looked like in his dream. It was as he stood there that a sudden impact knocked him forward, and he quickly turned in time to catch the paw of a young animal about to fall down the stairs, quickly pulling the animal back to its feet. He took a moment to pick up a small folder that the clumsy animal had dropped when something caught his attention…

"I am so sorry…" a feminine voice said. "You saved my ass. Falling down those stairs wouldn't have been too hot."

The voice struck a tone that caused the young vulpine's ears to stand at attention. He slowly turned to see a young feline, who took a moment to brush back her slightly long hair. Her hair and fur were both a light pink color, she was slightly shorter than Fox, and hand a nicely proportioned form. She wore a red tee shirt with black tribal designs across it's left side, with a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, and her eyes were a light golden yellow. Fox took a moment to study her, he'd know Katt Monroe anywhere. He chuckled to himself a bit as he recalled his dream…this was exactly how the two had met for the second time, their first meeting being when they were both still very young living on Papetoon after Katt's family was forced to move from their original home of Zoness…

The feline stopped as she looked at Fox for a moment and smiled. "Fox?"

Fox smiled as he handed the feline her folder. "Huh…hi Katt."

Katt quickly leaped forward hugging him tightly. "I heard you were living here, but I didn't expect to find you like this," she said as Fox returned her friendly gesture. "I haven't see you in forever."

Fox slowly pushed himself away from his friend. "It's good to see you too. I could use a few friendly faces around."

Katt took another look at the vulpine as she stepped away from him. "Well you've grown a lot from the little guy I used to play with.'

Fox chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit," he said. "If you're headed there though…you missed orientation."

"Damn it to hell!!" the pink-furred feline shouted throwing her folder to the floor. "I'm always late."

Fox sighed with a slight laugh. "Don't worry you'll grow outta that," he reassured her.

"You think so?"

Fox thought back to his dream and the fact that every time he recalled Katt, she wasn't only not late, she was always early. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he said. "Come on…let's get something for lunch. Orientations are only half days so…looks like you missed pretty much everything."

Katt sighed picking up her folder. "Thanks for the encouragement."

The two made their ways out of the building where several animals were gathered. It was a small group that Fox had become familiar with some years ago. It was clearly led by a single rather large-bodied tiger. He was taller than Fox by a measurable length, and was slightly more muscular. The animal had made most of Fox's younger years miserable. He slowly turned to the feline beside him as he noticed the three animals approaching him…

"Katt…" he sighed. "You may wanna step back for a moment."

The tiger took a moment to look over Fox. "Well look at this…Fox McCloud," he said surprisingly extending his paw.

Fox remembered this day, it was supposed to be a nice one before the small group had attacked him, god only knows why. However, there was something different about it this time, he wasn't afraid at all. He smiled a bit as he took the tiger's paw, who began to apply as much pressure as possible in an attempt to bring Fox to his knees in pain. Fox only smiled as he replied in step. The tiger tried his hardest not to show it, but despite the fact that Fox wasn't all that strong at this point, the pain in his paw was almost more than he could bear before he found himself on one knee…

"Hey Robbie, how's it goin?" he asked with a smile.

The feline forced his paw out of Fox's grip. Not much of a fight at all. "Since when did you grow a spine?" he demanded shaking the pain from his paw.

"I think you'll find that I've grown quite a bit more than a spine," the vulpine chuckled.

Robbie's eyes suddenly began to roam over to Katt, seemingly scaling every inch of her body before he moved by Fox, who chuckled as he stepped aside. "And who might you be?" he asked stepping around the pink feline who's facial expression showed nothing but distain.

"Not even remotely interested," Katt replied in an annoyed tone.

Again Fox's actions had caused something that had never happened in his dream. He was supposed to be beaten into a bloody mess by now, but instead Robbie had turned his attention to Katt while the other two simply watched…

"I don't know why, but…." Fox cut in. "I feel I should warn you about the mistake you're making."

Robbie looked back to Fox for a moment. "Who the fuck asked you?"

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself…"

Robbie suddenly placed a paw on Katt's shoulder. The pink feline suddenly snatched his paw away by its thumb, twisting it away at a very painful angle that forced the tiger's paw back up over his shoulder. He yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees…

"Never. EVER! Touch me again!" she shouted. "Unless you wanna lose whatever parts of you that actually make you a guy. If this is your approach on picking up a girl, you've got a lot to learn asshole."

"Robbie…" Fox said as Katt released his thumb. "Why not just cut your losses and go home? I'm not the same kit you used to push around cuz of all the years you got held back," he said. "Always trying to prove something to yourself by pushing me around just because of my Dad….when you can't even defend yourself against my friend here."

Robbie quickly clambered to his feet. "And what do you think this little bitch can actually do to me?"

Fox looked away as Katt's sneaker swung up from behind Robbie into his crotch causing the tiger's voice to submit to a high pitched squeal before he fell to his knees. Katt then pulled his head back by a mess of his short hair…

"Bitch would imply that I'm a canine dumb fuck…" she hissed. "Try paying attention in biology once in a while."

The feisty feline sighed as she placed an arm on Fox's shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here before he decides to hurt himself again," she said before the two headed toward Robbie's two friends who stepped to each side. "And for the record, you two might not wanna let him walk for a few hours…might make 'em swell."

*******

Fox was happy to have another friend to talk to. He'd forgotten all about Katt. His dream seemed to have let her off with an easy enough life…she'd become a famous model…it made sense to Fox he'd always acknowledged the feline's feminine charm, though her slightly tomboyish nature offset it most of the time. Fox already knew the perfect place to take the pink-furred feline after they'd found their way to a fast food place that Fox had visited before a number of times. It wasn't a long time before Fox and Katt headed to the hospital where Fara was staying. Fox was certain that Fara would be happy to see Katt again after it being so long since they'd seen each other. Fox was happy to hear the vixen had recently started walking around, but even happier to see that she had been moved from ICU, which meant she was allowed more visitors for longer. Once they found their way to Fara's new room, which was located on the fifth floor instead of the second, the two stopped in front of the vixen's new room…

"Come in," the vixen called. Fox could hear a clear difference in her voice from the last time he'd visited.

As the two entered the room, Fara's eyes went wide. "Katt?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved here silly," the feline replied leading over the vixen's bed to hug her.

"We brought you some real food for a change," Fox said holding up the bag of food they'd brought with them.

Fara sighed as Katt released her. "Oh thank god…the food here was gonna kill me."

After a short while of eating, Fox looked to Fara, "So, when are they gonna let you outta here?" he asked.

"Not sure," Fara replied. "The doctors said something about a concussion and wanting me to stay for at least another day or two. They said I'm fine to leave…they just suggested that it was for the better if I stayed."

Katt sighed. "This is exactly why I don't like doctors," she said. "Think they know everything…but trust me, the only reason they're keeping you here is to make sure you aren't suicidal."

Fara sighed deeply. "I'll be honest…the thought had crossed my mind, hard for it not to…but…feeling that hopeless is probably what people like him want."

"Well…it's good to know that piece of shit got what he needed."

"Deserved…" Fox corrected Katt taking a bite of his food.

The two females looked at Fox for a moment. "Fox are you feeling alright?" Katt asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Fox replied.

"I don't know…" Katt replied. "…you just really sounded a lot like a grown-up. You know, no offense."

Fox realized that instant that what he'd said was something he'd never have said. He was even beginning to act like the person he was in his dream. He wondered where he'd end up if he kept on this path. He already found that at this age he had no problem with taking a life, and justified taking it…when his mother had always taught him that there was nobody that had the right to decide whether or not someone deserved to die or live. Life was only meant to be taken when there was no other possible recourse…

Fox sighed. "Well one of my oldest friends was attacked," he said. "I think I have a right to be just a little pissed."

Katt chuckled a bit. "I can see where you're coming from, Fox. I would hope you'd be just as angry if I were attacked like that."

"You know I would…" Fox replied. "But Fara was never trained to defend herself like you were."

Fara wrapped her arms around herself. "Look you two, I'd really rather stop talking about this okay? Can we just finish eating and please talk about something else?"

Fox looked at the floor. "Sorry Fara. It's just kinda hard to let it go." He chuckled as his mind actually managed to shift to something else. "Well on the up side, Katt kicked Robert Matthius in the balls about an hour ago."

Fara covered her mouth to keep from spitting out her food. "What!?" She laughed after swallowing. "He clearly had no idea who he was messing with."

"No offense Katt, but I think you gotta be the biggest tomboy I've ever seen," Fox said.

Katt smiled. "Take it as a compliment. Not just any tomboy can look this good," she said holding out her arms.

This caused the other two to laugh a bit. "That's very nice Katt," Fara replied. "I know what you mean though…I really wish I were as pretty as you."

Katt shook her head. "Fara, don't talk like that…you're as pretty as anyone I know. Maybe a little too pretty…if you get my drift."

Fara cocked her head to one side.

"I'm not kidding…" Katt said. "You never have given yourself enough credit."

It was as Fox sat by that he recalled something that was a bit off about today. He wasn't supposed to be at the hospital…

"Fuck…" he half shouted.

Fara and Katt both turned to the vulpine. "Fox? I've never heard you use language like that before."

"Sorry I was just a little shocked that I forgot…" he replied. "I promised Slip that I'd go to his place today…he hasn't been out lately, so I guess he feels pretty lonely in that lab by himself. He could probably use the help anyhow."

Fox said goodbye and kissed Fara on the cheek before heading out of the room only to be stopped by Katt just inside the hall…

"Fox…" she said. "…um look…I know it's a lot to ask."

Fox turned a lay a paw on Katt's shoulder. He wasn't certain about it, but he was pretty sure he knew what she was about to ask. "Katt, even though we haven't seen each other in a long time…you know you can still ask me anything."

Katt looked to the floor. "Look I didn't just come to Corneria because of the Academy, but to get away from Zoness itself," she said. "Every day I spent there just kept reminding me that mom and dad were gone…and those fuck off foster parents of mine really didn't help any," she added with a sigh. "I was just wondering if you could talk to your folks…cuz I really don't have a place to stay, and I just spent what was left of my money on a room last night."

Fox thought back to his dream. "No problem Katt. Even if they say no, I'll find you a place to stay, I promise," he assured her. "Just do me a favor and hang out here with Fara today…I don't like leaving her all by herself all the time."

"Don't worry about it…" Katt replied. "I got nowhere better to be…and Fox…"

Fox stood there for a moment. "Yeah?" he asked only to have the feline quickly hug him.

"Thank you," she said pulling away from Fox.

Fox made his way out of the building and down the street, heading for the familiar neighborhood where one of his oldest and dearest friends, Slippy Toad called home. He knew that the young amphibian was alone at the time being, his mother having died when he was incredibly young, and if his dream proved correct, his father was working on several special projects on the Orbital Gate Station. He wondered if anything was going to be any different, but couldn't help but stare up at the clear blue sky…why did everything have to remind him of her?

**Outer reaches of Lylat……**

Cerinia, a small planet, far from civilization located on the boarders of the Lylat and Krazoa systems. It was a peaceful place that has never known war. Its primary inhabitants were a race of vulpine who have evolved far beyond the grasp of the average Lylatian. Their unique appearance and lifestyles only rivaled by the unique abilities evolution has bestowed on their marvelous race. Cerinia itself was a lush, green, forest covered planet, full of life and color. A young blue-furred vixen scoured the forest floor for something, her fur marked by a multitude of white stripes giving her a nearly tiger like appearance. Like the other females of her village, the only clothing she wore was a top of golden brown cloth that covered her young breasts, and a similarly colored flap of cloth that hung from her waist over her loins and backside, matched with a small sort of undergarment made of similar cloth, while her feet were covered by small sandals that laced halfway up her slender legs…

"Krystal!" she called. "Krystal! Where are you!?! Your father is looking for you!"

"I do NOT want to see him right now!" a voice echoed back through the thick trees. "Tell him I will come home when he gives up on this stupid ideal of his!"

"Will you stop hiding from me!?!" the striped vixen shouted. "I am not your enemy Krystal!"

"I know Reena!" the voice in the woods echoed back. "But I refuse to play into his self centered plans for my future! Please apologize to mother for me! She is the only one that understands!"

Reena walked about the base of a very large tree where she found several orange-scaled fish hanging from the lowest branch hanging several feet from the ground. She nudged one with her finger only to test it. The trap was a familiar one, as females of the tribe were trained, both as fighters, and as hunters. The snare was made to catch a native flightless bird. The fish were its favorite food and being incredibly fast and surefooted, the birds could prove nearly impossible to catch on foot. The trap was proof that Krystal was willing to stay in the forest as long as it took for her father to come around, even if it meant she would be considered a rogue and excommunicated from the tribe…

"I will tell them!" Reena shouted as she turned back toward the village. "Please be careful though! The Cryn have been very active lately!"

"Do not worry Reena!" Krystal's voice shouted over the area. "This area is well defended!"

Far beyond the canopy of the forest, a light blue vixen stood on the upper most branches of a large tree, looking up at the sky. Her blue fur, unlike Reena's was nearly flawless, aside from being parted by a large patch of white that scaled from her muzzle down her front ending just down her inner thighs. There were small bands of white around her biceps as well made up of small symbols. There was a small circular design of white on her thigh marked by a smaller solid circle inside, and four small triangles giving the pattern a somewhat compass-like appearance. Her light blue hair was only just past her shoulders, and she wore a small golden trinket that held a red gem between her eyes, and wore another green gem around her neck. A long golden staff covered in tribal writing rested in her paw, topped by a round headpiece housing a bright red gem.

The young vixen sighed as she watched the skies as though looking for something, before her staff shortened at both ends becoming little more than two feet long, placing it into a small pair of loops that held the staff at the small of her back, she quickly dropped from the limb of the tree. She caught the same limb in her paw swinging from branch to branch around the trunk on her way down the towering wooden giant, scaling down until she was only so far off the ground, where she ended swinging around one final branch into a crouched position resting on her ankles. Everything seemed so tedious to her. For some of the young vixen in the village things like this all came with utter difficulty, but for her it was all so simple. A possible reason was that she had no worry about getting hurt. If she did, unlike the others, she could simply heal herself. It was a rare ability that her mother encouraged her to use as much as possible. She looked back to the sky before walking toward the trunk of the tree where she lay down leaning against it. Once her eyes were closed she seemed to drift off. Her sleep however was soon interrupted by a rather familiar sound, a horrible squealing from a rather large bird whose neck was caught in a small noose below. The trap Krystal had set was in such a manner that the animal was forced to lift its long neck through the looped rope to get to the fish, which when pulled, tightened the noose around the animal's neck. It was not a pleasant way to die, but it did supply an adequate meal for any Cerinian, several meals in fact. The vixen didn't waste her time in finishing the suffering animal off. After all, the bird's cries could attract unwanted guests to her camp, which was not located very far away. It was as she headed toward her camp that a familiar voice rang in her ears calling her name…

"Krystal?"

The vixen didn't bother to stop. The owner of the particular voice would have no problem finding her no matter where it was she went. It was as she sat down at her camp and began cleaning her kill that a familiar vixen emerged from the foliage. This vixen's fur was nearly all blue, spare a single upside down triangle of white beginning across her collarbone and scaling down her chest ending just short of her abdomen…

"Hello mother," Krystal welcomed the older vixen.

"May I join you?" she asked. "Or are you angry with me as well?"

"No mother…I am not angry at you," Krystal replied. "It's father and this obsessive idea of making me take a mate. He won't even listen to what I have to say."

The older vixen sat and began to help her daughter clean her bird. "Krystal…I want you to hear this yourself. I…never went through the Courtship either. I met your father by accident." She chuckled. "He wanted to prove that he could be as much of a hunter as any of the females of the tribe and nearly got himself killed. I tried to keep away from the village after that, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. I started visiting him on a regular basis, and one day, I never left the village again. That was the day that we learned you'd be coming."

Krystal sighed. "I know what it is you're saying mother…but I have my own ideals for my future. I do not expect you to understand…but I cannot choose a mate from the village."

"Krystal have you met another outside of the village?" her mother asked.

Krystal smiled. "Not exactly…no. I just have no interest in choosing a mate at this point in my life. I made this decision a long time ago."

Krystal's mother sighed. "I understand Krystal. Though I would have loved to see your children."

Krystal blushed a bit. "Mother." She chuckled. "Just because I will not choose a mate now, doesn't mean that I have no interest in one at all," she said trailing her claw across the flesh of the bird they still cleaned. "I just haven't found him yet. I just want the same thing you found…"

"And what did I find?" her mother asked.

"You didn't choose father to make your parents happy, or to fit in…you did it because you loved him."

"That's right," her mother replied. "I did stay because I developed feelings for him."

"If father wishes to listen to reason…then I will come home in the morning," Krystal said. "But only when he agrees to listen to what I have to say."

Krystal's mother stayed long enough to share a short meal with her precious daughter. She was very proud that the young vixen would go through such elaborate lengths to get her point across, she was definitely a clear image of her grandmother. The older vixen sighed a bit as she made her way toward the village, stopping briefly to look back to the lonely cerulean vixen that sat at the small camp. Krystal in the mean time found a place on a limb of the tree above her camp to sleep. It was a very thick limb, more than twice her width in size, where she lay still, staring up at the stars. Nobody could understand that in truth what she wanted most was someone to be at her side, but none could understand why she refused any male that approached her. It was the female Cerinian's responsibility to choose a mate in their society. A male could do such a thing, but such was a rare happening, as female Cerinians were simply stronger, faster, and much more skilled fighters and hunters than males. With a final sigh the vixen rolled onto her side and slowly drifted to sleep…

*******

The bright light of the early morning caused Krystal to sit up stretching her back. It was after hearing several light pops that her nose curled against a faint smell. She sniffed her arm only to recoil at a horrible stench. It wasn't until she looked to her chosen sleeping spot that she noticed a green film on the surface of the tree's limbs. She ran her claw through the sticky substance, and sniffed the end of her finger…

"Ew…Barkmoss." She cringed.

Barkmoss was something most Cerinians tried their hardest to stay clear of, even though its pungent smell often caused most large predators to steer clear of an area. She was happy to know it was near her camp, but wasn't very happy to find it on her fur. She reeked, but getting clean gave her another idea about the small lake that she often visited when out in the woods. The light-blue vixen gathered up what she needed to keep with her and headed for the small lake. It wasn't very far and for the most part it wasn't a horrible idea to pick up camp and move out to a different location. On a safe note she scooped up some of the moss wrapped in some large leaves she'd picked. It would prove useful in keeping her camps safe from predators, simply having it with her would mask her scent. Krystal was able to hear the sound of the small waterfall that fed the lake from a small stream. It was a famous place for the village, many of the young Cerinians favored it as a place to cool off in when the heat was near unbearable. She soon found herself in the large opening that housed the small lake. It was always loved for its sparkling clear water. The serenity of the isolated place was soothing to the young vixen, but there was something that she had gotten used to over the years, something that became very clear as she dipped her toe into the water only to quickly withdraw it…

Krystal sighed. "I really miss the village hot springs."

Her first mission was to clean her clothing, and though she didn't like the idea of being half nude, being out where she knew she was alone made her feel a bit better. After taking it off, she smelled her top and quickly recoiled…

"Clothes smell worse than I do," she said as she began to wash the length of cloth. "Now that I think about it, this thing has been a little tight around the chest lately," she said to herself looking at her bare chest for a moment. "They look a bit bigger," she thought out loud. "Guess it's impossible for me to tell," she said as she continued washing the piece of clothing. "Either way…I need new clothes," she said pulling at the waist of her bottoms. "This thing's a little tight too. I don't look forward to repairing them at all," she told.

As she continued to wash the smell from her clothing, Krystal thought back. Her clothes had fit just fine when she'd left the village. How long had it been for her to have grown this much? At the moment she didn't care, as she now washed her bottom piece. It was as she did this that she gathered she would have had to do this soon enough anyhow. It wasn't long before she could no longer smell anything in her clothing and hung them on a nearby tree's lowest limb to dry before stepping under the stream of the waterfall to take her turn at getting clean.

At the time, unknown to Krystal, a young blue-furred vulpine had been sent from the village as a messenger from Krystal's father. He was well built for a male Cerinian. His hair was long and unkempt, with two streaks of white along its sides, his blue fur was parted by a perfect stripe of white one either side of his collarbone that scaled down his chest and the length of his legs in a perfect line, and a small necklace he had bore a slightly large yellowish colored tooth. His only piece of clothing was like the bottoms that females wore. He'd checked for Krystal where her mother had recalled seeing her, but to his dismay, there was no vixen to be found. Luckily he followed his common sense and followed the nearby stream, when something caught his attention…

"Barkmoss?" he questioned himself. "Barkmoss doesn't grow in this area." He shrugged. "Might as well check it out."

After the young vulpine headed toward the smell he eventually found himself near a tree where there was a small bundle of leaves that smelled horribly of the foul smelling moss. He looked about near the lake's edge before he found what appeared to be Cerinian clothing hanging from a tree branch. It was a light splash that drew his attention to the lake where he found himself mesmerized by the sight of the gorgeous blue vixen. He found himself making his way slowly toward the lake's edge. However, an odd sound caused him to suddenly turn around. He quickly turned back toward the lake only to find that the lake was empty. It was then that he felt something press into the back of his skull…

"Mahlay…" a light voice said. "You'd better have a very good reason for being here."

"I do, your father sent me," he quickly replied. 

Krystal exhaled angrily. "Alright…" As she said this something powerful struck Mahlay in the back of the head knocking him to the ground…

"What was that for!?!" he shouted.

"For watching me, and don't turn around before I say so…or else."

Mahlay wasn't about to turn around now. "I apologize…I…"

"Go home Mahlay…tell father I will be there shortly."

As Mahlay stood, he averted his eyes. "Krystal…I…I meant no disrespect. I apologize for my behavior."

"Nothing can be done about it now…" Krystal sighed. "Just go, and I will be along in time," she said. "And Mahlay…there are thoughts in your head right now that had better not be there when I see you again."

Mahlay quickly headed off. He didn't bother taking the time to apologize again, and Krystal wasn't exactly patient when it came to this kind of situation. She was still brooding over Mahlay's actions while she got dressed. She sighed slightly before heading off toward the village, where it would be much easier to adjust her clothing to fit her growing body. Her mother had always kept an ample supply of the cloth around for such an occasion when she was growing up. Krystal was happily aware of how close she was to her village. It wasn't a horribly long walk, and her uncomfortably tight clothing was more than enough motivation to keep a steady pace. Nevertheless she would be happy to see the villagers again. She dearly loved the villagers, especially those of her own family. Though she was still a bit miffed with her father, she still longed to see him again. As she approached the village, she could hear some of the normal commotion that went with life in the village. Most paid no heed to her presence as she entered the village. The place was composed of small huts of bound wooden bundles and planks. Some of the huts were huddled among the leaves and trees of the forest canopy, where there was little chance of predator attacks. Every hut had its own individual structure and appeal being that it was built in the image of its own family. Krystal recalled growing up among the trees, as most families with young kits lived in the tree huts to keep their young safe from what predators lured the grounds. She quickly moved through the village, as a rogue was often treated not with eye contact, but with complete ignorance.

Krystal slowly found her way to her family's hut. It was slightly different than most huts, as it was more squared in shape than normal, which her father had always believed made the place bigger than it appeared. She pulled back the cloth that hung over the door, and the place was just as she recalled it, clean floors covered with a mass of cloth that her mother had woven from many types of cloth. There were many Cerinian symbols that lined the cloth, which Krystal had always loved. She was greeted by her mother's smiling face…

"Krystal…." she said hugging her daughter. "It is good to see you home again," she said turning her attention to a beautifully carved table where clothes similar to Krystal's lay. "I noticed that your covers were getting too small…I was going to bring these to you today, but I was not expecting your father to give in so quickly."

Krystal quickly removed the top she was wearing, replacing it with the newer one. "That thing was making it rather difficult to breath," she said sighing with relief. "This one is much better, thank you mother."

Her mother smiled. "Your breasts have grown a lot in the time you have been gone…" she said. "You are at that point in your life. You are growing much faster than Reena and most of the others in the village. I am very proud to see you've grown into such a beautiful young vixen," she said. "Your father should return shortly, he is discussing matters of some importance with some of the other villagers…he always had a way with words that I could never really match."

It was as the two decided on sitting down to a small meal that Krystal told her mother of what Mahlay had done, and was slightly irritated that her mother could only chuckle in response…

"Krystal…you cannot hold him responsible for his actions," her mother said. "Mahlay was simply…being a male. You are yet unaware just how pleasing your body is to them. Even your markings are attractive to the males of our village. Put yourself in his position, as a male. Could you say you would react any differently?"

Krystal frowned. "No…" she sighed. "Which is one of many reasons why I refuse to choose one of them," she replied. "I understand that Mahlay could not control himself, but that does not make me any less angry with him," she said. "I suppose it matters little now anyhow…from what I see in the village the others have already marked me as an outcast."

"You never really gave them much of a choice did you now?" her mother replied. "You chose the more difficult of two paths." She smiled. "And I couldn't be more proud of you. You stood up for what you believed in…even if it meant disobeying your father. He is very proud of you too you know."

Krystal smiled but could do little else, she didn't want to sit around and do nothing, but for the most part that was all she could do…her father was honored in the village for his wisdom and was looked onto for guidance by the others. Some would consider him a chieftain of some kind, had the Cerinian society worked that way. Some simply preferred to follow the wisest animal in the village, and in most respects that was her father. It wasn't long after Krystal and her mother had eaten their small meal that there was a familiar sound outside the hut. They could both feel that he had returned…

The older vixen could see the concern of her daughter's face. "Do not worry. He is not angry with you, he just misses you," she said. "I will leave the two of you alone so that you may talk."

As her mother left the hut, a taller but much weaker-built male entered. He was taller than her mother or Mahlay, though his physique could, to some, seem nearly malnourished. His fur however carried the same healthy shine as his daughter or mate's. His darker blue fur was parted by a white spot that covered a side of his face, circling down and over his right breast. It covered his right shoulder and bicep as well as a small portion of his back. He carried a staff much like the one Krystal herself carried, which he collapsed just before reaching the room where Krystal stood before him. He examined the vixen for a moment before extending his arms to her. Krystal quickly embraced the old vulpine…

"I've missed you father."

Her father sighed. "Oh Krystal…I am sorry for being so cross with you," he said. "I simply did not want you to go through what your mother did when we were young."

Krystal shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have yelled at you before I left…or said what I did. I do not know why I said it…it was not true."

The older vulpine lay his paw on the side of his head. "I'm sorry child…but I need to sit."

Krystal helped the old one to his seat. "Father, is it the pain again?"

He winced as he sat. "Yes…I fear this could be an illness of some grim bearing."

"Stop saying that…you will be fine."

Her father smiled a bit. "Krystal, You are more like your mother than you may ever realize. The path you've chosen for yourself is not an easy one. Others may look down on you, some will hate you. You must understand that of all the vixen your age, you are the strongest and the only to bear your makings in a long while. There are males that will fight, and likely kill for you. The suitors will not stop because you simply tell them to. They will keep coming hoping that you will give in, some will try to trick you, while others may even challenge you, some may even go as far as to force you."

"Father…mother has taught me everything she knows about fighting and hunting," Krystal replied. "Your concern for my wellbeing makes me very happy, but this is something that I have to do. It is what I believe in…and if a male cannot accept me for that, then I cannot accept him for what he is."

Her father chuckled a bit. "I understand…and I can sense what happened with Mahlay." He smiled causing Krystal to look away as her face took on a light purple hue. "He meant no harm. I was in his head when he came to me with your message…he fears that he has lost your friendship and your trust."

Krystal sighed. "Mahlay could never lose my trust…even after what he did. I read his mind father, I know he is sorry for what he did. It will simply be a while before I can speak to him."

"Perhaps…" her father replied. "I can see why it is he did what he did though. You've grown into a beautiful young vixen in your absence from the village. When she was your age, your mother's body developed faster than the others her age as well…it got her a lot of…unwanted attention. Like her, you have a pleasant form, you are very strong and skilled, and on top of that you have one thing that your mother never had…the healing touch."

Krystal took a moment to look at her paws…

"The Healer's Paw is a very rare ability in our people Krystal…it means that you are destined for great things," he said wincing again. "I fear that these pains will eventually claim me."

Krystal thought for a moment. "Father…I…" She bit her lip for a moment. "…I think you should get some rest."

"I think you are right," her father replied. "I will feel fine in the morning," he said kissing her forehead on his way out of the room. "I have missed you."

Krystal sat there, wondering how it was that she would keep her situation in as good a standing as it was. In the village right now, she would have to fight, possibly even kill if she had to, but there were things in play now that even she did not fully understand. It would be days still before she would realize the true severity of her situation…

**Corneria City……**

**5 days later……**

Fox's parents had been rather quick to accept Katt into their household. Vixy had always loved the young feline and had no problems at all with the idea. She was set up in the guest room, which the family had seldom the chance to use, and at the Academy things seemed to go at a normal enough speed, though to Fox they seemed all too slow. Like everything else that had happened after the dream he felt as though he knew everything that they were trying to teach him, about the new vehicles that were called Arwings. Huh…new. As far as Fox was concerned he'd been flying them for years. His first simulated flight was only two days ago and his instructor was still freaking out by his instant prowess with the so far untested vehicles. The claim so far has been that Fox's prowess was due to his family line and all of their amazing proficiency with all types of ships…and best yet, a familiar face had showed up at the academy only a day or so ago…a familiar blue-feathered avian with a headstrong, cocky attitude. One who, like in his dream, became quick friends with the young fox. Fox knew what needed to be said and done to assure himself the avian's friendship, and as he expected, the day after they met, Katt started with her idealistic pursuit of the blue-feathered avian. At the very most Fox was simply happy to see that his old family was falling in the way it had in his dream. Slippy, Falco, this time even Fara and Katt…and if everything panned out right, he swore that he'd make certain it stayed that way…


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

**Author Notes:**_ Okay and here's the fixed and final version of chapter three. Thanks for putting up with my crap so far peopleXD_

_Anyhow, chapter four is under way and almost finished......I.E give it a few days and it'll be up. THanks for the support and see ya next time..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hope**

_-For the faithful it is everything. Hope can make a man as strong as steel in the face of adversity, make him invulnerable in any circumstance. Unfortunately, like so many other things in the modern age…hope is often found in short supply. The few who find themselves able to find it no matter where they are, however, hope is an odd thing, it comes so readily to those who find little use of it, while those who need it most somehow seem to lose all sources of it– _

Fox yawned as he turned over in bed only to find himself face down on the floor. He groaned a bit before sitting up…

"Well that sucked," he moaned arching his back. "Aw man…" he said finally standing up. "Dad wasn't kidding when he said Viper training isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Fox's morning routine had built up into a steady ritual of exercise. He'd actually woken up before his alarm had the chance to this morning before he found himself awake by the dreams that seemed to constantly worm through his mind. It was only five o'clock when he headed downstairs and prepared himself a light breakfast as well as a cup of coffee. Little time passed before he was full and outside working at some light exercises to get ready for the rest of his day. He was never really too certain how long he was outside in his father's small training area before Sol finally peeked over the mountains on the horizon, but he was certain by the sweat that soaked his tank top that it was long enough. The morning light caused Katt's eyes to flutter open as she could hear an odd sound from outside the guest room window where a familiar young vulpine was hanging by his legs doing a form of sit up. She found her way about the room before heading out. It was as Fox finally swung down from the bar that held him up that he swung his torso to one side causing his back to pop. He sighed in relief just before noticing that there was a pink-furred feline standing near the corner of the house wearing a pair of jogging shorts and a sports bra……

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Katt chuckled to herself. "What, you think you're the only one that needs their exercise?" she asked. "A girl doesn't just wake up with this figure…" she said punching him in the shoulder. "What's the straight face for? Can't take a joke?"

Fox chuckled. "So…what then?" he asked. "Race ya to C.C. Park?"

Katt's eyes widened. "That's what, five miles?"

"Yeah…just about." Fox replied stretching his legs.

"Good…" Katt smiled patting him on the shoulder as she ran by. "See ya there Foxy!"

Fox smiled. "Oh you ass." He chuckled to himself rushing after her. "Enjoy your head start kid…" he said half to himself. "Cuz it ain't gonna last!"

Central Corneria Park was the single most beautiful place that Fox was certain he'd ever seen on Corneria. It was always green and covered in trees, some of which were a rare sight on the planet, period. It wasn't long after they'd left the house that Fox found himself bent over gasping for air along with the winded feline that stood next to him. It was as he found himself able to stand fully that something struck him in the back of the head, which turned out to be a red ball roughly the size of his own head, spare the muzzle…

A familiar voice sounded. "How the hell do ya like that?" it called.

Fox turned tossing the ball back. "Hey Falco," he said. "Never really pegged you as a Powerball player."

The blue-feathered avian was no less than what Fox had recalled from his dream. He had a large build and seemed to always carry himself in a cocky manner, even though his true nature was well known to his friends as a caring animal. Falco shook the sweat from his feathers…

"You don't play?" he asked.

"Nope…not my sport," Fox replied. "Katt's one of the best power guards I've ever seen though."

Falco smiled a bit holding the ball out, which Katt pushed aside. "Sorry birdie. Knee damage a while back before I moved to Corneria." She sighed. "Haven't been the same since."

"Wow…that sucks," Falco replied. "You two look like you need a drink," he said. "Oh and Fox…I know it's none of my business, but Fara's been sitting out by the pond for a while now."

Katt could only see that Fox was torn. "Hey, go on. I'll keep numb nuts here company while you're gone."

"Ouch…" Falco flinched. "Maybe I should start carrying some catnip around with me if the academy's still gonna keep us in the same unit."

"Oh shut up." Katt chuckled. "You'd still be a cocky dickhead if Fox hadn't smoked your ass in that simulator."

Falco thought about it for a moment. "No…actually…I think losing like that was just what I really needed. You know…good to know that there's someone else out there that we can all rely on," he said looking to the vulpine that was headed out toward the other end of the park. "I just hope he can handle it."

Fara sat at the edge of a clear pond. She'd always come here when she was younger, often with Fox with her. She found that her favorite spot under the shade of an old tree seemed to give her peace of mind no matter how bad she felt or what worries were weighing down on her. She sighed heavily tossing a small twig into the still waters, but her frown slowly gave way to a slight smile as the rippling images in the water's surface settled to show a familiar vulpine was standing over her. He didn't seem to say a word as he found a seat beside her. There weren't a whole lot of words at all really, not for some time, until Fox finally sighed skipping a small stone across the pond…

"Haven't seen you at the academy lately," he said. "Mom's been a little worried about you too…we haven't heard from you at all lately."

Fara sighed. "I'm sorry…but I've had a lot to think about," she replied as a stream of tears slowly began to roll from her eyes. "Daddy never came back from his trip to Beltino's station. They said his ship's defense systems didn't activate. He was apparently asleep when the meteor hit. They want me to move to my aunt's place back on Papetoon…I'm beginning to think it might not be such a bad idea."

Fox wasn't sure how she wanted him to react. He'd attempted to contact her before, but she didn't seem to want any contact with anyone lately…

Fara suddenly turned to him. "Fox. Why is all of this happening to me?" she asked. "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

This time Fox couldn't stand it and reached out pulling her into a warm embrace, a sign of affection she'd not felt in some time. "It's not your fault Fara," he said lightly stroking her hair as she wiped her eyes on his shoulder. "None of this is because of anything you've done…"

"I feel so alone…" The fennec sniffled.

Fox pulled away from her and placed a paw under her chin forcing her to look up at him, where she noticed Katt and Falco standing behind him…

"Fara…you're never alone," Fox said.

Katt knelt beside her. "And as far as we're concerned you never will be."

"Yeah…" Falco said remaining in his standing position. "We're all in the same unit remember? That's like family…hell you guys are the only family I've ever known. I'm sure Slip feels the same way…he just never comes out of that damned lab."

Fox thought for a moment. "Look Fara…why don't you come to my place today. There's something I want to show you…" He noticed a smirk on Falco's face. "You too, and Katt…I swore that I'd keep it to myself, but this is something that I think may affect you all more than it will me."

The walk back was much more restful than Katt and Fox's race through the city, though it took what seemed to be hours longer than their run. Fox wasn't surprised that there was nobody home. When he finally got there though, he was surprised to find a small note on the kitchen table claiming that his mother and father had simply gone out. He was amazed, they hadn't been on a date in years, for as long as he could remember really. He smiled to himself. His father had been so depressed in his dream after his mother had died that he was certain the vulpine had given up on living…but how that she was alive and well he saw that they James and Vixy were doing even better than usual…he couldn't have really been happier for them. Falco seemed a bit restless however, this being his first time in the house of a famous mercenary. Fox entered the living room and handed everyone a bottled drink he'd gotten from the fridge, to see Falco examining the place…

"You know…famous as your dad is…" the avian said taking his drink. "I would've expected a bigger place."

Fox chuckled. "Where's the point in that?" he asked. "It's only me, mom, and dad…anything bigger than this would just be overdoing it," he said. "Besides that, dad saved a lot of money on this place. He said something about a retirement settlement that he's been setting aside since he was a little older than we are."

"Makes sense…I guess." Falco replied. "So is this what you brought us here to show us?"

Fox chuckled. "No…what I wanted to show you all is upstairs. My room."

Falco chuckled. "Look man…I'm not sure where you're going with this but…"

Fox sighed. "Falco get your mind outta the fuck'n gutter," he said. "This is important…not one of your sick fantasies."

"Hey! My fantasies are important…" Falco replied. "To me…and for the record, none of them include you, or either of these two," he said turning to the two young ladies. "No offense."

Katt shuttered a bit as she walked by. "Falco, I'd take is as an offense if I were part of your little dreams," she said. "Let's just see what it is Fox wants to show us."

Fox led the three upstairs. they were all surprised by what they saw; it was nothing like they'd expected. The room was bare for the most part, except for the fact that the walls were plastered over with pinned up pages from countless notebooks, each one covered in the young vulpine's writing. Fara went over several notes one of which stuck out a bit to her…

"June, 10th 3114ad…" she read. "Sauria mission successful, brought Krystal back to Corneria. What crystal? Fox, why is this set for nine years from now?"

Fox took the page pinning it back to the wall where it was before. "Guys…this was hard enough explaining it to my dad. So you three sit down, this could take a while."

Fox slowly began to tell the three about his odd dream and the happenings that had followed it. He didn't expect them to believe him, though he was certain that for the most part Fara seemed to be intrigued, so did Katt, but Falco seemed to act as Fox knew he would, with a straight face. It took him some time to tell the whole tale, and by the time everything was told the sound of a familiar vehicle caught Fox's attention, the sound of his parents finally returning home…

**Cerinia…**

Krystal was immeasurably happy to wake up in her old hammock. She was mostly happy that her father really wasn't angry with her at all and that he was just worried about her…something she believed that he'd stopped doing long ago. She was however a bit saddened by the way the others of the village had decided to treat her recently. Those who left the village for any reason, even the offspring of one as important as her father, were shunned and considered an outcast. Reena was one of the few villagers that looked at her with a clear understanding of why it was she had left the village. Then again Reena was there when she decided to leave the village in the first place. She sighed as she woke finding that her mother was already out helping the other hunters and her father was likely out doing something to make the other villagers happy, in an effort to make them forget about what his daughter had done. Krystal made her way out of the hut into the daylight where she spotted a striped blue vixen with a basket and spear over her shoulder…

"Reena! Reena!" she called rushing toward the vixen. "Where are you going?"

Reena chuckled holding up the spear over her shoulder. "Fishing…"

"Oh right. Um…" Krystal said. "Have you seen Mahlay? I really need to talk to him."

Reena thought for a moment. "Hmmm…last I saw of him he was headed north out of the village. What's going on?"

Krystal sighed. "I may have yelled at him about something that may or may not have been entirely his fault."

"Well you may want to hurry because I'm not too certain where he was headed, but he had a number of things with him," she replied. "I think he may be thinking of leaving the village. I tried to stop him, but he just kept telling me to go home."

"WHAT!?!"

Without so much as another work Krystal shot off into the trees with a speed and skill that the other villagers had always respected in her as a hunter. Her feet always seemed to carry her across the forest floor with nothing but silent footsteps. She never really even noticed it, how quickly the scenery changed to her as she ran. Mahlay was a very important person to her. He was one of her closest friends, having known and played with him her entire childhood…there was no other male, spare her father, that she cared for on the same level as she did Mahlay. She began to worry herself as she finally reached the lake she'd bathed in a while back. She'd expected to find him there, but there was no sign of anyone there. She was amazed that she'd run so far on a single breath and found herself doubled over gasping for air as she wondered where it was Mahlay could have possibly went. It was as she finally straightened back up with the fire freshly extinguished from her lungs that something struck her. There were only really two places that the melancholy male would go that were north of the village, the other being the peaks that lead out of the large valley they called home. She instantly forgot about what pains she felt from her long run as she darted off into the woods once again. It had been what seemed like an eternity since she'd been anywhere near the peaks as her father forbid her from going there, but at the moment Mahlay was a bit more important than a simple rule…

She was worn out and exhausted by the time she reached the peaks. The long, winding path that led up the sides of the massive giants of stone and soil were incredibly intensive on the legs. She was very happy however as she finally broke over the horizon of the path to see a flattened out plateau where there was a small fire which sent up the pleasant smell of cooking fish. It was however as she stepped out toward the fire that she quickly shot about grasping at the shaft of a spear that jabbed over her shoulder, swinging an unseen attacker onto his back before holding the point of the weapon to his throat. She sighed with relief however as she saw Mahlay's shocked face…

"Sorry…so many years and it becomes like a reflex," she apologized helping him up and handing him his weapon. "Mahlay, what are you doing out here?"

Mahlay sighed lowing his head as he walked off toward his fire. "I-I can't explain it…you'd just laugh at me."

Krystal followed the young vulpine finding a place to sit and rest a small ways from the fire, so that the heat did not make her any hotter than she already was. "Mahlay…I value your friendship more than anyone's…even Reena. I'm sorry I yelled at you…but…"

"No…do not apologize for something that is my fault…" he retorted. "I should have told you sooner…"

"Told me what?"

Mahlay seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before shutting his eyes and looking to the ground. "I love you, alright!?!" His sudden words glued the vixen in her place. "Seeing you in the lake like that, and feeling the way I do for you I–I just couldn't look away. I wanted to…more than anything, but my body just wouldn't listen."

Krystal finally managed to snap herself out of her stupor. "Ma-Mahlay…I…"

"No…" Mahlay said. "I understand. I know your choice and I understand why you chose it." he said. "The others may not, but I know you more than anyone in the village…I do understand because I want the same thing you do," he said picking up a small stick and stirring the embers of his fire. "Knowing what love feels like…even though it's caused me pain, it is something that I want to feel every day of my life, and if I choose a mate I want her to feel the same thing that I do. I want my mate to be someone I love and who loves me in return. I know that can never be you though…"

Krystal slowly found a seat beside her old friend, who turned to look her in the eyes. "I can see it every time I look into your eyes that you're thinking of someone else. Someone you would look at with the same look in your eyes I wish you had for me."

Krystal chuckled wiping away a stray tear. "You always were understanding for a male Mahlay," she said. "Just…please do not leave the village. You and Reena are the only friends I have now…no one in the village will speak with me, or even look my direction without lowering their eyes to me."

Mahlay thought several times about what he wanted to do before finally reaching an arm across her shoulders, which caused the vixen to rest her head on his shoulder…

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Krystal…" he said. "I was never leaving…I just needed time alone, to think. I need to know where I go from here, and that's something I cannot do in the village."

Krystal sighed. "I can help you if you can trust me," she said looking into the fire. "I know of a place, a place like no other you will ever see. Very far away from here, where people are free to choose whatever kind of life they want…where you are free to be who you want to be."

Mahlay thought about what she said. He knew she would never lie to him. "This place…it sounds far too good to be true."

"But it is…I have seen it," she replied. "In my dreams…and in my heart."

Mahlay smiled. "I want to see this paradise."

"You will…it will not be long now, before you and I leave this place," she said. "But if you intend to come with me when I leave you need to say with me…in the village…Understand?"

Mahlay lightly nodded. "Yes. I will go back with you. Though I think we should go soon…or we may be stuck in the woods after dark."

Krystal lifted her head, lightly kissing Mahlay on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

Mahlay was a bit stunned at first. He'd never been kissed by anyone before…it was strictly something left between mates. He thought about it, and simply gave no mind to it, accepting it as a simple sign of her friendship to him. Once the two finished with the fish he'd cooked, Mahlay and Krystal made their way back out toward the village, hoping that they would reach the village before dark…

**Corneria……**

**2 weeks later……**

Fox had become what seemed like an outcast to his own unit. Outside of the academy it seemed that Falco, Katt, and Fara had completely cut themselves off from him. He hadn't really expected them to believe him, but to block him out completely was something that he simply didn't think would happen. The fact that he was cut off from his friends like this didn't sit well on him at all…again he felt alone and it was his fault for not keeping his mouth shut and making his friends see him as some sort of wackjob. His parents had also noticed his rather downtrodden behavior as of late. He hadn't exercised in over a week, which was something that actually brought them cause to worry these days. It was a lonely Saturday afternoon when James found Fox in his room simple sitting on the corner of his bed staring at the floor…

"Call me crazy, but it looks like you've got a problem," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

Fox sighed. "No…"

James walked in looking over the walls of notes. "So?"

"I told 'em dad," he said.

"Is that why they were all here two weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Fox replied. "I couldn't help it…secrets always made me feel uneasy, and this one even more than normal…cuz it could affect them even more than it effects me. Now they won't even talk to me. Maybe I'm doing this all wrong…maybe I was supposed to do everything different this time."

James sighed. "Fox…I've gone over every note that you've written on these walls…and you know what I've found?" he asked. "That you've done the right thing every time something presented itself to you…even if it put yourself in danger, you still went with what you thought was right," he said. "How did you really feel about what you told your friends?"

"It was the right thing to do…" he replied. "They have the right to know…I would want to know if someone saw this sort of thing about my future."

"Then give them a little time…they just need to sort out whether or not to believe what they heard," James replied. "After all…I'm your father and I didn't believe you at first either. To be honest, at first I thought you were sneaking girls into your room at night or something like that and using this nightmare business to cover it all up." He chuckled. "Now that I look back on it I wasn't really thinking logically was I?"

Fox laughed. "You're trying to cheer me up."

"A little. Is it working?"

"Yeah…a little," Fox replied.

"Look, they're your friends alright?" James said. "They'll come around. They just need to sort this out, though Falco may have a bit of a harder time accepting it," he said. "By the way, Beltino and I ran into something odd on one of your notes. What are the relics that you talked about in one of your last entries? All you said was…stay away from The Relics, they're dangerous."

Fox turned to the page James was referring too on the wall behind him. "I'm not sure what they are…but in the end it was one of them that killed my entire crew…and me," he said. "The one that killed us was just a bracer that this Psycho wore."

"Who was this Psycho?"

Fox sighed sadly as he recalled the scene in his head. "Not sure…we never really saw his face. After Falco went down, he went after Slip, and once I saw Krystal fall everything went black, nothing else really mattered. I just wanted to die. Then I did."

James thought for a moment. "Well…Beltino is looking into it. If they really are that dangerous, then they may be something we want to keep out of the reach of Psychos."

Just then there was a knock at Fox's door. "Come in Katt." He sighed.

The pink-furred feline peeked into the room slowly at first until James pulled the door open. "I was just leaving…" he said leaving the room.

Katt seemed to be biting her lip as she walked around the room, which was filled with an uncomfortable silence. The feline went over several different pages, before stopping at his far wall…

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you or anything," she said. "This whole thing is just so fucking weird. I thought you were losing it or something, but since when did you make lying a habit?" she said running her fingers over a page. "So what happened to me? You know," she said pointing to the wall.

Fox smiled. "You got depressed after a horrible relationship with Falco and eventually wound up in porn films under the name Kitty "Catnip" Monroe."

Katt chuckled. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Because it was a crock," Fox replied. "I'm not sure how it'll work out now…but you graduated with me and the others…" he said clearly leaving Fara's fate out of it. "Eventually you became a little smitten with Falco for some reason. After a year or so of him turning you down though, you took off, started flying as a solo merc. After a few years though, we got a distress signal, from you, and he took off. Found you in trouble, but when he found you there you were with some cat who was leading a anti-Venomian resistance. By the time these pages end you were pregnant, and the father died with me. Falco eventually gave in and admitted that he really cared about you."

Katt was a bit speechless. "Well if you want the truth…I did think about that whole porno thing. You have any idea how much money porn stars make?" she asked. "But Falco…never really thought about that, seems a little laid back for my taste."

Fox sighed. "Well…Falco was supposed to beat me in the simulator, and the idea of being the best pilot in the Lylat system was supposed to give him one hell of a swelled head. He would have been a rash, cocky, asshole that nobody could stand for even a minute, but I already knew how the Arwings worked before we ever did the simulation."

"Is that why you're going to stop with the standard academy?" Katt asked sitting next to him.

"I'm not stopping with the Academy, I can't afford to," Fox replied. "Not when I know what I stand to lose."

"What do you mean?" Katt asked.

"It won't be long now…" Fox replied. "The first live running test for the cadets with the new Arwing models. Our unit gets caught up in a small-scale attack from the Venomian. It'll be the first scale of a full-scale assault. The attack is the start of the first war here in Lylat in over a thousand years."

"Wow…that sounds bad," Katt said. "Look, I'm not saying that I believe any of this…yet," she said. "I'm going to give you the benefit of being someone that's never lied to me before though. So when, and if, that attack ever happens, I promise you that I will believe anything that you say from now on," she assured him. "And just for laughs, who am I going to go to the dance with next month?"

Fox sighed. "With the way things are going, I'm not certain…but before you didn't even go. I had always hoped you'd go with Falco really."

"To be completely honest with you…I've been thinking about it," Katt said. "But there's someone else that I wanted to go with too," she said laying her paw on top of his.

Fox looked to her before moving her paw away. "Katt I'm sorry…but…"

"I know…Fara."

Fox sighed. "No, it's not Fara. It's someone else…"

"Who?" Katt asked with girlish curiosity. "Do I know her?"

"No…" Fox replied. "Nobody does," he said looking to the drawing of Krystal on the wall.

Katt looked to Fox before looking to the drawing and walking to the wall. "Her?"

Fox nodded.

"Wow…I didn't know you could draw like this," she said in amazement. "She's really pretty…I'm kinda jealous. What's her name?"

"Krystal…I don't think she has a last name, at least not one she ever told me."

Katt thought for a moment. "She even has a pretty name. How long is it supposed to be before you meet her?"

Fox sighed. He knew that the feline was only humoring him. "Look Katt, I'm not asking you to believe me…and please, stop doing this. It's not cute, funny, or helping. You're just making me feel worse then I already am, bad enough that I know all these horrible things that are gonna happen and nobody would believe me even when I want to tell them. How do you think you'd feel if you knew the time and date each one of your best friends were going to die? To know when your parents would be taken from you forever? To know where and when you were going to die long before you ever even had the chance at a life? I spent enough time already not believing it. Forty fucking years I lived in that so-called. Dream, watched you and the others settle down and start families and live a happy life, while every choice I ever made seemed to push the only person I ever loved away, and I'm not going there again. I'm gonna do what I need to. For the next eight years I'll be here with all of you…and don't get me wrong, I love you guys, even Falco, like family…but if this all pans out the way it should, and I take over Star Fox…I'm doing what I need to do on Venom…then I'm history. I'm not gonna put you guys in danger again. You can believe me or condemn me, I don't care. I've watched Falco and Slip die once already and I won't watch it happen again."

Katt sighed. "Fox…say you're right and all of this turns out just like your dream. Do you really think doing anything differently is going to change anything?" she asked. "People die Fox. You can't try to save everybody or you'll never save anyone."

Fox stood up and walked to his door. "That's exactly what fucked me over last time…I never concentrated on the people most important to me like I am now…everyone else can fuck themselves," he said walking into the hall.

"Where are you going?"

Fox stopped at the top of the stairs. "For a walk…a long, long walk…"

Katt found herself waiting in Fox's room for him to get back. She hadn't meant to upset him, she was simply trying to tell him that there was no way he could predict his future. Unfortunately it was as she looked to the drawing of Krystal on the wall that she pieced it all together. If what Fox had seen didn't really happen, and this was all fake, that meant that she was as well. She realized then that real or not, Fox loved this Krystal person with every fiber of his being, with every ounce of what he was, and the thought of her not existing tore him apart inside. The pink-furred feline sat there on the vulpine's bed still waiting for him, even long after night fell and James and Vixy both had worried themselves half to death over their missing son, when the only thing they found was a note claiming that he'd be back. For Katt the minutes felt like hours, and the hours like days. She didn't mean to hurt him, and it made her feel like shit having caused him the kind of pain she was certain that he was in. How would she react if she were in his position? She didn't know. She imagined she'd handle it a lot worse than he was managing to. She knew for certain that she'd never actually tell anyone…but as she thought about that one fact, it simply showed her just how much Fox trusted her, Fara, and Falco. The thought only made her feel even worse. It seemed like forever before she woke up laying in Fox's bed. She couldn't recall ever falling asleep, but it was morning, and he still wasn't home. It wasn't very long after she'd woken up that there was a voice outside Fox's door…

"Katt, honey…" Vixy's voice called. "Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you. Thought you'd like to know before it gets cold dear."

"What about Fox?" she asked.

"Don't worry about him dear," Vixy replied. "If I know him at all…and I do, he'll be back in no time at all. There's just something bothering him…his father does the same thing when he's upset…he goes for a walk. Just not usually such a long one. He must be thinking about something really serious. Either way, please let me know when he gets back."

"Will do ma'am," Katt replied.

Katt was just getting downstairs after Vixy had left when she heard James in the kitchen and entered the room to find him nursing a hot cup of coffee. He sighed as he sat there. He had finished his breakfast a while back and judging by the type of breakfast, it was most likely James himself that had cooked it. There wasn't a word exchanged between them as they sat there. Katt simply wondered how it was Fox's father could be so calm knowing that his son was out for this kind of time. She started to say something to the elder vulpine when he stood up and walked out of the room. Right when he left, the sound of the front door swinging shut forced broke her thoughts. Katt rushed into the living room and found that the animal that had entered the house was none other than Fox. However, his fur was ragged, and there were tears in his tank top and pants. He was for some reason missing a boot and for the most part seemed to have trouble standing, not to mention he smelled horrible…

"FOX!!!"

Fox recoiled at the sound of the feline's relieved shout of his name, placing a paw on the side of his head a squinting his eyes shut tight. "Not so loud."

Katt stopped herself a short ways before him. "My god, you're drunk," she said as he began to stumble up the stairs.

Fox stopped for a moment. "That's…where yer……wrong," he said walking again. "I was drunk last night…now I'm hungover…and tired, and going to bed."

"Are you felling okay at least?" Katt asked.

Fox stopped a step from the upper floor. "I woke up on…what I can only guess was a park bench…even though I wasn't in a park," he paused. "In Bloomsburg…I can't find my watch…" he said looking down. "For some reason I have no left shoe…and I think I may have thrown up in a stroller last night…"

"Well that's…" Katt paused to think of a way of sugarcoating it. "…not so bad."

Fox scoffed heading toward his room. "Wouldn't have been if the stroller was empty."

Fox didn't really seem to say much of anything else before he closed his bedroom door behind him. However as Katt made her way back into the kitchen she couldn't help but to look to James who had reentered the room…

"This is my fault…" she said.

"What?" James asked as she sat down across from him.

"When he told us about that dream…it scared me. I thought that something might be wrong with him," she replied. "I thought that if I just left him alone he'd get over it…but when I talked to him again yesterday, he was still going on about it. I think that I may have upset him."

James sighed. "Katt…I know you don't want to believe what Fox says; hell at first I didn't either," he said. "But…one of his pages predicted something that happened only a while back. On Papetoon he knew which senator was going to die, who was going to replace that senator, and on what date it was going to happen." He paused taking a drink of his coffee. "I don't expect you to believe me any more than you believe Fox himself, but as strange and as illogical as it seems…Fox has already seen this. Whether or not it was a premonition or he lived this life once like he says, nobody but him can really know."

Katt thought about what he said. "I really didn't mean to do this to him…"

James sighed. "You didn't do anything Katt…it was a risk that he felt he had to take. You know that he worries about all of you so much. Almost all of his notes that seem important are based around you all. See, in that life, or dream, me and his mom were both dead. He had nobody but the lot of you and Peppy to rely on his entire life…from the way it looks I think he still feels that way about all of you. If he's depressed, it's because he came to the people he was certain that he could trust the most, and they all turned away from him. I'm sure he wasn't expecting you all to believe him right off the bat…he just wasn't really expecting you all to actually just turn a blind eye to him either."

"It's not because I don't want to trust him on this…" Katt replied. "But how do you expect me to go along with this when he honestly thinks he not only already lived his life once, but died and woke up a fifteen-year-old again?" she said. "Things like that just don't happen."

James chuckled. "And you're sure of this why? Because it's never happened to you?" he asked. "You've never won the lotto either, but it is out there…I know that you have trouble accepting this. Like I told you, I didn't exactly believe Fox right off myself…but he needs his friends. I'll always be there for my son…no matter what happens to him, or me. I know it sounds hard, but sometimes loving someone means you're willing to accept things from them that you normally would not accept yourself."

Katt thought about it for a moment. "So you're saying what he needs isn't someone to believe him…but just to know that someone is willing to be there? That he's not alone, no matter what he's going through?"

"Exactly…" James nodded. "Whether he's a forty-year-old in the body of his teenage self or not, he wants exactly what everyone else wants in this world…to know that he's not alone…"

Katt chuckled. "You're…really smart Mister McCloud."

James stood up stretching his back. "Well thank you very much Miss Monroe," he replied heading out of the room. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Fox for me. I have some errands I have to run before I'm set to teach some class at the Academy."

Katt sat by for a while allowing what James had said to simmer a bit. She took her time sitting there in the kitchen before finally heading into the living room and up the stairs. She knew Fox had said he wanted to sleep, but she felt that she needed to apologize to him. The sound of the old-style hinged door screeching open caused Fox to pull his pillow uncomfortably over his ears before he finally looked to the pink-furred feline who tossed him a small ice pack she'd taken from the freezer…

"Thanks…" he said holding it to his temple. "Reminds me of why I quit."

Katt chuckled as she walked about looking at the pages on the wall again. "So…you had a drinking problem before? You know, in that other life? What could have caused that?"

Fox struggled to sit up. "Love…"

Katt scoffed to herself. "Yeah, makes sense to me," she said running her fingers over a drawing of some animal she didn't know. "Listen…I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, and if I said anything that might've upset you. It must be hard to think for even a minute that she might not exist," she said looking to the drawing of Krystal. "I can't really say for sure that I'd handle this any better than you are. Hell, we're lucky this isn't Falco's problem or he'd already lose his mind."

"Well if I take anything away from this day, it's the fact that I'm never drinking again," Fox replied holding his free paw over his eye.

"That's good…" Katt replied. "I don't think you'd make a very pleasant drunk," she said causing Fox to shrug. "Look, I want to believe you about all of this, but…it's just too fucking weird. Isn't there some way you can prove it to me? Tell me something? Anything that I don't already know?"

Fox sighed. "I didn't want to tell you but…you will get a call pretty soon, in about two or three weeks from no," he said.

"Why do you sound so sad when you say that?"

"Katt…how long has your Aunt Janice been in the hospital?" he asked.

Katt turned to look at him. "About three months, but they say she's getting better. Why?"

Fox simply looked at her before lowering his eyes…

"Wait. You can't tell me that she's gonna die. They said the cancer was gone."

Fox didn't want to tell her this. "It won't be the cancer…" he replied. "Her body is so worn out from the treatment and the surgeries that…her heart just gives out. She'll go to sleep on a Friday night, and won't wake up. You'll lose everything and gain everything all at the same time," he said. "I can tell you that I know what your aunt regrets the most, and what she's most proud of…"

Katt could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't believe any of this, but the thought of losing her only living relative…her favorite relative at that, was a bit overbearing…

"You won't find it for years…but you'll inherit her entire estate, stocks, bonds, bank accounts, and land. I'm sure she told you about what she used to do for a living when she was still young…" Katt nodded. "Porn…for a while when she was still in her younger years, you know, just to get her foot in the door of her real dream. Being an actress…" he said. "She made it though. Stared in a single film, a movie called 'Eyes On Me'. She went by a different name back then, but I'm sure if anyone could tell that it's her, it would be you."

Katt's tears finally spilled over rolling down her cheeks. Fox knew about her aunt's secret past, but she never knew that Janice had actually made her way into actual acting…

"H-how did you know all of this?"

Fox sighed. "In that dream that you claim was all delusional…" he said. "For about five or six years you were a member of my team. I looked up your history and found out everything that I'd ever needed to know about you. Some stuff just stuck with me."

Katt wiped away her tears before composing herself. "So you're telling me that the only sign you can give me is the death of my only living aunt?"

Fox sighed. "Listen, this isn't something I wanted to tell you…not only because I was sure you wouldn't believe me, but because I didn't want to see that look on your face. Look, if you still don't believe me…watch the movie. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. Least this way you've got the chance to visit her again while she's still alive."

Katt thought for a moment before making her way out of the room. Fox simply sat there for a bit longer…

"This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass I just know it," he said to himself, lying down. "At least if I'm lying down it'll have an open target. I'm sorry Katt…but you always told me how much you regretted not going to see her again."

Fox slowly closed his eyes. He was sharply awakened by the sound of his ice pack hitting the floor, but quickly slipped back off. He wasn't sure how Katt was taking this. He was certain that for some reason he'd pay for this a bit. So far interfering with the path his dream had taken had led to some sort of adverse effects. He wasn't certain how this would effect Katt, but he was sure that she'd be better off seeing her Aunt one last time before she died.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Author Notes:**_ I am happy to announce that I have roughly four other chapters coming for this fic, and soon. I am not happy however to say that Shattered Hopes is being delayed on account of Satan screwing with my head again and cursing me with a hideous writer's block. At the moment I will work on several other fics including Tails's Luck 2 which a lot of people seem to remind me of, as well as Lament 2 and Legacy of the Fallen...though I will most likely work a bit on LP69 and Relaxation as neither has many chapters left. On that note thank you all for you constant support and I will see you all with more chapters soon. Thank you **Crafty Lefty** as well for being such a great editing job..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

_-Powerful and deceitful…jealousy can turn the most trusting ally into the most horrible of adversaries. It can turn friend into enemy in an instant, and change a person's entire state of being. Some refuse to accept the fact that jealously is as powerful as it is, while some others realize its destructive potential. Some would use jealousy to turn us against one another in an effort to gain power, or even love-_

The days were all too slow for Fox, especially knowing that the next morning was his first day training for the Viper unit. He found himself sitting in a small room with no more than three other candidates that had come, one being a young dark-furred she-wolf whose demeanor only matched her scruff and unkempt fur. She'd have almost been attractive if it weren't for the constant sneer on her face. Then there was the other, a young ape, not like the Venomians, but rather his fur was black with a single spot of white that scaled down his front, and where Venomians seemed to have no tail his was quite long and prehensile. His build was slightly skinny, but from the look of him Fox was sure he could move like no other. At the moment the ape seemed to simply lean back in his seat sleeping…that was before a familiar looking vulpine walked into the room commanding quickly that all of them stand up…

"Hello everyone…" he said. "I'm sure you know who I am. Captain James McCloud…Viper Unit first class lieutenant tactical division. I've been asked to instruct this class…though I'll admit I had expected more students. All this tells me is that I have that much more to teach the three of you rather than having to spread my time out among so many others. First off lets get to know each other. You first, tell us about yourself…" he said pointing to the she wolf.

The lupine stood at attention only to be given a "stand down" signal from James. "Zanna Travon, sir. I'm seventeen, born and raised on Zenass Space Colony, moved to Zoness, then here. Father was a mercenary and my mother was a bounty hunter…you do the math."

James smiled. "Bounty hunter and a mercenary…I'm gonna guess that you've got a bit of training outside the academy," he said turning to the ape. "You next…"

"Tak Oxis, sir." he replied saluting James before returning to a normal stance. "Wow where should I start…um…clearly I'm not from around here. I'm a Hadian from the Stygian System…family recently came here because of some…" He cleared his throat. "…problems back home. To be forward sir, I'd rather not get too much into it."

James scoffed, "Hades huh? I hear there's some nasty business over there right now." He replied, "But it's good to have you aboard son." 

"Thank you sir," Tak replied.

"Ooookay…" James said. "Your turn," he said turning to Fox.

Fox knew what was going on - no special treatment. "Fox McCloud sir. Born on Papetoon and raised on Corneria…recently learned that my life is one big fuck'n punch line," he said pausing as he heard Tak choke back a fit of laughter. "Pardon my language," he said looking to Zanna.

"Is that it?" James asked.

"Not much else to know, sir."

"Well get used to one another, cuz your first training session is the induction test," James said. "It's very nice meeting you Tak and Zanna, but I want you two to know that even though my son is in this group, don't think I'm about to treat him any better during your time here. I happen to take this unit very seriously, and if any one of you doesn't pass the induction test, you're gone. You three will be a team from now on, so do your best. Team strength is a lot better than trying to fly solo. Now if you'll follow me we need to get you all set up with some weaponry," he said heading out of the room. "Just follow me and we'll get you all set up."

The tall vulpine lead the three down the halls. Fox was still a bit surprised that his father was teaching the Vipers really. This explained why he spent so much time away from the house in Fox's dream though. He found that this section of the Academy had always been cut off before. No other students were allowed into this wing, not without proper identification. The place always seemed quiet as apposed to the Academy itself; the halls were just as drab and boring as all the halls of the Academy were. However, as James led the three through a door and into a large room the three trainees seemed to be dumbstruck…

This place was as large as any hanger they'd ever seen. There were objects that none of them could guess the use of. Animals of all kinds were in the room working at different places, one seemed to be some sort of engine as it was spouting blue flames while several animals in white lab coats stood by taking down some sort of notes. As they stood by a short green-skinned toad approached the group in a white coat like everyone else's. He stopped in front of Fox…

"Hey Fox…what are you doing here?" he asked.

Fox chuckled. "What's it look like Slip? Training for Viper."

"Cool…" Slippy said stepping back a bit. "Welcome to the R&D division. This is where we develop everything used by the Cornerian military…" he said pointing to a group of scientists. "From our current side arms and blasters…" Then he turned to a small area where a high-powered blaster was fired at a blue ion shield causing the bolt to fly off slamming into the wall. "…to the new repulser shield tech that we've been developing," he said.

"What about the new gear for the Vipers?" James asked.

"Right…" Slippy replied leading them further into the room. "Dad and I have been working on some new stuff for the Unit," he said. "Dad started it off with a new style of body armor. It's lighter than the old V-12 series, and it's twice as resistant to impact. Unfortunately there's a downside, the plating to the armor is a bit different than usual. The setting of the plates makes you a little more vulnerable to actual gunfire and blades though."

As Slippy explained he lead the small group of four to a small table where several different sets of black armor lay. They looked like standard body armor for the most part, except the fact that the suits were black and sleeveless. They would also be a rather tight fit, and the suits were rather heavy despite their minor appearance. Next to these uniforms were several weapons. A new style blaster shaped like a standard pistol, a dark black casing covered the squared body, while other small parts to it were a light chrome color. Each suit also had a long blade, roughly two feet long and black with a grooved section in the blade that caused it to curve to a point. Fox examined one of the weapons a bit more closely. It was a weapon he could get very used to…

"These are all the latest Vector Industry models. The armor is the PC-11 Series Stone Skin, and the blades are a latest invention called a Vectorblade," the toad said. "The blade was patented under my father's invention. It's made of a carbonic, trans-borillium alloy, and the edge has been laser sharpened to an edge roughly three times the width of a molecule at it's cutting point. Our test model has sheered through a solid three inches of titanium like it was made of butter. While the armor is a latest innovation in self-protection as well, it's been safety tested to withstand the force of a full on, short-range contact from a frag grenade. Of course at that close of a range a grenade would most likely liquefy your internal organs, but the point is your armor would still be usable by the next person to replace you. Other than this gear we've compiled special sneaking suits for you all…" he said. "They're made of a synthetic polymer that bends light. It won't make you invisible, but if you're standing in an area covered in shadows you might as well be." He said finally picking up a small device and placing it on the side of his head which held a small red lens over his eye. "Finally…these are equipped with long and short range scanners, thermal and night vision scopes, altitude readings, distance display, pretty much anything you'll ever need to know is on the HUD."

James patted Fox on the shoulder. "Alright you three, there are some booths over there…" he said pointing to a small area that was meant for the animals to change. "Since there are only two, boys first, then Zanna. Any problems with that?"

"No sir," they all replied.

Fox and Tak were dressed and out of the rooms in no time, allowing their female friend to take the room. However she stopped for a moment looking over her shoulder…

"Don't think I haven't heard about you Tak," Zanna said. "You peek on me like you did that girl at the beach and I'll make you regret it," she said looking to Fox for a moment before her dark-furred tail swished about a bit. "As for you…use your best judgment," she said walking into the dressing room.

After she vanished the ape nudged Fox with his elbow. "Call me crazy, but I think that missy's got your scent my friend. Careful with that one though…she's a feisty one."

Fox sighed. "Taken."

"Ah…you got a girl then," the ape replied, "Wish I could say the same…but you know how it goes, we Hadians look a lot like Venomians. My only girl died back home in one of the bombing raids."

"Sorry..." Fox said, "Trust me, I know what it's like to lose someone," he said thinking back to watching all that was important in his life die. "You got any family, Tak?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah...my big bro..." he said, "You'll probably meet him sometime...I hope. He's the one that brought me here after mom and dad died in the riots back home. There's a lotta bad blood in Stygian these days."

Zanna soon emerged from the changing booth, finishing her changing by tying her hair back in a ponytail with a small band. Fox had to admit that she wasn't exactly hard on the eyes. Were he not involved with someone else he probably would have looked at her a bit differently. As she stepped forward Tak let off a slight whistle, only to have her step up to him with her muzzle inches from his face...

"Something you wanna say to me?" she huffed angrily, "Don't you dare take me lightly just cuz I have tits monkey boy."

Tak chuckled, "Lightly...not with an ass that big weigh'n ya down."

Before the ape could realize it, Zanna had his paw bent back up around the back of his neck while being bent over the she-wolf's knee, with her other paw at his throat. "You wanna rephrase that?" she demanded.

"Did I say ass?" Tak asked. "Cuz I meant big, sharp claws..." he replied, "Like the one's digging into my neck."

Fox suddenly stopped everything, managing to get the ape away from Zanna. "Alright...break this up," he said, "First off, Tak, I've never really been to Hades, but...here that's called sexual harassment. That'll get your ass thrown out of this unit...fast. Second..." he said turning to Zanna. "Nice Keylock..."

She chuckled a bit, "Thanks...my uncle taught me," she said. "He's been a mercenary for a long time now. Him and aunt Kara raised me for a while. Like I said, mom was a bounty hunter, and dad was a mercenary...they both died when I was pretty young. Uncle Wolf took me in as soon as he heard his brother died."

"Wolf O'donnell," James said approaching the three, "There's a name I haven't heard in a while."

Fox was amazed. He'd have never placed her as being an O'donnell. "I was surprised when I heard your last name. Lynn changed his last name when Wolf called him a traitor a long time ago..."

Zanna looked at James in shocked awe, "You know uncle Wolf?"

"You could say that…for a while I was his commanding officer," James said, "He took it pretty hard when his father died flying for Corneria. Didn't work out any better when he lost that eye of his. See when he found out that Corneria didn't intend to avenge his father's unit because they feared it would start a war, he went ballistic…killed a few people, understandable as angry as he was. His father was the only thing he had left that he could call a family," the older vulpine said. "That's when he gave me this…" he said lifting his shirt a bit showing a large stab wound that was clearly aimed for a kidney. "That was the exact same moment I took his eye. He's a very angry person, but I think he fears more than anything losing Kara and Shera. That's why he left before they could leave him or be taken away…whatever came first," he said. "The three of you fall in," he called causing the three cadets to stand side by side. "As of right now you three are cadets. Tonight the three of you will be put to one of three tests that Viper use to induct their cadets as full on Vipers. I know this seems a bit sudden, but here in THIS unit, we do it fast, and we do it right. Your first test will test you as individuals; stamina, strength, speed...those sorts of things, so that we know what it is we need to work on the most with each of you as individuals..." he said. "To do this Viper set up a special obstacle course on Mannis island. The course itself consists of running, swimming, and climbing mostly. There are some other minor tests in there, but they aren't nearly as important."

Zanna raised her paw, "Um…Mister McCloud. Is this exercise dangerous?"

"It can be…" James pointed out, "After all...accidents do happen."

Fox raised a paw, "Um...sir, why Mannis Island? Nobody goes there...it's just open forest."

"Good question Fox." James smiled, "Alright...it is about time the three of you learned this...Mannis Island is, in fact, not a deserted island. Rather it's a small base of training meant for Special Ops Forces training. Viper was actually first established on that very island more than a full century ago...by a small band of soldiers that banded together to save the life of a certain general's grandfather."

"Alexander C. Pepper," Fox replied.

James was happy to see Fox knew. "Exactly, Alexander Pepper, grandfather of Cornelius A. Pepper, our current general."

Tak rose his paw. "Um...sir." He cleared his throat. "You said BASE of training right?"

"Exactly correct Mister Oxis..." he replied. "During times of your training you will be required to live and train on the island. Viper training and education is left solely to Vipers and initiates...none outside of the Unit are allowed on the island unless they have authorization from General Pepper himself," he said. "Well that's enough chit-chat..." James said. "You are all dismissed until 1600 hours when you will report to hanger 33 where your escort will await to take you to the base, and where I will be waiting for you," he said. "You are all allowed to bring personal effects since you'll be there for a few days..." he said. "If you need a list of things that aren't allowed to be on the island, stop by Slippy's desk on your way out, which is located by the door we came in through and pick up one of the lists, they're marked pretty clearly," he said. "You have four hours to get ready. Dismissed."

Zanna and Fox seemed to be still standing there as Tak walked out. "Sorry you had to see that earlier...I can get a little bent when guys underestimate me cuz I'm a girl."

Fox chuckled. "Hey don't worry about it. Hell, some of the best fighters I've ever seen are girls."

"Speaking of which..." Zanna said as they walked along the streets. "I think my dorm is near a friend of yours..." she said. "Nice little fennec girl, she don't say much..."

"That's Fara..." Fox replied. "She's...had a rough few months. Do me a favor and introduce yourself next time you get the chance, she could use another friend or two."

Zanna smiled. "Hey, no problem."

The two stopped at Slippy's desk and left the room each with a list in their paws. They then turned and headed separate ways down the hall...

"See ya at the hanger..." Fox said.

"Ditto..." Zanna called rushing off.

Fox continued heading down the halls. He had to get to his place and get his things together before finally leaving to go to the island. He wondered if what he was doing was a proper choice. He'd thought of joining Viper before, but he never really went through with it. However, he needed this more than anything. There were events in the future that would call for it. His thoughts slowly shifted back to Krystal as he rushed off toward home. He couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing...

**Cerinia……**

To Krystal the days passed all too slowly. She could hardly stand the way the other villagers treated her since she'd come back. Most of them simply ignored her while other spit at her feet, while again, others simply spread idle gossip about the village, none of which was so far very flattering. Mahlay stayed at her side through the ordeals, as did Reena. As her father had warned her, the suitors did not take no for an answer. Several returned at a regular basis apparently hoping that she'd eventually simply give in, while one she found rather sweet in his attempts to win her heart through acts of kindness. Another however she was forced to repel physically as his approach was to hope he could beat her into submission, but seeing as magic was forbidden to use against other Cerinians unless clearly in self-defense, he stood little chance against the heavily trained hunter. Most males were afraid to approach a female Cerinian in battle; very few males were trained well enough in hand-to-hand combat to stand so much as a chance against the more experienced females. Most were a bit more intelligent than to attack a female Cerinian, games of the mind were more suited to the males' strengths. It was also during these trying days, and weeks that Mahlay received one of the greatest treats a male Cerinian could: two very apt and talented teachers of the female's fighting ways…

Krystal and Reena both trained him, as per his request, out in the forest…away from prying eyes. Most males were looked down on for doing what it was Mahlay was doing. The other males would reject him for his longing to become a female, at least in their eyes. But unknown to his two lovely young teachers, Mahlay's training had a hidden purpose. It was kept hidden as Krystal and Reena never pried into one another's minds, unless it was absolutely necessary. His training took less time however than Krystal had given him credit for. The young blue-furred male seemed adamant on learning everything he possibly could. His motives were unknown to both Reena and Krystal, but regardless they kept to his training until one cool, breezy day when Krystal was speaking with her father near the entrance to their family's hut, when suddenly Krystal's father pointed out a familiar young male approaching the hut…

"Watch yourself dear…" the older Cerinian warned her. "His mind is at conflict with itself. He means to fight you."

Krystal looked to her young student and friend. "What is it Mahlay?"

The young male spun about a staff that like Krystal's represented his place in his family, before driving its bladed end into the ground. "I'm here to make my intentions clear. I wish to protect you, but this is as much as I can do," he said. "I challenge you."

Krystal slowly took a step toward him. "Why are you doing this Mahlay?" she asked pulling her own staff from its holster against her thigh.

"Because it is the only way to make this all stop," Mahlay replied. "I'm tired of watching the villagers look down on you the way they do…and if this is the only way, then so be it."

Krystal's staff fully extended. "Mahlay, I do not want to hurt you."

"Then surrender."

Krystal sighed. "You know I cannot do that."

"Then all we can do is go through with this and see how it all ends."

Krystal's father stepped forward. "You both know the rules to these engagements," he said. "Anything that is a direct use of any magic will be met with swift punishment, any use of lethal force will be met with by the very same. You may use any conduit of your staff or body to fight. This trial is meant to favor the female in question for a reason Mahlay."

"I understand elder," Mahlay replied. "But this is something I have to do."

Krystal drove the end of her own staff into the dirt, and within an instant Mahlay rushed in at her swinging his weapon overhead. However, the vixen captured the attack by the head of his staff pulling him forward into her foot, which thrust him away and into the slightly muddy ground from the rain the night before. She lifted both staffs causing Mahlay to recoil a bit before she shortened them both tossing them behind her. Mahlay kicked back up to his feet leaping across their short distance, landing in a crouch while swinging his leg in to sweep Krystal's from beneath her. The offensive had caught the young female off guard sweeping her base from beneath her, but as she fell to her back she kicked off her shoulders and onto her feet, lunging toward Mahlay. In an instant she dropped to her back, driving both feet into the male's chest. With a loud grunt of pain, Mahlay was driven back first into the muddy ground, the slick surface causing him to slide several yards away. He rolled about on the ground, writhing in pain clutching at his ribs. Actual physical confrontation was a new bearing for him altogether. He barely managed to muster the strength to roll out of the way when Krystal seemed to fall from the sky, driving her fist into the mud, causing it to splash up into her face. She yelped as the mud hit her eyes. It burned and instantly caused her eyes to water over. She shook her head several times trying her hardest to get the mud from her eyes, but she was suddenly tackled to the ground by a moving force of a blue-furred vulpine that dragged her through the mud, and in a moment she found the sharp point of a staff at her throat.

She couldn't believe that something so miserably small had cost her the fight, and her freedom. It was as she lay there still trying to get the mud from her eyes that her father stepped in stopping the fight, allowing Krystal's mother to come to her side with a small flask of water to wash the mud from her child's eyes…

It was after she'd regained her sight that her father looked to her. "I am sorry Krystal. Your fate, is in his paws now."

Krystal slowly climbed to her knees, refusing to look at anything but the ground…

"Krystal…" Mahlay said. "I understand that you are upset. So am I. I did not win our fight," he said wincing at a pain in his side. "I am injured, while you have not even taken a second wind," he said. "Which means that fate played its part in this fight, and I am certain now that I know what it is I am meant to do."

As he said this Krystal looked to him. There were signs of tears that he was clearly holding back while he kept his gaze off the ground before his feet…

"I withdraw your right to claim a mate," he said. "No male in this village will have his rights to you unless it is me…and only then if it is your will."

Krystal didn't know what to say. Had he told her this she would have lost the fight to him on purpose. However, there was something about his manner at that point that bothered her. What was said was not what he wanted to say…and it pained him to make this decision. With his head hanging, Mahlay rose his paw causing his shortened staff to flip through the air meeting his paw before he slowly lumbered off into the forest where he could be alone. Krystal was still in a bit of shock. He'd never said anything about why he wanted to learn how to fight so badly. She slowly made her way to her feet. Mahlay had been right, she wasn't injured at all, not even winded really. The only problem she had was a horrible sting that still burned her eyes. Her mother escorted her into their hut where she could clean out the vixen's eyes a bit more thoroughly…

Far off in the woods Mahlay still continued to run. His sides burned from the pain in his ribs, and the bramble bushes lashed at his face and arms as he ran through the thick brush. He could have said it, she would have been forced to be with him on the pain of having her family banished from the tribe. Why hadn't he claimed her and been done with it? Would that have cured the pain he felt now? As he wiped the stinging tears from his eyes, Mahlay found his footing lost and fell. It felt like forever…he could have sworn he'd fall through the world itself. The patch of mud that broke his fall felt like it had broken his bones. The pain instantly caused him to lose consciousness…

"_Mahlay……Mahlay……"_

The injured vulpine slowly opened his eyes only to see utter darkness, apart from the small ray of light that shone down on him from so very many feet above him. However the voice he heard was a familiar one…

"Kry-Krystal? Krystal is that you?" he asked painfully climbing to his feet.

"_Mahlay. I'm here……It's dark Mahlay, I'm scared."_

He was forced to hold himself up against a wall. "Where are you? I can hear your voice, but I cannot see. It is too dark."

"_Follow my voice Mahlay…It is cold," the voice called. "Hold me."_

Her words caused him to smile deeply. He'd dreamt of hearing her say something like this, and the swell he felt in his heart caused him to ignore the pain he felt. As he lumbered through the dark silent corridor following only the sweet voice that echoed through his mind. As he worked his way through the darkness, something caught his eye however. It looked like one of the bracers she wore, glistening in the light, like some sort of beacon. However, as he approached what he was certain was the animal of his affections, all he found was a golden bracer sitting on a small pillar shaped like a stalagmite, resting with the point of the sharp rock through the bracer…

"Of course she isn't here…" Mahlay told himself. "She doesn't love me…"

"_What is that matter Mahlay?" _The voice emanated from the bracer this time_._

The stunned Cerinian examined the trinket curiously. "It speaks?" he asked no one in particular.

"_Yes. It does…and it understands the woes of your heart."_ The voice echoed through the cavern. _"She does love you Mahlay……"_

"What means of magic is this?" Mahlay asked running a paw over the surface of the highly detailed bracer. "What are you?"

"_Simply a remnant of the past, coldly cast aside without rhyme or reason," _it replied. _"I wish to help you Mahlay. After all, who is this animal she claims to love? He clearly does not love her on the level that you do. If so…where is he? Why is he not by her side as you are?"_

"He will come for her, she is certain of it."

There was a light chuckle. _"Come now Mahlay. You scarcely believe that yourself,"_ it said. _"Why is it that you give yourself to her, and she could care less? It is simple, this love she speaks of is nothing. She is simply afraid of her own feelings for you Mahlay, and in so casts you aside by telling you that she loves another,"_ it said. _"I can open her eyes Mahlay…but alone I am powerless, I need someone. Someone special, someone like you Mahlay. We are two of a kind my blue-furred friend, prisoners unto ourselves. Let me be your friend Mahlay…and I promise that none shall ever hurt you again."_

Uncertain as to why, Mahlay pulled the golden bracer from its place, taking a brief moment to examine it. Was it proper to accept the words of a talking trinket? Something told him that it wasn't right, but when he thought about what it was he had to gain, the words he'd heard were all the more tempting. He loved Krystal, he'd do anything for her, and do anything to show her how he loved her. Whatever this voice was, it claimed it could open her eyes to the love he felt for her. If that were true, if she could only feel what was in his heart, Mahlay was certain that she would accept him. With that being the last thought in his head, the young fox cuffed the metal object to his wrist. A cold tingle crept down his spine causing the fur of his tail to fluff out, standing on end. However he felt himself stricken by the sudden urge to sleep and slowly lay down…

"_Together again…"_ the voice slowly whispered. _"Now sleep Mahlay…sleep. And when you wake we shall go…home."_

Mahlay had not even been tired, but still slept. He found himself surrounded by a blanket of comfort that he could not explain, that seemed to pull him into a deep slumber. He didn't bother fighting it, rather his mind seemed to simply accept it. There would be much to do, and when he woke he'd have to find his way home where he could have his injuries taken care of…


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**Author Notes:**_ Okay people, if there is a lag in my writing lately please don't send out the Lynch Mob...I'm in the middle of working on a trip back to Cali and I've been a bit jumbled, plus my keyboard went out so I need a new one of those too. Anyhow, I'll have a few new chapters soon that Lefty is spending some time to fix. Thanks for the support, and don't forget to R&R._

_The Footsteps in the Dakness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friendship**

_-The feeling of acceptance, knowing that you are not alone in the way you think and feel…that is the essence of friendship. To love and be loved in return by your peers is a foundation to our existence. Without this feeling we become bitter, and lonesome…even hate-filled. A heart bound by friendship is much more powerful than one that is alone. Unfortunately, friendship, like the heart itself, can be a fragile thing-_

Fox stood at the entrance of the hangar that his father had mentioned before. Seeing as they were all mere cadets he understood why they'd be taking a flight to the island from the academy, most likely to give other cadets a bit of real flight time. He could already see the transport they were to take, a Series-3 Pelican Transport Cruiser. They were square bodied, but fast and roomy enough to drop a small platoon of soldiers in an area without being picked up on a radar system. It was as he sat by that several familiar figures walked into the area. He looked to them but didn't bother to say anything…they were the only real friends he had, the only ones that mattered right now. He was surprised to see that Slippy was with them, though Katt, Falco, and Fara were of no great surprise to him…

"Hey…" he said as they stood in front of him. "What are you four doing here?"

Falco chuckled. "Well…we're your friends dumbass. Support, it's what friends do."

"Why didn't you come see us?" Katt asked. "Fara was really worried about you."

Fox looked up to the young vixen in the back of the group, she'd been sort of withdrawn since she was attacked. "I'm sorry Fara…I didn't mean anything by it. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"No…" Fara replied. "I understand."

Fox looked to Katt. "Look could you three…"

Katt instantly picked up on the hint. "Oh…ah…sure. Come on Falco," the feline said pulling the avian away. "Say now that I think about it what are you doing the night of the dance?"

The bird laughed. "No, no, no…I don't think so kitty." He chuckled. "You scare me bad enough as a friend…as a girlfriend you'd probably kill me."

"HEY!!" Katt shouted. "Nobody said anything about…"

Fox chuckled to himself as they walked out of the hangar. "And so it begins."

"I just came to wish you luck Fox," Slippy said. "And to say thanks. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have any friends at the Academy at all."

"No problem Slip…" Fox replied. "Now if I could only find you a date."

Slippy's entire face turned beet red. "Nononono…I don't think so…" The toad shook his head bashfully. "Maybe someday. Right now my only interest is the Academy and my project on warp technology."

"Always business before pleasure with you, huh?" Fox smiled. "Good luck with that project by the way," he said watching the toad walk out of the building.

The light tan furred fennec that was left behind looked at the floor. "Fara…" Fox said. "Come sit down," he said patting the seat next to him on the bench. She sat down but still only looked at the floor. "What wrong? You haven't even looked directly at me since I told you about that dream."

Fara was still silent for a moment before Fox noticed a fear rolling down her cheek. "I read more of those notes in your room," she said. "Sorry for going in there when you were out."

"Hey…that's nothing to worry about," Fox replied resting a paw on her shoulder.

The young vixen sniffled a bit. "We don't last very long do we?" she asked. "I found the one that marked my death. I'm happy you find that other girl…Krystal right?" she chuckled. "I was so stupid the first time I read that…I thought you were writing about an actual crystal."

Fox pulled her close to him. "Fara I'm sorry…I meant to tell you. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"No, I understand why you didn't say anything," she said wiping her eyes. "That doesn't mean we can't still be friends right?" she asked. "At least for what time I have left."

Fox pushed her gently away, and with a paw on each of her cheeks whipped the corners of her eyes with his thumbs before forcing her to look him in the eyes…

"You listen to me Fara," he said. "Together or not, you'll always be that first girl I fell for…and no matter what happens, I'm not losing you this time."

Fara pulled her head away from his paws. "Good." She chuckled. "I really want to meet her, maybe even be friends. From what you write she sounds like a great person."

Fox smiled. "You have no idea," he said wiping away a tear of his own before hugging the young vixen.

Fara suddenly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Fox…but I have to go."

Fox sighed looking at the ground. Even though he loved Krystal, it didn't make that any easier. Regardless of what she believed right now, he still loved Fara, just not in the same way he was sure he once did. The young vixen rushed out of the building only to accidentally run into a young feline who was still talking with Falco when she saw Fara in tears…

"Oh no," she said looking away from Falco and pulling the vixen to her. "Fara…"

"What's her deal?" the avian asked.

Katt hugged the vixen glaring at Falco. "She just got dumped you insensitive prick."

Katt and Fara headed off, the feline trying whatever she could to console the young fennec. Falco stayed only a bit longer, but never brought up the situation to Fox…it wasn't his business and he didn't really want it to be. He thought back and realized that even before he met Fox, he'd either seen them together or heard about the two. He'd always pegged them for one of those couples that go all their lives together, they always seemed so happy with each other. After some time of sitting there Fox turned to the blue-feathered falcon…

"You don't have to sit around here…" he said. "I'm just waiting for the others. I'd really like a little time to myself right now."

Falco sighed. "Listen, I know why you did that…kind of. It has something to do with that chick you drew…but I can tell you still care about Fara. Why did you do it?"

Fox lowered his head. "Because I care about her too much to hurt her."

"Look…tell anyone I said this and you're dead, got it?" Falco said. "But you're a good guy, Fox."

With that said Falco stood up heading out of the hangar. Fox simply chuckled to himself…same old Falco. He thought to himself. He hated the idea of waiting there, but at the moment he simply wanted to be alone…facing up to Fara was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

*******

Katt took Fara back to the McCloud home, since this was where she'd been staying recently. She felt a bit odd being in Fox's room while nobody else was there, but Fara seemed insistent in reading more of the notes he had pinned to the walls. This time as she looked through them she noticed the drawing that was on Fox's desk hidden under a pad of paper, pulling it from under it she examined the sketch…

"Is this her?" the vixen asked.

Katt nodded. "That's what he told me."

Fara sniffled a bit. "She's really pretty isn't she?" she asked. "I never knew Fox could draw like this."

"He said it was like a one time thing," Katt replied looking over her shoulder. "He's tried to draw like that again, but it just ends in disaster."

"I wonder if we ever would have been together," Fara said looking around the room.

"What? You think he didn't actually care about you?" Katt asked. "Look at all this. After the one that says you died…nearly twenty years of being alone. Isn't that a clue to you at all? It's just the way things happened…I guess."

Fara sighed. "You still don't believe him."

Katt looked away toward a small section of blank wall. "No…I do," she said. "I'll just say that Fox was able to tell me something that, well...he really shouldn't have known," she said. "He told me that my favorite Aunt was going to die…that's where I went when I missed all those days at the Academy. I had to make sure he was wrong..." she said. "But even though I'm still hurt that she died, I'm happy that he decided to tell me something so insignificant to his own future to make mine just a little better," she said wiping a tear from her face. "I know something that always makes me feel better about these things though." The feline smiled. "And it has the word 'mall' in it," she said holding up a small plastic card. "Fox's treat."

Fara chuckled. "Katt that's just wrong."

Katt smiled. "Yeah, I know I just wanted to see you smile," she said putting the card away. "Besides that was my card. You could use a little shop therapy."

Fara chuckled. "You've been through this before."

"Yeah…once or twice. Difference was my boyfriends were both assholes that only really wanted one thing and dumped me when they didn't get it," the feline replied. "But…that's a story for later. Right now let's get out of here. We don't want Vixy coming home and finding us in here without Fox being home…though I think she'd freak out a little more with the three of us in this room alone."

The two left the room just as they'd found it. Katt still had serious doubts about the dream Fox kept going on about, however Fara was different. She wasn't sure why, but she was certain that he was telling them the truth. At the moment none of that mattered though. Like any teenaged female on Corneria, a trip to the mall was a clear way of keeping things off her mind especially when it was things like this. She didn't enjoy it as much as Katt, but she did enjoy being around her friends…

**Cerinia…**

After coming to from a long sleep, Mahlay found himself still in the dark cavern where he'd found the strange bracer he now wore. He leg and ribs both hurt at the slightest movement, but somehow he managed to claw his way back up the wall to the opening he'd fallen through to get to this dank, dark place. It was as he pulled himself halfway through the hole that he could hear several voices calling. He recognized two of them as Reena and Krystal and quickly called out for help. He wasn't surprised that in a matter of moments the two appeared from the brush surrounding the area, pulling him up out of the hole…

"Are you alright Mahlay?" Reena asked.

Mahlay winced in pain. "I think…I may have broken something when I fell into this sinkhole."

Krystal examined the leg he seemed to favor for a moment. "It isn't broken, but you have damaged the muscle…I can heal this when we get back to the village."

"My right side burns when I breathe," the pained male said as Reena shouldered his weight.

Krystal inspected his side, causing him to wince as the sensation of her paws moving over his sensitive ribs…

"That tickles…" He chuckled wincing in pain. "And it hurts to laugh."

Krystal sighed. "Broken ribs…this was my fault. I should not have kicked you so hard," she said helping Reena to carry him. "I am sorry…if you'd have only told me what it was you were planning, I would have went along with it."

Mahlay gasped in pain as she helped pull him to his feet. "I…thought it would be…a good time to test myself," he replied. "I guess I failed."

Reena chuckled. "That is not true Mahlay. You managed to hit her. Most males cannot even get that far."

Krystal slowly kissed his cheek. "Thank you Mahlay," she whispered in his ear.

Her breath in his ear caused him to slowly close his eyes. She was always in his fantasies. In the depths of his mind, the young fox could see the two of them locked in the throws of passion. He found it strange that her voice alone could do such a thing to his mind. He wondered if every male that looked at her felt this way. He kept his eyes closed however, watching the scene of their mating in the pits of his mind, until a familiar voice echoed over the darkness where the two balls of blue fur lay…

"You could feel it…can't you Mahlay?" it said. "Her hot breath on your neck, the sensations…she wants this just as much as you do my friend. What do you think the kiss was for? Thanking you for condemning her to have you as her only choice as a mate? It is all just a game to test you Mahlay…I have seen it many times before."

With Reena's help the two led Mahlay to Krystal's family hut, a place where she was always comfortable, where she would have no interruptions healing him. As they walked in, Krystal led them to a secluded part of the place, her personal sleeping area where she released him to Reena pointing to the bed made of soft animal skins and other materials found in the forest…

"Lay him there," she said. "Then please bring me some water…this usually makes me thirsty."

Reena left the hut, and Krystal sat beside him, pulling his arms up over his head so that she might heal his ribs first…

"This will hurt quite a bit, Mahlay," she warned him. "I am afraid healing a broken bone is a bit more painful that breaking it, this goes double for the ribs. They are very flexible, but sensitive."

"I understand…" he replied.

Mahlay watched as a light blue flame surrounded the vixen's paws, which she then placed on the injured side of his ribs…the young fox instantly yelped in pain. It was a pain many times what he'd already been though and so far it felt like she had lit a fire on his insides. It felt like an eternity of pain had gone by before the fire calmed into a soothing warmth…

"You see Mahlay…feel how gently she presses her paws to your side. She is well aware that the bone is already healed. She wants you to reach out to her. Lust is a part of love you know? The longing to be with another is perfectly natural…the need to preserve your family line is simply a part of nature and who you are as a living thing. It is not your fault that she does this to you. Look at her…" the voice said. "She is strong, beautiful, intelligent, cunning…everything that a strong child would need to survive in a savage world such as this. You can at least offer her love along with all else…while any other mate would want her for her body alone, simply an objective object to bear his children. She thinks the very same Mahlay, she simply fears that you may be the same as all the others."

Mahlay had no choice but to listen. The voice said everything with such intelligence, it all made so much sense. Of course she was afraid, every male that approached her wanted her for one thing alone…to do as a strong huntress should do and keep his children safe until they could stand for themselves. They would of course tell her that they loved her, even try to show her that their feelings for her were real, but he knew that they were all the same. As he lay there he stretched his paw out to hers, which were still pressed against his ribs. However just as they would have met, Krystal withdrew her paws…

"That should take care of your ribs…" she said. "I am sorry it took so long. There was some severe bruising on some of the surrounding ribs. Apparently I can kick a bit harder than I give myself credit for." She chuckled.

"It is not as humorous from this end," Mahlay replied with a smile.

"I am sorry Mahlay…" she chuckled. "I can promise that the injury to your leg will take much less time."

Mahlay laid his paw on hers. "I do not mind."

Krystal moved her paw clearing her throat. "Regardless…the sooner you are healed, the sooner we can forget about all of this."

Mahlay sighed. It hurt to hear such words, but in an instant another pain coursed through his body as her paws pressed against his thigh. However, this time his mind instantly shifted to the thought of the vixen that was caressing his leg. The warmth coursing through the muscles caused him to close his eyes…

"Your injury is much lower than that Mahlay. You see it is as I have said…it is a game to her. She entices you and then shies away. Females are all the same. She wants you to pursue her, to chase her, it is exciting for her. Feel the warmth of her paws? There is no other as she claims…her paws are for you and you alone," it said. "Why else would she be in such a hurry to heal you? Truth be told she inflicted these wounds for the sole purpose of getting her paws on you." It chuckled. "This love business is indeed a deadly game is it not?"

Suddenly Mahlay opened his eyes to realize that Krystal's healing had been done and reached out taking her by the wrist…

"I must tell you Krystal…" he said. "I do not much care for these games."

The vixen quite effortlessly tore her arm from his grip. "I do not know what it is you are accusing me of Mahlay…but I suggest that you watch your grip," she warned him with a venomous tone. "I've explained this to you before…and it will not change. I thank you for relieving the burden from me, but my words are as far as my thanks will go."

"You know as well as I do that there is no other…" he said struggling a bit to sit up. "This whole mate thing is just some hunter's game, some vain attempt to become prey for once in your life, and as I said I do not much care for this game."

Krystal's normally calm demeanor quickly melted away. Mahlay was staking a claim that was difficult for her to grasp, but it seemed easy enough for him to realize that he'd made a grave mistake as a low growl rumbled from the vixen's throat. Taking him by the ankle and dragging him out of the room she seemed to care less that he had been injured…

"This will be the first and last time you speak to me like that Mahlay!" she growled. "In this hut or any other!"

She stopped at the entrance to the hut, quite easily tossing him out onto the dirt. Mahlay simply lay there in shock…he was certain that confronting her would have made her stop toying with him, but instead she humiliated him in front of the entire tribe…

"Do not come near me until you are ready to apologize!" She huffed disappearing back into the hut.

Mahlay made short work on rushing out into the woods. His body was healed well enough to get him a far distance away, where he found a place at the top of a tall tree to think…

"What of your lies, voice?" he half shouted.

"I do not recall telling you to act in such a manner."

Mahlay sneered at the bracer on his wrist, "You are nothing but a disembodied voice trapped within a trinket…your place is not to give orders."

"My, my, my…" the voice said. "Such anger and violence. Very unbecoming of a male in your tribe, no?"

"My only care is for Krystal…" Mahlay replied. "Our culture pays far too little homage to the males of our people."

"There is very little you can do about such things Mahlay," it replied. "If only there were some way your word could become law…no? However that is impossible…you would have to possess the favor of the entire tribe to become an elder…and have seen your first age," it said. "Thirty cycles…that is one hundred twenty seasons…a long wait. I feel that I must apologize for my earlier assumption of her intentions…it would seem that she genuinely does not wish to have a mate…perhaps it is best to give the huntress what she desires and leave her be. After all there are plenty of gorgeous animals here."

Mahlay sighed. "No…you were right before…this is just another hunter's game. I simply need to play it better than she does. I'll not give up until she knows in her heart that I am the only one meant for her…if she wishes to play a game of strengths, then I shall simply play to mine."

Krystal was at the moment steaming over Mahlay's accusations. He'd never been like his before. Perhaps he'd for some reason convinced himself that he won their fight and now thought of himself as her superior, when truth be told had she not been holding back to keep from harming her friend…he'd been in much worse shape than he was in. Sensing the vixen's frustrations, her mother entered the hut, where Krystal then began to inform her of what had transpired…

*******

Fox was happy to have been able to spend his last twenty minutes preparing himself mentally for what was going to happen. So far, most everything he'd gone through had panned out to the way it was supposed to, given with a few hitches. This was however something completely different…he had no idea how well this would pan out. He could only use his best judgment and hope for the best. It wasn't too long before Tak and Zanna joined him there and waited for their instructor to show up. Luckily this didn't imply a long wait either as their instructor was always on time for any engagement…

"Fall in!" James's voice echoed through the hangar causing the three to rush over forming a line. "Good time," he said. "Alright, you've got your things ready, and your bags have been checked. I'm sorry the list was so strict, but it's not in my control...it's in the control of the General and the Council. On that note, training will not start the instant we get there. You will be given a free period to get yourself familiar with your surroundings. We find it's easier for cadets to adapt after several hours of getting to know their surroundings," he said. "So we've got five minutes before we go. Get your things on the ship and well get the hell outta here."

The trio quickly got their things together, loading them up on the ship and were before they knew it out in the open sky, heading for their destination. Fox was happy that it was a large enough ship to allow them to walk around a bit. The trip could take a bit of time as atmospheric airspeeds were policed to minimize incidents. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment as he stood near a large window watching the clouds shoot by. He chuckled a bit as Tak pushed his way by and into the small bathroom where he could hear the poor animal losing what lunch he might have had...

Zanna chuckled stepping up beside Fox. "Airsick...he's not gonna hear the end of this for a while."

"You two need to learn to work together eventually," Fox replied. "He's got a nasty problem accepting females as equals and you need to work on that anger problem."

Zanna sighed looking out the window. "Yeah I know...Aunt Kara says I have Uncle Wolf's temper..." she said. "I guess it's because he always spent so much time with me when I was little."

Fox thought for a moment, "How did your parents die Zanna?" he asked looking to her, "Unless you'd rather..."

Zanna chuckled. "No, I don't mind. Mom and Dad had arguments all the time really...Daddy had Uncle Wolf's attitude too," she said. "Mom wasn't just any ordinary bounty hunter though. Daddy didn't know she was a hitman. That was how she was always making so much money," the wolf said looking out the window. "She didn't know what was happening when she took the job...they gave her a target and where he'd be, how to kill him...but...she never saw his face. Shot him in the back..." Zanna said wiping a tear away. "After she found out that she'd killed daddy, she couldn't live with herself anymore. One day I went out with Uncle Wolf and Aunt Kara, and...while we were out...mom had finally had enough. Put the barrel of a shotgun in her mouth and now I'm pretty much an orphan."

The two heard a sigh from the ape that had stepped out of the bathroom in time to hear her story. "Look, Zanna...I'm sorry...you know about earlier today."

Zanna shook her head. "You don't have to try and pity me because of what happened with my family."

"It's not pity..." Tak said. "I know how you feel...I lost my mom and pops too," he said, "And this girl...well more than a girl...I was gonna marry her, you know some day. See over in Stygian 'round where I'm from, lil' moon called Tardaros, the government started to create an army, and not too many folks liked the idea too much. The city found out that the military was going to force a draft, take away pretty much any man or woman young enough to train. Guess you could say they stirred up a hornet's nest, cuz the people revolted. Dad was with the riots cuz I fit the lot they were look'n for in the draft, so was Jessica. My bro had come to visit after the riots were over...hadn't ended too well either. Lot of soldiers died, lotta citizens too. Mom always handled it pretty well...dad's death. Stray bullet during the riots caught him in the side of the neck. Only person that tried to help stop the bleeding was a soldier...the same guys that he was trying to stop," he said. "It wasn't until later that my ma and Jessica found out that one of the more upscale individuals in the city had made it up...the draft was just a fuck'n rumor to keep his kids out of the military. Ma and Jess tried to bring it out in the open and they were both killed. My entire family...was killed over a goddamn rumor."

"How'd you get out of it?" Fox asked. "If they came to your home."

Tak sighed. "My big bro was there visiting. He was out helping me buy something."

Zanna looked confused. "What would you need him to help you buy?"

Tak pulled on a small chain hidden under the fur around his neck...pulling something out from under his shirt; a small golden band housing a single diamond. "This..." he said. "Promise ring that I was planning on giving Jessica. I originally wanted to bury her with it. Her family had her cremated though...spread her ashes over her favorite lake," he said stuffing it back into his shirt. "What about you Fox? What did you mean by that line. You know your life being a big fuck'n punch line?"

Fox sighed. "Hard to explain...harder to believe," he said. "I told my friends already, damn near lost them...I'd rather not get into it."

"Can't be that bad can it?" Zanna asked.

"It's..." he paused. "You ever wake up from a dream...and you swear to god stuff that happens to you the day after happened in the dream too?"

The two chuckled. "Well yeah, I think just about everybody does that."

"Well...in my case everything's the dream," he replied.

Tak and Zanna looked to each other. "I'm 'fraid that didn't make much sense." Tak said.

"Like I said, hard to explain," Fox said. "Harder to believe."

Zanna and Tak sighed. His small explanation, however vague, seemed to deeply depress the young vulpine. He seemed to look out at the deep blue waters that sped by beneath the ship, longing for something. It was as Zanna walked back to her seat that Tak looked out at the water too. There was another silence before he looked to Fox...

"So...who is she?"

Fox's eyes fluttered as he seemed to snap out of some kind of trance. "Huh?"

"Oh come on Romeo..." Tak replied. "You're not thinking about Viper, or any kind of training right now. You're thinking about someone with long legs, nice curves, and big beautiful eyes," he said. "You got the same look on your face that I get on mine when I look at the only photo I've got of Jess."

Fox chuckled. "Yeah...guess it is kinda obvious to someone who's been there," he replied. "Her name's Krystal...that's with a K not a C."

Tak thought for a moment. "Where's she at?"

"Don't know..." Fox sighed.

"She alive?"

Fox sighed again. "Don't know," he said. "Most of the time I can't help but wonder if she's okay...or if she even remembers me at all. She's the first thing on my mind in the morning, and last thing on it before I go to sleep. I'd do or give anything to know where she is, or if she's alright..."

Tak chuckled slapping Fox on the shoulder. "I know that feeling man...when Jess and I were date'n...I got called away from home for just about a month. Felt like living in the third circle of hell the whole time I was gone."

Tak looked to Zanna for a moment before looking back to Fox...

"I know I come off a bit hard on Zanna..." he said. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just the way I was brought up. Hell me an Jess, that was just how we played around most of the time."

"Well..." Fox replied. "You may wanna rethink your approach...O'Donnell isn't a last name you want to screw with," he said. "And if you ever meet Krystal, don't make the same mistake..."

"Why?" Tak said. "She kill me or something?"

"Good possibility," Fox replied. "Where she's from females are warriors and hunters. They're trained from the day they can walk on their own two feet."

Tak scoffed. "Sounds like a hellcat to me."

Fox laughed. "Yeah, she can be...especially when you piss her off."

As they looked back out the window, Fox and Tak noticed something down on the island. They could see the course from as high up as they were. They called Zanna over, who shared their amazement. Down below, the course seemed go encompass more than half the island. James stepped up behind them and looked out over the scenery...

"As you can see..." he pointed out. "The course is divided into three increasingly difficult sections. The first is simplistic enough, mainly running and short-term skills that you've known for some time at the academy. The second is the advanced course. You'll run course one, two to three times before moving to the second, and then when I feel you're ready for it...you'll move to the Viper course which is section three. We've had serious injuries on the third course, so you've been warned."

"What happens if we fail at one of the courses?" Zanna asked keeping her gaze on the forested island below.

"Well if you fail on the first or second…you're out. You'll be sent back to the Academy immediately," James replied. "As for the third...well if you fail, or get hurt…or even give up, I don't blame you," he said. "Course three is most often only run by cadets that show substantial prowess in certain fields...but you've all got a good shot from what I've seen from your records at the Academy," he said patting the she-wolf on the shoulder. "Especially you Zanna. Though you're probably gonna have a bit of trouble with course two."

Fox turned to face his father. "Why do you say that? She's got just as good a chance as the rest of us."

"Well in her file it says that Zanna in incredibly acrophobic...in fact I'm amazed that she can stand being in this ship," James replied. "But, it often works like that with people with her particular fears, for some reason not all acrophobics are afraid of ship, or jets."

Zanna looked at the floor. "How bad is it?" Fox asked.

Zanna looked like she was about to cry. "I can't even get on a step ladder without losing it."

Fox sighed. "And how big is this obstacle?" he asked.

James cleared his throat looking out the window. "Substantially greater than a step ladder. Thirty-five feet up, pretty damn steep incline too. Sorry...but we're about to land. So get ready."

As James left, Fox lay her arm over Zanna's shoulders. "Hey don't worry about it," he said. "We're a team...so I'll help you with this as much as I can."

Tak sighed. "All I know is that I ain't got no problem with any of the courses down there."

"Oh really?" James called from his seat a short distance away. "Because according to your file you've got the least chance of completing the first course."

Tak quickly turned. "And why's that, Sir."

James chuckled. "I recall reading something in your profile about...oh, I don't know, a sort of aquaphobia that you've suffered since your childhood," he said. "The swimming portion of the first course, is roughly a 60 meter lap that has to be swam before you're allowed to progress."

Zanna chuckled to herself as everyone took their seats. Fox was happy to feel fresh land under his feet when they finally stepped out of the ship. The four stood in the middle of what appeared to be a camp of sorts. There were several long, wooden buildings, each of which were most likely bunk houses for times in which Viper had more volunteers. The entire area seemed to have been dug into the forest itself as there was only a small, open glade. To any that stumbled on it, it could have easily been mistaken for a simple campground. James stepped out into the open area and sighed...

"Haven't been here in a while...Anderson taught the last group of cadets...too bad he's dead now," he thought out loud. "Alright, you're free to sleep in any of the bunk houses. If this ere the military you'd be separated males to one cabin and females to another, but this isn't the military...not quite yet. So find a place where you're all comfortable, and meet me at the first course in three hours. It's located over that ridge of trees to the south."

Fox was a bit surprised when he stepped into one of the bunkhouses. It was nothing but military style bunks with metal footlockers for their things at the foot of the bottom bunk. There were plenty of beds for all of them really, them and about fifteen other animals. As Fox lay down his things he heard the old fashioned, swing hinged door close and looked over his shoulder to see a gray-furred wolf standing there...

"You mind?" she asked. "I...really don't like being alone at night."

"It's not my bunk house..." Fox replied with a chuckle. "Even if it was I really wouldn't care."

As the lupine slowly began to unpack her things the door opened again, resulting in them both turning to Tak who stood in the doorway...

"Look you guys..." he said. "I really want to do this...so...can you help me?"

"What do you need my help for?" Zanna asked.

Tak sighed. "Look...I'm sorry 'kay?" he said. "Just the way I was brought up, but if you can help me I can help you. I just need someone to teach me how to swim."

Zanna chuckled. "What could you possibly help me with?"

Tak laughed out loud. "Look at me!" he half shouted holding out his arms. "Who better to teach you about climbing than a fuck'n monkey?"

Fox chuckled as Zanna looked to him, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, he's got a point. I intended to help the both of ya anyhow," he said walking out of the room with a pair of shorts. "Get some shorts on and meet me at course one," Fox said patting Tak on the shoulder on his way out. "According to my dad we've got about three hours to teach monkey boy here how to swim."

Fox stood out at the obstacle course. It wasn't really all that difficult looking. There was a bit of long distance running, a net that was meant to be crawled under, a few small hurdles, a rope that swung over a small puddle of water. Fox wondered if Zanna would have trouble with it, but he figured they could figure that out when she got there. However his main concern at the moment was the pool where he was at the current moment. It was wood lined and clean, which he was certain was simply to keep cadets to keep from getting sick. It was as he waited there that Tak came out wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks. He looked at the pool like it was his worst enemy, and in a way it was. Fox pulled himself out of the water shaking himself, spraying water everywhere...

"You look like you enjoy swimming a lot," the Hadian said.

Fox sighed. "Oh yeah," he said using a finger to dig a bit of water from his ear. "Swimming is the best form of exercise there is. It's the main basis to my dad's workouts...and look at him."

"Why bother?" Tak asked looking to the young vulpine. "I've never seen anyone your age with that much muscle."

Fox looked himself over in the reflection given off by the pool; he really was much larger than he initially would have been at his age. Then again he was exercising in the same way he had in his dream life. He also noticed that he'd been ignoring the tuft of hair on his head, which had recently grown out a bit and he figured would soon be long enough to tie back into a small tail. He'd not had the time he once did to keep it trimmed. He hadn't had visible abs before at this age, but now they were clearly defined even through his fur. It was as he stood there studying himself he could hear a shrill whistle from just near the forest edge. The two turned to see Zanna standing there wearing a white two-piece...]

"Yo Fox!" she called. "Take it off!"

Fox sighed before Tak shouted back, "You first!"

Zanna quickly rushed over. "Oh you're here...never mind." She stopped for a moment noting the ape's eyes. "My eyes are up here asshole...you need to watch what you're staring at or I just may drown you myself."

Fox chuckled. "Well that outfit does make it a little hard not to stare."

Zanna smiled. "Should I take that as a compliment?" she asked, "Or a sign?"

Fox laughed. "Compliment..." he said. "Now let's get wet." He finished diving in.

Tak scoffed. "In her case I think we're a little late for tha...AHHHHH!" The ape broke into a scream as Zanna pushed him in.

Tak shot to the surface frantically splashing and kicking while yelling for help and constantly reminding the two that he couldn't swim until Fox pulled him to the edge where he clung to it, before watching Zanna pass overhead and disappearing below the surface of the water. She came up shaking the water from her long hair...

"What's the matter, Bananas?" she teased Tak. "You know I've known how to swim since I was six? You really should have picked it up by now."

Tak sneered at her, "Well excuse me if swimming isn't a national pastime on where I'm from."

"Well it is on Macbeth...that's where Uncle Wolf's from," she said looking to Fox who sat in place treading water. "Apparently it is on Papetoon too."

Fox chuckled. "Actually my dad had to get me into the water when I was ten. I had a bad drowning experience when I was five. I was scared to death of any pool at all until dad convinced me there was nothing to be afraid of."

The three sat there for well over an hour training Tak on how to swim, and though he caught on, it wasn't nearly fast enough. There wasn't that much time for them to get this done either, they still had to get back to their bunkhouse and get dressed again. There was only roughly twenty minutes left when Zanna pulled herself up onto the far rim of the pool...

"Alright..." she said. "I'm tired of this shit. We've already seen you swim, you're just afraid to get in the middle of the pool," she said placing her paws behind her back. "So here's the deal," she said allowing two strings to fall to her sides. "One lap from that end to here, and I take the top off."

Tak chuckled. "Yeah right..." he replied. "You're just bait'n my ass."

"Am I?" she asked lifting the top a small bit, not quite showing anything. "You think I have a problem with this? I grew up on the Zenass Colony for the love of god...I'm used to people staring at them."

Tak looked to Fox. "I don't think she's kidding...she's just trying to do something to persuade you across this pool," he said. "You don't need to worry about anything. If you go under I'll be right in after you."

Tak sighed, there wasn't much reason for him not to do it, though Zanna had given him a pretty good reason to do it. She really did have a nice body, and she was pretty well developed for a wolf girl. With a deep breath and another sigh, the young Hadian dove into the water. For a moment Fox wasn't sure he was going to come back up until the young ape came up in a slow-paced breast stroke. His form was horrible, and he wasn't moving quickly at all, but the point was he was actually moving. Before the young ape realized it, he was hanging onto the far end of the pool beneath the young she wolf with Fox standing right beside her. Tak looked to Fox with an almost hurt look on his face...

"You...you bastard..." he said. "You were over here this whole...."

His words were cut off as something landed on his face. He quickly pulled it off looking up to see the bare-chested she wolf standing before him. His mind switched subjects as he no longer even cared...

Fox chuckled at the dumbstruck ape before looking to Zanna. "You know you and my friend Katt would really hit it off," he said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Well first off..." Fox said he said turning his eyes to her chest for a split second. "You're about the same size. Second of all...you both have a pierced nipple...in fact the exact same one. It's kinda scary too. She wouldn't have hesitated to flash the ladies around either," Fox said.

Zanna sighed. "Actually, their both pierced...I lost one of the rings somewhere...apparently the clasp is broken or something." She sighed. "Sucks too, these were expensive."

Fox chuckled. "I'm gonna regret it, but I had to ask Katt, so asking you," he said. "Why?"

Zanna chuckled. "You know after I had it done...I never really thought about it," she said reaching down and pulling her top out of Tak's paw. "I honestly don't remember why exactly. I wasn't drunk or anything, cuz I don't drink," she said. "I do remember seeing the rings though and thinking how cute they were. When the lady in the parlor told me that they were nipple rings I guess I just went with it."

"Hmmm...answers my question better than Katt's answer," Fox said. "Let's go, we've got to get ready for the real deal."

As Tak rushed by he was pulled down by his semi-long hair onto his back. "And if what I just did goes any further than you and Fox...trust me, I will personally feed you your own balls." Zanna growled.

"Hey you got noth'n to worry about..." Tak said. "I mean normally everyone would hear it, but you and Fox helped me out so I owe ya one," he said with a smile. "While I got a chance to say it though...nice ones."

Zanna sighed helping him to his feet. "Coming from you...I'll take that as a compliment."

Not much time later the three found themselves back at the course, this time fully dressed. James was amazed as the progress he'd seen during their runs...he was even more amazed that Tak showed little problems with the swimming section of the course. He was happy to see that the others had helped Tak to get through with it. He was certain that with the three of them together, they could complete the courses without any trouble at all...though he'd see about that when they were all up for the next course. Zanna had just finished her run through when James stood at the end of the run waiting with Fox and Tak...

"Congratulations," James said. "You all managed to get through the course," he said looking over a clipboard he held as well as a stopwatch in his other paw. "Zanna...I should congratulate you even more than these two. You managed that run in just shy of a minute. One of the best times I've ever seen honestly. Your Uncle would be very proud of you."

Fox patted her on the back as she bent down breathing heavily. "Nice work there Zanna...I couldn't have made that run if my ass depended on it."

"No shit..." Tak added patting her on her other shoulder. "I barely made it with my time."

James chuckled. "I'm proud of you all," he said. "You all more than bested my expectations...I'm very happy that I didn't have to omit anyone from the group," he said. "Now you're permitted to explore the island grounds, except for anything surrounded by a yellow fence...you make the mistake of crossing those fences you'll be shot on sight...so don't make the mistake and we'll all be happy."

"Um sir," Tak said raising his paw. "What's there that they'd shoot us over?"

James sighed. "Just keep your nose clean and out of those areas...I don't want to have to inform any of your relatives that any of you died, from not being able to follow an order. Other than all that you're all dismissed. I'll be going over some things...and by the end of the day I should be able to tell you when we'll run course two..." he said allowing them to head out. "And Zanna......this isn't spring break...understand?"

Zanna was stunned. "Ummm..."

"Don't bother with excuses..." he said. "Yes or no."

"Yes, sir," she quickly replied. "I understand."

The three cadets found their own time to spend off in the camp. For Fox this meant serving his curiosity and walking about the island. He stopped at the second of the three obstacle courses, where he looked up to the mountainous vertical climb that James had mentioned before. It seemed much larger than he'd originally said. He wondered how it was that Zanna would be able to get over such a paralyzing fear in such a short while...but before he could even think up some sort of possible solution he felt the ground give out beneath his feet...

*******

_Fox……_

_Fox……_

_Wake up Fox……_

Fox woke to the sound of a rather soft lulling voice. He found himself staring up through a pitch-blackness into a stream of light high overhead that shone in from where he'd clearly fallen. The ray of light than shone in was blinding to him, as it was shining directly in his face from the perpetual darkness. Far in the distance the light seemed to catch something however, creating a light glimmering flash in the darkness. Fox slowly approached the gleam in the distance, cautiously. What he found was a small knife, a very simple one, made of some sort of mirror polished, chrome steel. It was small…only a foot or so long in full. It had no visible signs of a handle at all, its blade left only enough from for a grip at one end of the sold piece. Its blade came to a fine point, and was double edged, its top most edge being roughly half the length of its cutting blade. On both sides however, were small notches, one toothed, possibly to be gripped with the thumb, while there was another beneath saved for the wielder's trigger finger. It was very simple in make, but it was for the most part beautiful in his eyes…

"Wow..." he said. "Weird place for a knife," he said to himself, "Clearly some kind of trap...but who'd set a trap in a pit?"

_"I can assure you this is no trap..."_ A voice called out causing him to jump to attention only to realize he had no weapon.

"Um...whoever you are..." he said. "I...I am scared shitless."

There was a light laughter that filled the room. _"I apologize if I have done something to frighten you,"_ the voice said. _"I mean you no harm...in fact I could not hurt you if I did mean you harm."_

It wasn't until now that Fox realized that the voice was emanating from the knife itself. "No...fucking...way," he said looking at the object.

The soft, gentle voice coming from the weapon reminded him of Krystal. He could so clearly see her in his mind that it hurt...and as her image haunted his mind again, the reflective surface of the knife began to cloud over, until the image of himself was replaced by that of a blue-furred vixen laying in her bed of animal skins. He could see her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She looked much different than the animal he recalled. She was younger, and her hair was nowhere near as long as it was...but there was no mistaking that it was her. He couldn't believe his eyes...

"What's going on?" he asked picking up the knife.

_"I can show you anything Fox..."_ the voice explained. _"I've been waiting here for a very long time for you."_

"How is it you can talk?" Fox asked.

_"Of all the questions you could ask...that is one I would like to ask for myself,"_ it replied. _"I know that I should not...but I do...so I do not question it. It is the same for my knowledge of your name. I do not recall ever meeting you, but for some reason I feel as though I have known you for an eternity. All I can assure you is that I will never mean you or any of your friends harm...and that as long as I am at your side, your friends will always be at your side with me. You merely have to think of them."_

Fox chuckled. "I think I may have hit my head just a little hard falling down that hole," he said. "Talking knives?" he said to himself. "Then again...with all the shit that's happened to me who's to say this isn't really happening?"

_"I know it may seem like a bit much..."_ the voice said. _"But my only intention is to be your friend. You have no idea how long I have been down in this place...alone. Nearly as long as this planet has existed."_

Fox thought for a moment. "I don't know why...but I feel like I've met you...or been through this situation before...but I've remembered everything else so far why would this be any different?"

_"I do not know what you mean..."_ the voice said. _"Though I am certain...beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are the one that I have been waiting for."_

Fox sighed. "Hmmm...fine. I'll take you with me, but you are to stay quiet if anyone is anywhere near me...understand?"

_"Yes..."_

"I don't mean anything by it...but if anyone sees me talking to a knife I may end up having a serious problem on my paws..." he said.

It was as he said this that a loud voice caught his attention...

"FOX!!"

It was his father's voice. "DAD! I'm down here!!!" he yelled back.

He could see something obstruct the view of the light that came in through the opening in the cavern ceiling. "Fox? Are you down there son?"

"Yeah..." Fox called back. "Do me a favor and get my ass outta here!"

Fox was happy to breathe in some fresh air for a moment before looking to the rather large hole in the course...

"Well isn't this just screwed up?" James asked. "We can't run this track now...there's no telling how many of these holes are in this course. I guess I should send you all back to the city for now." He sighed. "I really waned to get this all out of the way by Friday...fat chance of that now," he said. "Well get your things together and I'll call in to HQ and inform them of what happened."

Fox and the others rushed off, of course Fox had made certain to stash the knife in his boot upon finding it to keep the others from asking any strange questions. He was sort of happy to be headed back so soon, and for the most part he knew that his mother and friends would be as well...but something still unsettled him about the knife he'd found. It was something that he couldn't exactly put his finger on...the fact that it spoke didn't even really freak him out that much after the initial shock of a talking weapon settled with him. It was more the fact that "it" knew his name, but had no recollection of ever meeting him. It knew who he was and yet admitted that they'd never met. However, he'd had enough on his mind lately and this was far more than he really wanted to deal with at the time. His last thoughts were simply of home, and Krystal...and the hope that soon enough he'd see her again...


	6. Chapter 6: Greed

**Author Notes:**_ This fic has gotten a lot more supprot so far than I thought it might, it wouldn't be an incredibly long one by any means, maybe between fifteen and twenty chapters...possibly less, but, thanks for the support from so many of you..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Greed**

_-Often thought of as one of the primary sources of all evil, greed can shift one's outlook, and to some alter reality. It segregates and sets us apart from others, and yet even though for millennia, people have witnessed the endless destruction caused by greed, it is still a commonplace problem. True that treasure can bring out the worst in all of us, the thought of fame and fortune is an overwhelming desire…however, not all treasure can be measured in gold and silver-_

Days passed for Mahlay…without Krystal nearby, the time seemed far too long. He slowly became a recluse, a solitude animal whose only friend slowly became the voice from the bracer he wore…the bracer slowly became not only his only friend, but his entire voice of reason. It was the only thing that made sense to him anymore. He at some point moved to a small cave that rested at the top of a cliff outside of the village. The cavern had slowly evolved from a retreat, to a permanent escape where he constantly sat, looking out over the village. In his condition however, isolation is never a grand situation. His mind was already fractured at the loss of his friends, and the fact that Krystal had physically thrown him out on his tail had not helped his delicate mindset. He could hear them all laughing at him, snickering, and pointing. If he had it his way, they'd all burst into flame, and he would relish their screaming. The young Cerinian looked out over the village. He wondered what they were all doing. His mind however convinced him that they were gathering around a fire, further insulting the young animal. The anger he felt however, was building toward another thought. What if there really was another that Krystal did love? Why hadn't he simply forced her to be his? He had the right, he'd beaten her in fair combat...it was no fault of his that she had been overzealous and blinded herself. It seemed like now even she was against him. He felt as though he could simply kill anyone that stood before him...

"They've always been against me you know?" he said looking to the bracer for a moment. "The males always teased me…looked down on me, because I preferred the presence of the females over them…and the females would never accept me simply because I'm a male, and according to females, males are weak." He sighed. "Do you think this is how Krystal sees me?"

"Hmmm…" the old familiar voice mused. "It is beyond me to know this Mahlay. It is a possibility, just as everything is. Who's to say that tomorrow the sky will not simply crash down around you?"

"That will never happen…" Mahlay scoffed.

"And do you know why it will never happen?" it replied. "Because you know it to be a falsehood, a farce. So if you truly believe that Krystal sees you as a weakling…then she will."

He sighed with his thoughts of her. "I have tried everything," he said. "I tried to out fight her…"

"Yes…but, surrendering that much was your choice. You were hoping that by giving her the option that you did, she would rush into your arms…but her convictions are much more powerful than you thought."

Mahlay exhaled angrily at himself. "And I've tried outsmarting her," he said. "I have never met a female like her…she is vastly more intelligent than even her father. If only there were some angle that I could harness against her."

"This is simple. You wish to break her spirit…correct?"

"Yes…were she a bit less free willed she would be much easier to deal with."

"To break the spirit can be a difficult, and often time consuming process Mahlay," the voice said. "First you need a weakness…anything."

Mahlay sighed leaning against the rock face behind him. "She is a hunter…she has no weakness."

"All creatures have a weakness Mahlay. There is always something that you treasure more than anything else, this is a weakness. So…what is it she holds above all else?" his friend said. "Acceptance…it is something that all living things need to survive. Alienate her from the others, find some way of taking them all away from her. Reena, her mother…her father."

"Yes…" Mahlay smiled. "I think I understand just what you mean."

"Just what who means?" a sudden voice asked.

Mahlay turned to see a familiar looking male approaching him. He was shorter than some males, with a eight point star shape on his forehead, its top most point stretching across his scalp to the back of his neck. Mahlay knew Jarren well, he'd always tormented the young vulpine, for though Jarren was much smaller than Mahlay, he was Mahlay's elder by several years. Behind his stern, straight expression, Mahlay was furious...interrupting him in such a way was an insult in the village, but perhaps it was different now...now that he'd gone to live in the wild...perhaps Jarren believed he was simply better than Mahlay. Mahlay's demeanor seemed to slowly decline the longer the animal stood on his stoop...

"Elder Daien sent me to find you…" he said. "You have been acting stranger than usual lately Mahlay."

"He insults you Mahlay…in your own territory."

Mahlay secretly fantasized throwing the animal off the tall cliff and listening to him scream into the rocks far below. "Are you sure you should be up here all the time? The other males are talking more than usual about this. Mahlay, I want to apologize for treating you the way I have…"

"He lies…" the familiar voice rang in Mahlay's ears.

"I only wish to help you reconcile yourself with the others," Jarren said.

Mahlay's face coiled into a hate filled sneer as he quickly stopped himself from attacking the animal. He stood at Jarren's side for a moment and breathed through his clenched teeth. Nothing at that point would have made him happier than to listen to the creature's tortured screams......

"If you really wish to help me…" he hissed. "Then throw yourself off the cliff and be gone from my sight."

Mahlay was stunned as Jarren suddenly stood up straight, and stepped forward. He turned and curiously watched as Jarren slowly walked forward audibly crying as he finally stepped over the edge of the cliff. His ear splitting scream was only momentary as he fell, followed by the light thud of his small body impacting the rocks below. Mahlay slowly stepped to the edge and looked over. The animal's head had impacted the rocks below, resulting in a gruesome and otherwise instant death. He cocked his head curiously to one side as he looked down at the mess of blue and red. What would possess Jarren to do such a thing? He simply exhaled, oddly his anger subsided for the time being. He felt nothing for the creature's demise, just the relief that came from him being out of Mahlay's hair. Yet there was still something he did not quite understand...

"Why did he do that?" Mahlay asked.

"Is it not obvious…"

A devious smile wrapped about the animals face. "Because I told him to," he said.

With a delighted chuckle, the blue furred animal slowly walked down the path that lead from the cliff down near the village. He was certain he could play this…accidental death, to his benefit. Not just Jarren's death, but the animal had taken his own life, and not by coincidence, but because Mahlay had told him to. He chuckled again to himself as he stepped by the spot of the animal's impact on the rocks before disappearing into the forest...

*******

Fox had spent more than a month in wait. He was happy however that the field test was coming up…the first live run of the Mk-2 Arwing models that Arspace Industries had recently produced. It was a day he'd never forget really…the day he lost one of his best friends. He slowly made his way into the hangar where everything was being situated. A large group of cadets stood by, ready to test out Arspace Industries' newest and greatest flying machine. It was as he approached the group that Fara hugged him…

"Hey Fox?" She asked.

Fox smiled a bit. "Hey Fara."

The vixen sighed a bit. "Listen…" she said looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "I know we're broken up and all, but…thanks for taking me to the dance anyhow. It would have been embarrassing to go in by myself."

"It's like I said Fara…just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't care about you," he said. "So just do me a favor. You, Falco, Katt, and me are the first four going up. Stay on my wing alright?"

Fara chuckled as she moved away from him a bit. "What's your problem all of a sudden? Separation anxiety?"

"Yeah, that must be it," Fox replied rolling his eyes. "Seriously though, something bad is supposed to happen today and I just want to make sure you're there with me okay?"

Fara sighed. "Alright Fox."

"Listen, if shit starts to get nasty up there…promise me you'll land your fighter, emergency or otherwise."

Soon enough Fox could see a familiar vixen standing by, his mother was apparently there to watch her son. Soon enough their instructor stepped in front of the familiar looking Arwings. The old gray furred hare was a sight for sore eyes…

"Alright…James was supposed to be here for this, but he's a bit held up with the General at the moment," Peppy stated. "These beautiful machines behind me are the Mark Two Arwing prototypes Arspace Industries and Professor Beltino's Vector Industries recently collaborated to build. They are faster, more maneuverable, harder hitting machines in comparison to any other small scale fighter on the lines. This current model is armed with a T&B H-7 Laser setup, while its smart bomb launcher is located near the rear on the belly of the ship. The CX-122 Nova are the bombs that you'll be dropping on a small range some distance away from here, a small desert island north of Mannis island is set up with a target range. You'll fly over the island once and…in formation…take out each target instructed to you from HQ on your heads up display," he said. "Now for safety's sake, all weapon systems are locked out by HQ. Once you are within sight of the island in question you will contact HQ and wait for the command to go through with the exercise."

Falco nudged Fox. "This is the big day huh?" he whispered.

"Sure is…" Fox replied.

"Look in the case that you're right about this," the falcon said. "I got your back buddy."

"Thanks…" Fox replied. "Do me a favor though. While you're up there keep and eye on Katt…I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out."

Falco turned his head a bit where Katt stood, his eyes slowly scaling up her legs until he noticed her middle finger waiting for him and waist height…

"Maybe later…" He chuckled.

Katt simply rolled her eyes with a light chuckle as she kept the majority of her attention on Peppy's speech…

"And that's all there is to the exercise…" the old hare said pulling out a clipboard. "Now…HQ, and a majority of the board committee on Arspace and Vector Industries' payroll request that our four top cadets be the first to go up," he said. "So…Fox McCloud, Katt Monroe, Falco Lombardi, and Fara Phoenix…suit up."

Fox hated the flight suits that the Academy provided to them. They were overly tight, itchy, and the most hideous shade of orange he'd ever seen. He was sure that it was done to suck the fun out of all of this. Fox quickly climbed into one of the waiting fighters, after an inspector made certain that his gear was on correctly. He was overly happy as the cockpit slid shut over him though. He'd not seen the insides of a real Arwing in what seemed like an eternity. He flipped several switches while looking over his heads up display…

"Synchronizing systems," he spoke into the headpiece that hung a mic near the corner of his mouth.

"Synched up…" Falco's voice replied.

"Ditto…" Katt added.

"Same here…" Fara said.

"Good…we've got the green light," Fox announced. "Light 'em up."

Before Fox knew it the three had gone through the required procedures and each shot from the small hangar. They all lined up in the air, handling a few short aerial maneuvers to calibrate the Arwings' systems, before leveling out and jetting off toward their destination. Fox opened and isolated com line between the four crafts…

"Listen you guys…" He sighed. "I…"

"Fox…" Katt cut him off. "I believe you. A few weeks ago, I went to see my aunt. I'm glad you told me to go…I'm happy I got to talk to her one last time. Thank you. Most people wouldn't have bothered with something so small," she said. "Just listen to him guys…this line won't stay isolated for long."

Fox sighed. "Alright…they'll wait for us to make our pass with our loads. They attack as soon as we have our tails to 'em. Falco, Fara, save your bombs…me and Katt will drop ours to throw them off. There should only be four…I think they lost navigations or something. Fara as soon as they come at you make a pass in front of the squad. By then I should have our weapon systems unlocked."

"You got it Fox," Falco said.

"Good luck everyone," Fox said shutting down the link except to Fara's fighter. "Fara…please, stay close, and keep moving…don't fall behind."

"I won't…" she replied. "Fox…are you scared?"

"A little bit," he replied. "Just stay safe."

With the line finally cut, the four moved into position, with Katt and Fox out front, while Falco and Fara stayed close behind. It was no time before they reached the small desert island, and found their targets, a small building, and a half destroyed old Landmaster. Fox locked onto the Landmaster before opening his com channel…

"HQ this is Nova One…I have a target in sight," he said. "Requesting permission to fire."

There was a momentary pause. "Nova One you are clear to engage."

At that moment Katt was going over a similar discussion, and as Fox fired his Nova bomb at the Landmaster, Katt's fired bomb struck the small building a short ways down the range. As he flew he glanced out the window to the pink feline to his right and nodded, receiving the same in reply. They all turned their fighters around, one beautifully synchronized U-turn, and headed back. It was however as this happened that Fara's voice came over the com system…

"I'm hot HQ!" she shouted. "Someone has a lock on me!"

Fox took a quick glance over his shoulder, to see a small ship darting toward them followed by three others…

"Evasive maneuvers!" Fox shouted. "Katt, Falco…stick together…Fara come with me. Break 'em up!"

As the four friends broke formation, two heading north, two west, they were each followed by a single fighter. Fox's first plan had worked so far…

"HQ! This is Fox McCloud…piloting Nova One over San Davia Gulf! My group is being pursued by four small fighters, some sort of modified Arspace Pegasus X-100s! We need full access to these ships' weapon systems!"

Suddenly a voice came through as Fox dodged several laser shots. He quickly looked out the corner of his eye to see Fara doing the same…

"McCloud…this is Colonel Smithe…I cannot give you access to those weapons!"

Fox growled. "Listen I don't care who you are! Or what your fucking rank is, Sir! If you don't pass the lock on those weapons you'll be the one reporting my charred fucking remains to my family!" he screamed. "Unlock these goddamned weapons NOW!!"

As he kept maneuvering past the beams coming from the enemy ships a small sight flashed across his HUD, declaring that his ship had access to its weapons…

"We're going hot guys," Fox said. "Falco, Katt…hang back toward us, Fara follow my lead."

"I'm right behind you Fox," The vixen's voice shot back.

Fox suddenly preformed a maneuver referred to as a Split Back, an upside down U-turn arching under the enemy fighter rather than over it. He was happy to see Fara fall right in behind his quickly pulling up to his wing. Fox brought his craft low, the sheer force being created from the moving vehicle causing the water to split beneath him and spray up behind lowering the enemies' visibility. With Fara right beside him, Fox inspected his radar and noticed that Falco and Katt were coming up on them from above when Fara's shield indicator dropped…

"Fox I can't take this shit!" she shouted.

"Don't break formation!" Fox yelled. "You can do it Fara! Just stay with me!"

"I can't…" Her panicked voice cried back.

Suddenly Fox realized that this was going to happen the exact same, something was wrong with Fara's system, it was the only other possible explanation. Fox quickly maneuvered the tip of his wing under Fara's, before pulling away his mic…

"I'm sorry Krystal…"

He quickly threw his Arwing into a barrel roll, his wing forcing Fara's ship to make a sudden turn as its wings were thrown off balance. It had all been so quick that the fighters behind them had not been given time to follow her, instead they both followed Fox now, laying waste to his shields, rocking his ship violently as he barreled toward Falco and Katt. He suddenly turned on his ship's thrusters, shooting by Falco and Katt, letting loose his lasers on the ships that followed them. However, at the same moment several shots tore through the hull and wings of his ship, tearing his left wing from his ship, and sending him into a dizzying spin through the flaming wreckage of the two fighters. A single nova bomb from Falco's ship engulfed Fox's pursuers in flames that caused their ships to explode. Falco looked over his shoulder…

"Katt did you see Fox?" he asked in a panicked voice. "His ship dropped off my Heads Up."

As they set their ships to a much lower speed, Falco noticed an object floating in the waters, with a familiar light brown vixen waving at them while favoring her other arm…

"There's Fara," Katt said. "I'm going back to look for Fox."

Fox's vision blurred in and out of focus. He couldn't hear, or even move his head that much. The waters that rushed into his cockpit were dyed red by an unseen wound. His head fell back against the back of his seat, and as his sight finally left him a large shadow slowly began to hover over him…

*******

**Cerinia…**

*******

Krystal stopped in place holding her paw over her heart, her sudden gasp of air causing the animal she and Reena had been hunting to rush off. Reena quickly rushed over to see that there were tears in the young vixen's eyes…

"Krystal what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

The blue furred vixen took a deep breath. "I…I don't know," she replied. "Reena…something horrible has happened."

Reena had come to trust the vixen's instincts and took a moment. "Then we should get back to the village. We can try this again later."

Almost no time passed before the two found themselves sitting at the wooden table in the den of Krystal's family hut…where her mother soon joined them…

"I suppose the two of you heard?" she said receiving a confused look from both. "There was another villager found dead today."

Reena and Krystal shared a glance before looking back to the older vixen…

"The villagers say that Tansen walked out of his hut…screamed…and slashed his throat with his own claws."

"Why have all these males been killing themselves?" Reena asked.

Krystal's mother sighed. "Krystal…your father is off discussing this with the elders. It seems that all the males that have been dying…are only males that had offered themselves to you," she said. "Your telepathy is incredibly powerful…and it would seem that some of the elders think you harbor some hostilities toward the males that drove you out of the village," she said. "And Mahlay has completely disappeared."

Reena's mouth hung open in stunned silence at what she'd heard…

"Mother…" Krystal said. "What are you saying?"

The elder vixen reached across the table laying her paws on Krystal's. "Krystal…did you have anything to do with this?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Krystal was shocked. "Mother…no. I did not choose them, but, I did not kill them either."

Krystal's mother sighed. "That is all I needed to hear Krystal," she said wiping a tear from her face. "But the elders may not be so easily swayed."

"If they want the truth then they can read my thoughts," Krystal replied. "I have nothing to hide."

Reading the minds of others was considered offensive without the person's knowledge, and could be punished by banishment if it was proven you'd been doing so. As for what Krystal was being accused of…banishment would be letting her off easy. She slowly walked toward the entrance to the hut…

"I think…I will continue hunting," she said. "Reena. Let us see if we cannot find that Gravyn that we were tracking earlier."

Reena smiled, she'd always admired Krystal's ability to look past these things. She had a way of keeping a positive outlook on just about anything. She'd been Krystal's friend for as long as she could possibly remember, and as Krystal and her walked out into the open, she looked to Krystal…

"Krystal…" she asked looking the vixen in the eyes. "Tell me. Did you have anything to do with any of this?"

Krystal smiled. "Reena, you are the closest thing I've ever had to a sister…believe me when I tell you that I would never lie to you," she said. "I would never do such a thing."

Reena smiled as she looked into Krystal's eyes. Even without any form of telepathy…she had always had a way of separating truth from lie. She knew well enough that Krystal was telling the truth, but there was an air about the village that made her feel uneasy…

"I believe you…" Reena said. "But, there is something wrong. There is an eerie wind about the village."

Krystal sighed. "Yes. I have felt it for some time now."

As they walked toward the forest Krystal froze, her eyes met with those of a familiar male watching from the brush, whom Reena spotted as well…

"Is that Mahlay?" she asked.

Krystal stood there as Mahlay vanished into the trees. "Something's wrong…he does not feel like the Mahlay I knew," she said.

"His eyes were cold…" Reena added. "Almost soulless," she said walking forward. "He has something to do with all these deaths. I know you felt it too."

Krystal grabbed her friend's arm. "No…he wants us to follow him. We're the hunters here…never stalk prey that wants to be captured."

"Then what do we do?" Reena asked.

Krystal smiled. "We be the hunters we are meant to be," she said. "Follow me…I have an idea."

The two quickly headed off into the forest. They had a new prey in mind now. The entire village thought that Mahlay was missing. However, now Krystal and Reena knew that he was hiding out in the woods. Krystal was certain that there was something clouding his mind, and had every intention of finding out what it was. As they weaved their way in and out of the trees, the two huntresses finally stopped in a small open area…

"This is good…we'll set up here," Krystal said. "Remember that snare we built to play a trick on my mother when we were little?"

Reena chuckled. "Oh yes, that was amusing."

Mahlay had stopped, he'd expected them to follow him…he should have known better. They were hunters after all, did he really expect they didn't know a trap when they saw one? He sighed as he stood there in thought…

"You're going after them…" the bracer's voice pointed out.

"I suppose I have no choice."

"Play to your strengths Mahlay," it said. "They are smart, cunning, you are smarter…"

"They are still hunting the animal they were after before…" he said. "Cerinian hunters never stop until they've caught what they set out to capture."

The young vulpine waited for nightfall, most animals were smart enough to stay out of the forest at night. He then quickly rushed off toward the smell of Krystal and Reena. They were still hunting…some ways away from his position. He kept through the woods until he stopped in the brush overlooking a small, open area, where Krystal knelt. It looked like she was cleaning her kill with her back turned to him. He even amazed himself with the softness of his footsteps, as was the vixen. She knew he was there, but she heard nothing, even through the fallen leaves and twigs that lined the forest floor. Reena could see what was happening from her position where she'd been told to hide. Mahlay's paw began to glow with a red aura as he approached the vixen from behind, but suddenly a snapping twig caught his attention, and before he could realize anything was wrong, a powerful force stuck him against the back of his skull sending him to the floor. However the animal simply lay there groaning in pain. The trap was rigged to swing a large branch into the back of his skull. He slowly stood up only to find that Krystal and Reena were rushing off through the woods. However Krystal suddenly found herself falling a great distance before landing in a crouched position leveling herself out with one paw…

"Krystal are you alright!?!" Reena shouted down the hole.

"I'll be fine, just make sure the trap is set!" Krystal replied. "I should be able to find a way out of here soon enough!"

Reena rushed out into the woods. She wanted to help Krystal, however her main concern was the fact that Mahlay seemed to be out of his mind as he chased after her. She could almost feel his eyes on the back of her head. She was certain that he had bad intentions in mind for either of them if he managed to catch up with them, and as a light blue ball of fire shot by her, Reena realized that he no longer cared about Cerinian law…something else was driving him. Suddenly something caught her ear…

"REENA STOP!!!" her pursuer yelled.

For some reason the very sound of his voice caused her to stop in place, her instant decrease in speed ending her face first into the forest floor. As she stood she started to move…

"DO NOT MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!" Mahlay demanded.

Suddenly, Reena found that she wanted to move, she wanted to run, but her body and mind refused to move at all. Mahlay stood there doubled over, he wasn't used to such strenuous activity. Training was one thing, but he'd never run so much in all his life…

"Where…" He paused. "Where is Krystal?"

Reena tried her hardest to move. "I don't know…" she shouted.

Mahlay sighed. "She's lying…" the old familiar voice said.

"Why do I not believe that Reena?" he said beginning to walk around the seemingly petrified vixen. "Do you value your life? I can already see it in your eyes," he said stopping behind her with his muzzle just over her shoulder. "You know…don't you? Of course you know, but that isn't important. You know that I'm only trying to protect Krystal…don't you?"

"Mahlay…you've lost your mind," she said. "You cannot lie to me so easily. You do not care about Krystal…you only care about yourself!"

Mahlay stepped in front of her stretching his neck to one side. "Tell me…is it not about time someone did?" he asked. "I have been at Krystal's side my entire life, through thick and thin. Everything I've ever done, I have only done for her. Now she tells me that she loves someone…not even from the village. I tried to make her see what it is I feel for her…even told her that I loved her, and what did she do? She looked me in the eye…and threw it all back in my face."

Reena kept trying to move while she talked. "What do you want with her?"

Mahlay chuckled. "Do not convince yourself that I could ever bring myself to hurt her…she will take me to this "love" of hers, and I will relish the feel of his pulsating heart in my palm," he growled. "Then she will be forced to come to terms with the fact that her and I are simply meant to be," he said. "Now, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

Reena instantly clamped her muzzle shut to keep from shouting out what he wanted to know. However, the longer she held it in the more she felt she was going to burst, but if he could do this to her, he could force Krystal to do things as well…

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Reena screamed closing her eyes.

In that instant she realized that his hold on her was over and she took another long step away from him before she demanded that she stop again. This time however, Reena made certain she fell. Her body fell against a hidden trigger under the leaves, and before Mahlay could realize what was happening, a woven net enshrouded his body quickly hoisting him into the trees…

"What happened? Why was she able to break free?" he asked. "That smell," he finished shaking his head.

The net that held him was lined with familiar looking flowers, who's bright yellow pollen was known for causing short term black outs if inhaled in large doses, and the sudden jolt of being lifted into the trees was all it took to cover the animal in the spores.

"It would appear she even has a strong will," the familiar voice said. "Give up…you've lost for now."

Reena rolled onto her back and panted heavily, as long as Mahlay was held in the net he'd remain asleep. She made certain to stay there to watch him, but reached out with her mind to find her friend. Krystal in the meantime was examining the dark cavern she'd fallen into when something caught her attention…

"Hello. Krystal?"

"Reena?" she gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Reena's voice rung in her ears. "Mahlay is trapped in the net."

"Good…" Krystal replied. "You should stay with him. If he manages to get out, knock him out. Try not to kill him unless you have to."

"Krystal how did you know he was like this?" Reena asked.

"I could feel his mind…his thoughts…" Krystal replied looking about. "If that is Mahlay…he is no longer the Mahlay we once knew."

"You are right…" Reena assured her. "Krystal he spoke to me…he has completely lost his mind."

Krystal sighed, "No…I think that it is a bit more complicated than that."

It was as she inspected the area for a way out of the cavern, that Krystal noticed something strange, a familiar statue that instantly caused Krystal to consider kneeling. It was of three incredibly gorgeous vixen, standing side by side, one standing with outstretched arms, one wielding a sword, and the last with a small bird resting on her fingers. These were the emphasis of the Cerinian culture; these were the goddesses, Life with her outstretched paws welcoming all of her children to her loving embrace, Death and her stern, punishing gaze, and Creation who melded Cerinia into the land the blue furred race called home. The three were the pinnacle of pristine beauty and strength, with long waving hair, and well kept fur over vivacious bodies. The goddesses were seldom spoken of in public. Instead worship to the three creators was shown in the form of the Cerinians' appreciation of their females. It was as she studied the statue that something stood out. Placed in the opened beak of the bird resting in Creations' paw, was a small golden ring that dazzled in the light. It was inlaid with the picture of a strange looking serpent that was laid out in a black stone…

She slowly plucked the ring from its place and slid it onto her pinky, only to find that it was too small. She pulled it off and tried again only to have it effortlessly slide on. She took a moment to admire its gleam in the light that poured in from the place she'd fallen through…

"Reena…" she said. "If you can hear me, I think I may have to climb back out through the place I fell through."

Reena sighed. "I will be there to help…I saw some vines near there."

"Thank you Reena," Krystal replied. "I think Mahlay should be fine where he is for the time being. Hopefully we can get him to the village."

With Reena's help Krystal finally made it out of the hole in the ground. Krystal hugged Reena as soon as the animal was within reach. She feared that she would lose her closest friend, but she had reason to give thanks, and together the two of them dragged the netted fox over the forest floor. The whole way Reena explained to Krystal about what Mahlay had told her, as well as this strange new ability he seemed to possess…

*******

**Several Days later…**

*******

Fox slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea what had happened, just that he'd lost control of his fighter and crashed into the ocean. As his eyes opened and focused he realized that he couldn't move, whatever painkillers he was on were completely rending him motionless. As he rolled his eyes about to get a look at different parts of the room he was in, he realized he was in a hospital room. Apparently he'd taken more damage than he'd thought. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a familiar blue feathered avian leaning against the wall, the bird was possibly sleeping, though he doubted it…

"Hey…" Fox called weakly.

Falco quickly opened his eyes, he'd promised Katt that he'd tell her when the vulpine finally came to. "Hey buddy," he said stepping to the fox's bedside. "You scared the hell out of us. I thought we lost you."

"Where is everyone?" Fox asked.

"Katt's at your place, I sent her home when I found out she hadn't slept in three days," Falco replied. "Your pops is at a meeting with General Pepper, and your mom is in the waiting room worrying her ass off about you."

Fox thought for a moment. "Fara?"

"I'm sorry man…" Falco replied.

A tear rolled down Fox's cheek/ "It didn't work."

"Whoa man," Falco corrected himself. "Worded that wrong. I mean I'm sorry she couldn't be here," he reiterated. "She was called to some sort of family business…apparently its time for her family to decide what happens to her dad's fortune."

Fox sighed with relief. "You're gonna pay for that…" he said. "Cuz I'm kicking your ass as soon as I can walk again."

Falco's face suddenly turned serious as he looked away from the vulpine. The thought of what he was saying, on top of his inability to move struck him altogether…

"I'm paralyzed," Fox said.

Falco looked to him. "Temporarily…" he replied. "It's a side effect of the painkillers they're feed'n your ass." This time Falco helped the vulpine sit up and pulled away his covers, where Fox was stricken. His right leg was no more but a short half-foot stub attached to his hip. "It was so badly crushed when we found you…they had to cut it off just to get you out of the Arwing before you drowned."

Fox sighed looking to the ceiling. "But Fara and Katt are alright?"

"Yeah…" Falco replied with a short scoff of disbelief.

Fox winced in pain before looking to him with a smile. "Fuck the leg," he said. "As long as everyone's alright…I can find a way to live with this shit," he said. "There's just one problem with this."

"Yeah…" Falco chuckled. "Your birthday is like…in two days."

"Yeah, but, I'll be fine," Fox replied. "I think I might be pulled out of Viper. I don't think they've got room for a gimp in their ranks. Either way, do me a favor and tell the others that I'm alright…" he said. "Where's the knife that I had on me when I crashed?"

"It's in your room at your place…" Falco replied. "They sent most of your things home with your dad before he got a call from the General. I'll go ahead and let your mom know first."

"Thanks…" Fox replied. "I've got a good hour or two of her yelling at me ahead of me."

Falco slowly left the room where Fox slowly slid back into a laying position, where he lifted his amputated leg with a sigh. He was surprised that he didn't seem to mind the leg being gone. A pound of flesh for the life of a friend, seemed to be a fair trade…


	7. Chapter 7: Control

**Author Notes:**_ Sorry this took so long people. Crafty just finished with it...I recently chanced my OS to Windows Seven and it cost me a substantial loss; my favorite word processor wouldn't work on it. Anyhow, I'm back in Cali now and soon enough I'll be back up to speed on all my writing. Thanks for the tons of support, and I'll see you with the next update, which hopefully won't be too far off..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7: Control**

_-Control, Power…one and the same. We all have control, therefore we all have power. It is simply the extent of that power that sits idly with some people. Perhaps control is only what we truly make of it, but sometimes there are outside forces that can interfere with this. Many things are used as a conduit in which to gather more control; money, fear, religion…even friendship-_

*******

Fox sat in a black wheelchair on a large stage, overlooking a huge crowd of watchers while a familiar old hound in a red general's outfit stood behind a podium, who held up his paw calling for silence over the area. Falco, Katt, and Fara stood nearby him, and his father and mother stood at the other end of the stage…

"Today…" Pepper announced. "We acknowledge the bravery of these four young cadets, who managed to overtake a small band of Venomian ships that we recently discovered were on a bombing run to drop a WMD on our more heavily populated military outposts…one of these being the Academy itself," he said. "And this is why it is my honor to present these four with this…" he said holding up a medal. "The Silver Cross…which calls for putting one's life on the line in the call of duty."

The General looked to James with a nod causing the elder vulpine to walk by, placing a medal around each animal's neck, and saluting them until he finished and returned to his place…

"And for unwavering loyalty and risk of life and limb in the efforts to rise above any call of duty. To whose actions cost him his leg," the hound said lifting a platinum medal. "I consider it an absolute honor, to personally present this, The Cornerian Triple Cross to Fox McCloud," he said walking over and pinning the medal to his vest. "Were it not for his level headed thinking and unselfish actions, the situation could have cost us the life of a cadet, and could have also allowed one of the ships to get off its payload," he said once he found his way back to the podium. "If our future generations contain half the heart and soul of these brave individuals, I see nothing but a glorious future ahead of us all."

James couldn't help but smile as he stood behind his son before Fox looked up to him. "Dad…get me outta here please."

"What's the matter son?" James asked.

"Nothing…I just don't want any of this," Fox replied. "I'm grateful and all but…"

James walked over to the General whispering something into the animal's ear. Pepper cupped his paw over the microphone before looking to James and nodding. James then took the handles of Fox's wheelchair and began to wheel him off the stage…

"It would appear that Mr. McCloud isn't feeling well at the moment…" the General said. "Let's see him off shall we?"

With that a thunderous roar of cheers and applause rose up over the crowd, while James was met by Vixy…where the two and their son slowly made their way away from the area. Fox was happy to be home soon after that. He of course gave the medals to his mother for safekeeping. He found his way around the place easily enough with one crutch and hated the idea of using the wheelchair to get around all the time. He stood in his room looking around, how much would losing a leg change? He could of course have it replaced with cybernetics, but there was no way his family could front the bill for it. He looked around the room, reading one page after another…he'd informed his parents that he wanted to be alone for a while, which would stop any questions from being asked when he picked up the mirror polished knife that lay on his desk…

"_You are…distressed?"_ the object's voice asked.

"I lost a leg…" he replied. "If I keep this up I'll never get back to her. I'll be dead before I turn twenty…let alone thirty."

"_You explain that you are trying to alter the outcome of things,"_ the voice said. _"Doing so, I am certain will have its hazards…you cannot hope to combat death without suffering for your contempt."_

"It was never Fara's time to go…" Fox replied. "Her ship…they recovered it. It was a faulty defense system…her shields never would have lasted."

"_And what makes you so certain that this was not death's design for her?"_

Fox sighed. "I don't…but I spent years of my life before wondering if there was something I could have done to keep her from dying, and there was, and I did. It cost me my leg…and I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he said. "Show me Krystal."

The blue vixen faded into view rather quickly. She was pacing the floor of a hut, which he could only guess was where she lived. With her there was another vixen, though her markings were different. He figured this was simply a friend of hers, someone from her homeland…

"I keep wondering whether or not I should just go to her," Fox said, primarily to himself stabbing the point of the knife into his desk. "Maybe I'd even be able to stop her planet from being destroyed. Then she'd be happy…she was always so depressed when people mentioned her planet."

"_Perhaps you should…"_ the knife's voice rang in his ears._ "You've already done so much…what difference could it make?"_

For a moment Fox considered it before shaking his head. "No…" he finally replied. "I have to trust in her…and believe in her. There's no telling what could happen otherwise."

"_What if something happens though?"_ the object asked. _"And you are not there for her?"_

"I'm no good to her like this anyhow," he said looking to his missing leg. "I just wanna go to bed."

He was right; the ceremony that he'd been called to had taken all day. Katt hadn't come home yet or he would have heard her in the room next to his by now. He was happy enough just going to bed, and not being bothered while he fell asleep, where he dreamed of her soft blue fur and tender, caring embrace…he dreamed of waking up with her beside him…but knew that when he woke there would be nothing there to welcome him but a room littered with tattered pages of a future that was now as uncertain as it once was…some things would remain the same, but he couldn't help but to wonder what it was that might be different…

**The Next Morning…**

Fox yawned deeply rolling out of bed, only to suddenly fall on his face. However, whereas most would have been a bit depressed that they were missing a leg he laughed at himself…

"Forgot about the missing leg." He chuckled to himself. "Funny though…I always thought being an amputee would hurt a lot more than this does. It's mainly just awkward," he told himself. "I'm just glad nobody was in here to hear that."

He quickly climbed to his feet and found his crutch, familiarizing himself with his balance before walking into the hall. He didn't smell any breakfast, which was odd for the time of morning that it was. Shrugging it off though, he figured he'd make his own breakfast. He was half crippled, but not helpless. However it was as he got to the bottom of the stairs that his crutch slipped and he managed to hop down the last four steps trying to catch his balance before falling onto his back. He simply sighed as he found his way to his feet again…

"I really hate this crutch," he told himself walking through the place. "Why the hell are all the lights out?" he asked stumbling around for the lights, however they suddenly came on and he found himself surrounded by people…

"SURPRISE!!!" they all yelled.

Fox looked absolutely stunned, as there was everyone he even remotely knew. Slippy, Beltino, his mom and dad, Katt, Falco, Fara, Peppy and little Lucy, even Tak and Zanna were there. However, as he stood there his mind sort of slipped until a smile stretched across his face…

"Did I forget my own birthday like an idiot?"

A strong paw slapped him on the shoulder. "Yup seems that way."

Suddenly a little pink ball of fur rushed over hugging him. "Uncle Fox!"

Fox managed to pick the little pink furred lapin up off the ground with one arm. "When did you get back?" he asked as she hugged his neck.

"Just yesterday…" Peppy said approaching the young fox. "She was staying with my brother on Katina while I finalized all the work on Vivian's funeral."

Fox slowly set Lucy down. "Still paying for that huh?"

"Yeah…" Peppy said. "But, enough about that. This is your day."

The day went off like any birthday ever would, the guests gathered around him, lavishing him with much undivided and at times, unwanted attention. The cake his mother had made was his favorite, as it was every year around this time, a Papetoon cold cream cheesecake…even though he hardly ate any himself. Though he didn't want to admit it, his favorite part of the day was when ninety percent of the adults all left, accordingly to give him time alone with his friends. This was of course time he'd taken to introduce his friends from Viper to his friends from the Academy. It was odd though, seemed that Tak and Falco had already met each other before. In fact it looked like the only thing keeping them from each other's throats was the fact that this was Fox's birthday, and his house. It was once again as Katt and Zanna seemed to break the two apart from each other that Fara found Fox making his way quietly toward the patio at the back of the house. He stepped out and leaned against the railing of the patio, only to have the tan furred vixen follow after him…

"Hey," she said. "Something wrong? You know…other than Falco, and that Tak guy," she asked moving in beside him laying a slightly large gift down on the patio table.

"Nah, it's not them." Fox chuckled. "They're so much alike, it's kinda hard to see them getting along really."

Fara lay a paw on the vulpine's shoulder. "Fox…" she said. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough," she paused. "You saved my life when you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did," Fox replied. "I swore to myself a long time ago that if I could go back and change anything…you're death would be one of those things."

"One of them?" Fara cocked her head with curiosity. "How may things were you going to change?"

Fox sighed turning and looking down over the rail to the ground. "The other I don't really like to talk about."

Fara sighed fiddling with her claws a bit. "When you left her behind before the second war?"

Stunned, Fox turned around looking to the fennec. "You think after what happened during that flight test, that I didn't fully read every note on your walls?" she asked. "Why'd you do it? If you loved her so much?"

Fox sighed limping to a small lounge chair where he took a seat. "During the first war…that is the Apariods you may have read about. I nearly lost her…several times," he said looking to the floor before looking back to Fara. "And it was like watching you die all over again. After you died, I didn't want anything to do with another girl ever…I was just gonna die, old and alone, but then I met her and…I don't know. Over time, she made it stop hurting somehow. I was just so afraid of the pain starting over again that, I just pushed her away before it could all happen again."

Fara was certain now that he really did love her before. Unfortunately, she also knew beyond any sort of doubt, that he did love this Krystal girl now…and what made her feel horrible was the fact that he felt guilty talking to her about it…

"Fox…" the vixen said. "I'm really happy for you," she assured him. "For most people it could take forever to find someone they love so much. You're only sixteen and you already know who that person is…I'd kill for a chance like that."

Fox sighed. "Fara…"

The vixen's finger pressed against his lips. "Stop apologizing to me," she demanded. "You can't apologize for things that aren't you fault. You had no idea this was ever going to happen. I mean who the hell wakes up one morning and says, _gee I think I'll hurl myself through time and take another swing at being a teenager_? You'd think this time was hard enough." She sighed. "So…" she said changing the subject. "Anything odd I should know about your lost girlfriend?"

Fox chuckled. "You asked for it," she said. "First off…she's literally blue; eyes, fur, and hair. She's psychic…not kidding, and she's from a planet with next to no technology on it."

Fara thought for a moment. "Wait. You said that you meet her on planet Sauria right?"

"Yeah…" Fox replied. "Why?"

"Well if there's next to no tech where she's from…" she asked. "How'd she get off her planet?"

"I'm not sure…" Fox replied. "She had a ship, but she always got so depressed when someone mentioned Cerinia…that everyone just stopped talking about it."

Fara thought for a moment. "Cerinia doesn't sound like a place I've ever heard of."

Fox scoffed. "Not surprised…it's somewhere in the Krazoa System. The Trinity Accord hasn't even been struck yet, so more than eighty percent of the system is still unexplored."

"That's right…" Fara said. "The Accord you wrote about. When does that go up?"

"Right after the Aparoid Invasion…" Fox replied. "The General doesn't make it. The position is passed onto Peppy and the Accord is his first act passed through the Council with a unanimous vote. The Accord strikes a toll with the surroundings star systems, eventually Dan'jas, Lylat, and Krazoa have a full agreement on the Accord, and then later on parts of Stygian begin to come over as well."

Fara sighed. "That'll be nice…" she said stepping over and picking up her gift. "I sort of wanted to wait to give this to you until your folks got back," she said handing it to him. "But…if you're going to save Krystal at any point in the future I think you may need this."

Fara watched with a smile as Fox slowly unwrapped the box. He was always so precise with his gifts, whereas she admitted that she'd have ripped the thing apart trying to get inside. Fox pulled the top off the box beneath the red paper to see a mechanical representation of a real leg…

"Neural Link?" he said running his claws over the metal leg. "Fara how did you…"

The vixen chuckled. "Vector Industries Fox…" she pointed out. "It was my father's company remember? I inherited his majority share of the company stocks…I pretty much own Vector now…and more money than I'll ever need."

"Fara these are outrageously expensive…" he replied. "Especially one like this. I-I can't accept this," he said handing it to her.

Fara pushed the box back into his chest. "You can and you will," she said. "You saved my life Fox. No matter what I can't put a price on that…or your friendship. I've already paid for the surgery too," she said. "Beltino and Slippy agreed to oversee the procedure themselves."

Fox set the object aside and grabbed her paw pulling her down into a hug. "Fara. You have no idea how much this means to me," he said. "It's the best gift I've ever been given…" he said releasing her and looking at the leg laying in the box. "I won't have to be kicked out of Viper now."

The two headed back inside once they heard the adults come back into the house…where the rest of the party went through without much of a problem, now that Falco's presence there eventually caused Tak to leave. Though he did apologize on his way out…which surprised Fox. He didn't see Tak as an apologetic person. His dad and Peppy were horrible however, as they kept making references to Zanna being his new girl…which seemed to make her blush with all the people around her. However, it simply seemed to annoy Fox. He eventually opened his gifts, he got some things that he already knew though some were different, like his new mechanical appendage. He wondered how he would cope with having a leg like this one, but in the end he couldn't care less…

*******

**Cerinia…**

*******

Some time had passed since Mahlay's capture by the two brave vixen, and Krystal had given the elders permission to scan her mind where they found no proof that she had anything to do with the recent deaths in the village. As well, Reena allowed them to scan her thoughts, giving them a full omission of what the deranged Cerinian had told her…as well he was also muzzled to keep his strange ability in check as well. A special hut was erected at the far end of the village to house the criminal…until they could decide what to be done with him. They leaned toward banishment, but that would not stop him from coming back, and there was no direct proof that he'd caused any of the deaths in the village, even if it was known for a fact that a demand from him was enough to cause them to kill themselves…even so, the elders came to a decision that even if it was his ability that caused it, their deaths were not of his direct action. It had been many days since his capture when Krystal's father walked into their hut to join them for lunch. He sighed as he sat at the table…

"The Elders have decided on Mahlay's fate…" he announced causing Krystal to stop eating. "He will be taken to the Hall of Ancients…on Mount Graven, where he can no longer be a harm to himself or any others of this village," he said. "The bracer on his arm concerns me as well. It is marked with ancient glyphs and according to the guards…and the elders…it refuses to come off. I believe it may have some sort of connection with Mahlay's strange ability."

Krystal turned her head toward the table. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't trained him this never would have happened."

The old fox held out his arms to her. "Krystal come here…" he said causing her to walk into his embrace, where he held her close petting her head. "Do not blame yourself…he came to you for help…and I am proud of you for helping a friend in need child. Do not blame yourself for his mistakes…" he said. "Something has twisted his mind. The entire Council of Elders has seen the contents of his mind…and we are certain that his entire way of thinking has been perverted by some outside force," he said. "His thoughts are only of you…and becoming the leader of this tribe."

Krystal pulled herself away from him. "His ability isn't all powerful though…Reena was able to refuse it."

Her father smiled. "You are as observant as ever my dear. He lost his hold on her mind because her will to keep you safe far outweighed the value of her own life." He smiled. "I am afraid he was unaware, but that sort of devotion is incredibly powerful."

"You have a very wonderful friend in Reena…" her mother added. "She respects and admires you to no end…and loves you like her very own sibling."

Her father finally sighed. "Now…let us eat. I grow tired, searching Mahlay's mind with the other elders was not an easy task…his mind is very powerful and well guarded."

After eating the lunch that Krystal and her mother had gathered and prepared, the young vixen left the hut to allow her father time to rest. It was at times like these when she needed to be alone with her thoughts that she would go to her favorite place in the entire village. Just at the eastern edge of the village, not too far from Reena's own hut, was a massive tree. Its trunk was much wider than any hut in the village, and she was certain that it was the largest tree she'd ever seen, and yet at its peak it looked as though it was freshly cut off, leaving a perfect place to sit. The tree had been like this since she was very young, she had no idea what could have hurt the tree in such a way, and yet the mighty giant still managed to live on and bloom every year. From her perch on the top of the tree's severed top, she could see far off in any direction, from the peak of Mount Graven, to the mountains that surrounded the forest, it gave her great perspective to just how small her little village was, and how small she was compared to the whole thing. She often found herself looking to the skies. The sun gave off a beautiful light. Even though the first snows had long since fallen, she was glad there was no snow on the grounds now, but she was certain that this wouldn't last long. The skies were painted a beautiful color, as a massive body covered most of the sky. Her mind was however drawn away from it all when she heard the sound of a familiar voice from far below her. Looking down at the base of the tree, she could see Reena, giggling and running about the tree's trunk. She stopped at one side looking around to a young male before bolting back around to the other side…

The young male that chased after her was a familiar youth with unusual markings, his entire head was covered in white fur, while leading down his chest and shoulders in a sort of jagged star-like pattern. Marr was an outgoing sort compared to the other males, he enjoyed walking about the forest…she had always suspected that he and Reena would find one another. She could only smile as he finally bolted around the tree only to have Reena tackle him to the ground. However, she quickly turned her head away as the two became locked in a passionate embrace. She looked back to the two noting that the two were once again standing, however this time Marr simply held onto Reena's paws saying something that was far too low for Krystal to hear from way up on her perch. Reena quickly kissed the young male before he rushed off. Reena leaned against the trunk of the tree with her paw over her heart when something caused her to suddenly jump away falling to her back…

"REENA!" Krystal's voice shouted from behind her.

Reena looked on from her startled position on the forest floor, only to see Krystal hanging upside down by her legs from a thick branch…

"Why would you do that?" Reena half shouted.

Krystal sighed. "I apologize…I did not mean to frighten you," she said. "It is usually much harder to catch you off your guard. Was that Marr I saw you with?"

Reena's face washed over with a purple hue. "W-what? Y-y-you saw us?"

"You two are a very handsome pair Reena…" She chuckled in reply.

Reena sighed looking back to the village. "His mother does not like me. She calls me things, I believe that it is because my mother and father are both dead. She thinks that I will bring him nothing but bad luck."

Krystal flipped off of the branch to her feet helping the vixen to her feet. "He seems happy enough to me. That should be her only real concern. After all you are one of the best hunters in the village, and even I cannot fish better than you," she said. "And I am certain that you would be a vicious and protective mother."

"It is funny…" Reena said. "The Courtship paired the two of us together…" she said. "But even if it had not…I still would have pursued him."

"So…he interests you?" Krystal asked.

"I think that it is more than that…" Reena replied. "He thinks that the Courtship is a pointless tradition…and he seems to think that you are right in what you did leaving the village," she said. "In fact had the Courtship turned out any differently that it had…he and I were going to leave the village, and travel north. Toward the Salty Waters beyond the mountains."

Krystal chuckled. "I thought I was the only one to think like that. I had no idea there were any males that thought that way too."

"Krystal…" Reena sighed. "Is this what it means to love someone? To only think of them, and being at their side…no matter what the cost might be?"

Krystal lay her arm over Reena's shoulders. "Not completely…" she said. "I am certain that love means much more than that…but, just by seeing the two of you together I can see that you do love each other."

Reena mimicked her friend's action laying her arm over Krystal's shoulders. "I never want this feeling to go away…"

Krystal sighed. "Trust me…" she said looking to the sky. "It never will."

Krystal patted Reena on the back before leading her back off into the village, it wouldn't be long before another hunt would start. After all, Krystal would need to gather food for her family, and Reena would now have someone to bring a hunt home too as well. She was happy enough to hunt with Reena as usual…

*******

**Corneria…**

**First District Hospital…**

*******

A loud scream echoed through the halls of the facility. The procedure of adapting a living body with a Neural Link was an extremely painful process. Every nerve was to be connected to the Link to give him full use of the artificial leg. The partially amputated leg would be fully removed at the hip joint, where the socket of the Link would be attached allowing the mechanical leg to fit into his old hip joint perfectly. Unfortunately, to know that the nerves were being connected correctly, the surgeons were forced to use very little to know anesthetics…they needed to know he had feeling. The grueling eleven-hour process of attaching the link to his partially severed nerves was far worse than he could have ever imagined. He was so very happy to feel the effects of a powerful shot of something that quickly forced him to fall asleep. When he finally woke up afterward he found that there was no pain at all. For a moment he even forgot why it was he was in the hospital again until he rolled out of bed and heard a metallic sound as he stood up. It responded like a real leg, which was bizarre. He instantly developed the impulse to know as much about the devices as he could. He took a few experimental steps around before he realized that the leg itself was incredibly light. He secretly wondered how much force he could use the thing to kick with. That hardly mattered however as a nurse rushed into the room, but stopped as soon as she saw Fox, placing her paw over her heart. The young squirrel looked as thought she was ready to die…

"Oh…Mister McCloud you scared us," she said. "Next time, please press the button before getting up with the nodes on."

Fox looked to his chest to realize that small pads were there to monitor his heart rate, which had been disconnected when he stood up. "Oh shit…." he said. "I'm sorry."

The two laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it," she replied. "It's just that nothing has ever gone wrong with these operations and…well we just like to be prepared for the worst."

Fox nodded, he could see the undeniable logic in her worry. "That's a really cool way of looking at this," he said. "When can I leave?"

The nurse walked over, removing the small pads from his chest before turning off the machines at his bedside. "Well…we ran some tests while you were asleep," she said. "Professor Beltino saw to the operation himself, and says that you should be fine to leave as long as you feel well enough. Sometimes after waking up, Neural Link patients often have severe nausea and headaches for the first few days or so."

"Actually…" Fox replied looking to the leg and stamping it on the floor a few times. "I feel great. I didn't know I could feel this good after being on an operating table."

"Well in that case we can check you out," she replied with a pleasant smile. "If you'd like we can call for a ride…you may want to break that leg in a little at a time. Try walking on it as much as possible."

Fox thought for a moment. "Is anyone here for me?"

"Your father was here until a short while ago…" she replied. "You woke a bit earlier than we'd expected. He should be back shortly, he was called away by the General."

Fox thought about the day. It had only been two days after his birthday before he went in for the surgery. It had taken eleven hours and on top of that there was no telling how long he'd been unconscious afterward. He knew that the next few weeks would be very hard on him, as well as his mother…after all tomorrow would mark the day the Lylat Wars would begin as an official war with the first assault Venom would launch on Papetoon. Even though it would be a failed attempt it would spark the first upraise that would bring Katina and Corneria into the fray, and it would be the day that James would pledge his team to the Cornerian Military until the war was over…

He sighed. "Don't bother calling anyone…" he said. "If you say I'm fine I should be able to handle a short walk…my place is only a few miles from here."

Fox was more than happy to get dressed in something more than a hospital gown as he walked freely out of the building. His leg felt a bit strange, but for the most part if felt like his old leg, just terminally numb. He figured the permanent numbness would be the part he'd need to get used to. It was as he walked that the young vulpine realized how late it really was. However it was as he decided to take a shortcut through Corneria City Central Park that a strange voice caught his attention. It was as he slowly trudged onto a stone bridge that arched over another path, that a familiar voice came from under the bridge. He quickly hid…as quickly as he could without his leg causing him any sort of trouble, only to realize something…

"That's Powalski's voice…" he whispered to himself. "I can't see anything from here. Who's he talking to?"

All he could see from his position hidden in a small bush was the shadow of the chameleon and whomever it was he was speaking with, but he could hear them just fine…

"You understand don't you?" Leon's raspy voice asked. "All we need are those coordinates…once we give them to Andross everything will be back the way it was," he said. "Wolf promises to set everything straight."

"So that's how Andross knew to launch the first offensive," Fox whispered to himself. "Inside job…but, by who?"

"You do not have to answer yet…" Leon said. "Just give it a thought. Your Uncle would trust none other than you to take on this mission. You know he thinks the world of you Zanna."

At the mention of that name everything else went blank. He liked Zanna, he liked being on the same Viper unit as she was…and he liked calling her a friend…but how could he continue to call her his friend if she was part of what had cost him his father's life? Soon Zanna sighed looking at the folder in her paws, while the cloaked chameleon headed off in the other direction. However it was as she still stood there in shock that something caused her to jump…

"Hey Zanna…"

She quickly shot about clutching the folder to her chest. "Oh my god." She chuckled. "Fox you nearly gave me a heart attack," she said. "Wait a minute, you're walking?"

Fox faked a bit of laughter as he looked her over. She'd been crying, she was trying to hide it, and she was trembling violently…

He lifted his pant leg to show his new leg. "Neural Link…just had it installed," he said. "Thought it would be a good idea to walk it in…you know, get used to it. What's in the folder Zanna?"

The young she wolf sniffled wiping her nose on her forearm. "It's nothing, just some old pictures." Her breathing seemed a bit harsh, she clearly wasn't used to lying.

"Oh…" Fox replied, his stern look seemingly searching for the truth in her eyes. "Well, come on you can walk me home."

The lupine shied away. "No I…I don't think I should," she said. "I really should get back to my dorm at the Academy."

Fox figured that reminding her of her friends that he could change her mind. "Don't worry about it…okay?" he said. "You can stay in Katt's room tonight. I'm sure she won't mind."

Zanna shook her head. "I-I-I just don't know…"

"Oh come on…" Fox replied with a soft smile. "You're not gonna let a gimp walk home by himself are you?"

Zanna looked up to see a pleading look on his face and couldn't help but chuckle at him, while wiping her nose again…

"Okay…" she finally replied. "I'll come with you. If you promise to stop looking at me like that."

As the two began to walk Fox nudged her with an elbow. "Why were you crying like that anyhow?"

She simply looked to the folder. "The past just really hurts sometimes."

The next morning Fox woke and quickly rolled out of his bed. For a moment he felt as though he'd lose his balance before his body realized that his other leg was there now…

"Early mornings are gonna be a bitch with this thing I just know it," he whispered to himself.

Every morning since he'd discovered the strange knife that sat on his desk, he spent a short time watching Krystal do whatever it was she was doing in the weapon's reflection. Somehow seeing her everyday gave him reason to keep going without the constant depression he'd suffered before. As nearly as he could tell nobody else could see the image that he saw in the weapon. As Falco had come into his room alone and Fox had attempted to explain how it worked…apparently the vision was based on the mind of the person holding it, because all the blue falcon saw was a young pink furred feline that had only recently gotten into the shower. Of course at hearing this Fox quickly pulled the object from the avian's grip. He was half tempted to tell her about it, but he figured it would have just caused tension between the two. After a short while Fox shifted his thoughts to Zanna, and despite the fact that she was only wearing her underwear he didn't change his focus, as she was at the moment looking over the contents of the folder she'd been given. His mother had taken her home some time ago apparently, as he recognized the standard Academy dorm that she was in. He'd never even realized it before, but he knew Zanna from his dream…

Zanna had walked around her room for over an hour, dressed in nothing but a white lace bra and panties. To be honest with herself she didn't even want to get dressed today, she wanted to make her Uncle proud of her…but at the very same time she didn't want to cause anything that would hurt Fox. She knew he did not have direct interest in her, but he was her friend…and a friend she wanted to keep. Fox, Katt, and Fara…she liked them all, they were all so nice to her, but if she did this for Wolf he'd finally be able to go back to Kara, back to his life. She wiped away a stray tear as she pulled on a pair of white jeans to go with her tank top before walking out of the room. She strode down the halls making certain no one was watching for her when she finally came to the office door to the Academy…with her knowledge of electronics it took no time at all before the door scanner beeped causing the door lock to disengage. However as she was about to walk in she laid her forehead against the door. Did she really want to do this? She knew the price to pay…she knew what it would cost her if she was caught. She gasped as a paw touched her shoulder, and quickly the tears rolled down her cheeks until she heard a familiar voice…

"Zanna…"

"Fox?" she asked.

"I know why you're here Zanna," he said. "So don't say anything alright? Just listen. I know what you're about to do and even though I could have you arrested right now, I won't. I'm gonna leave this up to you. You know what waits for you if you do this," he pointed out. "Once you're on Styx…there is no way out alive. I don't wanna see you go through that Zanna. I know right now you think nobody cares…that you're all alone, but you're not and you never will be. Katt, Fara, and Me…we're your friends," he said. "You can come to us with anything…and if we can help we will…but, don't throw your life away for empty promises and broken dreams. It's not worth the time or the pain it'll cost you in the end. Please…don't do something you're gonna regret," he said stepping away. "Remember that whatever you do…I'm your friend Zanna…and I never turn my back on my friends."

How he knew she'd be there she was still trying to figure out. It was as if he'd known where she was headed and what she was going to do far before she'd decided to do it. She'd do anything for her Uncle. She loved what family she had, even her cousin, who she'd never even met. He was right, she had convinced herself that nobody cared. With everyone abandoning her how could she think otherwise…

Fox slowly turned to walk away. "Fox…" Zanna called causing him to stop only to have the lupine wrap her arms around him. "I don't know what to do. Please don't leave me here. I just wanna go home."

Fox turned around hugging the desperate animal. "Then just come back with me…" he said. "There's something I think you need to see."

It wasn't long before the two found themselves back at Fox's place where they headed up to his room. She'd never been in his room, even though she'd stayed the night with Katt. She was amazed at the sight of the room. Other than his walls, which were covered with pages from a notebook each of which was fully written on, it was pretty much plain, except for the desk where there set a small drawing and a beautiful chrome knife…

"Wow…" she said. "What's up with your walls? You writing a story or something?"

"Something like that…" he said passing a page to her.

Zanna looked it over for a moment. "November sixteenth, thirty-one oh five…mom dies today…" The rest she read in silence as Fox sat on the foot of his bed. "What is this?" she asked moving to another sheet slowly moving along the walls.

"It's all in chronological order so that I can keep track of the more important things."

Fox had her sit at the chair to his desk as he slowly explained everything that he'd been through; his dream, Krystal, Sauria, Fara's fate, his mother, the war, everything up until this point in time…

"See…I didn't even notice it until recently that your name was familiar…" he said. "You were supposed to be captured not even an hour after you got that information for Wo–your uncle, and after catching you the authorities were going to send you to Styx, but that's where you'd try to get loose and…" He cut himself off looking to the floor. "That's when they killed you."

Zanna stood there in awe as she slowly stood up looking over the past events, each of which was crossed out with a red marker…

"What about your leg?" she asked. "You seemed pretty fuck'n surprised about that."

Fox sighed. "Don't I act a little mature for my age?" he asked. "You've seen me spar with the training dummy…don't I fight a little well for my age? Or for someone with no previous battle training? Don't you find it strange, that I handled losing a leg just a little better than I should have?"

Zanna considered everything. "You still didn't answer my question."

"No…" Fox said. "I didn't know I was going to lose my leg, primarily because I was supposed to live through all that and Fara was supposed to die in that raid," he said lifting his metal leg. "This is what it cost me to set that wrong right."

Zanna looked to him in confusion. "You'd…do that for your friends?"

"I'd give any part of my anatomy for my friends," he explained. "You don't understand, but believe me or not, I've spent one life alone, with nobody but a handful of friends to call family…I don't expect you to believe any of this right away, but, you'll learn in time that I'm not crazy."

"I thought it was funny that you seemed to already know about Uncle Wolf…" she said. "Where is he right now?"

"Not sure…" Fox replied "But…if you pick up that knife behind you, you'll be able to see him."

Without a second thought Fox watched her grab the knife and gaze into its surface. It sounded ridiculous, but as she looked at the weapon her eyes went wide. Fox knew without a doubt that it was what she saw, a one-eyed, gray furred wolf…

"He…he's…" she said in disbelief. "Crying…and yelling at that chameleon guy that talked to me. Fox I don't think he ever sent word for me to do any of this."

Fox thought for a moment. Sending his own niece into a life of constant running did seem a bit cold hearted, even for O'Donnell. "Leon." He growled. "You lowlife son of a bitch. It all makes sense. If Wolf refused Andross' original offer as a mercenary, maybe that ape got to Leon and convinced him to come to you to get the information. After hearing that you were killed by Cornerians maybe that was what set Wolf off in the first place…" Fox said. "Listen, don't ask me how I know this, but…" he said writing something down. "You wanna save your Uncle from making a horrible mistake of his own?"

Zanna set down the knife. "What do you mean?" She clearly had been paying so much attention to the vision of her uncle that she didn't even hear him.

"Your uncle is about to do something very stupid because he thinks you're dead," Fox replied taking her by the wrist and leading her down into the kitchen where the house's com system was located and placed the note in front of her. "Here…he said he never changed his old com number hoping that he'd get a call someday…I think he may have been talking about you."

Zanna was stricken, there was no possible way he could know her uncle's come number. This was just a way of keeping her from doing what she was going to do…

"Zanna either you dial that number or I will."

Zanna slowly punched in the rather long number, however it simply kept ringing. She thought it would simply ring forever until audio picked up…

"U-uncle Wolf?" she asked in a timid voice.

There was a sniffle at the other end followed by a rather deep, horse voice. "Za-zanna?" the voice said as the video receiver clicked on showing the image of a middle aged gray wolf with a small device over his left eye.

Tears quickly rushed down Zanna's face as she looked to Fox. "I told you I wasn't lying. Now tell him…"

"Uncle Wolf…" she quickly said.

"That mother fucker…he told me you were dead," Wolf said. "Said you got caught stealing information from the Academy."

Zanna growled. "That's because he tried to set me up. If it weren't for Fox I would have."

"Who the hell is Fox?" Wolf asked.

Fox slowly stepped in behind Zanna. "That'd be me sir."

The wolf rubbed the knuckle of his thumb over his eye before looking at the young vulpine. "Holy shit…" he said. "If you ain't James's boy…I'll eat my own tail. It's like look'n twenty years into the past," he said. "How is that old bastard?"

"Seemed just fine yesterday, sir," Fox said. He had to admit that it felt strange talking to Wolf like this, but there was something already noticeably different about the way he spoke, his voice wasn't angry at all.

"I think I owe you one, pup," Wolf said. "I'd never ask her to do something like that. Zanna, she's always been like my own cub. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

Fox sighed, it was clear now that on his good side or bad side, the old lupine would never stop calling him that.

Fox rubbed the young she-wolf's head. "She's a good person Mister O'Donnell…she's a good friend," he said. "Listen…I know it may be a little much to ask but…I think it'd be a good idea for you to call my dad."

Wolf laughed, it was the only time Fox had ever heard the wolf laugh. It was a bit unsettling. "And tell 'em what?" he asked. "You took my eye, and I punched a hole in yer liver lets call it even?"

"You already know about the war…" Fox pointed out matter-of-factly. "I don't know why, but I know that if you two talked you could patch things up. He never holds a grudge, you know him well enough to know that. He even quit the military."

"Is that what all that Star Fox business is?" Wolf asked. "Andross said it was a military unit."

"No…" Fox replied. "Mercenary…Dad said there was too much corruption in the military."

"Fox, right?" Wolf asked getting a nod from Fox. "Look I'm sorry, mate…but…" He cut himself off as he looked at Zanna. "Come on kid, don't give me those eyes…you know what they'll do to my sorry ass if I go back to Corneria."

"Uncle Wolf please," she begged. "Fox saved my life…just talk to his dad. That's all he asks."

Wolf dragged his paw over his eye. "Grrrrr…fine. I'll talk to 'em," he said.

"Thank you sir," Fox said. "I'll wire you his personal com channel number. Since it can't be tracked or anything."

"Alright pup. And stop fuck'n call'n me Sir," the lupine half shouted. "I hate the fuck'n military. Just call me Wolf for the love of god." The animal's attention was suddenly dragged away. "If you'll excuse me…I need to go wait in the dock'n bay for Leon. So I can throw his scaly ass into a plasma coil." He paused for a moment while Zanna gave him the number to the com unit in her dorm. "Look I'll call back…apparently there's some business I have to take care of with this new guy."

"Uncle Wolf before you go…" Zanna stopped him. "I love you…and please call Aunt Kara."

"Love you too kid," Wolf replied. "And I can't…our deal was that I call every Tuesday."

After the picture faded away, Zanna simply sat there in a daze. "Funny isn't it?" Fox asked. "All the time you've wanted to talk to him…and when you get the chance you can hardly think of anything to say."

She quickly leaped up hugging Fox tightly actually causing him to choke a bit. "Thank you," she said. "To tell the truth…you're the first real friend I've ever had away from home. Most of the time animals just steer clear of wolves…they act like we don't have any feelings at all."

Fox patted her on the back. "I know what you mean. You hardly see wolves anywhere other than Macbeth anymore."

"How may other people know about all this?" she asked. "You know…your dream that is."

Fox sighed. "My dad, Katt, Falco, Fara, and Beltino…" he replied. "I'd tell Slippy, but he's not like his dad. His dad knows how to accept things he can't explain…Slippy wouldn't stop until he could explain it." He looked around as a vehicle passed by the house. "Look I don't mean to be an ass, but my family isn't here…and I wouldn't want someone to walk in here with us hugging like this and get the wrong idea."

"No I understand…" Zanna said pulling away from him. "Fox, why did you want Uncle Wolf to call your father so badly?"

"When I knew him before…he once told me that, just once he wished he had the opportunity to tell my dad that he always respected him, and wished the he could apologize for everything he did," Fox replied. "I really respected Wolf, even when we were on opposite sides of the same war. I figure that maybe this way I'll get a chance to know the Wolf that I knew for those last few months of his life."

Fox sighed. "Well…have a seat and I'll see what I can do about lunch," he said moving to the cabinets. "Believe it or not, in that other life I was one hell of a cook…live by yourself for over twenty five years and you tend to pick the skill up."

Zanna chuckled wiping her nose again before wiping away a few tears from her cheek. "You don't find a whole lot of males that can really do that. Uncle Wolf cooked for me once…" She laughed. "His cooking could kill ya."

"Well in the case that it ever happens…" Fox pointed out. "There's this girl I know named Krystal…great person, just do yourself a favor and keep her away from a stove." He laughed setting out a pan or two. "I love her to death, but…poor kid couldn't cook if her life depended on it."

Zanna smiled. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard…" she said. "She may not even remember you and you still love her. Even though you haven't even met yet. Why don't you just go find her?"

Fox set up whatever it was he'd decided to cook, but stopped looking at the ceiling. "If this war works out the way I hope it does, I'll be leaving by the time I'm eighteen. My only problem is that I have no idea where Cerinia is," he said. "All I know is that it's in Krazoa somewhere…she once told me that the planet had no moons, and that every so often with the rising sun on a clear day, you could see this massive green planet that blotted out the sky itself."

Zanna thought for a moment. "That could be your reasoning right there," she said. "I studied astronomy for a long time when I was living with Uncle Wolf…all through school really, and planets never get that close to each other…so the only real explanation is that your girlfriend there, lives on a moon," she said. "And as I recall Krazoa only has one huge green planet, it's a gas giant called Vargas. It only really has four moons, so it can't be that difficult to really find it."

Fox laughed out loud. "That's sad…" he said to himself. "Here I've been trying to find it myself because I don't want to explain it to anyone else…and you narrow Cerinia down to four moons in a matter of two minutes."

Zanna sighed walking into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Well since you're in here…"

Fox was happy that he'd averted a friend from ruining her life. He had almost allowed her to get away. He was certain that what he'd done would have repercussions, but he could only hope that they were positive ones. He wasn't lying when he told her that he respected Wolf, he'd always hoped that some day he'd be able to call the animal his friend, as he knew the animal was not as bad as he seemed. After all Wolf had saved his life during the Aparoid Invasion, and were it not for his team, Star Fox would never have made it to the Aparoid Queen in the first place. Of course this also meant that Panther Caruso had a different side to him as well, either that or he was looking for more successful ways to get into Krystal's pants. Fox rolled his eyes at the thought of the obsessed feline. He wondered where it was the animal had started, maybe he'd check with the knife at some point. He often spoke to it at night when he knew everyone else was asleep. He even at times thought it more appropriate to give it a name, but rather figured he'd allow the object to name itself after all it clearly had a consciousness of its own. Either way he could only sit by at this time and wait to see how things would unfurl…


	8. Chapter 8: Envy

**Author Notes:**_ Hey everyone, sorry for the massive dry spell...I'm working on a joint project at the moment, and sooner or later I'll get back up to speed. I'll have the next chapter of Second Chances and or Shattered Hopes soon enough. Thanks for all the support, you guys are always the greatest..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8: Envy**

_-Envy…little is often said about envy. It is sad to think that something so horrible could be bred from admiration, but even within a common good there can be found an insidious evil. Bred from desire, and admiration, envy can lead to hatred. A friend coveting your most prized possession with an envious heart can become your worst enemy…or even make an enemy out of someone you don't even know-_

The night brought only a calm deadening silence to the McCloud residence. The amputee, Fox McCloud, found himself completely incapable of sleeping, and as a result of his father's punching back being just outside her window, Katt found herself without her daily regimen of beauty sleep. Pulling her pillow tightly over her head, she could hear his stress and frustration in the loud thud that resulted with every strike he threw at the sand filled fighting analog. She noted as she looked out the window that he still had some difficulty throwing kicks with his new leg. Though she could see a varied difference in the power his leg had once possessed and his cybernetic replacement, she'd be in no direct hurry to spar with him again. It had been several days since Fox had received the news that his father went missing, and even worse off, Peppy had died in the vulpine's place. No other animal could have possibly felt how very much Fox blamed himself for the old lapine's death. It seemed like every time he tried to set things right something horrible happened in reprisal. Katt too had taken Peppy's death particularly hard, but she imagined as she turned to her bed that nobody took it as harshly as the pink-furred bunny resting there. Lucy was alone now…her mother had died so long ago, and now the only family she had left was a far off uncle that she rarely saw or visited. Katt feared that Fox's relief method would eventually wake Lucy up and Katt would once again be forced to coax the child back to sleep. Suddenly a very loud thud and a metallic snap shot through the air, and the feline rushed to the window. Fox had leaned his back against the tree that had once held up a large red punching back that had met the combined force of his frustration and a powerful cybernetic leg. It saddened her to know that Fox was facing these things by himself, but she knew that if she went to him, he would only turn her away or change the subject as he had so many times since Peppy had died. She watched as Fox reached his paws behind his head and slowly fell into a seated position against the old oak tree. Whether or not she wanted to help him was beyond any kind of point. He was alone, despite anything anyone could possibly say to him, because there was nobody alive that could possibly understand the extent of the guilt he felt inside…

*******

**Cerinia…**

*******

Mahlay had wandered for what seemed like days, the perpetual darkness broken only by the cool blue light he managed to keep about his paw. The light was, however, dimmer than it should have been. His powers wore waning for some reason, perhaps it was the caverns themselves. They were tight, narrow, nearly claustrophobic chambers that seemed to stretch out forever. He had given up counting the time he'd been trapped. It was after all impossible to tell since up until some time ago he was completely unconscious…

"_I imagine that little slip up is festering inside that mind of yours Mahlay."_

Mahlay growled in remembrance of how Reena had captured him. "It was their plan from the very beginning…" he said, "The more I see of this vindictive nature, the more I think Krystal may simply enjoy seeing me suffer," he said, "Perhaps it is time for them to suffer a bit_…_but, how? First I will need to get to the surface before I starve."

"_Mahlay…"_ the vulpine's only friend called, _"What is the significance of this mountain?"_

Mahlay looked about. "Mount Graven was once used as a place of worship for the Rox'xis tribes that migrated north after the Great War. They believed that tossing a virgin into the pits of a live volcano, appeased some sort of fire god…it was rubbish." He chuckled. "No more than a perfect waste of a good female."

"_Hmmm…"_ the voice mused, _"That would mean that we are traveling in a lava tube…and lava tubes have exits. All we need to do is find the heart of this magma breathing monstrosity, and the exit should be easy to find from there."_

Mahlay thought for a moment. "Yes. This mountain still slumbers…it would be possible to cross the heart of the mountain and find an exit through another tube," he said as he walked, "My magic would be completely useless in here. Something is interfering with it."

The young vulpine slowly crept along his bearing, taking his steps in careful stride, hoping that there was little to no chance of causing the place to collapse on him. The only other problem at the time seemed to be the small, jagged slabs of rock that clung to the base of the tunnel he walked through. His feet bled from the shards that jabbed at the edges of his feet, as the sandals the tribe wore were often open in front and on their sides. He found it possible to ignore the small cuts, but they were still bothersome and uncomfortable. There was a powerful smell that seemed to grow even more so as he walked, until he found the source of it. Mahlay stared in awe at the massive chamber he walked out into. This was nothing like the tunnels, this chamber was vertical, scaling a tremendous height overhead where a large opening allowed much missed sunlight to shine down on him.. All about the rocky floor lay bones of animals like himself, though he doubted any were Cerinian, as his kind did not wear odd bone fashioned jewelry…this meant that the Rox'xis tribes had continued tossing females into the volcano even after it had gone dormant, at lest for some time. It looked as though their last sacrifice had been some time ago, as there was not a strip of flesh or fur on any of the skeletons around the area…

"And they refer to us Cerinians as savages," the vulpine huffed, "Pointless wastes of useful bodies. Perhaps this is why our people have always outnumbered theirs."

"_Hmmm…yes perhaps,"_ the voice from his bracer said.

Mahlay looked about. It seemed there were infinite numbers of the large tunnels about this room. "Now where to go?" he said looking up the huge crater, "The fastest way would be straight up…" he said rubbing his paw against the wall only to have small chunks flake away, "…but, these walls would never hold me." He pulled his staff from its place. He considered it his luck that his people would never deprive any Cerinian of their family's heirloom. "Magic is different with the staff…" he said to himself, "Perhaps I could propel myself out of this crater…it would take a healthy dose of energy." Mahlay paused as he noticed a familiar looking stone embedded in the wall of the large chamber, and quickly rushed over removing it from the wall. "These are the crystals that power our staves."

"_Perhaps even enough to power our escape?"_

Mahlay stared into the swirling colors hidden within the small shard. "Hmm…perhaps," he mused looking about the chamber, "When volcanoes erupt, it often creates conditions for creating very dense forms of these crystals. The more dense the crystal, often the more energy they can produce," he said, "If I could find enough of them I could channel the energy into my staff and use it to propel myself out of this volcano."

Ignoring the voice that pestered him, Mahlay made his way about the chamber, as well as a small portion of some of the tunnels collecting the small gems and placing them in a pile in the middle of the massive chamber. There was no more sunlight when he finally stopped to look over the small pile of multi-colored crystals…

"…97…98…99…100." He sighed tossing the last stone on the pile. "I was hoping for more…but, I fear going any further into the tunnels, there is no telling where they might lead."

"_Can this many help?"_ the voice in his head asked.

Mahlay looked to the far off edge of the mouth of the crater. "Hmm…" he mused scratching his chin, "This is far higher than any Staff Boost I've ever seen. One hundred crystals may not be enough," he said, "But, these tubes just keep going…and if I do not find something to eat soon, I may not have the energy to get out of here when it matters." He sighed. "Not to mention this will most definitely overload my staff." With another sigh Mahlay jammed the bladed end of his staff into the ground in the center of the pile of stones. "But, I have no use of the trinket if I am to die in this place."

Mahlay laid his paws on the staff and closed his eyes, focusing the energy of the stones into the staff. There was far more energy in them than he'd thought. As the energy welled up in the staff, he could smell his flesh beginning to sear. He grimaced in pain as fresh blood began to run down the weapon from the blistering flesh…

"_You are certain this will work?" _the bracer asked, _"I am worried."_

The blue-furred vulpine gritted his teeth. "Shut up. I need to concentrate."

The voice did not come back, even after Mahlay opened his eyes to see that the staff was glowing a bright, piercing blue. He exhaled sharply…

"Let luck favor us," he said.

There was a slight thump beneath the surface of stone beneath his feet before the staff shot from its place. The initial take off was many times more severe than he'd expected and the staff slid through his grip, grinding away at his horribly burned paw, which he refused to release. He opened his eyes only to find himself rocketing up the crater. The walls seemed to narrow out as he reached the top, but as he watched the walls he could feel his grip slip and quickly added his rested arm to his hold on the staff. Mahlay screamed in pain as the still hot metal instantly seared to his flesh causing his paw to slip away a bit allowing another rush of blood to run down his staff. He sighed with relief as he neared the rim of the crater only to feel the staff begin to shiver in his paws. Unfortunately, as it did, he reached out slightly missing the edge with his paw. As he could feel the boost from the staff finally give out, Mahlay could feel his upward momentum halt, and just as gravity began to take its hold on him, the young Cerinian quickly shifted his weight, thrusting his staff into the thicker part of the wall. His arms were half exhausted from holding onto the rocketing staff, but he still managed to climb up the staff, much the way he'd often climbed tree branches as a young kit. As he did so, his shifting weight suddenly caused the weapon to loosen from the rocky surface, and just before it fell causing him to let out a scream of desperation, he thrust out his paws out grasping at the rim of the crater…letting out a sigh of relief as he felt his arms take to the weight of his body. He breathed heavily as he managed to roll himself over onto the lip of the crater. It had nearly killed him, and he wasn't certain how it was that he was going to hunt with two horribly burned paws, but at the moment, he simple relished the fact that he was on solid ground with the cool night air blowing through his fur, where he could clearly see the stars overhead. Food could wait until morning, the moment he was in was meant for rest…

The morning brought much needed relief to the young fox, who turned to his side looking into the crater below him. His paws throbbed grotesquely, while every muscle in his slender body screamed at him. His legs pained him for the time he'd spent walking, while his arms were sore having held onto the staff and pulled him up onto the ridge. He was still exhausted as he began his long walk down the side of the mountain. He paused however, as he looked out over the foreign landscape. Why was it Cerinians were not allowed to go beyond the forest? And if they did why were they banished or exiled? Mahlay looked about. From such a staggering height he could see the forest, from here it looked so small and minuscule in comparison to the great salty lake that covered the land to the far west. Everywhere he looked there was something he'd never thought of before. An expansive plain stretched out from the forest to just beyond the reach of the foothills that led to the mountains. From his position he could see a narrow break between the mountains, it was a far distance to travel, and Cerinia was a place with many predators…but there was something beyond the hills that the elders did not want the villagers to see or know, perhaps even something that he could use…

Mahlay sighed. "They will enjoy their victory for now," he said.

"_Where do we go now then Mahlay?"_

"There are questions that I need answering to?" Mahlay replied, "And they lie over those mountains. Our tribe has always lived in the woods, and we were always forbidden to leave the forest…why do you think that is true?"

"_It is nearly impossible to know."_ the bracer replied, _"But, biding your time is not a terrible idea. Perhaps they will think you are dead after long, then it will be that much more to your favor when you return," _it said, _"What is it Mahlay, that you wish to find over the mountains?"_

Mahlay kept to his path, his stomach pushing him on in hopes that it would be full once again. "Maybe nothing…" he said, "But, if it is something, then maybe Krystal was right."

The young vulpine simply headed off, he didn't know what would happen or what his path would bring, but he was certain that there was something beyond the mountains, and even if not, this would make certain the others of the village had all but forgotten about him, leaving themselves open for anything he might plan. Though food was the only thing presently on his mind, Krystal was not far from it. He'd return, whether or not he found anything…

*******

Krystal had begun to live outside the village for some time. Since Mahlay's banishment she was proclaimed to be an eligible female once again. This meant the suitors would no longer leave her be. In a single day living in the village it seemed like every eligible male of the proper age had been at her door, and this was as good a sign as any for her to leave the village and break off on her own. She pleaded a case with the Elders, claiming that she wished to keep her motives to herself, and to her great surprise they had agreed, no small thanks to her father's influence, whom she thanked endlessly. The Elders agreed that she would be fully welcomed, and that she would under no way be treated as an outcast. This would mean that she would be allowed to visit the village whenever she felt the need, but would be fully subject to suitors while within the village boundaries.

She found her new home in a small hut that Reena had agreed to assist her in erecting. It was located near the banks of the lake that laid to the slight north of the village, where she could easily be found should someone need her assistance for something. She had often brought kills, leaving them on her family's doorsteps, in the early morning before the males could notice she was there. She was surprised to find that some males still attempted to court her, even if they were simply disguising it by often visiting her at her small hut, without directly offering themselves to her, quite clearly in a short attempt to win her favor over with kindness. She treated them all with the same kindness she would any friend, before sending the off as she would anyone else. The snows had begun to fall far more often, until recently it would snow for days at a time. Luckily however, the young vixen had a deep love for the snow. Unfortunately the snows meant that certain creatures would be driven north in search of food and that would mean that she needed to stay inside as much as possible, and if anything was feared by a Cerinian it was the Cryn. Krystal had tried repeatedly to understand the Cryn. They were not the largest predators in the land, but they were vast in numbers. They were like all other animals, dwarfed by the Red Eye tribes of the far south, yet a Cryn could scale up to fifteen feet tall by more that forty feet long. They resembled the Red Eye, but only in the fact that they were large, bipedal reptiles of a prehistoric nature, however that was where the similarities ended. Where a Red Eye showed a lack of a higher intellect, the Cryn had developed what Cerinians feared the most…an advanced thinking engine. They were capable of plotting, improvising, formulating strategies, and employing traps. They hunted alone, but were not so petty as to reject a second Cryn in the midst of a hunt. In all their hunting habits and social order, it made no sense in comparison to the others like them. Not only that, but, the Cryn possessed a natural defense against its only known predators, the Red Eye, that made it even more lethal a hunter…the Cryn's skin could blend in with its surroundings, and the spines that ran down its back led to a small bit of razor like scales that guided along the end of its tail. In every way, from its insanely powerful jaws, to its incredible thinking ability, the Cryn were perfect killers…

For all Cerinians of the village, this was the most dangerous time of year, especially for a lone vixen living in a tiny hut all to herself. She tried her hardest to stay indoors, away from any kind of danger, but even the most stoic huntress had to eat…and Krystal was no exception. The lonely animal slowly poked her head out of her hut. Cryn were difficult to see in any environment, but concentrating hard enough, one could notice the subtle differences in the colors, textures, and of course she had learned long ago to look out for the creature's deep yellow eyes. Most Cryn would not openly attack a Cerinian, in particular a young female like Krystal. They were smart; smart enough to know that the small animals could quickly outthink them…and for something more than four times one's size, this was a dangerous bit of information for the Cryn to know. She was armed with no more than her staff and thick white gear, a wool tunic that draped down to her knees and was cinched about her waist. It was warmer by far than her normal wear, and did a good job of hiding her very visible blue fur from a predator's eyes. She stepped out into the snowy lakeside. Ice fishing would be enough, fish would be fast to attack any kind of food they could get. She could get all the food she needed in a matter of an hour…

Though it was freezing cold outside, the vixen kept warm by a small fire that she'd set on the surface of the frozen lake, where she had found a place that the fish had gathered by below the incredibly thick icy layer that covered the surface of the lake. However a slight sound caught her attention drawing her eyes to the border of the woods. She instantly froze as the creature came into sight, a white elk. They were rare at this time of year, and it was clearly scavenging for food, knowing that hunters' camps were a prime source of discarded fruits and vegetation. The animals were often hunted for their sweet, tender meat. She was lucky to have spotted it when she did. Had it noticed her moving, the doe would have instantly bounded back into the woods, and as quickly as a Cerinian could move through the forest and the trees, a bounding white elk was much, much faster. She watched the creature carefully. If the wind shifted and carried her scent to it, she would have to react quickly. Suddenly however a sound distracted the animal, and the bladed end of Krystal's staff plowed into the creature's side. Its death was not instantaneous, but as Krystal made her way to claim her prize, something caught her attention as she knelt down over her kill. It was a low pitched, stuttering growl, a familiar sound…the sound of a Cryn that had just spotted a meal. Again the vixen froze, it had clearly been tracking the elk. She was curious about what had driven it so far off into this neck of the woods. However, she could feel its thoughts, it was no longer thinking about the elk, but now thinking of eliminating a potential rival hunter that had already claimed its prey, and to her relief, she realized that the creature had lost sight of her, and was simply waiting for her to move. A Cryn in wait could all but stop its own heart to keep from moving, going into a sort of self-induced trance, as it knew she was there but could not see her. If anything, a Cryn's primary downfall was its poor eyesight, which was fully based on movement, which meant that if you did not move, he could not discern you from the environment around you. However, once it had its eyes fixed on you, that was it, either kill it or outrun it, those were your only options. Unfortunately a Cryn had one last default against its horrible eyesight, its powerful sense of smell told it that the vixen had not moved. Coupling that together with its ability to stand entirely still for nearly a full day, there was little to no chance that any other creature could outlast a Cryn in this face off. Again Krystal delved into its frighteningly intelligent mind. It was carefully plotting out every possible way she could escape, what was in its way, even taking note that there was a fire burning on the ice laden lake…

It was as she stood there, for god only knows how long, that the vixen's feet began to go numb. It was a horrible sign, if she stayed in the cold too long she would catch a horrible chill that had cost animals their feet, paws, even their legs. Other instances it had claimed their lives altogether. She had to think quickly. She couldn't rely on her staff for this, as reaching for it would invoke the large creature's lighting fast reflexes. Instead she only had a large knife she'd made of Obsidian. It was jagged, but sharp enough to shear through solid bone, with more than a foot long blade. Still scanning the creature's mind, the vixen did the one thing it had not calculated. She quickly lunged forward stunning the large reptile for a moment causing it to step back a bit. This was all she needed she now had her sights on the creature, and her eyes would not leave her target. The creature retaliated however, lunging its powerful jaws in her direction. One bite from the reptile would be more than enough to end any animal's life, for despite their smaller size, a Cryn could snap its jaws shut with more force that any Red Eye could dream of. Its bone crushing bite however, met only air with a loud crunch sound of its powerful teeth snapping together. Krystal was more than quick enough to roll out of the way, her link with its mind gave her an almost precognitive look into its actions. The creature suddenly lunged at her again, causing her to tuck and roll beneath it, gliding her razor sharp weapon along its powerful hind leg's inner muscle. Unfortunately, Cryn were known for thinking on their feet, and as she finished sliding between its legs, the end of its thick tail caught her across the abdomen. The helpless blue rag doll was flung into the air several yards. The lumbering creature had bought itself a moment to readjust its monstrous weight to release the pressure on its injured leg. Krystal found her way to her feet, only to feel the burn of a clearly injured rib. The reptile once again rushed at her with surprising ease considering where she'd slashed its leg. This time however the creature lunged forward snapping its powerful jaws at the vixen, but this time its balance was thrown. Its powerful legs were the only real means in which to keep its massive head from dragging it off balance. As it stumbled however, the blue vixen vaulted into the air, landing on the reptile's back. She had to kill it quickly, before the racket they were making drew other Cryn to her location. She quickly plowed her long knife into the back of the creature's neck, causing it to release a howl of pain that caused the vixen's head to feel like it would split. The Cryn began to flail madly, trying anything to get Krystal off of its back. Soon the predator swung its large head to one side, causing Krystal to swing out, still holding onto her knife. In an instant the vixen shifted her weight, swinging around the creature's neck, and as she rounded the opposite side, she yanked the blade free, throwing her into a short backflip, before landing and diving away from the creature. Standing there, the vixen found herself covered from head to toe in the shower of thick blood that poured from the wound as she swung across the reptile's neck slashing its throat…

The Cryn staggered about for a moment, its balance diminishing as what seemed like gallons of strong smelling blood spilled across the snow. The reptile frothed at the mouth as its attempts of breathing only filled its massive lungs with blood. As it fell, the animal released a horrid gurgling sound, clearly trying to call for help. Krystal sighed, the smell of its blood would let the others know that this was the territory of a dominant predator, they would not venture too closely. It was as she reclaimed her staff that a familiar pair of vixens burst from the woods. It was her mother, and Reena…

"Kryst…" Reena cut herself off as she noticed the vixen was saturated in blood, and there was a massive dead reptile laying in the snow.

Regardless of the blood that covered her, Krystal's mother quickly embraced her only to be met with Krystal wincing in pain…

"Are you injured?" she asked pushing Krystal gently away.

Krystal put her weapons away. "Yes, but only a bit."

Reena ventured to the fallen Cryn's body. "This could feed the entire village," she pointed out prodding it with the end of her own staff, "The blood will keep the village safe as well."

Krystal's mother sighed. "You have never ceased to amaze me, dear." She chuckled. "Reena go. Bring back enough villagers to carry the carcass back to the village."

Krystal slowly began to mend her injured side. "It was hunting the elk. The elk traveled into my camp. I was hungry…" she explained wincing in pain as her ability took effect causing her to scream out in pain as her mother could hear muffled pop, a clear sign that her rib had been broken.

Her mother began to clean the elk as she continued healing herself. "Not many vixen are capable to think under the pressure of fighting a Cryn to capitalize on its weakness," she said, "Most think that it is their eyesight…but, in truth it is the fact that they cannot defend their minds…and a weak mind is far worse than a thousand other weaknesses."

Krystal finished her healing. "I learned from the best…" She smiled as she knelt to help her mother clean the elk she'd killed.

The elder vixen beamed with pride as she helped Krystal with her kill. Soon enough the area was full of villagers that had gathered to assist in carrying the dead Cryn back to the village. Krystal would go back with them, but was uncertain as to how long she would stay in the village. It would all depend on how badly she was bothered by her suitors…

*******

**Corneria…**

*******

Fox spent what seemed like ages to himself. Katt and Fara worried relentlessly about him, while Falco assured them that he was simply handling it like a man. Fara, for one, wasn't buying it. She knew Fox well enough to know that he was hurting badly…all the notes she'd read on the walls of his room, they seemed to place Peppy as some sort of surrogate father figure in his life. Losing him now must have felt far more horrible than she figured any of them could possibly know. They grew even more concerned when they found that Fox was spending all the more time training himself. He spent hours on top of hours in the Academy training facilities. His mother was strangely understanding when he had decided to take up residency in the dorms there, she honestly thought that it would happen sooner, but after his father went MIA and Peppy had died, she could all but feel it coming. The older vixen had no real problems with it. He was old enough to make his own decisions, and she had her own things to deal with, her primary issue being that there was now an young orphaned hare living with her…

Fox sat in his room, his muscles ached from hours of strenuous work in the training facilities. After he had heard that the Viper cadets would soon be taken back to the island training facility, he had decided to step up his training. The only thing that fueled his desire to go on, even after his entire body screamed for him to stop, was the thought that he might fail his friends once again, just as he had Peppy. Of all the people, he'd never even approached the old hare with his problems, despite the fact that he knew the lapine would have openly listened to anything he would have said. Instead his only concentration was on Krystal, and his family, his safety had not even for a moment entered his mind. The only thing that seemed to bring him comfort anymore was reflected in the surface of a highly reflective knife that stood with its point driven into a wooden night stand, a blue furred vixen sleeping peacefully. It was every time that he looked at her reflection in the object that a thought coursed through his mind sending a horrid chill down his spine. Was she safer without him? What if everything he'd been through before, was simply because, by some cosmic fuck up he'd met the vixen, when he was not the one meat to free her? Not meant to hold or love her? He wondered, when the time came would he even want to hold her? Or would he be too afraid that fate would simply snatch her away? He was certain that he couldn't handle watching her die…not twice. He couldn't handle the thought of seeing the fear in her eyes as the light slowly left them.

Katt had just begun down the halls. She knew that Fox had not eaten today, and was headed toward his room when the vulpine took a step out of his room stopping in front of her…

"I…um brought you some lunch," she said, "Falco, Fara, and I were with Zanna having a burger. We thought you might be hungry."

Though his expression never shifted from its serious look, Fox reached out pulling the feline into a tight embrace…

"Take care of Mom for me," he whispered taking the bag she held and kissing her cheek before picking up a duffle bag from just inside his door. "Thanks for everything Katt."

He slowly started down the halls with the sack of his belongings over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" the feline called out.

Fox paused for a moment looking at the ceiling. "Home…" was his only reply before heading out of the halls.

Wide eyed, Katt rushed into his room, all of his things were gone. The only thing he left behind were the small notes that covered the walls…his memories. Where he was headed and what he was going to do she didn't know. Katt burst from the room practically flying down the halls before throwing the dorm building's doors open, but he was already gone. Her ride to Vixy's house was a short one, and was quickly met by a snowy furred vixen holding a small note…

"He's already gone Katt," Vixy said.

"Why would he leave like that?"

Vixy sighed. "Fox…hasn't been the same for a long time now. I knew this was going to happen," she said, "As soon as I saw the look on his face when I told him about Peppy."

Katt took the note. "But where will he go?"

"I don't know dear," Vixy replied picking up the young pink Lucy that had slowly walked over, "All we can do is respect his wishes…once he finds whatever it is he's looking for, he'll come back," She said walking back inside, "They always do," she said, "Now come inside and have some coffee with me. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to."

Katt, still in disbelief walked into the house, slowly closing the door behind her. There was no way of telling where Fox was, or what he was thinking, but all she could do now was keep Vixy company, and hope that Fox found a way to let go of whatever guilt he felt for Peppy's death……

***** **

**Cerinia…**

*******

A long while of travel brought the outcast Cerinian, Mahlay, to a vast valley beyond the mountains. How long he'd been traveling he didn't know, or care. Not after what he was seeing now laying there in the valley, mostly entangled in vines. It seemed to be some sort of massive ruin, even from his distance he could tell the thing could easily crush his home village. On a scale from one end to the other, he was certain that it was at least a mile long by more than a hundred feet high. It was clearly metal as he tapped the side of it, yet it appeared to be hollow, as there was a large hole in its side. As he cautiously stepped inside, he wasn't sure what to think. The massive thing was some sort of building, the likes of which he'd never seen before…was this what the Elders feared? That someone would find this thing? He looked on with listless awe, he'd never seen anything like it. There was what seemed like an opening in the walls that led into a ruined room that clearly was meant as a residence of some kind…

"What manner of place is this?" he asked as he stepped back into the catacomb like hallway.

"What indeed?" the bracer's voice replied, "Clearly people lived here at one time, but where have all the people gone?"

Mahlay walked about the strange structure for what seemed like forever, until he came across a room full of what appeared to be seats, but they were all fastened to the floor. Most of them were set up at small counters, where there were messes of small switches and small green panels that didn't really seem to do anything. He turned about only to read something imprinted above the door…

"Bridge?" he asked, "This looks like no bridge I am familiar with," he said, "Do you suppose this is some sort of hut?"

The voice Mahlay had begun to familiarize himself with mused, "Hmmm…perhaps, but if this is what the village elders hide…why?"

Mahlay walked about the room, childishly flicking a switch here and there, without care or regard to what he was doing. Until one clicked, causing a faint humming sound to roll through the room. As he stood there, a sudden voice caused him to shoot around, brandishing his blown out staff at whatever was talking…

"This is Captain Maya Archealo, lead officer of the Star Ship Eden…" the voice said, "We've been traveling for more than fifteen years now…and we are still yet to find a new home to call Cerinia. The ship's systems still seem to hold up, but our food supplies are beginning to run shy. We started our search for a new home, with just over one million Cerinians, and now, we are at less than half that number."

As Mahlay thought he realized that this was not a person speaking, it seemed to be coming from the room itself. Suddenly something caught his attention. The small green panel on the console in front of him was displaying a rather lovely looking Cerinian vixen, however she was wearing a black suit laced with golden trim. She looked rather important…

"If you are reading this, then chances are very good that I…along with majority of the crew, am dead." There seemed to be a moment in which she faded out. "It's been six years since my last log. I've been suffering malnutrition, much like the rest of the animals aboard the ship. The video of this recording seems to be in a non-functioning order…but we have finally found a planet that seems to support life. I have set up a small shuttle to take a small crew to check the planet out. Operation Pandora must go over or our entire race may be doomed. Archealo out."

There was a brief pause before the vixen faded, and came back once again. "This will be the very last log entered on this ship," she said, "As per the orders of the High Council…this ship will be abandoned, along with all of our technology. It seems to be for the best. After long enough everything here will fall subject to its failsafe, and simply stop functioning. Hopefully we can atone…we have done so very much wrong. I pray that through this one act as a race the Goddesses can forgive us…"

Mahlay could only wonder what he'd just watched as the sound in the room slowly faded, and the vixen's picture vanished…

"Star Ship?" he said, "What do you suppose that means?"

The bracer's voice seemed intrigued. "I am not certain, but, that female…she looked a lot like your kind did she not?"

"Perhaps…" he replied, "Maybe she was also banished from the tribe long ago. This could all be some form of magic she had discovered for herself."

The voice had no reply…

With a sigh, Mahlay thought for a moment. "This will at the very least make a decent shelter for a time, but I think a search of the grounds is in order," he said, "That does however bring me to another point, what is it I should call you?"

There was a light chuckle. "My name is Rath'ma."

Mahlay would come to call the ship home, his days were carefully spent exploring one small leg of the place after another. He found that the place was completely deserted. He wondered just how long the massive construct of his people ancient heritage had been there, but in the end there was no way of knowing. He could not find himself able to sleep inside the strange "Star Ship" as the strange recording had called it…instead he found a place to sleep nearby, a small cavern clearly vacated by it residents when the Cryn had marched through the area some time ago. It was as he sat by his warm fire one snowy night that his strange friend spoke up…

"Mahlay…have you thought of what this thing might be?" Rath'ma asked.

Mahlay sighed looking to the large black thing that he'd been searching. "No…whatever it is…I am certain now that it is something that the Elders did not want us to find."

"Do you feel that is has an importance?" Rath'ma asked.

"To the village?" Mahlay replied tossing his stick on the fire, "Most likely not. They would not listen to me now…then again I could simply make them listen if I had to," he said, "I simply wish to know exactly what it is. What does it do? Where did it come from? Why is it here of all places?" he said laying down and resting his head against the log he'd been sitting on, "Do I not have a right to know these things? Do we all not have a right to know? Maybe there are more of those…messages in that room. I would simply have to find out how to make them come out."

With that thought Mahlay stood up and headed back into the strange structure. Anything he found that even remotely looked like the strange panels in the room marked 'Bridge' he would fumble away at until his efforts were met with some sort of results. He would not sleep until he could learn everything that the structure held, every nook and crevice was searched. All time of day would be lost to him, and he would not return to the outside world for days at a time…

*******

**Deep Space…**

**Space Transport, Nautalice…**

*******

Though it wasn't a deep desire of his, Fox had been saving money for some time now, and from all the money he'd saved from his birthday, he had more than enough to get off of Corneria before anyone else got hurt, by means of a mass transport ship. He'd managed to get a hold of his Viper gear before leaving, something he was certain he'd never hear the end of from Slippy, or the Academy. He found the massive transport to be much more like a cruise liner than any kind of transport. His personal quarters were much like a room on the Great Fox; they were spacious rooms, more than he needed really, but they were equipped with a minibar, a minifridge, and a large bed. The rooms were much more elaborately decorated than in any he'd previously stayed. The majority of his time on the ship was spent in the place's gym. It was a large facility, but he wasn't surprised to see that there was hardly anyone there. Nobody seemed to do much exercising anymore. It was lonely, and hard, but he knew that it was what had to be done. He couldn't stay on Corneria, not when his choices were causing people to die…

After a long spout of strenuous exercise, he slowly left the gym and headed back to his room. He wanted no interaction with anyone. He had only one place he wanted to go, and to get there he needed a ship. He could try all he wanted to forget, but despite everything he could and possibly would try, she would remain on his mind from now till the day he died. He had to go to her and make sure something he'd done hadn't already affected her life in some adverse way. He only remembered one place where the black market didn't care how old you were, or who you were, or where you were from…the Xenass Colony. It was close to Sauria…well relatively close. Either way about it however, there was no real way of telling how long the trip would be, these transports were known for having issues in the middle of a run. He wondered how the others were doing back home. It was amazing, he hadn't even been gone for a full twenty-four hours yet and he already missed everyone. He'd made up his mind though, his actions may have brought about differences everywhere in Lylat, and outside of Lylat…and that meant that something he'd done may have put Krystal in danger. That was something he was not willing to live with. It was as he sat in his room again that he looked to the knife that had been giving him an insight into the lives of those closest to him, and suddenly a thought crossed his mind. He thought of Corneria, not so much a place in specific as he thought about the planet itself. Suddenly the surface of the blade slowly filled in showing an image of the planet wavering about a blanket of black with the sparkle of stars all around it…

"Galya…" he said, "Didn't you say you could only show me living things?"

"Indeed…" the voice from the small blade replied, "It would appear that worlds are living things. My images are gathered from a place called The Ether…it is difficult to explain, it is like an archive, of all things."

"What do you mean by…all things?"

Fox still watched the image of his home planet. "All things in existence…there is an Ebb and Flow of things in this universe, an energy that connects all living things to all other things. This energy is known as The Ether. What I show you are merely images that I pull from the Ether."

"Could you show me Cerinia?"

The voice sighed. "I apologize, but to show you the planet in question I would need to know it, or be able to see it through your mind. Since in the Ether nothing has a specific name, facts and objects can be difficult to acquire."

"Ah…" Fox replied. "That sucks. For a moment I thought I'd be able to find out what the planet looks like," he said lying down, "I miss Krystal. I'm not even sure this is a good idea…what if me going to her screws everything up?"

The voice chuckled. "Your friend Falco was quite right, you worry far too much on things that you have absolutely no way of knowing. Fox this is why time travel, and looking into the future are very unwise acts, seeing something that you are not meant to know can alter your concept of reality, or even drive you mad with constant 'What if' possibilities. The way I see it you should just move on, and take one step at a time, and be happy for the time you do have."

Fox let out a depressed sigh. "How can I do that? Knowing that it was my selfish attempts to fix my own future, that cost Peppy his life."

"Think of what he would have wanted…" Galya replied, "Being one that cared about you so…I doubt that he would want you blaming yourself for his death the way you are."

"Yeah, I know…" Fox sighed. "It's just something that's gonna take me some time to get over…I guess."

The room fell to silence as Fox's mind shifted. The surface of the knife was once again filled with the image of the light blue angel that haunted his dream. In his mind he was holding her, he could smell the sweet scent of her fur, and feel her warmth. Of all the time he recalled with her, it was her smile that he missed the most…it was the only thing in the universe that could make him forget about all his woes, and he was more than happy to see the gorgeous animal's bright smile as she was laughing with another Cerinian vixen. Even if it was only a reflection, his worries all seemed to melt away. In his mind and in his heart he promised her that he would soon be at her side again…and he'd never again leave her, for even a fleeting moment…

*******

A week passed, and for Fox the time passed like months, and years. Every night the only thing that allowed him even the most faint amount of sleep was that fact that every night, he could see her face. However, as he woke one morning he finally looked out his window to see the Xenass Colony floating in the distance. It was the only structure of its kind, a massive dome city resting atop a refueling station. He wondered if Sector Five was any different now then it was before. The only real reason he chose Xenass as a destination was because of its sheer volume of stolen ships…one more wasn't going to make a difference. On Corneria he'd have been picked up in an instant because of the planetary defense grid. Xenass had no direct way of detecting ID verification of every ship that left, and in Sector Five nobody really cared. He was one of the first animals to the gangplank as the ship began to unload. As he stepped out into the simulated sunlight, Fox noticed something: this part of Xenass was exactly as he'd always remembered it; tall buildings, real grass, plants, trees, it was a veritable paradise on top of the trash covered sectors beneath it. His destination, compared to this place, was a rotten sewage dump. He only hoped that the place had not yet fallen to that state yet…but he doubted it was that much different then before. If anything was to be said about Xenass though, it was the fact that the taxis always knew where to be and when to be there…

"Where too pal?" the driver asked as Fox boarded a small yellow hover car.

"Sector Five docking station," he replied, "I don't care which."

The overweight rat chuckled. "Your call buddy…but, my fare doubles as soon as we hit Undercity pal."

"I can cover it…" Fox replied, "Just try to make it fast."

The cabbie slowly started down the road. "You ain't gotta tell me twice. I don't stay down there any longer than I have to." There was a long pause as the taxi passed several lights. "Know what? You look pretty fuck'n familiar pal. I seen you somewhere before?" Suddenly the rodent's eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"Crap…" Fox sighed.

"You're him…" he said, "You know the whole damn Lylat system thinks your dead. You look a lot younger in person you know?"

"Thanks…" Fox replied.

"So why'd a guy like you headed to Sector Five anyhow?" he asked, "Or is it part of some secret mission or something? Ah, maybe it's better off I didn't know."

"S'alright, you wouldn't wanna know even if I told you," Fox replied," Not really something I wanna talk about anyhow."

The cabbie scoffed. "That bad huh?" he said, "Can't blame you for not want'n to talk about it, some shit is just better left unsaid I guess, right?"

Fox sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So your family know you ain't dead?"

Fox looked confused for a moment before he realized that this animal had mistaken him for his father. He chuckled to himself a bit, he wondered just how much it was that he actually did look like James. He thought about telling the poor animal who he really was, but then again maybe it was a good thing that nobody knew he'd come through this area…and maybe if this guy thought Fox was James he'd go a little easier on the fare. He honestly didn't have too much left after his initial trip to the colony to begin with to be completely honest. Then again he was really having second thoughts about what he was going to do in Sector Five to begin with. Stealing had been something he'd always been taught to avoid, but James had also mentioned, behind Vixy's back of course, that in certain extreme circumstances the act could be overlooked. Fox took this to definitely be one of those times. There was a chance that his presence on Corneria could bring harm to all the people he cared about most in the world. The cabbie of course kept talking, there weren't a number of drivers that could say they'd had a conversation with The James McCloud. Fox however could only slightly pull his knife from its sheath on his thigh, and stare at the blue furred image that appeared in its surface. He chuckled, she had always been on his mind, even only moments after meeting her on Sauria all that time ago…he'd never been one to believe in 'love at first sight,' but she had changed his way of thinking altogether. He'd loved her from the day he'd first seen her, the moment he'd heard her voice, and the instant he was given the chance to look into her eyes. As far as he was concerned, without her there, there was no reason for him to exist…she was his purpose…

Fox wasn't really surprised to see what it was he saw when they'd finally reached the section of the Colony known as Undercity. It was the same dank, filthy, horrid sewage dump he remembered. Children were left out in the filth, the buildings were all in serious need of refurbishment, trash littered the streets and alleyways piling into monstrous mounds of garbage…the sight of the little ones running about in filthy, tattered clothing was a sight he swore he'd never forget. His life had always been so trivial, until the first time he saw this place, and realized what trivial really meant. There were some things that he'd do just about anything to change. It hurt him dearly to see that things like this were happening in his own backyard, but there was little he could do about it in his young age…all he could do now was sit, and wait and do whatever it was he could. He was surprised enough when they arrived at the star port however, it was heavily laid down with ships of all sorts…

"So what's the charge?" Fox asked.

The rat chuckled. "No way am I charge'n you," he said, "It was payment enough to just be able to say I gave a ride to The James McCloud."

Referring to him as his father brought back a lot of memories. It seemed like before, everyone seemed to remind him so often of how much he looked like his father, not bothering for a moment to think about how much it hurt to recall. He had half a mind to blow up in the cabby's face, but however he managed to stop himself as he recalled that none of that past stuff had happened, even if he did remember it all…instead Fox removed a small wad of money from his pocket……

"Well, I'm paying anyhow," he said with a friendly smile, "Your job right?"

The rat chuckled. "You really are a good guy," he said, "Just be careful down here in Sector Five alright? It's hell down here."

"Tell me about it, not my first time down here." Fox sighed. "I just wish this place wasn't so ignored."

"You and me both pal," the cabby replied, "Well good luck whatever the hell you came down here for."

Fox slowly bid the animal goodbye, and turned his attention to the many ships in the docking bay. Of all the ships he saw there only one looked like it was taken care of, which in this part of Xenass meant it was either a gang's, or the mafia's…and either of those two he had absolutely no problem stealing from. It was a smaller ship, probably for carrying weapons or something else illegal. Whatever it was, if it was a load of weapons at least he'd be well supplied, and possibly have enough to sell for later purposes. He sighed a bit. There was next to nobody there, most likely because the mafia and the gangs that ruled the Undercity thought they were above everyone else meaning that nobody would ever dare stealing anything from them. It made for easy selecting at the least. The ship was rather small, clearly only a small transport making it sufficient for a four-man crew, large in comparison to the Arwings. Its body was triangular in shape, with no real signs of wings. Fox knew the model, a TX-4400, very old model once called a Sting Ray because of its odd shape. Fox approached the ship with little worry of being caught, however there was the matter of the keypad that required entry to the ship itself. Fox chuckled, there were some things that he recalled from his past life that made this a bit too easy. His mother had eventually caved and gotten him the communicator he wore on his wrist. A small cord hidden within the rim of the device allowed the communicator to update its software on a regular basis from pretty much any computer outlet while the owner slept. Slippy had once taught Fox that this uploading jack could be used for a bit more. Military often used a computer device not too much different than Fox's communicator to override such security measures. He plugged the device into the small terminal located under the pad and flipped open the device. It took him some short extent of time, but luckily, his mind wasn't too rusty on what he needed to do to get the code he needed…

"Wow…I'd hate to see Slippy turn to a life of crime if he can teach a fuck off like me to hack a ship log. He could do anything."

He slowly stepped inside after the ship's door slid open, keeping his paw on the handle of his knife. The halls of the ship had a horrible odor. It smelled almost like something dead, however he was certain there was nothing there. He secretly wondered if he could have actually kicked the door in with his new leg…he sighed as he walked through the halls. Though he turned his head away as he realized that the smell was coming from a body that was wrapped in what appeared to be some kind of blanket. The body had much more purpose out on the docks where he decided to throw it. The ship was so old that there was no advanced A.I. system in the ship at all. It was still all done manually, at least in this one model anyhow. He thought for a moment as walked onto the ship's undersized bridge…what would his father think right now? Would he be angry for the fact that he was stealing? Or proud of why it was he was doing it? Did it even matter why he was doing it? Was there ever a cause good enough to accept a bad thing in order to do good? He sighed heavily, these weren't thoughts he wanted going through his mind right now, not while he knew just how many different treaties he was breaking. His thoughts dissolved away as he looked over the bridge. There were pizza boxes, old clothing, magazines of an adult nature, empty bottles of booze, and some things he really didn't want to guess at around the room. Every step he took it seemed he was pushing something aside with his foot. The room was much more simple than the bridge he recalled from the Great Fox; it was small, and in a sort of half circle, there was a large viewing screen, and four small seats. Luckily, the majority of the ship's controls were all located on the arms of the captain's seat, which for a moment he was hesitant of sitting in. However, he brushed the seat clean before sitting down. He nearly laughed at how simple the launch procedure was. He wondered why it was the entire Lylat system relied on A.I. systems so much to keep up their ships…in his mind it was just an excuse for the lazy, though he did admit that he missed simply telling ROB to handle it. As he set the ship to take off, his mind shifted back to his old thoughts, about what it was he was doing. He should have known that his conscience would give him hell about what it was he was doing…

"You have your doubts about this," Galya's voice suddenly pointed out.

Fox sighed. "I've never stolen anything in my life, this just doesn't feel right."

"And yet?" Galya asked.

Fox scoffed at himself. "When it comes to Krystal, my own beliefs have no ground."

"You give up your beliefs, possibly even your life for one female…" Galya suddenly said, "Why? Why so much self-destruction?"

Fox chuckled. "I've searched for a higher meaning to it myself. All I can say is that I love her…that is my only explanation."

"Is it really so grand a thing?" Galya asked, "After all, you only worry of her constantly, you lose rest, and suffer yourself over situations that you can never possibly control. If love does this to you, why would it be anything you possibly want so badly?" the knife's voice asked, "I understand what love is, and how it might be considered important, but I see no reason why someone should release self and body for it."

"Love isn't just a feeling…" Fox said, "At least not the way I've experienced it. I was reborn, and I know from the experience of watching the woman I loved die, that there is nothing more important to me than her. If that's the meaning of love, then that's the meaning…but if not, I couldn't care less what its meaning is," he said, "I know Krystal's strong…probably even stronger than I am, but, she's a lot more frail than she would ever let on. She has a loving heart…it's a heart I've spent a lot of time with."

Galya simply remained silent as Fox pulled the knife looking at the vision of Krystal in its surface…

"She's a rare person Galya…" he said, "Her heart craves love. She can't stand being away from the people she cares about." Fox sighed leaning his head back. "She needs me…just as much as I need her."

There was a light chuckle. "You are a loving fool Fox McCloud," Galya's voice echoed in his head, "But, I find it a very noble trait. You vow to keep this female safe even at the cost of your own life, and you understand things about her that no other person could possibly know."

Fox sighed. "I spent years with her…I suppose none of that will do any good though," he said, "She won't remember me, but, I have to be there."

He wondered how long it would be before the ship would be tracked down by its former owners…he imagined that it would spell some trouble for him indeed when they finally managed to track him down, but in the meantime there was little else he could do but set the small ship's autopilot to take him to the Krazoa System where he'd then head for the planet Vargas. Even in his past life he'd not spent a lot of time traveling around the Krazoa System. He wondered if the Cerinians, Saurians, and the Krazoa spirits had some sort of connection. It would be something to think on during his trip…

*******

**Cerinia…**

*******

Krystal was forced, by the attack from the Cryn, to stay in the village for some time. She did not like staying there as she was not certain how long it would take before she drove another male out of his mind. She wondered if it really was something to do with her that had caused Mahlay's lapse in reason. Despite whatever it was she thought however, the blue furred vixen had other things to think of. As long as she was there in the village, the males would come for her. It seemed that her only sanctuary was found at the top of the old tree at the edge of the village. Many of the villagers seemed to ask why it was she was always watching the skies every time the saw her alone…however, when asked this she would simply sigh, and walk away. She could not expect anyone to understand her, she had believed that Mahlay understood her, but even he had turned on her. The blue furred vixen slowly wondered why it was the snows had suddenly stopped. Though the treetops were covered in white, it usually did not stop for some time after beginning. It was one late afternoon however, when her heart felt heavy, that Krystal sought out her special little place atop the tree. This was where she noticed what seemed like a small black cloud rising from just behind a small rise in the mountains. It was not far from the Hall of the Ancients, where Mahlay had been banished. She scratched her chin for a moment in thought. Young kits of the village were often regaled with stories about that area, far from the protective embrace of the forest, among the flatlands beyond the mountains. There, kits were often told, that there were barbaric monstrosities…horrible creatures that would consider a Cryn no more than a light meal. Her mind often conjured up images of a snarling beast the likes of which remained yet unseen on Cerinia; bloodthirsty, with rows of dripping fangs, massive yellow eyes, and sometimes even wings. Though she chuckled at her own childishness, she knew better than to believe monster stories…but whatever was causing the smoke she saw could clearly move into the forest though she did not really care to think about such things…

Krystal did not bother informing any of her family or friends when she decided to leave to find out the source of the strange smoke. She simply left a message with another huntress for her mother, with the promise that she would return within a few short days. It was a trustworthy message, and she was quite certain that the vixen she'd left the message with would quickly see to delivering it. She found that traveling through the forest was very…unnerving…she felt as though the entire forest was watching her. However she managed to pass it off as a simple paranoia, being she had never actually traveled so very far from the village. It seemed like she'd been walking and running for days before she finally stopped. Not wanting to risk being out in the open too much in a place she was so unfamiliar with, Krystal had packed some random food for her trip. She had hoped it would be enough, but with her staff handy, she could hunt if it was needed. She was surprised at how long her trip was taking actually, the forest was much larger than she'd ever really imagined. It stretched out for what seemed like forever. It had taken her two days of constant travel, and the young vixen had finally found herself at the foot of the mountains. Krystal marveled at the massive peaks, she'd never seen them up close before. She saw it as a shame that the others of the village would never see anything like it. With a sigh and a shake of her head, the vixen slowly began to scale the steep slopes of the hills. She wondered how long it would take for her to climb, but her thoughts were distracted by the pains she felt in the pads of her feet. Krystal never considered herself a delicate little flower, but the rocky terrain was much different than the forest floors that her sandals were made for…the jagged stones she stepped on were jabbing into her feet causing serious discomfort. This was cured by taking short breaks to rub her sore feet. The air was also getting rather thin, and it was making for some difficult climbing. However, she managed to push through the path ahead of her and soon she stopped to rest her feet again, sitting atop a large boulder. She was a bit hesitant to sit though, as the stone was incredibly cold. It was as she sat there, that Krystal noticed the feel of the warm noon sun on her back. After a short spout of rest, she stood and turned, only to see that she had already reached the top. Before her eyes, spanned out a massive field…it was a wide-open area. There were some trees scattered about the flatland, but other than that there was simply a layer of snow as far as her eyes could see. Far off in the distance something large lay in the field. It was a massive black structure, but it was also not the source of the smoke she'd seen. As her eyes scanned the area however, something caught her eyes; a bit further out, there was something much smaller. In fact she could hardly make out anything about it, except the fact that the snow around it was melted completely. Though her inner child warned her of the things that could lurk out in the wide open plains, the vixen rolled her eyes at her own hesitation, and with her mind on the shape far off in the distance, Krystal quickly leaped to her feet and rushed down the mountainside, now in a hurry to see what the objects out in the field were…


	9. Chapter 9: Fear

**Author Notes: **_Well...sorry that the updates to this are coming so slowly but......a sadistic mixture of both Jetlag and writer's block has kicked me in the ass, while having an elephant step on my face. I should however have another chapter or two up soon...so again i apologize. Also, i will soon start work on Lament 2 and Tails's Luck 2 again as i see i've neglected the fics horribly. Big thanks to **Crafty Lefty** for all the great editing work, and to **Kornography18**_ _for pointing out the bevy of mistakes that me and Lefty manage to miss._ _If you're reading this thanks a lot man. Thanks for the tons of support all, and enjoy..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_

* * *

**Chapter 9: _Fear_**

_-All living things know fear. It is a simple force; we fear pain, death, loss, even love. People can fear any number of things no matter how odd and obscure. However phobias are only one part of a much greater force…–_

Krystal found herself rushing through the thick snow covered field. She was curious about the massive black structure; it was bigger than anything she'd ever seen. However, her attention was far more drawn to the clearly burning object a bit further into the field. There was a huge plume of black smoke still rising up from the snow, where the object was clearly burning even still. Though her lungs burned and her feet felt half numb she finally found herself standing in front of the small area that still lay burning. Among its center there was a strange mess of twisted metal, some pieces blue or silver, and some parts terribly scorched by the fires. The burning object seemed to be composed entirely of metal, and was composed of primarily triangular shapes. Suddenly the vixen's eyes however fell on what appeared to be fresh footprints in the snow, with a trail of blood as well. Looking at the prints in the snow she suddenly came across a fresh paw print, where someone had clearly stumbled. She gasped as she looked over the prints and quickly rushed off in the direction that injured animal had clearly traveled. The trail of blood led back south, almost the opposite way she'd come. It was headed back to the odd structure she'd decided against going toward. Unfortunately the blue furred vixen found herself standing near a depression in the snow. She quickly looked about until she noted something; there was another plume of black smoke off near the large black structure in the center of the field. Pulling her staff to keep at the ready the vixen slowly made her way off toward this pillar of smoke, until she found herself crouched behind a dead tree, peering around toward the fire that was still off a ways in the distance. She could swear that she could feel someone's thoughts. It almost felt like Mahlay, but something was not quite right about it; not only was there no possible way for him to get out this far from the Hall of Ancients, it did not feel like him, almost like he was another person entirely. The fact that there was an animal here that could even remotely be Mahlay put her instantly on edge. The animal she knew as her friend was no longer an animal she could trust, and worse off, a male was truly a devastating match for any female, the only reason it was pronounced otherwise was the sheer fact that in the village males were restricted from using any form of magic against a fellow Cerinian, but out here there would be no such guard holding the animal at bay…

***

**Orbit around planet Vargas…**

**Stygian System…**

***

Fox awoke to a dank smell. The small ship he'd stolen was still half filthy and he'd already worked himself to sleep cleaning it once. The young vulpine sighed as he rolled out of the strangely comfortable bed, and after using the rather cramped bathroom he made his way to the small ship's bridge. Before he'd gone to sleep Fox had made certain to send an individual atmospheric probe to each of the large green planet's moons, hopefully only one would come back with readings that stated the moon could support life. He stopped by the incredibly small kitchen, and was again happy to know that the previous owners of this ship had a thing for fresh coffee. He rubbed his head as he sat down. The odor of the place alone was giving him a headache that he feared would never go away, however, the smell and taste of fresh coffee helped it a lot. The young vulpine nervously rapped his fingers against his false leg while going over the specs from his probes until something strange came up. There was one missing…the number three probe that was sent to a smaller moon, which was currently in view. It was a little blue planet that looked a lot like a smaller version of Corneria really. He took a moment to go over the secondary failsafe data that was sent back from the probe before it went down. The air was oxygen rich…

Fox took a large drink from his cup. "Scans say the probe's thrusters lost power…other than that the moon's perfectly inhabitable. Think I'll check there first…"

*******

**Cerinia…**

*******

Krystal managed to sneak closer to the massive black structure that lay in the snowy field. She was amazed at just how old it seemed despite its clear difference from anything she'd ever seen before. There was an unfamiliar figure near the fire, and she was certain that she could feel Mahlay's presence inside the strange structure that provided her cover. Her mind kept telling her to go inside, and yet her heart, and common sense told her to back away. She could feel no thoughts from whomever it was that lay near what was clearly Mahlay's campfire…however, her deeper question was exactly how Mahlay had survived through the Hall of Ancients. Her mind was at a conflict, she was certain that whoever was laying near the fire was in need of healing; healing that Mahlay could in no way provide…and at the same time she wanted to know more about this strange black structure that lay here in the fields, and why Mahlay, who should have been dead, was inside of it. Making certain that her feeling about Mahlay was correct, the vixen took the moment to rush out toward the camp. She had to be swift and silent or she was certain that Mahlay would come out and stop her. She stopped as she stood over the injured animal, and turned to check for Mahlay…she was certain that it was in her best interest to inform her father that the vulpine was still alive even if telling him let out that she was out of the woods. Noticing that she was still in the clear, Krystal slowly rolled the injured animal onto its back. She instantly gasped at the sight of his face. He was slightly tall, and well built, with dark chestnut colored fur, and the remains of a black object that covered his eyes. There was a deep wound on his left shoulder, and he was bleeding from a spot on his head just near his left ear. The young vixen took a moment to observe her surroundings before looking back to the injured vulpine.

He had clearly lost a lot of blood, which brought her quickly to the decision to lift him over her shoulder. She had to admit that he was slightly heavy, but at the moment the idea that she needed to take him somewhere safe made her she quickly rush away from the camp with the injured fox over her shoulder…

*******

Fox's small ship slowly pulled into the small moon's orbit where he'd lost one of his probes. His anxiety to see Krystal again was clearly overriding his senses. Perhaps he loved her a bit too much, if he was willing to risk his life to see her, without the faintest notion of whether or not she even recognized him. However, as his ship finally broke into the planet's inner atmosphere, a red light flashed through the ship followed by a piercing screech from a siren. Something had gone horribly wrong entry and now his ship was no more than a hurdling mass of metal and death. He instantly went to work on the ship's control console, scanning the areas directly below him…

"Shit! Gotta find a safe place!" he said before something came up on the scans, "Arwing registry?"

Without another thought the vulpine rushed to the back of the ship, where there was a parachute. He had always wondered why it was all spacecrafts had them…now he was certain that it was for scenarios such as this one. Fox quickly strapped the pack to his back and made his way to the side hatch of the ship. He took a few short breaths before finally pressing a small set of buttons causing the door to slide open. The instant rush of air that shot through the ship was deafening and quickly sucked the vulpine off his feet and out the door. His body tumbled slamming his shoulder into the side of the ship. He was glad he could not hear his own scream of agony as the shoulder was knocked out of its socket, flipping and tumbling him about in the air like a useless rag doll. He waited for a bit before using his good arm to pull the ripcord of the chute…and was happy as his body lurched back from the force of the wind catching the large sheet of cloth over his head. This time his scream as the harness jerked at his already injured shoulder was clearly audible to him. As he settled he wondered if anyone on the planet below him heard the scream but then doubted it in a big way. Having only one arm to work the chute's control cords, Fox found himself reaching from one side to the other to keep himself on course. He aimed for what looked like an open field covered in snow next to a rather tall mountain which was, from his vantage point clearly a volcano…however as he found himself low enough to make out the still smoldering debris out in the open field a gust of wind hit his chute swinging him about. Without a good control of the apparatus, Fox found himself at the air current's mercy being dragged out toward a thick forest. He would have felt much better with a softer landing, but the trees would have to do. Soon enough the forest canopy came up at him from beneath and he found himself dangling like a marionette high above the forest floor…

"Well I'd rather this than be in the ship right now." He chuckled to himself. "Can't cut myself loose. I've only got one arm to catch myself with." He struggled for a moment but only ended up getting tangled in the chute's rigging. "Now I know how a fucking puppet feels." His words were however cut short by a groan and a loud snap. "Uh oh…I take it back. Please don't break."

Suddenly there was a much louder snap, and this time Fox tumbled down the branches, grunting in pain every time he struck one grasping at it for dear life with his good arm. However, on about his third rebound he caught a branch with the side of his head, instantly knocking his vision to a sequential blur of colors. His vision faded in and out, and he found that the rigging of the chute was now dangling him only several feet above the forest floor, where a blue furred vixen, with a triangular patch of white that pointed down from her collar stared at him in surprise…

He half smiled, "H-hi…"

Those being his only words, the vulpine's head went limp and he slipped into a state of unconsciousness leaving the vixen that stood before him simply staring up the tree at awe in the animal that had just dropped from the sky.

*******

He could feel a strange warmth on his fur, and a burning in his shoulder and head. Fox vaguely could recall his trip down the tall tree in the forest, though he partially wished he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes with a light groan. His eyes wandered about a strange room, clearly very old yet well kept, a hut of some kind. He lay in what felt like the most comfortable bed he'd ever lay in until something caught his attention. Not too far away a rather shapely blue vixen was bent over rummaging through some things. He had difficulty believing what he was seeing, but it had to be…

"Krystal?"

The vixen instantly shot about with a piece of paper in her paw, she was most certainly not Krystal. She had a patch of white on her chest that started like a triangle at her collarbone, coming to a point somewhere past the small cloth that covered her nethers. She slowly made her way to him and looked at the small image on the sheet of paper…

"You…you know Krystal?" She asked.

Fox only just realized that he'd just spoken Cerinian…one of the last things Krystal had taught him. "Listen I want to tell you everything possible, but none of that matters right now," He quickly said, "Krystal could be in danger, where is she?"

The older vixen's expression suddenly went serious. "What?" she demanded, "How? And who are you?"

"My name is Fox McCloud…" Fox replied, "And this isn't a time for questions. I need to find her and make sure she's safe."

The lovely vixen tilted her head to one side. "How…do you know my daughter?"

Fox instantly froze, "Um…" he stammered rubbing the back of his neck, "Funny story to go with that question."

She seemed unamused, "Any story that places Krystal in trouble is not one I would find humorous."

The vixen sighed hesitating for a moment before walking over to him. She paused before laying a paw on his forehead. She wanted the truth, she needed to know whether or not this really was the animal who was haunting her daughter's mind day in and day out. A maelstrom of old memories shot through her mind. The animal clearly knew what it was she was doing as he was giving no resistance to the probe, and seemed to be filtering in whatever he could to convince her the truth. The vixen sorted through the thoughts, finding ones of an animal that was clearly Krystal, thought much older than the animal she knew and loved. It was as she released her hold on his mind and backed away that something struck Fox. She instantly recoiled, though in his mind she was much older, the vixen could spot her daughter anywhere…and this handsome young vulpine that stood before her, he was not what he appeared at all. It was however as all these images flashed through her mind that one memory struck her. An image of this animal with her daughter, in the same bed. Her eyes instantly went wide, this could not be a real memory of her daughter. She started to say something until she saw the last memory he had, of himself dying, crawling to be in Krystal's dying arms. This animal, had already been dead…breaking her contact with his mind, the elder vixen stumbled back slowly until she found a seat, catching herself before managing to fall down…

There were tears in the vixen's eyes as she looked to Fox. "What are you?" she asked, "What manner of creature recalls its own death?"

Fox found his way to her. "That's not important," he snapped, "Listen I apologize for being rude, but you saw what I saw didn't you?" he asked, "You watched her die. I can't let that happen again."

The vixen looked to the desperation in his eyes. "I…I do not know where she is," she replied, "She left the village, almost two days ago."

The vixen still sat there in a shock of disbelief. However, suddenly there was a voice outside…

"Nalya…" a gentle voice called from outside.

"I am here Reena," Krystal's mother replied after a brief silence.

"The elders wish to see you about Krystal's disappearance," she called, without entering the hut, "They say they have reason to believe that Mahlay may be alive. We need to find her before Mahlay does."

Fox noted a slight hint of worry and distress in the young vixen's voice who stood outside. Before Nalya could respond however, she could hear the injured fox from the hut step out. He was bracing himself against the doorway with a paw over his ribs and breathing heavily…

"Like I said..." He said, "She's in trouble. I have to find her."

The older of the two was undoubtedly impressed as he found the ability to stand and slowly began walking past them before he suddenly gasped and collapsed to the ground. Reena looked to the fallen fox…

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Who he is, is not important," Nalya replied, "Gather the huntresses and search for Krystal, she could not have gotten too far." The two vixens turned their backs to the young Fox and walked a few steps away. "Listen to me Reena, you mustn't tell anyone about this. There is something very special about this person and…" The older vixen cut herself off as she turned about. "Where did he go?"

Nalya was amazed. For one as injured as he was, Fox had moved, not only moved, completely vanished without alerting her keen senses that he'd even gotten up. Though she wasn't certain why, the vixen smiled proudly…though she did not know him, she knew where he was going. It had been the only thought on his mind since she'd found him. Krystal's life was worth more to this one animal than anything. She dared to even think that it was possible that this young stranger loved her daughter, possibly even more than any other person alive…

"Reena…" She quickly called summoning the young vixen to her side, "Never mind what I said. You have his scent?"

Reena could smell him clearly, his musk was much stronger than most of the things that she was used to on Cerinia. "Yes."

"Then follow him," Nalya replied, "I believe that he will lead you to her."

Reena looked confused. "How could that person know where Krystal is?"

Nalya sighed. "The heart can often see what the eyes cannot. You would not believe the distances that young soul has traversed to be here…nothing will stop him now, nothing short of his own death."

"I do not like this," Reena interjected, "He is not one of us. Where did he come from?"

Nalya turned to Reena with a slight smile. "A place very, very far away. Now go…if not for me then for Krystal, and say nothing to any of the other villagers, do you understand?"

Reena lightly nodded. "You know that I would do anything for Krystal."

"Good, then get going. He is no normal outsider," Nalya replied, "Even in his state he is driven."

"Then why send me after him?" Reena asked.

"Because this land is foreign to him, and the huntresses' traps in these areas are very well hidden," Nalya said, "Now go…we've wasted too much time on idle talk already."

Reena needed no further confirmation, if this was something that Krystal would want without a doubt, then the young vixen would make it her sworn duty to make certain that the injured outsider reached her alive. As she moved through the forest she was slightly amazed at how powerful the young male's scent was…it was nearly overwhelming. It was while she tracked this young animal that Reena's mind seemed to scan over the last month or so that she'd been with Krystal. Something had been off about her recently, always staring at the sky, daydreaming, and her refusal to at least give the courtship a clear thought…were all of these things connected to this animal? Was he the person she was waiting for? Or was this all just some sort of bizarre coincidence? If so, how did the vulpine even know Krystal's name? Much the less where to find her? Soon enough the young vixen looked down from her position. She'd recently switched her look from the forest floor to the treetops to make her search a bit wider. She was contemplating going back to Nalya, but suddenly the young male rushed by beneath her. He was moving quickly, much more so than any Cerinian male that had suffered his extent of injuries would. She wondered if he'd been trained to handle the types of pain he was in, or if he was simply very determined. Reena was even further amazed when she dropped from the tree landing only a foot or so behind him. In an instant the young male had her on her back with his claws at her throat, however after seeing her he simply let her go and continued on his way. Reena quickly made it to her feet and trotted after him…

"Whatever you want…you should go back?" He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

Reena chuckled. "Are you confident? Or just stupid?" She asked, "You have no idea what kind of things live in this forest, you haven't even see the traps yet."

Fox stepped forward a bit kicking his foot through the thick snow and leaves on the ground. Suddenly a large number of small spears struck the ground a foot or so in front of him…

"I'm a little better at this than you give me credit for." he said.

Reena simply cleared her throat. "True as that might be…Krystal is very important to me, and her mother sent me to help you." She said.

Fox limped to a nearby tree to rest for a moment. "I'm guessing you're Krystal's best friend or something?"

Reena tilted her head at him a bit, "Best friend?"

"You know, the one friend she always comes to with all her problems, won't hide anything from you."

Reena smiled. "I like the sound of that…but, no." She said, "I suppose that would have been Mahlay."

"Wait…" Fox said as he thought back, "Wasn't Nalya back there worried that this Mahlay person would hurt Krystal?"

Reena sighed. "Mahlay has not been himself," She said, "He was supposed to be dead, but one of the village hunters believes she saw him recently."

Fox slowly caught his breath, "Then we should get going," He said pulling Galya from its sheath and handing it to her, "Don't ask how it works…just think about Krystal and look at the reflection."

The stunned look on the vixen's face was clear proof that she saw her friend. "Do you recognize her position? Surroundings?"

Reena took a moment studying the area around Krystal in the image, "Yes…" She nodded, "It is very far from here. Near the Hall of Ancients. We are not supposed to go there." She said pointing toward the volcano that Fox had sailed over with his parachute.

"Then we should hurry…" Fox replied walking in that direction.

Reena was almost instantly convinced that there wasn't a thing she could say to change this animal's mind. Wherever he'd come from, and whatever had brought him here, he was determined to find Krystal, and it didn't seem like anything short of death was really going to stop him…

*******

It had been several days since Mahlay had stepped outside. It was much warmer inside the strange black structure anyhow, and he was deftly considering making it a sort of dwelling rather than sitting around a campfire all the time. He covered his eyes for a moment until they readjusted to the bright daylight outside. He was only distracted for a moment before something caught his attention. Mahlay's nose twitched several times before drawing him off to his left around the corner of the large black structure. Soon he had his nose only a few inches away from the surface of the structure, where something very familiar struck his senses…

"I do not like this Mahlay." Rath'ma's voice echoed in his head, "If she told the elders they would certainly send after you, you are too close to their village."

Mahlay closed his eyes, taking in the vixen's alluring scent for a moment, before looking to a set of partially covered tracks in the snow. "Hmmm…she came for me."

"Perhaps she was looking for you," Rath'ma replied, "Came to apologize for getting you thrown out of the village."

Mahlay sighed, "That was our fault…I shouldn't have done what I did to the other males."

Rath'ma chuckled, "You were merely protecting your love from them. Surely that was nothing so bad as to deserve banishment. After all these years they should understand what it means to protect something."

"Nobody understands…especially not the Elders…they don't want to understand," Mahlay replied, "They simply want all the villagers to bend to their rule and stay under foot. I've learned so very much from the recordings…and I'm willing to wager that Krystal already knows most of the things that I've recently learned."

Rath'ma mused, "Hmmm…what would make you think this though?"

Mahlay thought for a moment, "It was something she told me a time ago, about a place where everyone was free to do as they saw fit. I wonder if this paradise is not what it was the elders do not want us to know about…so that they may keep their hold on us all." He said, "Perhaps they will soon look for her."

The voice in his mind seemed to go silent for a moment, "Hmmm…what are you planning Mahlay?"

"Her father is one of the elders…" Mahlay replied, "If she remains missing…soon they will send as many huntresses as they can spare to find her. I think I will pay the council a visit," He said walking toward the woods, "I have learned something about the elders that they will rue my knowledge of…"

"And what have you learned?" Rath'ma asked.

Mahlay replied. "That I am much stronger than any of them now. They did a poor job of hiding it…" he said, "You felt it…I know you did. When we were in there being examined."

Rath'ma chuckled. "Yes my friend…their fear was nearly tangible…but, why did they not simply kill you?"

Mahlay paused in his walking. "Perhaps they did not want the others to begin asking questions…normally when something so horrible is done in the tribe, you are banished to show leniency…it is possible that Krystal plead for my safety and they simply complied to release me. Her father has a large pull with them after all…he is the oldest in the tribe…"

"Then him first?" the voice asked.

Mahlay thought as he headed into the woods, "No…being the eldest also means that he is the strongest…if given the time and space he could completely destroy me. It is far better that I use my time sparingly and play this to my benefit. He is both wise and powerful, no other Cerinian has ever matched his ability. Telekinesis…he could destroy me without ever touching me and I have a deduction that his mind would not bend so easily to this ability you have given to me."

"Is the heart of one vixen truly worth all this fuss Mahlay?" Rath'ma asked, "Again…there are many other very lovely creatures in the village."

Mahlay scoffed, "No…she is the only one for me and I am the only one for her. Whether or not you wish to accept this, it is simply how it will be."

"And if there is no way of convincing her?"

The Cerinian sighed, "Then…I am afraid there would be no other way."

"Ah…so you intend to kill her then."

Mahlay did not answer…he simply sighed walking into the forest. He had a large plan that could fall apart in a moment's notice, and he was still unaware of everything that was going on in the village. He had been slowly planning this for some time now, and he had a clear way to get the elders by themselves…but, he had to watch them for a short time. Soon they would head to the proving grounds, where the younger males of the tribe would be blessed in the moonlight. They would be vulnerable…and alone. It was declared a sacred passage in which the females of the tribe had no place in, there would be no huntresses to stop him, and the younger members of the Council could most definitely not block him out. He would revel in the fact that they were all going to kill each other and none of them would be able to stop him…the little ones he would let live, there was no reason to kill them, they would not even be old enough to even bite hard, much the less cause him any actual trouble. The Cerinian suddenly leaped into the trees rushing off as Krystal had taught him. He needed to be swift about getting himself situated. The ceremony would be soon and there was little time for him to waste…


	10. Chapter 10: Fate

**Author notes:**_ Okay here's the edited chapter ten. Sorry it took a while i just wanted to get the chapter posted asap. Anyhow, here's the edit. Again thanks to Crafty Lefty for the edit...and always thanks to everyone reading this fic..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 10: Fate**_

_-The most laughable concept in history, or something we could never hope to understand? The ideas of fate and destiny have been alive since time itself. People will bend to believe that they are drawn into their decisions by the hand of God or some other unseen force…in this most of them simply try to deal, by blaming these forces for their own mistakes. Perhaps fate does exist, and perhaps it does not, but in the end we only have ourselves to blame-_

Krystal awoke, stretching her neck grunting at the sound of a loud pop from her neck. She wasn't certain whether or not she had accidentally slept on a rock or something, but her neck felt absolutely horrible. Rubbing her neck, the young vixen stepped over to the still unconscious vulpine laying next to the incredibly weak fire that had been left burning through the night. She took a moment to look the animal over. He didn't look injured anymore, in fact he was completely healed now thanks to Krystal's abilities. As far as she was aware he should have woken up at some point during the night or at least before she'd woken up. It was already late in the morning. The blue furred vixen looked to the sun. She'd have woken much sooner had she not exhausted herself healing the fallen stood over him for a moment and slowly removed what was left of the black visor over his eyes. She brushed a bit of dirt from his forehead, only to have the fox suddenly shoot upright smashing his forehead into hers. With a yelp of pain, Krystal rolled off her back and onto her feet rubbing her forehead. As she shook the hit off, the now awake animal noticed her looking to him with a look of joy, only to quickly have the look fade from her face…

"_Of course it isn't him…"_ she thought to herself, _"Probably doesn't even remember me."_

The chestnut furred vulpine at this time was preoccupied examining what he was certain at one point were all nearly fatal injuries. "Where the hell am I?" he groaned rubbing his head, "Could have sworn I was a goner."

It was as she shook the cobwebs out of her head that Krystal groaned, "You have a really hard head." It was almost in an instant that the young vixen realized that she'd spoken, and not in her native tongue. As the once injured traveler quickly looked to her with curious eyes, she quickly covered her mouth.

She looked away as the animal tried to study her face, only to have him very gently place his paw under her chin pulling her head back to face him. Krystal wasn't sure how to respond to this, it was clear that he was unsure of something…

"I've seen this face before." He half smiled. "Wow. Fox wasn't far off," he said.

Krystal instantly looked to this stranger's eyes. They were Fox's eyes, and yet they weren't. He looked like Fox, and yet he was far too old. Suddenly something struck the vixen and she gasped slapping her paw over her mouth again…

"You're supposed to be dead," she half whispered pointing at him.

James half smiled. "So I've been told. I have my son to thank for that," he said reaching a paw out to her, "I guess now I owe that same debt to you…and I take it that your knowing about my fate means you remember everything just like my son does."

Krystal of course shook his paw, however she looked a bit distracted, despite the fact that she was shaking the paw of a dead man…she disappointed herself. Fox had remembered her, and for the longest time she'd doubted him…

"What?" James asked, "Something wrong?"

She released his paw. "Does Fox?" she started. "Does he recall what caused this?" she asked, "I only remember those last seconds, being in his arms before everything went white…and I woke up in bed just a little vixen again."

James chuckled. "Nope. Apparently same thing happened to him," he replied, "He's been depressed and withdrawn since he woke up that day."

She really decided that she didn't want to hear this. "How are the others?" Krystal asked quickly changing the subject.

James instantly lowered his head. "Falco and Slippy are fine," he said, "Peppy…we were fighting Andross. He…saved my life. I'm glad I haven't seen Lucy's face. I don't think I could bare to tell her."

"Peppy?" Krystal asked in disbelief, "He's…"

James sighed. "It wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be me," he said, "After what happened with Fara I can only imagine how Fox is taking this."

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Not much to it really," James replied, "Wolf, Peppy, Pigma and I all launched an assault on Andross, as I'm sure you know. We managed to take the ape out, but when Pigma turned on me Peppy got in between us, he took out Pigma, but his Arwing went down…there was nothing left," he said, "Fox told me about everything. I have a sneaking suspicion that he had something to do with Wolf calling me as well."

Krystal seemed to look back to distant memories. "I wouldn't doubt it. We were both there…you know, when he died," she said, "He said that one of the biggest regrets in his life was his family, but, another was that he never even tried to apologize to you."

James sighed. "I gotta get back to Corneria though," he said, "Vixy must be worried sick. They probably already told her that I was dead…but there's no real way off this planet, is there?"

"If there wasn't I never would have met Fox in the first place."

James chuckled. "Hmm…never really thought about that. How did you get off this rock?"

Krystal sighed. "The elders of my tribe are trying to hide the fact that this planet is not really Cerinia. The real Cerinia was destroyed a long time ago. I'm sure you remember the large black ship in the field where you crashed," she said, "That was the ship our ancestors came here on. My father has a small ship hidden, and he has managed to keep it in working order. He seems to think that this Cerinia is in line to meet the same fate as the old Cerinia. And he's right."

James sighed. "Is there anything different now?" he asked, "You know, in comparison to before. Did you change anything? Fox did and it seems to cause some sort of backlash every time he changes something. He saved a life and lost his leg…"

"What!?" Krystal half shouted, "What happened? How did he? Why? Is he alright?"

"Fox is fine," James said shaking his head, "I suppose you've heard of Fara?" he asked receiving a nod from the lovely young creature, "Well…when the academy cadets first tested flight of the new Mark-Two Arwing models, Fara was apparently supposed to die. Some small scout team of Andross' was coming to deliver a large payload of WMDs on Corneria City. Fox, he got the Arwings' weapon systems online, and with his friends, they stopped the attack, but not before Fox took Fara out of the fight. He didn't really have time to make any sudden maneuvers according to Falco, and his ship collided with an enemy fighter. When the EMTs found him, his leg was beyond repair."

Krystal sighed. "That really sounds like him."

James sighed deeply. "That's not the important thing right now though. If this is some sort of cycle for screwing with time…what happens if you end up altering the fate of this entire planet?" he asked, "Think, did you change anything at all? Even the littlest thing?"

Krystal gasped. "I did change something," she said, "My friend Mahlay. He asked me to train him…I thought that this time if I agreed to do it, I could save him from being killed."

James thought for a moment. "What happened?"

"He became obsessed with me…" she replied, "He's killed six of the village males…and he seems to have found this odd bracer that's given him a power over other people's minds. The elders think that he's dead, but I know he isn't. That was his camp you went to after you crashed. Father said that he found something in Mahlay's head when he was examined…I think Mahlay wants to kill Fox."

"I…see," James replied, "Good thing Fox is far away from here right now."

*******

**The woods of Cerinia…**

*******

"Are you going to tell me how an outsider like you knows Krystal?" Reena suddenly asked as she followed closely behind the injured vulpine in front of her, "Or how it is you know our language?"

Fox chuckled a bit before clutching his side. "Would you believe that Krystal taught me?" he asked looking to her only to receive a serious look, "I guess not. Well since I happen to hate liars we'll just leave it a mystery for now."

As the two walked Reena sighed. "That only answered one of my questions."

Fox chuckled lightly, this time enough to keep his ribs from killing him. "If you didn't believe me with the first answer, what makes you think you'll buy the second one?"

A low branch that Fox ducked under swung at Reena who simply caught it. "Humor me," she replied stepping under the limb herself, "How do you know Krystal?"

Fox sighed as he stopped for a moment, "…I love her."

His words seemed to nearly freeze the young vixen in place, however they did not affect him in the least…

"How can you love someone you've never met?" she said, "And how could one soul possibly live more than one life?"

Fox chuckled. "What makes you think I don't already know her?" he asked, "And for the record, there are a million and one things in this existence that you and I both don't know, so don't go throwing theories out the window just because you don't believe the," he said, "Because I sure as hell never believed that I'd live longer than my own father. I'm damn sure didn't believe that my mom deserved to die when I was just a kid…and I didn't believe I'd ever hurt…" He paused for a moment. "What does it matter? I'm not here to impress you in any way, shape, or form. The only thing I care about anymore is Krystal," he said, "I've already messed so much up…"

Without another word Fox continued on his path, driven by the sense that the only animal he was certain he'd ever love, could possibly be in some form of danger and he was certain that it was most likely his own fault. It was something that he would never be able to handle if she got hurt because of him. The vulpine simply remained silent for a long while…Reena spent this time in silent reflection to her current thoughts of this animal. He was surprisingly handsome, and was much stronger looking than any male she'd seen in the village. Marr was much larger in build than most of the males of the village and Fox was much larger than he, and he was clearly devoted completely to Krystal. She began to wonder if it was entirely possible for him to have known her somehow, perhaps in a dream or something. Maybe there was a slight chance that this animal was some sort of oracle. She wanted desperately to read his mind. If there was any proof that he knew Krystal, it was in his thoughts…but she'd swore as Krystal had not to use her abilities without complete knowledge of the act prior…

"If you're thinking about reading my mind, go ahead," Fox suddenly said causing her to pause receiving a small branch across the cheek for not paying attention.

"How did you know that…"

Fox quickly interrupted, "Krystal was the same way…" he said, "Trying to look right through me anytime she looked at me. So if it'll help you believe me then go ahead…I'm used to having at least someone in there. Feels kind of strange not having her looking through my mind every now and then actually. Feels kind of lonely having my mind all to myself."

Reena played it off as not to care for his offer, even though she was slowly prying into the animal's mind. The thoughts that she moved through made little to no sense to her however. He had memories of…the future. Not visions, not thoughts, but actual memories. For a short while she thought that he was perhaps manifesting these, so called, memories just to throw her into believing him, until a vision came through to her. It was a very beautiful young blue furred vixen of about Krystal's mother's age…there was no mistaking that it was most definitely Krystal. He wasn't lying -- there was no way he could have known what she looked like. It was as the scene of him and the young vixen sitting on some sort of wooden sear, looking out at the stars that a voice caught her attention…

"That was our first date…" Fox said stopping against a tree to give his ribs a break.

Reena thought for a moment. "Date?"

Fox chuckled, wincing in pain a bit. "Oh right. She didn't understand it at first either," he said, "Date. It's when a male and female spend time together, sort of in an attempt to get to know one another."

Reena tilted her head to one side "And this…leads to mating?" she asked.

"What!?" Fox half shouted. "No…well sometimes. Depends on why you date in the first place. Most people do it because they're just lonely, looking for someone to fall in love with."

Reena suddenly looked to the young fox. "Wait…so you and Krystal are mates is this life or yours?" She paused for a bit.

Fox sighed. "I guess you could say that."

"And you're here…" Reena said, "Because you love her? Someone you claim you knew in another lifetime?"

"Yeah…" Fox replied standing back upright and heading off again.

For a time the young female was left behind. She took a moment to filter through everything that she'd taken in. It was clear to her that he was telling her the truth now. Everything simply made more sense; why Krystal was so adamant against the Courtship, and why she kept all the other males at bay…she was waiting for this animal to come for her…

"Well, I guess the only way to know if you're fully telling me the truth…is to find Krystal." Reena finally said.

"Suit yourself," Fox replied.

The young vixen smiled lightly. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves then. My name is Reena…"

"Just call me Fox," Fox replied extending his paw.

As expected she simply looked at the gesture with a questioning gaze. Fox simply sighed shaking his head before leading the vixen off further into the woods, going only in the direction that the vixen pointed. The two continued their path through the woods, Fox most of the way taking care not to injure his ribs again. The young vixen that led him toward the volcano far off in the distance every so often would glance over her shoulder, only to find that his eyes never seemed to leave the ground directly in front of his feet. It wasn't long however of watching him do this that Reena looked up. There were a number of questions she really wanted to ask him about the things she'd seen in his head, but of them all there was one that stuck out the most…

"Fox…" she started in a low tone, "Did…you really come from the stars?" she asked.

Fox managed to stand fully upright which, opposed to his slouched position, relieved a bit of stress on his side. "I never would have said it like that, but yeah I guess I did," he replied, "Why?"

"That much I do not question…" Reena sighed as they walked. "It was when I was still very young. I am not certain if Krystal remembers, but…" she paused, "When we were young a metal bird crashed in the woods…there was an animal in its mouth. He had a short muzzle, and very long ears. He was very kind."

Fox sighed. "What happened?" he asked.

"The elders took him away," Reena replied, "They say that they helped him, that he wanted to go home and they simply showed him the way…but, recently I have lost much faith in the elders of the village. Nowadays they seem to try nothing more than to oppress those that think for themselves," she said, "I do not believe that the elders helped that animal go home…" she finished laying her ears back.

Fox paused for a moment. "Is that why Krystal's mother kept me in that hut?" he asked, "These elders, did they kill that animal?"

Reena stopped and sighed "I…I respect them. It was an elder that took me in when mother and father died…" The vixen chuckled. "It's funny. I…I keep telling you these things about my life," she said, "It feels as though I have known you all my life."

Fox caught himself against a nearby tree as a movement of his seemed to disagree with his ribs a bit more than usual. "Yeah…" he scoffed, "Krystal…said the same thing," he said, "I don't mean to be rude, but let's just get going."

Reena sighed, this animal simply didn't care about his own life. He clearly had a notion to what the elders would do to him were they to capture him. She wondered if all animals from the stars were like this, driven and focused on a single goal without want or care to their own fate. However, despite the fact that she felt no untruth in his words or his mind, she still had little trust in the stranger. She'd learned long ago that a body could convince themselves that they were telling the truth, and that this act could throw off telepathy by quite a wide margin. She wondered whether or not it was true…she doubted it, but Fox seemed to wholeheartedly believe, within the depths of his soul that he knew…and loved Krystal. With a final sigh, Reena decided that she was simply to wait. If Krystal recognized him then she would be certain that he was not lying, and that she could be happy for her friend for finding someone so devoted to her…if not however, she was not certain what would happen…

Fox simply and followed the young vixen along the path. He didn't care who this Mahlay person was, all he knew was that he was after Krystal and that mean that Mahlay had problems with Fox. Unknown to Reena, Fox now had a hidden agenda in his search for Krystal…and that was to keep her entire home world from falling apart around her. Though the young hero had no real clue how he was going to do it, or what the planet's decay was caused by, all he knew was that he'd do anything to keep from seeing Krystal's face the way he had before, every time someone mentioned something about her home. He wasn't sure what he'd do after he was done, or if he'd even survive at all, but he knew for certain that the people here deserved to live…

*******

**Ritual Site hidden deep in the forest…**

*******

Several older Cerinian males gathered around a massive tree. It was a place that only a select number of Cerinians knew of, and those who did, were only males. It was from this tree that the males believed that the race derived its abilities. The tree dwarfed just about any other in its girth, though it did not stand out very tall. The huge willow's draping branches gave cover to those that stood beneath its shade. The elders stood before a small group of male children. One of the five elders stepped forward, holding a golden staff, much more elaborately decorated than the others of the village…

"We have gathered here beneath the solemn…caring arms of the mother tree, Dashellah," he said turning toward the tree, "It is from her will that we gain our ability to survive in this wilderness," he said turning toward the young males, "It is also from her will that the females of our people gain their strength as hunters. It is within this very tree that the souls of the three goddesses themselves live…it is their will that we as a people will in all situations, survive."

A light clap of paws drew the attention of all the present Cerinians, only to have the elders gasp at the sight of the young Cerinian male that sat in the branches of the tree…

"Mahlay," one of the elder five called, "What are you doing here?"

The young male bit into a purple colored fruit. "I believe, esteemed elder, that your true question is…how am I alive?" he said, "I suppose I could tell you. However, I would rather not interrupt your pointless ceremony. After all I often wonder to myself now, what it is our true ancestors would have thought of this…blessing."

"_I do believe you've managed to frighten them Mahlay," _Rath'ma's voice rang in the vulpine's ears causing him to smile slightly.

Mahlay stood. "Little ones, did you know that these…elders, have killed several of the hunters of the tribe?" he asked falling from the landing in the stride of a light walk, "These so called, chosen few, killed Miss Reena's parents…and even hide something wonderful from all of you in the village beyond the forest," he smiled as he approached the children, "Would you like to know what it was I found when they banished me?" he asked smiling over his shoulder at the elders, who still stood idle.

"_You see it, don't you Mahlay?"_ the voice asked him, _"They fear you. That is why they do not attack…for once our timing was impeccable."_

Mahlay stood rolling his neck to the relief of several popping sounds. "These people…" he said turning about to face the elders, "Want control over us all. That is the only reason they attempt to hold themselves above us. They try to hold us down so that they can always have their power. The females flock to them like the Cryn to a fresh kill, and the males all bow to them like insects." He chuckled. "Why don't you tell them elders? Why not start with these young ones? And tell them what lies beyond the forest…about our real home."

The elder that had spoken earlier looked as sternly as ever. "Do not listen to this fool children. This is the one that attempted to hurt Miss Reena, and Miss Krystal. That is why he was banished. He also killed Jarren, Van, Talos, Maryk, and Ymir…this animal speaks for nobody's well being but his own." The elder pointed to Mahlay. "This animal is an insult to nature."

Mahlay stepped forward causing the animal to suddenly fall to his knees. "Elder Daien…that was very unkind of you to say." He chuckled. "Children…you may leave. I must speak with the elders alone…you know the way to the village."

Oddly without question, the children rushed off in the direction of the village. "You see elder…" he said crouching to look into Daien's eyes with a slight smirk. "I am nowhere near as weak as you so called high bloods. You bend to my strength with more ease than Krystal or Reena," he said.

"Y-you…tarnish…" Daien uttered, "…the tribe."

Mahlay stood turning about. "Surely you can see it, Great Mother Tree," he shouted to the branches of the old willow, "These men are weak. In this village, in this tribe, there is no place for the weak."

Mahlay suddenly spun to face the elders. "I am here to give you all a gift," he said baring his half destroyed staff, "My mother built this staff…and I blame the five of you for its fate!"

Before there could be a reaction, the golden staff flew from Mahlay's paw, driving its broken end into the neck of the elder Cerinian, before driving him into the trunk of the tree. The others' paws seemed to all burst into bright blue flames all at once before Mahlay looked to them…

"Freeze," he demanded in a low tone causing them all to stop in their tracks, "It is time…for a bright new future."

The animals would never make a sound. With his new ability, none of the elders could stop the young animal as his rampage very slowly ended their lives. His plan had been set into motion, and there was no going back…


	11. Chapter 11: Perseverance

**Author notes:**_ Okay chapter 11's done. I'll have up another some time soon. Hopefully within another week or two. I have a chapter of CoF2 ready at the moment as well but, I'm not sure when it'll be out, I'm having a little trouble with these last few chapters. Anyhow, Hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for the constant support and I'll see you all next update...L8TRZ......_

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11: **_Perseverance_

_-Determination on its highest scale, perseverance can drive us to great good, or heinous acts of evil. The most horrid foes in life, are those who persevere, keep going, and refuse to fall. And likewise, the greatest heroes of all, are those determined enough to keep going…despite the hardships that clearly stand in his or her way-_

James stayed up that entire night. He couldn't bring himself to sleep now while he knew the state of mind he was certain that his son was in at the moment. He knew Fox far too well to know that he'd simply take the news about Peppy and bottle it up. He was an emotional sponge, soaking up all the bitter hate, sorrow, and anger he ever felt and trying desperately to keep it inside so that it would never affect his family or friends. James set a few fish left over from the young vixen's dinner to the fire to warm them back up. It was possibly what brought her to start tossing in her sleep, either that or she was dreaming. As he looked to her sleeping form the elder vulpine smiled a bit. He didn't blame his son at all. She reminded James so much of Vixy at that age. She was strong, willful, and breathtakingly attractive. How she managed to stave off the biting cold in her current attire, he didn't know. Though she wore a thick hide coat over her torso, her legs were openly exposed to the snow, and yet he never heard a word of complaint from her…Vixy would have complained his ear off by now.

For some reason as the old fox looked to the sky overhead. His mind rushed back to just after the war. This made his second crash landing of his career. When he'd first crashed it was on a small moon just outside the Lylat system. Luckily he found that the natives were nice enough to supply him with a small ship for a few errand jobs while they repaired what was left of his Arwing. It was unfortunate though that their communications had no contact with Corneria whatsoever. Apparently their knowledge of tachyon frequencies was a bit limited. He couldn't fully remember what had happened to his ship. He recalled a warning of some kind about an approaching asteroid shower, and then he remembered waking up in that field of snow where Krystal had found him…

"I'm just lucky the ship held together as long as it did." He sighed taking one of the small fish off the fire. "I wonder what Vixy is up to right now. I wonder if she told Fox the good news yet? Hmm…probably not."

It was just as this system's sun began to peak over the hills that the young vixen roused from her sleep. "Morning," she said groggily accepting a small fish from James, "You seem to be in a lot better shape."

"And I'm guessing your being so tired has something to do with you taking care of these injuries?"

Krystal yawned. "You could say that. It takes a lot of energy. In all honesty it's not really worth it unless it's a serious injury."

James instantly noticed the deep minded look on her face. "Something wrong? You were tossing in your sleep."

"I…I don't know…" she replied, "I sometimes have these dreams. I have since I was really little. I…I saw Mahlay, and the Council of Elders. He was angry about something, but, I couldn't hear what was being said," she said looking to the ground before turning her eyes to James, "Do you think it's possible for a good person to do evil things?"

James was a bit stunned by the sudden question. "I've seen good people do some pretty nasty stuff…most of the time thinking they were doing the right thing. I've also seen a good man get dragged into a hole so deep he could never crawl out of it, and that slowly turned him into something he would have hated. In total, yes…it's perfectly possibly for a good person to commit acts that they'd never do otherwise."

As if his answer was not nearly what she felt she needed to hear, the vixen seemed to fall into a deep thought. There was something seriously wrong. She knew what Mahlay was capable of, but could she trust her instinct on a dream alone? Her thoughts slowly filtered through everything she recalled. Her father had been startled by something in the young fox's mind. Suddenly her dream made sense and she reached out taking James by the wrist and rushing off into the woods…

"WHOA!" the older vulpine shouted in surprise to her unusual strength, "What the hell!?!"

"We have to hurry!" Krystal shouted, "I was wrong. I don't think Mahlay is after Fox at all! The council…he's going to kill my father!"

**********

Fox continued his trek through the forest. He'd fallen a bit behind the blue furred escort that Krystal's mother had sent to him, but for the most part he managed to keep up. However, as they walked, Reena realized that Fox had fallen away from her. She could no longer see him and quickly rushed back fallowing his scent, only to find the vulpine on an entirely different path heading away from the mountain off to the east instead…

"Where are you going?" the vixen demanded, "The mountain is this way," she shouted pointing to the peak, "You can see it as clear as day."

"I know…" Fox replied, "But…this is your home. Can't you feel that?" he asked looking to the canopy, "There are no birds, no animals, no sounds from the village…just dull, listless silence. I've been trying to figure it out for a little while now, but all I can tell is that there's something wrong…and it's back this way. Toward your village."

"I thought this was about finding Krystal?" Reena replied.

Fox sighed. "It still is…but…this could be that catalyst that she talked about before. What if this is the day this planet dies?" he finished his sentence to himself in a hushed voice.

"What?" Reena asked, tilting her head curiously.

Fox sighed. "It's nothing. I guess not all Cerinians are as perceptive as Krystal is," he said, "Listen…when I get a gut feeling it's usually right, and right now, my gut is telling me to get my ass back to that village," the vulpine said heading off, "I trust Krystal enough to know she'll find me…but I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to her family without trying to stop it…plus I still owe her mother for saving my life."

Dumbfounded by the fox's sudden change of motivation, Reena stood there. He desperately wanted to see Krystal, but now he was heading off toward a village…where the elders would most likely kill him. Was he suicidal, or just plain stupid? Suddenly the vixen clutched her heart; it felt as though a part of herself had suddenly been torn away as she collapsed to her knees. The sound of her gasping breaths caused Fox to look back, and upon seeing her kneeling there approached her cautiously…

"Reena?" Fox called trying to get her face to look away from the ground, "What's wrong?"

The vixen's breaths sounded like soft sobs as she looked to him with tear filled eyes. "M-marr."

**********

Mahlay stood there looking over the small, bloodstained area. He had been right -- destroying the council was far easier than he'd thought. Their attacks didn't even seem to faze him, and for the most part he'd left the battle with the five completely unscathed. However, it was as he walked away from the scene that a familiar animal appeared, whom with Mahlay was quite familiar, a young male from the tribe, soft-spoken and relaxed, incredibly solitary for a male Cerinian. Marr was one to steer clear of a conflict. He'd found at an early age that he had no stomach for fighting, and in such was discouraged by the other males, most of whom held their own abilities on higher ground than the more physical abilities of the females. The animal seemed to burst from the underbrush speeding to a downed elder, sliding on his knees to the animal's side. With tears in his eyes, the young animal drew the old vulpine's bloody face to his chest, as he realized that the animal had been dead for some time. His father was the one animal in the village that seemed to always understand him, and now that was gone. Mahlay could only stand there and watch as Marr's body began to shake violently. Marr had never really experienced grief before, he'd never lost anyone so close to him. Who would ever accept who he was now? He slowly laid his father's body back to the ground and stood. Upon looking to the blood on his paws, Marr slowly ran his fingers diagonally across his face…leaving four perfect trails of his father's blood across his face, before raising his fists into a type of fighting stance Mahlay had never seen before…

"The elders…my father…and you attacked Reena," the young animal growled, "I used to think you were just like me," he said, "Now I know the truth. And I swear by my father's blood that you will never leave this place alive."

Mahlay chuckled. "Do you not see what I've done? I have freed us all from the shackles of those hypocrites," the smug animal before him replied, "There is only one person left standing in my way, from claiming what is rightfully mine and from showing the others of the village the truth that these fools tried hiding from us…"

Marr was not the strongest, or most gifted animal in the tribe, but he could see nothing but twisted hatred and black thoughts in the animal's mind. There was nothing to his blank expression, the animal no longer knew what emotion was. Whatever stood before him now, was no Cerinian. It was a simple shell, devoid of compassion or feeling. He felt nothing for what he'd done to the elders, and now he had in his mind to kill the only remaining elder left…Krystal's father…

"You really think all of this will make her want you Mahlay?" Marr asked driving his father's staff into the ground, "That's right, Reena told me everything," he said, "You used some form of telepathy to control the minds of all the animals you've killed, the same ability that you tried to use on her before they turned you over to the council. You're the most pathetic animal I've ever seen."

"You hear this Mahlay?" Rath'ma's voice echoed, "He dares to mock you. He insults you and is clearly challenging you."

Without warning Marr leaped forward tucking into a short roll. Mahlay managed to leap over the cerulean furred vulpine moments before a punch from the animal seemed to cause a large stone he'd been standing before to crumble. Mahlay looked to the stone questioning to himself how the animal could have possibly done this, when Krystal or Reena would have struggled to make a sizeable fissure in the thing…

"How did you…" Mahlay began before Marr stood shaking the dust from his knuckles.

"Some of us are a bit more special that others, Mahlay."

With that the enraged fox leaped forward throwing his outstretched fingertips and claws at his father's killer as if stabbing at him with a spear of some kind. Mahlay held up what was left of his ruined staff in an attempt to block the strike, only to have the golden shaft snap in two, before he quickly rolled to one side. It was as he knelt near one of the downed Elders, that Mahlay noticed a small cut under his eye. How did this even happen? Marr's paw never got close enough to cut him…

"You look surprised Mahlay?" Marr said standing up, "Why do you think I've always steered clear of the other males? I was born, unable to use any magic at all. I've been training my body since the day I was old enough to understand that I would never live a normal life as a tribesman here," he said, "I've learned, in deep concentration of training, things you could only dream of. You think your life has been unfair? How do you think it's been living in a place between? The females don't accept me as a hunter, and there would never be a male alive that would accept me as the person I am because in their eyes I'd be lower than them. I'd have given anything to be where you were in life…people at the least accepted you where you stood."

Mahlay stood chuckling to himself. "You really are pathetic…" the animal shouted breaking into full-blown laughter, "Even a rock contains the power of magic, every infant knows that. To say you have none at all places you below even that stone you just destroyed."

Marr huffed. "At least the female I pursue does not turn away from me when I look at her," he smiled.

Marr could tell he'd hit the spot he'd aimed for, as he noticed the psychotic animal's lip curl in a slight twitch. "What's the matter Mahlay?" he asked, "Krystal will never accept you…and if she doesn't accept you now, what makes you believe she'll think otherwise knowing that you've killed so many? Especially now that you plan on going after her father?" He sighed. "You're a bigger fool than anyone I've ever known. Elder Tyrius would destroy you before you got close enough to see him, and once he knew what was in that head of yours he'd pull you apart and burn the scraps. You wouldn't even be a memory anymore."

Releasing an enraged roar, Mahlay shot forward swinging the two pieces of his broken weapon at the animal's face. Marr found himself dodging these attacks by narrow margins, something he could hardly afford as thanks to his earlier attack, the weapon now had sharp points where it had broken. Another pass of the weapon in Mahlay's right paw, and Marr fell back licking a bit of blood from a wound across the side of his muzzle. Mahlay had clearly aimed for his eye. It was now that Marr realized that there wasn't even a sliver of honor left in Mahlay's body. There was no telling when the animal would start to use the abilities all other males possessed that Marr lacked. In a sudden rush of desperation to end the fight before it could get started, Marr burst forward with a movement that Mahlay had all but missed, only to barely leap out of the way of the leg sweep that swung in at his knees. However, as he landed he'd found that Marr's back was now to him. Before he could respond however, Marr rolled onto his hands driving both feet down across Mahlay's shoulders, forcing him to his back. Following through with the attack Marr landed on Mahlay's chest, driving his fist into the murderer's gut. Marr took a relieved breath when he felt a warm spat of blood spray the back of his neck, as Mahlay released a silent cry of agony, before his body fell limp beneath Marr.

Certain that he'd eliminated the threat, Marr found his way to his feet. He was a bit winded but, for the most part he was happy with the results of the fight. However, Marr's back when rigid as he heard the sound of Mahlay's rolling neck giving off several loud pops…

"I have to admit…" Mahlay said, "That really…really hurt. However, magic has its benefits," he said.

As Marr turned around, Mahlay opened his palm at waist height causing Marr's arms and legs to splay out as if being held in place by invisible ropes before he slowly began to levitate several feet off the ground. "For instance. Did you know that with the proper application of certain forces you could nullify shockwaves? Through stone, ground…bone," he finished with a sick smile, "Did you honestly think after seeing what you did to that stone I was going to risk all of this on a fist fight with you?" he said closing his fist a bit causing Marr to scream out in pain, "Do you realize that at any moment I could grind you into dust? Were you that desperate to gain everyone's recognition? Or was this all for your dearly departed father?" he asked kicking the nearby corpse of the animal's father, "This fool didn't have the kind of power you've got in your little finger. He didn't deserve a seat on the council…none of them did. If they all lost to me…one little outcast," Mahlay said placing his paw on his chest, "What makes you think that they could ever protect us from all the things out there?"

"It is not our place to question the elders…"

Mahlay laughed. "Did your father ever tell you the truth?" he asked, "Do you even remember what happens at this little gathering? Six young males come in, are sworn to secrecy," he started, "Why is it only three have ever come back from this gathering?" he asked, "Six young never come here…three candidates, three sacrifices. That is why no more than three have ever survived. Haven't you ever found that just a bit strange?"

"You're lying…father would never…"

Mahlay laughed out loud. "Don't fool yourself. You know perfectly well what happened to the long-eared stranger all those years ago…you were there. I can see it in your mind, you block it out, but you can't hide it from me. Your father and the other elders left him to die in the volcano didn't they?" he asked, "You see I know the truth," he said pulling something from his clothing, a small golden chain, "This was his. And where do you think I found it? Right where your father left it, around the neck of an animal that just wanted to go home."

Marr struggled to break the invisible grasp about his limbs, but he simply couldn't move. "You act as though you care. Don't try to lie to yourself Mahlay, the only thing you'll ever care about is yourself. I do not need telepathy to tell me that much about you, I can see your greed…I can see right through you."

With a flick of his wrist a piece of Mahaly's weapon shot through the animal's side. "Funny," he chuckled. "Now I really can see through you."

**********

Fox knelt down to help the vixen off the ground. Whatever had happened it was strange, almost as if something had stricken her heart…however, it was as she looked to him that he realized exactly what it was that plagued the young vixen. Somehow she'd just lost a very important connection with someone very dear to her…

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Reena paused for a moment as if in disbelief. "Marr…I…I can't feel him…his mind's been shut off from me."

Fox looked back over his shoulder. "Marr? Is that your mate's name?"

The vixen's paws were shaking, the tears in her eyes seemed to fall even without her knowledge of them…

"Yes…I…" she stuttered standing up, "I…but I cannot feel him anymore."

Fox reached for Galya. "I fear the worst…something about the air of this land…feels so…wrong."

"Here," he said passing the knife to Reena, "Remember how it works?"

The vixen quickly took the knife staring sharply into the blade, but instantly dropped it closing her paws over her muzzle as the tears that fell from her eyes seemed to fall at a greater pace. Fox could hear her mutter her mate's name under her breath…

"I remember that feeling…" he thought to himself.

"I feel for the poor dear…" Galya's voice replied.

Fox sighed deeply before resting his paw on the vixen's shoulder. "Go…" he said, "I can find my way to the mountain from here. Just go find him," he said helping her up, "I'm sure I can find Krystal, and when I do I'll bring her back to the village with me."

"The…the elders…they're dead, I saw them laying there with Marr," she said, "This is Mahlay's doing…I know it is. He's the only one that would do something like this," she said, "Make sure Krystal knows…her father…he…he's an elder…"

"I will…" Fox replied, "Don't worry. I promise I'll find her and bring her back to the village."

"Be careful though…these woods are dangerous…" Reena said, "Just keep headed for the mountain and you should be fine," she finished rushing off into the woods praying that she would find Marr alive if not unharmed.

**********

James was surprised at having a difficult time keeping up with the young vixen his son had spoken so keenly about. Her steps were light, and she moved like the wind itself…he could scarcely believe one so young and feminine looking could possibly be so athletic. He had hardly managed to understand what she'd mentioned earlier before rushing off into the woods with him being practically dragged behind her…

"Hold on." he finally shouted wrenching his arm free, "What the hell is going on!?"

Krystal took a moment to catch her breath, calming her heavy panting. "Mahlay. He was banished for killing all the males in the village that were trying to win my favor," she said, "There was supposed to be no way back from the Hall of Ancients…but, I felt him there when I found you collapsed. That means he planned this from the beginning…and my father is one of the elders…but I cannot sense the other elders anymore."

James blinked in amazement. "Wait. Are you telling me that you can sense life forces?"

Krystal shook her head. "That's not important right now, just keep running.'

James hardly knew what to do. The young vixen was clearly distraught by something as he could hear her labored breathing, and sense an urgent need to be somewhere in how she moved, barely leaving him room to keep up when she could have easily overtaken him. The vixen's trek through the woods however slowed as she turned to find James leaning against a thick tree, breathing heavily while holding his side. His injury was still a factor. Her healing was good, but it wasn't good enough to stave off death completely…the injury was still there, it was simply brought to a non-lethal state…

"S-sorry…kid," the older vulpine huffed, "Can't keep this pace…feels like…my insides are in a knot."

Krystal sighed as she lowered her head. "I…I am sorry for rushing you," she said laying her ears back, "I just thought that if I could stop it this time…everything would be better."

James took a labored breath. "I understand what you mean. Can't say I'd do anything different…just try to consider the consequences before rushing off into something that may come back to bite you in the ass…pardon my language."

Krystal growled inwardly. "I know what you mean. Saving my father could have a lasting effect on things, but, there is no telling what kind of lasting effect it could be…just because it worked out for the worst for Fox doesn't mean that it will for me as well."

James sighed. "And what if it does?" he asked, "What if saving this place, or even your own father…there's an innocent somewhere else that dies? You really think you can live with that?" he asked, "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm simply telling you. I can see that you're worried, but I can also see that you want to do the right thing. Well sometimes the right thing isn't always the easiest."

"Fox and I have been given a gift…" the vixen retaliated, "Can't you see that? You have no idea what kind of wrongs and evils we've seen in that life, how many innocents we had to bury, how many friends I had to watch die…or how long I've spent alone," she said, "Are you telling me that none of that is worth trying to change?"

James forced himself to stand up. "No. I'm only saying that life is the way it is for a reason. There are no second chances. That is why we're given one life and only one life to make our mistakes and move on. I don't know whether to call you and Fox's predicament a curse or a blessing. On one hand, Fox's mother is still alive…on another, Peppy is dead now. Fox saved his mother's life, and because of that, one of his best friends' lives was changed forever. You can't honestly stand there and tell me that these things don't bother you…because I can see that they do."

Krystal sighed as she turned away from the older animal. "And because Fox was willing to give up his own life, he managed to save another…who never should have died in the first place," she replied.

"That's not our decision to make…" James replied, "But regardless of that, you can't go around altering the future at a whim. Time finds a way Krystal. Like it or not, your father will eventually die. So will I, and Fox, and you. It's all a matter or when and where. It's just a fact of life that you have to accept."

Krystal slowly began to walk off into the woods. "He's still my father," she half whispered, "He and my mother gave me life…the least I can do is protect his."

"What are you so afraid of?" James asked.

Krystal shuddered. "It's all happening sooner than it was supposed to," she said, "The signs are already here. The council, the late ongoing winter, and the meteor showers that hit before you crashed," she said, "We only have about four days left."

James stepped toward her. "Four days until what?"

Krystal looked back over her shoulder with tears in her eyes. "Until Cerinia becomes a memory again." She paused for a moment. "I wish…" she said lowering her head, "I wish Fox was here."

It was as the vixen stood there that something caused her right ear to twitch, zeroing in on something. James looked in the direction as she turned that way and placed a paw on her chest. Her tears seemed to calm a bit, as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Suddenly the vixen darted into the woods. James was stricken, he had no idea what was going on, she was hauling off this way faster than she had toward her village, and this time she was going the wrong way. The older fox had a hard time with it, but he quickly rushed off after her. At times he lost the vixen as she plowed through the underbrush, but as powerful as her scent was he'd not be loosing her anytime soon. However, as he rushed through the twisted path of trees and brush, James brought himself to a stop nearly running into the vixen's back before falling on his backside. He looked up to see that she'd frozen in place staring at something just through the brush and foliage where James couldn't see at the moment. There was clearly an animal she was watching, as James could hear heavy footsteps, along with painful, labored breaths. He stood and looked out over the small path Krystal watched only to have his eyes go wide with amazement. The young vulpine that staggered through the woods was his spitting image, heading toward the mountain. James looked to the volcano and back to the young animal. He knew that was where Krystal was…he had to, there was no other reason for him to be in this place walking in this direction…

It was as he watched on that James noticed something. Fox had stopped in his tracks. His eyes drew closed, and his head tilted back, while his chest expanded and fell with a heavy breath. The young vulpine's eyes opened and his head turned to meet the eyes of the vixen that was already standing down the path from him. Fox didn't know what to do at first. He knew he smelled the gorgeous animal, but he'd been caught off guard. However, it was as he looked to her delicate face that something dawned on him; she had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking as if waiting for him to say something. I love you…he wasn't sure why he couldn't say it, or anything else at that moment. He found that the only thing he could do was smile, and open his arms to her. Without a word the vixen shot across the area, throwing her arms around him with a force that dragged him to the ground. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to her, but his words were all choked off by the disbelief that she was in his arms again. All the things he wanted to say to her were instantly washed away now that he held her, and he swore to himself that he'd never let her go again. He could feel the vixen's tears fall against his cheek. She pulled away to look into the vulpine's eyes -- eyes she could scarcely recall. It was as she felt his paw graze the fur of her cheek that she lurched forward drawing the young vulpine into a passionate embrace. James, who still stood on the sidelines, simply rolled his eyes away from the two turning his back to them. Regardless of what was happening, the two had earned their time together. Fox could never recall having had a kiss last so long, but at the moment he refused to let her go…

James sighed as he walked a short distance away. He understood that the two were overjoyed to see each other again. Hell, the whole scene made him miss Vixy that much more than he already did. The animal walked before finding a small place to sit and think before he stopped and looked toward the west. He could almost feel the powerful scent of blood that lingered through the air…

**********

Mahlay sighed as he looked onto Marr, who still hung in the air for a moment, before Mahlay allowed the body to fall to the ground. He took a moment to wipe a bit of blood from his face before looking away. The animal sighed as he began to walk away from the scene…

"You are almost there Mahlay," Rath'ma's voice echoed in the young Cerinian's skull, "In the end I am the only one you can trust. I promised you that I would help you, and I stay by my word. You will soon have all that you have ever wanted."

"Not yet…" he replied, "There is still one more elder that would stand in my way. I need to think this through clearly. Given the proper grounds, Elder Tyrius could tear me apart with thoughts alone."

Rath'ma chuckled. "You plan on luring him into a position using his mate. That is a bold statement my friend."

Mahlay scoffed as he slowly walked away from the scene. "You are right, it is a bold move. That is why I am certain it will work. Since I was young I have never seen Tyrius angry, sad, happy…Krystal and her mother are the only two that have ever seen that side of him. If I can pull out his emotions I can mentally weaken him…then, there will be nobody to stand against me."

The vulpine slowly made his way out into the woods again, leaving the scene of death behind him. By the time any would manage to find the site of this massacre it would already be far too late. The obsessed animal's plans were set well into motion, and so far, everything was working to scale…


	12. Chapter 12: Grief

**Author Notes: **_Hey people. Finally got chapter 12 out here. For those that care, Shattered Hopes' next chapter had a bit of a snag when i......chuckles....sort of lost the file. Anyhow, hope you at least enjoy the chapter. I'll have more up soon, in fact chapter 13 is about half way done. Thanks again to **Crafty Lefty**, and especially thanks to all readers._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 12:**_ Grief…_

_-Grief…a word far too often used in the world. A thousand times it crosses our minds in our lives and so many more times. It is a sadness that most would be happy to live without, and yet none are so lucky as not to feel its bitter sting throughout life…for some sooner, and more often than others…_

Fox slowly stood up bringing Krystal up out of the leaves, pulling her into a tight embrace. It was as he held her that something caught his eye causing him to slowly move away from her. Something in the bushes nearby caused him to disbelieve his eyes…

"Dad?" he asked.

James looked up at the young vulpine. "Hello son. Strange coincidence meeting here, wouldn't ya say?" he chuckled.

James was stricken as the young fox burst through the foliage throwing his arms around his father. "I…I thought…"

James sighed as he hugged his son. "No Fox. I'm fine…" he said pulling away from him, "Thanks to this young vixen anyhow," he said looking to Krystal whose face turned a slight shade of red as she looked away. "As much as I'd like to explain this however, we have a situation here."

Fox suddenly turned to Krystal. "Shit!" he shouted starting toward the village before nearly collapsing to one knee holding his ribs, causing Krystal to rush to him.

"Fox you're hurt," she said helping him to his feet.

Fox groaned. "I had a rough landing," he said, "I'm okay though…but, I think your friend Reena may be in trouble. She ran off saying something about her not being able to feel Marr anymore."

Krystal had a look of disbelief on her face as she looked out toward the village. "Fox I can heal you after we reach the village, but I have to get there as quickly as possible to warn my father before something horrible happens. Mahlay's lost his mind. He's going to kill the elders, and I think he's trying to take over the village."

Fox simply sighed. "I understand, I'll do my best to stay on my feet. Just try not to move too fast. Remember I'm damaged goods back here alright?"

The vixen kissed his cheek making certain he was stable on his own feet before leading off into the woods, hoping and praying that she wasn't too late already…

**********

Krystal's father sighed as he sat down for a spell. With all the current problems in the village, he was right not to take part in the ceremony with the other elders. However, as he sat down rubbing his aching forehead, a small number of youths rushed into the village. His telepathy instantly picked up on a number of jumbled thoughts. The kits had all returned from the ceremony, without any elders with them. Closing his eyes the animal concentrated just slightly. His telepathy had long ago reached a peak that other Cerinians could scarcely fathom. Within moments he'd scanned the village and was aware instantly of who was, and was not there, as well as what each individual animal was thinking at the moment. With his eyes still shut, Tyrius quickly stood up. There were only several minds missing from the village at the moment. His daughter was a given, in fact she was always out doing this or that. However, Marr was missing, as well as Reena, who he simply assumed were off somewhere together until Reena's mind quickly moved into range of his scan. She was panicked, nearly in tears. This worried him; a female Cerinian's emotions were made stalwart and strong, and if she was in this state it could only mean one thing…and the repeated name going through her mind was proof. She'd lost her link with her mate. The vulpine's ears instantly stood erect at the fact that he'd overlooked something…his own hut. He could sense his mate, but she was moving, and not of her own will. In fact she was not even thinking at the moment…she was unconscious. Suddenly a familiar voice struck the back of the elder's mind causing him to drop his staff…

"_I believe I have something of yours Elder," _the voice chuckled.

Tyrius growled inwardly. _"Mahlay, this confusion is your doing. Where is Nalya? I swear if you'd done anything to harm her…you will come to wish you had died in that mountain."_

"_Was that a hint of anger I heard in your voice just now?"_ Mahlay's voice asked, _"If you intend to get your precious mate back I would suggest you make your way to the northern lake. Before I get bored…and with one so lovely here I can think of a grand number of things to do that will slake my boredom. And if you wish to see her alive, I would suggest coming alone."_

Looking to the animals that rushed to help the young that ran back into the village, Tyrius' normally calm demeanor slowly twisted into an expression of sheer anger. Several nearby animals instantly fell to their knees under the pressure that ebbed from the now enraged animal, holding their heads and stomachs. The ground beneath the vulpine's feet sunk as the snow around him was pushed away by an invisible force, leaving a large blank space around him. The animal didn't run, rather his body levitated off the ground, higher and higher until he could look down on the canopy of the wood. He took a moment to look about the area before he locked his gaze to the north. His lip curled maliciously, as his teeth were clenched tightly in anger. He could taste the blood that seeped from his gums as his teeth clenched more and more tightly with every second he thought about the animal that dared lay paws on his mate. The animal instantly turned toward the visible waterfall to the north, and quickly shot in that direction…

It was only a mere instant before the blue furred animal fell before Mahlay, causing a mass of snow around his direct area to give in to the gravity of the power emanating from his being. Mahlay looked to the elder Cerinian with a hint of quite clear and present fear on his face. He'd never seen Tyrius angry, in fact no animal in the entire village had ever seen him show any emotion at all; and Mahlay had learned some time ago that anger could be just as deadly a weapon as it could be a liability. He felt around the angry animal until Tyrius' paw twitched…

"Ah, ah, ah…" Mahlay said turning his eyes to an older vixen that stood a short ways off.

As soon as Tyrius looked in her direction, a long wooden pole swung towards her with a sharpened, hammer-like end on it. The lethal device froze only an inch from her face, and with a gesture of Tyrius' paw, the trap shot from its spot flying in Mahlay's direction. The vulpine instantly leaped out over the projectile, and with a flick of his wrist, several other spear-like objects flew in the vixen's direction. However they too were instantly routed by the elder's power, before he held his other paw up to the side of his face, causing another spear to stop a few inches from his face. This weapon burst into a hail of sharp little shards of wood that rained into the bushes just off to his right causing Mahlay to roll from his supposed cover. The young Cerinian looked to his right arm, which was now covered in a sharp mesh of wooden spines. He'd barely managed to dodge the unexpected attack. However, the younger vulpine simply smiled before turning his eyes toward the elder's mate…

"Nalya…wake up!" he shouted causing her eyes to instantly snap open. "Put the knife to your throat," he demanded.

Tyrius watched in fear as the vixen, with tears in her eyes placed a sharp hunting knife to her own throat…

"One move and I give her the word and trust me when I say that she will do it," the younger vulpine said causing Tyrius to step back, "Hah. Why do you step down elder?" he asked with a sick curl in his lip, "This is how it goes, isn't it? After all if she were to die right now you'd simply replace her with another, wouldn't you?"

"You have no right to question me coward," Tyrius growled.

"Coward?" Mahlay scoffed, "You say that with so much hatred. Why don't you tell this lovely creature what the ceremony really is and see if she can still look at you with the same eyes she always has." The older Cerinian simply glared at him. "That's right. Females aren't allowed at the ceremony, are they? Should I tell her what she's been missing her whole life?" Mahlay asked looking over his shoulder, "Did you know, Nalya, that every year, the six that enter the forest with the elders…that there's a reason only three ever return?" he asked, "The three weakest are sacrificed to increase the abilities of the three strongest, in hopes of keeping the males of this tribe dominate."

"SHUT UP!!!" Tyrius screamed causing the young vulpine to slam violently against a large tree, causing a large mound of snow to fall…

Mahlay simply chuckled spitting out a small spot of blood. "Dear elder…was that anger?" he asked, "Was that directed at me for attacking your mate, or for telling her the truth? I am confused."

This time Tyrius threw his paw forward, but the young vulpine was out of the way before a burst of invisible force shattered the back and trunk of a small tree…

"_This is it…"_ the young vulpine thought, _"He's blind with rage. That attack missed me completely."_

"_Now is the time Mahlay…"_ Rath'ma's voice replied, _"He fears attacking for what you will do to his mate. Kill him while you still can."_

Without another thought, Mahlay shot across the small area in all the fashion and speed in which Krystal had taught him. The attacks from the elder burst against the ground at the vulpine's feet, tossing up snow and other debris in the young fox's face. However, after a substantially larger burst hid the vulpine from Tyrius' sight, the young Cerinian suddenly shot from the cloud of dirt and snow driving his fist into the older animal's chest. Tyrius slid back several small feet before faltering to one knee. The lad's punch felt like he'd just been struck by one of the hunter's of the village…and it instantly dawned on him. His stance, his positioning, and his form…it matched that of his own daughters to the slightest margin. As Tyrius stood, the vulpine instantly shifted to one side shooting back at him in a snake like pattern. Krystal's mother had developed this movement to throw an enemy off when she was still very young. His unpredictable movements led to a kick to the elder's side that caused him to hit the snow, sliding some distance away. Before the older animal could even react to the pain however, the young fox fell from the trees, driving his foot into the place where the elder's chest once was. Tyrius stood rolled to his feet only to have another powerful spinning kick land against him, crushing his left arm against his body. The elder let out a cry of pain as the bone snapped rendering his arm completely useless. It was as the older animal lay there writhing in pain that the knife in Nalya's paw flew free of her grip before coming to rest just short of her mate's heart…

"Now would be the time, elder," Mahlay said, "To bid farewell to your mate."

The vulpine tried forcing the knife forward, however, despite how much he willed it to go forward, something far more powerful caused the weapon to fall to the ground. Not only was his telekinesis not working, he couldn't even sense the vulpine's anger anymore. He glared over his shoulder. He'd completely forgotten about Nalya; she was clearly doing something to stop Mahlay's attacks from carrying on any further. Sometime during the struggle she managed to break his hold on her mind. Before he could notice it, a paw quickly forced its way into Mahlay's gut, sending a horrible shot of pain through his body, and a small trail of blood to flow from his mouth before he looked down to see the knife that he'd dropped, driven into his abdomen. The young vulpine looked to Tyrius for a moment, before releasing an ear shattering scream that caused both the elder and his mate to buckle to their knees. The young vulpine writhed in agony as his paws found their way instantly to the sides of his head. He rocked about as if trying to shake something from his head that simply wouldn't let go, as he fell to his knees. Mahlay's cries of agony caused Tyrius to slowly crawl back away from the young animal. Something was horribly wrong; the young Cerinian's mind was a jumble of horrible thoughts – images of entire worlds burning, places and animals that the elder had never seen before suffering in flames…

The young vulpine suddenly arched his back releasing another terrible cry of pain, his back arching until his head and neck rested on the ground behind him, his back still bowed as if his abdomen was attempting to climb to the heavens while leaving his head and legs glued to the forest floor. His paws and feet now clawed at the snowy ground, while his mouth gaped open in an silent scream before another scream of sheer agony erupted all around them. Tyrius then watched as the animal finally fell flat to his back, his eyes washed over as pure white as the snow around him. Tyrius could scarcely believe what he'd just witnessed, for what appeared to be no reason…the animal had simply…died…

The elder Cerinian limped toward his mate, only to have her rush into his arm. Tyrius cried out in pain, causing Nalya to realized that she'd applied a bit too much pressure to his arm; and she quickly jolted back, causing the vulpine to chuckle…

"Do you think so little of me Nalya?" he asked, "That I cannot handle a bit of pain…for the chance to hold you?"

With a smile the vixen wrapped her arms around him again, this time chuckling a bit to herself as she felt him jolt trying to hold the pain back. "What about him?" the vixen asked looking at Mahlay's body.

"It was odd…" Tyrius replied, "In that last moment…it was almost as if he was no longer Mahlay at all. Even after he attacked Krystal and Reena in the woods, there was at least some shred of the child we all knew…but, now…"

The vixen stepped closer to the fallen Cerinian. "Is…he dead?"

Tyrius knelt beside the downed fox. "I cannot feel his mind any longer. It was strange, as if everything Mahlay ever was simply…vanished all at once. I have never seen anything like it before in all my years."

Nalya sighed as she looked him over. "He was never so horrible…most of the villagers never even noticed him. He always kept to himself," she said, "What could drive such an innocent soul to do such things?"

Tyrius shook his head as he closed his eyes in a silent prayer for the animal. "I do not know. There are many things in this life that can turn us even against the ones we care for the most in our lives." the elder Cerinian said with a sigh, "And yet…something was peculiar about what he said. Something about…the truth…" he said, "But let us return to the village…the others will be curious as to where we have gotten off to."

**********

Fox grasped his ribs as he ran into the vixen that suddenly stopped in front of him. She had a strange doubting look on her face, as if something was wrong, but she couldn't understand what…

"Krys…" Fox said, "Something wrong?"

Krystal paused placing her paw on her chest. "I…I don't know…" she replied, "Suddenly I cannot feel Mahlay's mind…but…" She shook her head. "No, it is probably nothing. The important matter is that father is alive, and if I cannot feel Mahlay's mind, that means that father won. That moves my worries on to the others injured."

Fox stepped up beside her resting a paw on her shoulder, only to have her place hers atop it as she concentrated her mind. She searched for that feeling, the one she felt for the animal beside her…certain that she would find Reena. It saddened her to feel how little love was actually in the village…she of course picked up on the natural love of parents for their young, but that was the most she felt. She probed the area until a mind struck her, but it was not a mind of joy and love as she'd expected…rather it was full of sorrow and grief. She could see it as if she were standing right next to the heartbroken vixen, as she knelt beside a badly injured Marr…

Reena held his limp head in her lap stroking his bloody hair, while singing a very low melody, something clearly taught by her mother, as it was tradition for all Cerinian families to have one small song passed from mother to daughter…

"_I…tried my hardest…" Marr gasped hesitating to place his bloody, shaking paw on her cheek._

_The vixen laid her fingers on his lip. "Shhhh…Krystal will be here soon. She can make this better…"_

_Marr coughed up a bit of blood that ran down the side of his face as he lightly shook his head. "Do…do not…blame her, Ree-…Reena," he muttered, "I…can already…see it…in your eyes," he gasped trying his hardest to at least wipe the tears from her face. "I…I knew…knew that he…was too strong. I just…did not want to…believe it. You have…to stop looking to Krystal…to fix life's problems…she cannot make the world's woes disappear. Only the gods…can," he said, "She…she needs you."_

_Reena clenched her eye shut tightly trying to force back her tears, as she held him closer to her. "But…I…need you…" she whispered laying her forehead against his._

_The vixen opened her eyes as she felt him wipe away her tears again. "You…you have…no idea…what these tears mean to me," he said, "My father…often told me that…that love…was created by our minds…to moreover hide our urge to mate." He grimaced in pain, before beaming with a bloody smile. "But…your tears, they prove that he was wrong. That a proud hunter…can shed tears…even for someone…like me," he said lightly kissing her, "Thank you…"_

_Reena tilted her head forward meeting his lips with her own, closing her eyes tightly. His kiss was still soft and warm, but slowly, what effort he had used in that last moment faded, and his head grew heavy before it fell, breaking their kiss. In a fit of disbelief the young vixen shook him roughly…_

"_Marr…" she called shaking him again, "Marr!!"_

Krystal suddenly shook her head sniffling and wiping her nose as she turned slowly to Fox. Her face was wet with tears, and she wore a look of disbelief. Realizing that there was nothing that words could do for her, the chestnut furred vulpine welcomed the vixen into his arm. He tried his hardest to comfort her, but it was all he could do to simply hold her. It was as the vixen cried into his shoulder that James looked over to his son. It took no more than a short glance from the young vulpine to tell his father that some close to her was dead.

Krystal was still in shock. Though she'd not known Marr as well as many other animals in the village, he had showed several times his understanding of her position on the courtship, and her way of thinking. He respected her, and as such he'd gained issue to her friendship. Not only had she lost a friend, but now she would be forced to see the impact that this would have on her closest friend. Was what James told her the truth? Was there no way of making life fair? She wanted so badly to ask Fox, James, any god that might be or have been…but at the moment she could only stay as she was…weeping for both Reena, and Cerinia's loss…


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness

**A/N: **_Well good and bad news...good news the next chapter is finally up. Bad news, is that this may be my last chapter put up for some time due to screwed up circumstances in my already screwed up life. Hopefully this will find a way to smooth over however, and once I get things solid again i will have Lefty look the chapter over and fix it where it needs it. For now however, i am simply sorry if this ends up being my last chapter for a month or so......again i am desperately sorry but, there is little to nothing i can do to stop it. I at the very least hope you enjoy the chapter and have a great day..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13: Darkness**

_-Darkness, not the presence of shadow, or the absence of light. Rather the feeling that something is far worse than what we can imagine. It is yet unknown when the term darkness became so skewed. Perhaps it was to explain the unexplainable……or perhaps there is more lurking in the darkness than we could possibly imagine– _

Krystal had left Fox and his father at Mahlay's old camp, as she feared what would happen should the villagers see the two outsiders. Fox was at this point given ample time for the vixen to finish what healing she could on his ribs. His days were now spent searching the depths of the large ship that Mahlay had refused to leave for so long. It had been several days since he'd last seen Krystal and he was beginning to grow nervous; luckily however, his father found something to keep him busy. In the bowels of the massive ship, James had found several small ships…they were not any kind of ship James had ever seen, thought Fox had once…when Krystal had brought her little ship to dock with the Great Fox a short while before joining the team in that other life. Luckily with his time spent with that old ship, he was familiar enough with the mechanics of the thing. It was as James woke one early morning that he found Fox hard at work in the docking bay of the old ship, he was half covered by the ship that hung just over him. His paw reached out from under the ship…

"You wanna hand me that number 6 box wrench over there?" His voice echoed from under the strange ship.

James picked up the tool that lay only just near him on top of a tool chest that they'd salvaged from his wrecked Arwing, "Really think you can get this thing flying?" He asked as he patted the small ship, "It's nothing like the Pegasus or the Arwings back home."

Fox chuckled, "Yeah I know. But, it's built a lot like the old Prometheus fighters under here." He said, "I spent some time working with one……" He paused and drifted off for a moment, "……when…"

"When you left her?" James asked.

Fox sighed, "Yeah." He said, "After all that I tried to stay away from anything that reminded me of her. I ended up working as a small time mechanic on the Xenass Colony. Someone dropped by the hanger I worked for…" He said pulling himself out from under the small ship, "…once he heard that the ship was so far gone, he left it there." He scoffed standing up and wiping some sweat from his forehead, "Took me about a year and a half to rebuild it. I swapped out some parts from my old Arwing…gave it a little TLC…and soon enough I used that little ship to get away from Lylat." He chuckled tossing the wrench he'd been using in the tool chest, "Lotta good that did me."

James chuckled, "Still couldn't forget huh?"

Fox scoffed, "Not with my luck." He chuckled making his way back to the ship and opening the cargo hatch, "See for about four years after that…I ended up roaming around; I decided to go through with my old dream, you know before I ever got involved with the military?"

James looked to Fox as the young vulpine pulled a small panel loose from the roof of the small hatch, and started working with some wires, "Yeah I remember…you wanted to be a writer…" He chuckled, "And an explorer."

Fox laughed lightly, shaking his head, "Yeah. I ended up writing this book about the Stygian System; it documented the indigenous people and plants and wildlife…you know crap like that." He said, "About four years after the team disbanded…I can't remember why but, I found myself in Kew city. Some little nowhere bar. She was so different when I saw her there……I barely managed to recognize her, but……I'll never forget those eyes."

James couldn't believe he was actually hearing this sort of talk coming out of his son, an animal that had never shown him any interest in females…any short of Fara that is. The older vulpine released a proud sigh, his son was already a man he was more than proud of. He tried to imagine what he and Krystal must be going through; the older fox attempted to put himself in his son's place. He didn't blame the young fox for what he'd done so far, especially since he would have done the same, and more if it meant being with Vixy. He thought back to Fox's room and the small, chronological notes that lined the walls; James couldn't see himself being able to go on without having her there with him. It was as these thoughts of not having Vixy with him caused the old mercenary to wipe a stray tear from his eye that he shook his head…

"You need some help?" He asked.

Fox thought for a moment, "Not really. All I need is that relay from your Arwing. Was it in tact?"

James chuckled as he fished the tiny glass piece from his pocket, "Yeah…you got lucky." He said handing it to his son, "How's it looking son?"

Fox dusted his paws off as he fit the loose panel back over the wiring, "Pretty good actually." He replied climbing out and closing the cargo bay, "I'll have it up and running in another day or so." He said looking at the older ship, "It ain't pretty, and it's a lot bigger than an Arwing, but, it can take us home." He said, "Luckily this place isn't all that far from a Hedian refueling station orbiting one of Styx's moons."

"Good idea…" James said, "Even if we can't get fuel for this thing. With all the fuel cells that were in here we can reach the place and we can definitely get a new ship there. Should be some sort of collector there to buy this."

Fox sighed, he really didn't want to leave…at least not without Krystal, but he doubted that she would so willingly leave her home after all the years she yearned to see it again. James sighed as he turned and looked to the other end of the room…

"We could always ask her to come." He said.

Fox ran his paw over the wing of the ship, "Dad……" He sighed, "If she stays. So am I."

James walked toward the end of the room for a moment, "Yeah…I know." He sighed, "Don't worry about it though. We'll talk about that later." He said, "When was it that this place supposedly died?"

"Don't know…" Fox replied, "I wasn't here. Until I met Krystal we still had no record of this place on file; and even then there really was no way of getting any information about it. According to her though, it was supposed to have happened already."

James chuckled, "Hmm…there's no real way of knowing that for certain. If you two have indeed changed the future for this planet, there's no telling what may be in store for it."

**********

Nalya had been in deep concentration since the day she'd been attacked by Mahlay; her mind was focused on the animal's words. Had he lied simply to draw tension between her and Tyrius? Or had it all been some horrible truth that the villagers were never meant to know? Her mate was injured in his battle with Mahlay, and still lay in his bed recovering; Krystal spent her time consoling Reena on the her loss, otherwise she was nowhere to be found in the village at all. She did not know what to think, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Nalya's mind drew a constant blank. Of all the huntresses of the village, she was praised to be of a greater mindset than the rest; often outthinking the males of the village. She still kept a constant vigil on her mate, for despite the fact that he could have possibly been a part of something so horrible as the murder of so many young Cerinians……she still loved him dearly. However she feared that she had no idea how she would handle the truth were she to hear it. It was late afternoon as she sat at the small table in the den of the family's small hut that a familiar feeling; a light warmth followed by a calm voice crossed her mind…

"_You are thinking about Mahlay's words."_

The vixen knew the feel of her mate's mind, _"How could I not?"_ She asked, _"I could sense no lies in him……or in you."_

There was a stall to the injured Elder's words, _"There is more to this than you may think Nalya."_

It was as he lay there that the vixen slowly stepped into the room, "Then you can explain what I do not understand. Why?"

The elder slowly managed to sit up, noting that his injuries were all but gone, he smiled inwardly at his daughter's gift…

"You and the other vixen of the tribe are meant to be our strength. I am afraid that Mahlay was not entirely wrong, but, he was also misinformed as well." He said, "The ceremony is to make a select few males stronger, not just mentally but, physically. It was determined long before my grandfather's childhood that this was for the good of Cerinians as a whole." As his mate sat and listened his mind slowly fell to where his daughter was and what she was doing, "You see Nalya……this world is not Cerinia. Our true home was destroyed many, many lifetimes ago. Just beyond the forest a short travel from the Hall of Ancients; there is a large object, bigger than any Cryn, or any tree. It was the vessel that brought our people here…."

Nalya thought for a moment, "Then we are all just like the long eared stranger that fell from the sky all those years ago?"

"Yes Nalya but it is not what you think." Tyrius replied, "The elders did not kill him. He was already dying." With a confused look from his mate, Tyrius sighed, "There is something about this place; the elders were never able to place it but, it seems to weaken males, making them ill, and eventually killing them. A few females have been effected but, it has been a very rare few."

The vixen thought back, there were deaths throughout her life that really didn't make any sense, "Naja?" She asked.

The old blue fox nodded, "Yes, your sister was one of them. The illness took her very quickly, when it strikes you are not often given much time. Apparently our ancestors found a way to transfer life force from one individual to another; and through doing this were able to halt the illness's advance." He said, "The weakest of the males are selected……they would never make it even into their youthful years before the sickness would take them. It was the same for the long eared animal those years ago. I realized that you may never find yourself able to forgive me for what I've done all these long years, but, it was for the good of our people. It does not matter however……" He said wincing from a foreign pain in his head, placing a paw over his right eye, "…my body has weakened over the long years; the pains are the first sign that the illness is becoming increasingly more violent. Like the other elders I will soon pay for my misdeeds in life……I deserve nothing more than to die by the same illness we sought to stop. The sickness is……it has changed over the decades. I am afraid that the ceremony may have become obsolete……several of the elders were showing the same signs as myself. I do not expect you to forgive me……or love me."

Tyrius paused, closing his eyes as he felt her paw on his cheek, "It is not my place to forgive." She half whispered, "The ones that need to hear your apology, are the innocent lives that were ended." She said laying her forehead against his, "As for my love. There is nothing that will ever take that from you."

"I wish to tell the entire village the truth before my time." Tyrius said, "Now with the other elders gone, there is no one to stop me from doing so."

Nalya thought for a moment, "Why would they want to stop you?"

Tyrius shifted in his place, "It was a long time ago that the elders discovered that not only did the ceremony make the males strong enough to fight off the illness; it also empowered our abilities to the degree that our people have come to know as normal."

"This is why the males' abilities develop so much sooner and fast than us?"

The elder lowered his head, "Yes. Because we all feed off the life force of another." He sighed, "It is also why Krystal has become the way she is." He replied, "The offering was never meant for a female, we were afraid of what it might do; but, I could not bear the thought of loosing her. The others were not given word, it was only myself and Mahlay's father that had anything to do with it."

Nalya recalled very well her daughter's youth, she'd nearly died at a very young age of a terrible fever, but, it was what had confused Nalya the most……Cerinian vixen were not know for having illnesses……

"What did you do?" Nalya asked, "You told me that you were taking her to the Hall of Ancients to pray for her safety."

Tyrius sighed, "It is why Krystal has displayed such a vast understanding to the world around her. Why she has developed abilities far more powerful than other vixen of the tribe." He said, "I didn't not expect her to grow so strong." He said, "Mahlay's father and I…we discovered that the stronger the life force sacrificed, the more adamant the treatment would be…" He said, "The process is created by focusing a life force into the Motherstone, which in turn can focus that energy into another source."

Nalya bit her lip, "What did you sacrifice Tyrius?"

"The Krazoa Spirit that roamed the northern peaks." He said, "The spirit gave it's life willingly to save our daughter. Like all the Krazoa I could not understand it's reasoning……but, I am still happy that it did what it did." He said, "This was a secret taken to the death by only myself and Mahlay's father. Which came far too abruptly than I would have expected……something that only until now I could not understand. I think Mahlay's father may have done something incredibly stupid…I felt something strange just before Mahlay fell." He said, "I have reason to believe that his father may have done the very same thing to Mahlay that I did to Krystal, but, when I feel Krystal's mind I only feel calm even when she is fighting……Mahlay was different." He said, "Where is he?"

Nalya thought for a moment, "You lost consciousness……I left him where he fell."

Tyrius attempted to get to his feet before falling back to his seated position, "Send someone to check the body……something bothers me about the way he fell."

"I will send a group of hunters to claim his body." Nalya said, "When do you wish to confront the village?"

Tyrius could only smile, she was the only animal that could understand him this much, "I would feel well to do so now, if I were not so hungry."

The vixen smiled, "Then you should be grateful that I am always prepared. I have already made something to help you regain your strength."

As she left the room the vixen's thoughts were mixed; she was uncertain of what to think exactly. She had known that something was not right with Krystal for some time. The young vixen was far stronger than most any her age…she had questions of whether even she was as powerful as her daughter. At the moment however there was no real way of working any of this out by herself…

**********

Fox remained in the large ship's docking bay for most of the time that he and James were there in that monstrous black wreck. James of course worried about the fact that Fox was nowhere near as articulate as he normally was…he knew why. He didn't accept it but, he did know. Fox had no intention of returning to Corneria with him. There was no measure to how happy he was for his son to find someone he cared so much about…though it still did hurt him to admit it, Fox was more than mature enough to make this decision for himself. James was amazed that near the middle of the day he found that Fox was not aboard the old ship at all. He made his way outside, where he found that the snow had stopped falling some time ago; it became apparent to him that the seasons were at least slightly erratic here. But what caught his attention more than anything was a light voice, a very alluring one, that drew him to a small place near the port side of the massive ship. He stopped himself as he found the source of the strangely alluring tune that was being sung; where he found Fox, sitting against the ship while his head lay on the shoulder of a young blue furred vixen, who's voice carried over the area. Krystal lay her head against Fox's as her song was finished, James took this time to simply shy back away into the ancient ship…

"I really miss that song." Fox half whispered.

The vixen sighed contently, "Fox……" She said, "What are we going to do about all this?" She asked, "I mean our waking up like this? Remembering everything."

Fox sighed, "I don't know Krys. So far getting to you was the only real purpose I had." He said, "I vaguely remember what caused us to die but, it's just that vague. I just remember something about……these objects that we found." He said pulling the strange weapon he'd found on Corneria, "One of them is what killed us all…a bracer, a golden one."

The vixen suddenly sat up straight, "WAIT!!" She said, "Golden bracer?" She thought, "Mahlay…"

**********

_There was only darkness, it was something he'd come to familiarize himself with since he'd started down the path that led him here. His eyes slowly opened, but there was still only darkness. His only thoughts were that this was it, death, this was what death was like……nothingness, darkness, absolute solitude. Payment for what he'd done throughout his life. It was only as he stood there in the darkness, that bitter, cold, hungry darkness that seemed to engulf his very being, that something familiar drifted through, brushing against his ears and enveloping his senses. A very light voice; however it was as he listened that the voice slowly melded into the surrounding area .._

"_Do not despair Mahlay." It echoed, "You are not dead."_

_The voice's familiarity caused him, "Rath'ma?" The vulpine called, "What manner of place is this? Why am I here?"_

"_This is a recess of your mind scarcely used my friend." The voice replied, "Had I not falsified your death, the elder would have killed you."_

_Mahlay thought for a moment, it was hazy but, he slightly recalled his battle with Tyrius, "That's right. I underestimated him……and Nalya. Where are we now?"_

_Rath'ma chuckled, "You…are in a grave near the mountain where we were imprisoned before."_

_It only took a moment for Mahlay to sort through his options at this point, "I understand now Rath'ma. I cannot defeat Tyrius, no matter how powerful I am…that is why I must simply end him.."_

_There was a loud chuckle that echoed through the young Cerinian's ears, "And how will you do that?"_

A small grave lay newly sodded, near so may others; however, it's soil shifted and suddenly began to swell as if from a strange force beneath the ground itself. Suddenly a single blue furred paw rushed to the surface, soon pulling Mahlay's head up where he could take a gasping breath. He pulled his weakened body back up until he rolled onto his back taking deep breaths before his body finally subsided…

"The Motherstone…" He half whispered to himself.

The hunters sent by Nalya would get there, though some time too late, as they would only find an empty grave mound along with a set of footsteps disappearing into the backdrop of forest and snow…


	14. Chapter 14: Despair

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, the chapter's been done for some time now but, my editor had a lot to do and it led to a few setbacks. Anyhow, hope you enjoy the story and the chapter. There'll be another one up soon......I hope. Anyhow, thanks for the massive support..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14: **_Despair…_

– _Where hope is the source of all that can make us go on in the face of adversity, despair is clearly the polar opposite. Born from the loss and absence of all hope of any kind, despair can render us completely powerless in an instant. Despair like any variety of emotions can very quickly turn our lives around. It is our reactions to these extreme conditions and circumstances that can make up a large part of who we are…-_

In a forbidden place long hidden from the average Cerinians for the purpose of safety lay what could be the most potent source of energy in all the Krazoa System – a massive gem. It dwarfed the size of the large Spellstones that kept Sauria from falling apart, its golden rim the only part of the massive gem not glowing a bright and vibrant mix of swirling blues and reds. A young blue-furred Cerinian stood on what seemed like a large structure of metal spanning across a small pit of lava some ways just below. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked up to the slowly revolving stone a short ways over his head…

"There it is…" Mahlay half whispered, his voice thick with awe, "All these years and ages, the Elders have lied to everyone, never even telling them that it was here. This is where my father died."

Rath'ma's voice almost sounded full of contempt. _"Amazing. I have never felt so much power…it is almost overwhelming."_

"Yes…it is," Mahlay replied, "Father told me stories about this place when I was still very young. There was a time when he brought me here. I do not think father was supposed to come here…especially with me. I am not really certain of what he did, but father did something with the stone…it made me stronger." He sighed. "It also killed him."

"_So there is some way to make this stone increase your own strength," _Rath'ma's voice said, _"What then do you propose to do with this stone?"_

Mahlay simply stared at the stone. Its very presence made his entire body shiver, the power he felt was far beyond that of any animal he'd ever seen…

"Even in those recordings I found on that…star ship," Mahlay said, "They had record of this stone. There is no telling who made it or what its purpose is. Only that it houses power beyond anything a mortal could possibly comprehend. If I were to absorb that power…nobody could stop me."

As the young Cerinian stepped forward, the spinning stone slowly descended before him. There was a familiar radiance emanating from the stone, that of a living creature. It confused him that the gem would give off the feel of a single living entity, but he deduced that there was more to this stone than met the eye. But living or not, important or not, this was a source of power that he could readily tap into. Hefting the remains of his staff high overhead, Mahlay brought the pointed, shattered end down into the face of the flawless gem. The gem responded with a resounding burst of blue light, as massive arches of what appeared to be red lightning branched out from the object. Finally however one met a mark slapping into Mahlay's chest. With a scream of sheer agony the young vulpine was lifted from his feet and helplessly hurled across the room, where his body skipped and tumbled across the floor before sliding to a halt…where he lay unconscious…

Krystal had no recollection of falling asleep. It was still only late noon, but as she opened her eyes realizing that she was holding onto a familiar young, handsome fox, it became clear just why she'd fallen asleep. Just as he'd missed having her there, the vixen had missed Fox just as badly, and the comfort of having him there again was more than enough to ease her senses and allow her to sleep far more easily than she had in past months. She realized that they'd fallen asleep outside against the side of the ship. The vixen smiled as she heard the sound of Fox snoring loudly. He only really snored when he was exhausted. It only seemed like he was asleep for a moment before the vulpine's eyes slowly opened. As he smiled at her however, a rumble of the land caused him to shoot into a standing position…

"Earthquake?"

Krystal seemed to be short of breath, as she could not find her way to her feet. "No…whatever it was, it was something much different," she said clutching her heart, "It…it almost felt as though this entire planet was wailing in pain."

Fox slowly knelt beside the young vixen. "Are you alright?"

The vixen shook her head. "No. Whatever caused that…it wasn't natural," she said looking about in a panic, "Father has to know something. I'm sorry Fox I have to go."

Fox managed to catch her by the arm just as the vixen began to dart off. "Krystal wait. What's going on?"

She quickly turned pulling him into a deep kiss before pushing him away. "I'm sorry but I don't know," she said caressing his cheek for a moment.

As she rushed off Fox found himself only able to stand there dumbfounded. He and Krystal had shared kisses before, but something about that last one just felt…wrong. He had instigated plenty of moments between her and himself, but he couldn't remember a single time she'd been so forward with him in the means of her affection. What he didn't know was why it had felt like such a desperate kiss…

"You know…" James's voice said lightly from behind, "You'll regret it if you don't go after her. I don't know what kind of earthquake that was myself, but there was nothing natural about it."

Fox sighed. "I know dad…something horrible is about to happen here."

The vulpine turned as he felt his father's paw on is shoulder. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?" James chuckled.

The vixen moved faster than she could ever recall running. There was nothing in the forest that could have stopped her. She became like the wind. However this still seemed to carry her less than fast enough. Something tore at her heart. Something was wrong with her home. Her mother had always told her that the worlds themselves were living things; something that, up until now, she'd never actually believed. But…she'd heard and felt the planet scream out in pain. It was something far more painful than she could imagine, and she could still feel it. The world, and everything about it was all crying and shrieking in agony. It was however as she barreled through the underbrush that the vixen ran into something she didn't expect. A warm, furry surface that quickly wrapped around her. Frozen in an instant of uncertainty, a familiar sent filled her senses. She slowly looked up at the chestnut-furred vulpine that held her…

"Fox?" she asked, "What are you…"

Fox held her at arms length. "Forget that…I'm coming with you."

"But father…he'll…"

Fox held a finger to her lips. "Never mind that. If he doesn't understand…I'll make him understand."

With a smile, the vixen quickly embraced him. It didn't surprise her that he understood the things she didn't want to tell anyone; her worries, how she felt. Fox had always understood her far more than any other animal she'd ever met. Without any further hesitation, the vixen took Fox's paw, and quickly the two darted off into the forest…

Mahlay pushed himself up on his paws. The shock he'd received from the Motherstone was more than he'd bargained for. It was as he rested there staring at the cold stone beneath him that a small arch of red slithered down his arm, before the small snake of electricity burst against the ground, dissipating entirely. As he struggled to his feet, the young Cerinian collapsed to his knees holding his head in his paws. For a moment his eyes glossed over white…

In the flash of an instant Mahlay's mind was racked with images of three absolutely gorgeous Cerinian vixens standing before a single animal, whose face remained out of sight. The three vixens embraced each other, which produced a dense light; and in that same instant a clear vision of the Motherstone floated from the light leaving only three stone figures standing in the maidens' places. It was in that moment that the shadowy figure stepped forward. Its shape and form were unmistakable. The Cerinian people looked onto them for guidance…it was a Krazoa. However, it was not the spirits that his people were used to seeing…no…it stood tall, wearing deep blue, elaborate robes. For a moment the solemn creature looked as if directly at Mahlay before turning its gaze to the Motherstone and suddenly bursting into several small fractions of light that spiraled away, assuming the shape of many Krazoa spirits. Mahlay suddenly shook his head breathing heavily…

"That…" he gasped looking to the stone, "The goddesses. They gave their lives to create the Motherstone? Why? And why did the Krazoa help them?"

"_Are you well Mahlay?"_ Rath'ma's voice asked, _"You were not responding to me…I was…worried."_

Mahlay shook his head again as more red arcs of electricity surged through his fur scaling down before vanishing against the floor…

"I saw it all Rath'ma," the vulpine said with awe as he slowly approached the stone that spun slowly before him, "It was three powerful priestesses, not goddesses. They sacrificed themselves to a Krazoa to create this stone…but why?" he inquired, "Why create something with this much power? What purpose does it serve?"

"_What purpose indeed," _Rath'ma replied, _"I can think of few things that such a power could serve a purpose to."_

Mahlay thought for a moment. "Wait. I remember something father told me, something about a sickness. It was why he had brought me here before. He feared I was not strong enough, and would eventually fall to the illness. Could the Motherstone be connected to all of this in some way?"

"_Has this changed your mind in some way Mahlay?" _Rath'ma asked.

Mahlay chuckled he could feel the electricity escaping his body as small arcs left his heels with every step he took. He could feel the strange energy flowing through his system. He'd only managed to hold onto the thing for a fleeting moment. It was as the stone spun about that Mahlay caught a brief glimpse of his own face, and something was different. His fur's color looked a bit off, as did his eyes. Quickly examining his left arm he noticed that his fur had gone from a darker blue, to a very light violet color. It was as he ran his fingers over his abdomen and up his chest that he realized that something about him had changed entirely. His body felt more rigid, stiffer, and yet he was relaxed. It felt as if perhaps his muscles may have grown, becoming a bit more solid, and he also found his mind racing with thoughts…

"It is strange." He chuckled to himself. "I have never felt so…energized. I actually feel…more alive."

It was in an instant that his mind was made up and the animal lurched out grasping at the stone. Its response was just as erratic and violent as before. However, the first time it had reacted much more powerfully toward his attack. If it could defend itself in such a way, he had another way about it…

Tyrius stood there, not quite sure what he would do. It had all started with a ruckus outside his hut, and was followed by his daughter, along with a strange male outsider who Krystal seemed reluctant to release, as they seemed connected at the paw. The elder was in no great hurry to act. He could sense that something was different about this animal, something much more different than the other outsider he'd seen so many years ago, though his closeness to Krystal already caused him to look menacingly at Fox. He simply stood at Krystal's side, his expression as stoic as ever. With the vixen that stood beside him he couldn't care less how many, or who it was that judged him. He was there by her side, and that was all that mattered. He found it somewhat irritating that the elder kept eyeing him the way he did, while both Krystal and Nalya attempted to convince Tyrius not to have Fox killed…

"Krystal…why do you not understand that outsiders are dangerous?"

The vixen looked back to Fox who was now standing at least a room away. "Father we are more dangerous to him than he is to us. We can read others' thoughts, and even influence others with our minds. Outsiders do not have our abilities…some might label us just as you do him."

The elder sighed. His body was still injured, though it helped that Krystal was at the moment doing what she could for his injuries…

"Besides that…Fox is not the reason I came back," the vixen said as she backed away from her father. "I am certain that you felt it as well." Tyrius nodded. "And I still do. This entire world is wailing in pain, as if it is being torn apart from the inside. I have seen something in my dreams. In them I watch this world crumble from afar…there is only one thing that I know of that I am certain could cause such a thing however…"

Krystal helped her father stand up. "What? What could make our world feel this way?"

"I do not know."

As he spoke Krystal noticed a lack of his natural energy. He was always so stern and proud…and now he seemed to have trouble just holding himself up. It was in a fleeting moment as Krystal looked back to her mother that she felt his weight fall against her back, causing her to turn and catch him before he could fall to the floor. The young vixen's distressed cry for her father was enough to bring Fox and her mother instantly to her side. Krystal tried what she could, but whatever had happened to him was beyond her ability to heal. Fox made a motion for the animal placing his fingers on the elder's neck for a moment…

"His pulse is weak…" he said in a grim voice, "And his breathing is pretty shallow."

Krystal looked to him pleadingly. "Fox, what's wrong with him?"

Fox pulled the animal's eye open for a moment, before leaving him alone. "I…I don't know. Has he had any sicknesses?"

Nalya thought for a moment. "If he has, he has kept it well hidden."

"It's weird…"

"He mentioned something to me about a sickness that is threatening the males of this tribe though," Nalya said.

Fox sighed as he looked to Krystal. "Look, I don't know how to treat this. I can't even tell you what's fully wrong with him. We have to get him to a hospital though…"

"Fox we can't do that."

In that moment the elder's eyes fluttered open. He seemed coherent enough, though somewhat off…

"Let him decided that," Fox said, "You explain everything to him, it'll be easier coming from you. I'll wait in the other room."

After some time, the two vixens walked into the room. "He refuses…" Nalya said, "But so do I. You can heal him?"

Fox sighed as he looked to the animal that had since lost consciousness again. "I can't promise you anything, but he has a better chance of survival at a hospital than he does just laying here."

In an instant the world seemed to shake again, this time quite a bit more violently than before, causing Krystal to stumble forward into Fox's arms…

"Okay…there's no way that one was a coincidence," he said, "And it was way too powerful to be an aftershock," Fox said looking to the communicator on his wrist. "Dad?"

"Yeah son," a voice called back slightly startling Nalya.

"We rebuilt the scanner from your Arwing. Can you scan the area and find out what the deal is with these quakes?"

James thought for a moment before he replied, "I think the scanner can handle it."

"Good…something doesn't feel right about any of this situation," Fox replied, "What about home? Can you contact anyone and send for the Great Fox?"

"I'm not sure, I can only try."

"Do it…I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this situation is going to get much worse before it gets any better."

Krystal quickly made her way to her feet. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Fox turned off his communicator. "Krystal…think hard. Did anything like this happen before?"

Tyrius and Nalya stood by looking to one another. The elder stepped forward before another young Cerinian huntress rushed in. "Nalya!" she shouted, "We did as you said. Mahlay…he is still alive. We could not find him, only his tracks, and they vanished into the woods. He was headed toward the northern woods."

The elder's face instantly froze. "The Motherstone…he wouldn't."

Krystal paused for a moment as a flood of worry seemed to flow from her father's voice. "Father…what's wrong?"

The elder looked to his daughter. "The elders have always protected the Motherstone, even from the villagers. The Motherstone, it has a connection with our world," he said, "There is no telling what will happen if something were to harm it."

"What does that have to do with this father?" Krystal asked.

Tyrius sighed. "I feel that the land's violent reactions is a result of something happening to the stone. I would hope that Mahlay would not do something so…reckless."

Fox thought for a moment. "Where is this stone?" he asked.

"Why would I tell an outsider where such a thing is?" Krystal's father demanded.

Fox sighed. "I once watched a world fall apart thanks to a stone that sounds a lot like the one you're talking about."

Krystal's expression instantly turned to one of fear. "You aren't talking about the Spellstones on Sauria," she said.

Nalya stepped forward for a moment pulling her daughter's shoulder so that she could look the young vixen in the eyes. "Krystal what are you two talking about?"

Krystal looked to Fox and nodded causing him to step forward. "Ma'am. There is another world like this one, near my home. We call it Sauria," he pointed out, "That world has these…stones; big beautiful gemstones, lined with silver. They were made by the Krazoa to keep the world from falling apart. A friend of mine explained that his world had horrible earthquakes before it started to fall apart when those stones were threatened," he said looking to the elder. "Sir, can you show me, or explain what that stone looks like?" he asked pausing for his answer only to see the animal give him an uncertain glare. "Sir…" he started again gathering the elder's attention, "Please…this has nothing to do with me. It could mean the life of every person in this village, including yourself, Krystal, and her mother…and more than that, the life of every animal that lives on Cerinia."

The old Cerinian lowered his head and walked to the wooden table that laid just a short ways from the small group, where he began to drag his claw across the wooden surface leaving a small image in the deep grooves he left behind. Fox took a moment to inspect the small etching. It was a rough, elongated, diamond shape. Some things were different, but it was definitely just as Fox had thought…

"Sir, how big is this stone?" Fox asked.

Tyrius sighed as he thought for a moment searching the room. "As tall as if you were to stand Nalya on my shoulders," he said, "And…as wide as the two of us standing side by side," he explained pointing to himself and Fox.

Fox looked to Krystal, who looked back to him with the same bewildered expression he displayed. "Sir, where is this stone?" he asked looking back to the elder.

Sensing something in the young vulpine, Krystal took her mother by the shoulder, whispering something into her ear before the two left the room…

"Sir…" Fox said, "I know you have no reason to believe me, or trust me," he said, "That's the same reason I did this for Krystal. She told me about the most important rule that a Cerinian upholds, about not prying into a mind without permission."

The elder sat at the table while still facing the young stranger. "And you would trust me to scan your mind?" he asked, "Someone that you have no reason to trust?"

Fox sighed as he pulled a chair next to the elder. "You're right…I don't have a reason to trust you. And I know that you could kill me in an instant if you wanted to…but you haven't. That's reason enough for me."

The elder Cerinian sighed as he laid his paw on Fox's forehead. Suddenly the same system of memories and thoughts shot through the animal's head; a full lifetime of memories, animals and places, the Star Fox team, his family, this young animal himself. He could see everything from the animal's past life. It was as Fox's old memories of Sauria and Krystal filtered through his mind that a sudden rush of emotion flowed through to him. The memories seemed to play in fast-forward, speeding through forty years of some unseen future. The Cerinian quickly pulled his paw away from Fox's forehead, looking to him with stunned silence…

"What…" He paused to catch his gasping breath. "What are you?" he asked, "How can you have memories of things that have not come to pass?"

Fox sighed. "Sir, I wish I could explain it too you," he said standing up, "But truth is…I can't. Right now the only important thing is to make sure nothing happens to all the innocent people in this village."

Tyrius sighed heavily. "What would you have us do?"

"Krystal once told me that her ship was one that you have hidden somewhere in the village."

The elder looked dumbfounded at him…

"I want you to get that ship ready…" Fox added, "In case we can't stop whatever's happening."

Tyrius thought for a moment. "Nalya!!" he called issuing the vixen to step inside, "I need you to show this young warrior to the Mothertree," he said, "There is a small gathering of stones that mask the entrance leading down into the Motherstone's Sanctuary. After you know what is going on, report it back here to me. I must speak with Krystal now. The two of you should hurry."

Krystal waited for a moment before her mother and Fox both passed by her, oddly without saying a word. The vixen automatically picked up on something that was going seriously wrong, as Fox didn't even look in her direction. Just as the vixen turned to follow them, a familiar grip pulled her back toward the hut by her arm. She turned quickly only to look into a steely expression from her father…the look, along with the riddled thoughts moving through his head, that her earlier thoughts of something horrible going on was right…

"Krystal…"

The vixen pulled her arm free. "Father…did Fox just go looking for Mahlay?" she demanded in a sharp tone.

The elder looked her over. If the images and memories in the stranger's head were correct, then she was most likely far more powerful than he could even imagine. With a sigh the animal lowered his head. "Yes." Before she could rush off the elder took her by the arm again. "Krystal, you cannot go. I need your assistance here…that outsi…" He paused for a moment. "Fox. He showed me things…horrible things."

Krystal froze turning to him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I saw everything…" he said releasing her arm and stepping away from her for a moment. "I saw everything. Corneria, the cities, his friends, his team…his family…you. Then I saw this…Sauria, and what these Spellstones looked like, and what they did," he said, "Krystal you don't understand. The Motherstone, it…it is at least six…possibly ten times the size of the stones that he used to save you," he said, "Think for just one moment. If those four stones could hold a world together, what could more than twice that energy do?"

Krystal couldn't help but to remain in silent thought…

"Listen closely…" Tyrius said turning to the young vixen. "That young fox has more heart and conviction than I've ever seen in a soul before. He intends to stop Mahlay the best he can, but even he realizes that he is only buying us time."

Krystal's eyes widened. "Time for what?"

The old Cerinian laid his paw on the vixen's shoulder. "I think you already know," he said causing a tear to form in the vixen's eye, "Do not dwell on it now. Do you recall where your ship is?"

The vixen only nodded while attempting to hold back her tears, as her father embraced her…

"Then gather all the villagers you can and take them there…" he said holding her at arms length, "I refuse to allow all of these people to die because of the ignorance of the elder council. We did not realize how powerful the Motherstone actually was. It should have been erased from our thoughts as soon as we discovered it. That stone is the only thing that kept the elders here," he said, "I have to tell the villagers about the ceremony and what it stood for. The stone, and that ancient relic of a ship were the two things that we were stuck between. In one instance we did not want to leave the stone. It keeps our people healthy and young, while providing us a cure for the sickness. However, the elders feared the uprising that would be caused if the villagers realized that this world was not our home," he said releasing her entirely, "However, that is not important anymore. If your friend's memories are correct and accurate…then that means the Krazoa made the Motherstone for the very same reason they made those stones on that world Sauria. If Mahlay does too much harm to that stone, or manages to do anything to it…there is no telling what will happen here."

Krystal wiped the tears from her eyes. "But we have no proof. We aren't certain that is what will happen."

Tyrius gripped her shoulders. "I refuse to take that chance," he replied in a harsh voice that slowly melted into a caring tone as he used a thumb to wipe away the vixen's tears. "I realize now…what I want in my life," he said, "I have questioned myself and where I stand. My father once asked me this question," he said, "_What is your purpose? You cannot truly live until you know why you live._ I know that purpose now," he said, "I was blind for never seeing it before, but when you left the village before and came back to us it hit me harder than anything in my life…" Tyrius said with a smile, "It was you. The day you were born I knew my life would never be the same. At first I thought it was just from the uncertainty of raising a daughter…but I realized recently, that it wasn't uncertainty. My life had changed for the sheer fact that until you were born…I had no purpose. And right now I intend to do everything possible to see that my purpose doesn't end before I do."

Krystal looked confused. "Father…why are you telling me this?"

Tyrius chuckled. "Because I know you. I know your heart and the way it works," he replied with a loving smile, the first she'd seen on his face since she was incredibly young. "As soon as you are sure the villagers are safe, you will rush to his side. You will fight to your dying breath to keep him alive…" he said brushing her hair from her face, "And I have seen enough of his mind to know that he would do the very same for you. But if you have faith in that young fox…then do what you think he would. What would he do in this situation?"

Krystal bit her lip with a sniffle. "He would…." She paused lowering her head. "Save the villagers."

The elder sighed. "Good. There are things that must be done," he said, "Gather all the animals you can, and head for the ship."

"What about the others?" Krystal asked. "It's not possible to fit them all on that little ship."

The old Cerinian sighed. "Leave that to me. Just take as many as you can."

Before the vixen could say another word, her father quickly vanished from her sight. Though it was difficult for her to do so, Krystal finally rushed into the village…where she would gather all the animals she could and drive them on to her small escape ship. She understood now that Cerinia's fate was sealed, but if the remaining people banded together, their fate did not have to be shared. Her people could all be spared and find a new start somewhere else; Sauria, Katina, anywhere, perhaps even Corneria. After all she had adapted quickly, why wouldn't they? As for now there was nothing else she could do but save what villagers she could from her home's inevitable plight…

Fox rushed through the woods with Krystal's mother just ahead of him leading the way. He was not surprised that Krystal clearly got her hunter's prowess from the elder vixen. However, he realized that he was actually holding back. To him this meant that earlier Krystal was moving faster than even her own mother could run. Another shake of the ground beneath his feet caused Fox to stumble a bit before grinding to a halt catching the vixen ahead of him before she could fall, as she was moving at much too fast to actually maintain her balance. It was as Fox helped her to her feet that she looked back at him…

"Thank you…" she said dusting herself off, "I must admit, people from your homeland must be very well trained. You are much faster than any animal in these woods."

Fox chuckled. "Not quite…Krystal is still faster than I am," he said breathing a bit heavily.

The vixen looked around. "We are not far from the Mothertree now."

Fox stepped forward for a moment. "Listen," he said looking to the sky, "You seem to understand more than anyone else how I feel about Krystal. And I don't know why, maybe it's the fact that you two are so much alike, but I feel like I can trust you enough to ask you a favor…"

The vixen paused for a moment, "I…"

"Don't say anything yet…" Fox replied, "I just want you to promise that you will show me to this place…then go back. And if I don't come back…tell…tell Krystal…"

Nalya walked by, patting the vulpine's shoulder. "I will."

Fox sighed as he looked back to her. "Good. Thank you."

Without further delay the vixen lead Fox further into the woods, where she was certain Mahlay was waiting…

Another surge of radical arcs of red lightning lashed out at the young blue vulpine as his paws grasped the golden boarder of the massive stone of swirling colors. His flesh seared and halfway up his arms his once brilliant blue fur was curled into a putrid mess of curled black strands of burnt fur and sinew. Mahlay's body arced more and more small bolts of the crackling red tentacles. Small streams of blood ran down his face from the corners of his eyes, which had some time ago taken on a darker blue hue, while his fur brightened before darkening into a deep crimson that seemed to match that of the energy radiating from the stone. Rath'ma's voice had been lost to him some time ago, as the act of holding onto the stone had become nothing but an act of desperation. What drove him on anymore? Was it his obsession for his childhood love? Or something more? He couldn't remember, but there was something intoxicating about the energy that radiated through his body. It filled him with a strange warmth that he'd never really felt before. It seemed to start at his ears and slowly scale down his body, ending at the tip of his tail before heading back through his body…

Suddenly there was a large burst that caused him to fall away from the stone. It was as he knelt next to the stone that he looked over his fur. It was amazing that so much of it had changed. The first time he'd grabbed the thing it had only had a light change of color, but after his last two times holding onto the stone it now donned a marvelous red shine. Oddly, the white patches of his fur seemed to remain white. The stripes down the sides of his body remained the way they'd always been. He smiled as he felt his breath slowed to a calm, but steady rhythm. He finally inhaled deeply through his nose, giving him the moment to realize that his body itself had taken a small change. His muscles no longer carried the more gangly presence of a male Cerinian, even though his training with Krystal and Reena had hardened his body. The musculature that they'd helped cultivate now seemed a bit more bulky than it once was. He stared at his palm for a moment, opening and closing his fist…

"This is amazing…" He chuckled. "Where does such power come from? What secrets are hidden within this stone?"

Mahlay looked over the stone for a moment. Its swirling colors were nowhere near as brilliant as they once were…

"_Perhaps this was what your father was trying to accomplish,"_ Rath'ma's voice echoed through his mind.

Mahlay chuckled. It carried a tone that would have sent a chill down the spine of the coldest-blooded killer. "No, this is different. This is what I was meant for. This is the power to take control of everything…to mold this universe in my image." A sick smile twisted his expression as he turned to look at the stone. "Starting with this pathetic little world."

As Mahlay approached the stone, his reflection showed an intensity in his expression unlike that anyone had ever seen in the animal. Even he had a hard time recognizing it. However as he approached the object something caught his attention. They were thoughts, as clear as day. He didn't even have to focus on them…they were as plain to him as if he were standing right next to the animals they belonged to. Now that he actually thought about it, there was a white noise that had been buzzing in his ears ever since he'd started pulling energy from the stone. Now that he actually focused on it rather than ignoring it however, he could hear voices, panicked ones, the familiar voices of all the animals of the village. There was another further from the village worrying about someone named Fox…further than that there were even more voices. It wasn't until his head was swimming with these many sounds that it struck him. Every mind…every thought, he could hear every single complex through on Cerinia. Nothing was outside of his reach, and he was not even halfway done with the Motherstone yet. His smile's animosity simply increased as he stared into the stone's highly reflective surface, until something caused his ears to perk up. Mahlay instantly turned round to see a familiar blue-furred vixen standing there with a young chestnut-furred vulpine, whose build was even now much more pronounced than Mahlay's…

"Mahlay?" Nalya asked, "What have you done to yourself?"

Mahlay chuckled. "Isn't it wonderful?" he asked spreading his arms out, "I have become more powerful than anything, and anyone," he said turning his eyes to Fox, "And you. You are an outsider…" He smiled. "Your father is worried about you Fox."

Fox looked to Nalya. "How did he?"

"You are looking in the wrong place for answers…" the crimson furred fox chuckled, "I can hear everything. Every thought. Tell me Nalya, why bring this outsider, and not Krystal? Is he more powerful than the strongest hunter in our tribe?" It was as Mahlay's mind instinctively searched for Krystal's mind that her thoughts caused him to look in Fox's direction. "You…" he half whispered, "An outsider? All this time wondering who was in her heart…and now I find that I was pushed aside…for an outsider." The young animal's face slowly gave way to a hate filled sneer…

Fox looked to Nalya. "Go on…" he said, "They need you back in the village. And remember what you promised."

"I will…do not worry…" she replied, "But please be careful. There is something off about him. Something different."

As the vixen rushed out of the space Fox looked to Mahlay. "I don't know what it is you have against the villagers…or against me," he said, "But you're about to kill an entire planet. Millions of people. Cerinians like you aren't the only people that live here…do you even care?"

Mahlay chuckled lightly, as he slowly walked around the stone. "Why should I care?" he slowly asked, "About people, that cast me aside."

Fox narrowed his eyes at the vulpine. "And Krystal?" he asked, "Does she deserve to die too?"

Mahlay finally stopped just around the other side of the stone, giving Fox only a view of his profile. "I'd rather see her dead than in the arms of someone who doesn't deserve her."

Fox smiled. "So you are the one she was worried about," he said, "Funny. Someone that claims to love a person, says he'd rather see her die. All that shows me is that you care more about yourself than anyone else."

"I don't expect you to understand me…" Mahlay chuckled, "With a mind as weak as yours, I am surprised you even managed to live this long here on Cerinia," he said, "I must admit though, were it a measure of pure force…I'd say that you could most likely destroy about any male here in a contest of strength. I don't even have to scan your mind to see into your thoughts and memories anymore…they simply come to me. I can even see your anger toward me at the moment. You hate me don't you? I keep hearing the word 'monster'…" He smiled.

"I figure it's something you've heard before."

Mahlay rolled his neck before looking to Fox. "I see the meaning of this word in your mind." He paused. "I must say…" He smiled, "I like it."

Fox wasn't even sure that the crazed vulpine realized that he had a knife in his paw. "So what then? You're doing all this because you want something? Or do you somehow think that Krystal will change her mind if you destroy her home?"

Mahlay burst into a laughter that caused a chill to crawl up Fox's spine. "No…I have realized that nothing I ever do will be good enough for her. Krystal's heart will always belong to you." He smiled. "Even after I kill you…she will never accept anyone else. I have realized that no matter what happens, my destiny is greater than just her. Rath'ma has shown me the way to the truth. Nothing in this world can be obtained through kindness or acts of good intention…if you want something you simply have to take it by force. Once I am done taking the power from this stone, I will take this entire universe by force…then we will see who is cast aside."

Fox sighed. "Well…friend of Krystal's or not, I can't let you do this," he said dropping into a readied stance.

Mahlay was amazed. As soon as Fox dropped into a battle ready stance, the vulpine's mind no longer seemed to rest on anything other than his opponent. There were no thoughts, no regrets, nothing to feed off. This animal did not study out his maneuvers. Instead his focus was something that he'd never even seen in Krystal herself. This animal was more of a warrior than anyone he'd ever seen. He wondered if he should simply use his natural abilities to tear this fox limb from limb…but he did have something he wanted to know…

"I suppose this is the case in which we find out who is stronger," Mahlay said dropping into a familiar stance, one that Fox knew all too well from his blue-furred love.

He had expected Fox to at least have a reaction to the fact that he was using a fighting style that he clearly already knew. Fox however saw through it. This Mahlay person could have used his abilities in an instant…but something else was on the red-furred vulpine's mind. Fox simply hardened his stance, and in a flash the red-furred fox shot across the room at a speed that Fox found hard to follow with his eyes alone. Fox swung his foot blindly along the ground in a wide circular motion, colliding his shin with the red vulpine. Mahlay was moving at an erratic speed that even he did not fully understand before colliding with Fox's foot causing him to hit the cold stone floor. He slid a few feet on his chest before flipping himself off his paws and onto his feet where he stood in disbelief, before laughing out loud…

"This is amazing!" he shouted looking to his paws, which he held high into the air, "I didn't feel a thing. And I was moving faster than I've ever thought possible."

"_Fox…"_ Galya's voice said, _"I…I do not like it here. Fox you have to leave this place. There is something very wrong with this person."_

This time Mahlay shot across the room, but Fox's eye managed to lock onto him. The now red-furred Cerinian rushed at Fox, and at the very last moment dropped to his knees, planning on driving his fist into Fox's gut. However from an incredibly quick shot, Fox's right foot lashed out at the vulpine's face…

"Stop!" Mahlay shouted.

It seemed as if the entire thing moved in slow motion as Fox's foot collided with Mahlay's face. The young Cerinian slammed into the floor from the diagonal, downward kick, flipping his body over onto his back and sliding him several feet away. Fox watched on for a moment as the vulpine simply stood up. He fished around in his mouth with his tongue for a moment, before spitting out a single bloody tooth…

"Well…" He chuckled turning to Fox while wiping his mouth clear of a bit of blood that ran from his lip. "That would answer whether or not I am immortal." He laughed. "I must admit that after that first attack…I had my doubts."

This time Fox wasn't about to give him any leeway. His motion came fast and furious as his fists and feet both became blurs. Mahlay however proved that his instructor was indeed one of the best, as his skill seemed to match the vulpine. Like any, several punches and kicks managed to get through, but as the small trade up of blows came to an end a powerful shot from Mahlay's fist drove through Fox's defense, twisting his knuckles at the moment his fist impacted Fox's chest. A stream of blood shot from Fox's mouth as the force of the impact caused him to slide across the cold, unforgiving ground. However, as he slid the vulpine rolled onto his paws and knees, where he coughed up a small pool of blood. He'd seen the punch before, he'd simply never actually had it used on him. Krystal had clearly taught him everything she knew. Fox slowly rose to his feet however, wiping the blood from his face. Fox quickly rushed back on the crimson-furred Cerinian. Mahlay ducked under a flying kick only to stand finding that Fox had twisted his body in mid air, spinning about and driving his other foot into the side of the Cerinian's face. Mahlay cried out in pain as the attack seemed to produce a spray of blood from his mouth, driving him into the air in a horizontal flip, but upon landing, Fox spun about on his right leg driving his left into the airborne vulpine's ribs causing his cry of pain to instantly be silenced. The kick's force, which was driven by his prosthetic leg, sent the hopeless animal further into the air. However, its path flung him into the massive spirit stone in the center of the room…

There was an instant burst of red serpentine arcs of electricity that shot from the thing as Mahlay screamed in pain, and again the world seemed to scream in agony as it began to tremble violently beneath their feet. It seemed to only last a short while before Mahlay's body flopped to the ground. His breathing seemed shallow, but small arcs of the red lightning still hissed from his body trailing across the ground beneath him. At first Fox almost believed the fight was over, before the fiery-furred vulpine's neck moved a bit. There was a moment of tension before he slowly climbed to his feet. His jaw hung lifelessly, clearly broken…however…he simply reached up pulling it to one side causing it to pop loudly. He seemed to shiver as a small wave of electricity snaked its way from his arm into two small arcs. One traveled down to his fingertips, while the other seemed to jump across his body in small leaps finally fading into the floor around his right foot…it seemed as though the stone had healed most of the damage. This time as Mahlay looked to Fox. The young hero's entire body went rigid, causing him to grunt in pain as he was quickly forced to his knees by an all too familiar force. As Mahlay stood there his facial expression twisted into one of irritation and anger…

"You are far more irritating that I have given you credit for." The insane animal chuckled. "It is odd…you have no power at all, no abilities to set you apart from other, no…talents that are deemed unusual. I am more powerful than ever now, and for some reason…you continue to resist me," he said rubbing his neck, "It is strange. Even now you somehow manage to resist my abilities. Almost as if you've been trained by an elder."

Fox half grinned through the crushing pain that forced him to his knees. There was no possible way that he could be aware that Krystal had taught him…

"I believe it is time to say good bye," Mahlay said as he approached Fox, "If it does make you feel any better however, I now have at least a mild respect for you." He chuckled turning his paw palm up causing Fox's body to levitate. "Father always taught me the importance of respecting the dead."

James looked around the small ship that he and Fox had repaired. He was amazed that Fox had managed to repair it so well. It was larger than an Arwing by far, though clearly not as fast. It was built as a mass evacuation ship for the massive black ship that he'd been staying in for a short while. His small ship was loaded down with a mass of the remaining Cerinians. The place felt cramped, but the ship was prepared for launch. He made his way to the small ship's even smaller bridge. There was clearly only room for about three or four here, which meant that the ship could easily be handled by one pilot that knew what he or she was doing. It was as he sat down in a small seat at the center of the front of the room that a small screen displayed an ever-patient young vixen's face…

"You look worried," her voice came through the room's sound system.

James sighed. "That last tremor has me worried…it was stronger than the others," he said, "My scanners are showing some radical, geothermal activity beginning to accumulate around this area. And it just keeps spreading," he said noticing that she was constantly looking to another screen, "You seem worried yourself."

"My father…he hasn't come to the ship yet," Krystal pointed out lowering her head, "I'm also worried about Fox…something is interrupting my connection with his mind," she said, "And every time we have one of those earthquakes, I feel like my stomach is turning in on itself. I can almost feel Cerinia's pain. The entire planet is screaming out for help."

James sighed. "I can't say I know how that feels. I imagine that it must be horrible sensing the feelings of all things around you," he said, "Listen…I hate to say this, but we're going to have to leave soon. You may think that I sound heartless, but…Fox made me promise."

Krystal sighed. "That does sound like him," she said, "Luckily I can still feel my father…and I know Fox is still alive."

"How is that?" James asked.

Krystal looked away from the screen. "Because…he promised."

For what seemed like the longest time there was nothing more said. The two did continuous scans of the area keeping a close eye on the state of the land. More than anything the environment seemed to be acting strangely. Animals were rushing away from the forest, the volcano that the Cerinians seemed to refer to as the Hall of Ancients began to billow smoke into the air, the snow had melted long ago, but was replaced with heavy rains that seemed to come off and on, while the winds seemed to come and go just as randomly. James was amazed, this was so far unlike anything he'd ever seen. Suddenly another powerful tremor caused him to look over at Krystal. The vixen looked shocked, she was holding her paws over her mouth, and there were tears in her eyes…

"Krystal…what's wrong?" he asked.

Krystal slowly moved her paws. "F-father…" She paused. "He-he's gone." There was a moment in which the vixen suddenly looked to her screen though. "Fox. He's alive…"

Krystal instantly leaped from her seat rushing out into the open. The small ship had been moved to the far side of the village to make it easier to load all of the villagers, while James's was not much further away. Despite several warnings from her mother however, the young vixen rushed out into the woods, with a worried Reena right on her tail. Though her efforts were not in vain, she could still not keep up with her friend. The icy wind and torrential rains that fell stung at both of their eyes, and seemed to bite down to the bone, but Krystal continued until Reena finally burst into a small opening where the vixen was knelt beside a heavily beaten and bleeding young fox that had collapsed in the mud. Krystal quickly turned…

"Reena help me," she called hoisting him up by the arm.

Without question Reena helped pick the injured animal up out of the mud, draping his free arm over her shoulders and helping carry him along toward the village where the ship waited. Reena thought for a moment as she looked over the paw that hung over her shoulder. The animal's paw was unlike the one Krystal held onto. Instead of chestnut colored, its fur was bright, blazing red. She was almost certain that his fur was nowhere near that color the first time she'd met him, however, at the moment something else bothered her…

"Krystal…" she asked straining with the mixture of the unconscious vulpine's weight and the heavy, freezing rain, "We're never coming back here are we?"

Krystal still continued to remain silent for a time. "I…I don't know Reena," she replied, "I just don't know."

There wasn't much time before the two ships hung over the small planet. Krystal looked down back at her home. Dark clouds covered the brilliant surface. It seemed like nothing more than an orb of swirling black smoke. She agreed to stay on the bridge of the ship, with Fox lying in a nearby chair that was fully reclined. Reena and Nalya both seemed to refuse to leave her side, though they both seemed to be in a state of grieving. The silence and sorrow on the bridge was nearly palpable with all that had happened. Every Cerinian there felt more sorrow than should have been allowed. They all would share their sorrows and hurts, but at the same time Krystal loved having her abilities for the sole reason that it allowed her to know that she was not alone in her feelings. This was something that made the Cerinians so hard to affect emotionally – one would feel the hurt of the many making the sting much less, by simply knowing they weren't alone…

"Krystal…is Fox doing alright?" James's voice suddenly came through.

Krystal looked to the still heavily battered vulpine. "Yes, he seems to be well enough, but he is pretty badly beaten up."

"Well…Fox has survived through a lot worse than a few cuts and bruises."

Krystal sighed. "He also has a few injured ribs, a light concussion, and something is wrong with his arm."

James chuckled. "Don't worry. I know my son. He'll be fine." He sighed. "What about you?"

Krystal looked to Nalya who simply seemed to stare out the window at the stars. "I…will manage."

James sighed. "Well Kew isn't far from here," he said, "Maybe a day, day and a half flight. These things have some crappy com systems though, so try to stay in range. Once I get a hold of a decent long-range com device I'll send for the Great Fox. Man will I be glad to hear Vixy's voice after all of this." He sighed. "My ass is mud."

Krystal simply chuckled at the idea of seeing someone that reminded her so much of Fox in fear of his own mate. "Well…I'm going to try to get some sleep," she said, "Lot of good it'll do me."

"I don't think I'm sleeping anytime soon," James said, "And don't think too much about it. I'm sure we'll find out what happened to your planet."

After the transmission was cut, Krystal set the ship's coordinates for Kew and moved over to check on Fox. She checked over his injuries. They were all looking better…but she was more concerned about his arm. The red fur traveled from his fingertips up his right arm ending in a mass of deep triangular points that passed up to his shoulder. She couldn't help but to wonder what happened to him to cause this…what had gone on between him and Mahlay? She ran a paw over the fur of his cheek. She'd read his mind and find out what she wanted to know for herself if she could, but he was unconscious. The conscious side of his mind at the moment was basically turned off. There was a chance that he was somehow dreaming about what happened, though there was no way of actually telling what was in his head at the moment. Reena turned away from the place she sat staring at a small trinket that Marr had given her long enough to see Krystal kneel beside the injured animal resting her head on his shoulder. The blue and white striped vixen simply sighed as she turned back to herself, wondering if this new place they were headed was any better than being stuck under the thumb of the council…


	15. Chapter 15: Alienation

**A/N:** _Well here's chapter 15, this was a major transition chapter......with all that's happened this is pretty much the boil down of all the action that's happened over the time Fox was on Cerinia. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy the chapter...thanks for the tons of support, you guys are all the greatest..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 15**: _Alienation_

_-It can come in many forms, emotional being the most common. We can emotionally alienate ourselves from others, most often to keep from being hurt. However, in an even rarer occasion, we are alienated simply because we are different, because we have different religions or ideals. It is a sad sight to see others suffering for the ignorance of the many and the understanding of the few. Hopefully one day alienation will become what it should have always been…nothing but a word-_

Krystal was uncertain what it was that woke her up so early that morning. Maybe it was the feel of having Fox at her side, maybe it was something else…whatever it was, she quickly woke only to find the vulpine's strong face looking back at her. She'd fallen asleep kneeling on the floor with her head resting on his shoulder, and yet she didn't remember his arm being wrapped around her shoulders. She drew her face closer to his, and lightly whispered his name…receiving only a flick of his ear in reply. She took a moment before moving her muzzle a bit closer, this time however as calling his name a bit louder. She was met with a light, pain-filled groan, and she smiled as a narrow slit formed in the animal's closed eyelids…

"W-where are we?" he mumbled, "Is everyone okay?"

The vixen brushed her paw over his head fur. "Shhhh…everyone is fine," she whispered gently.

Fox seemed to strain a bit just to shake his head. "No…you're…"

Krystal placed her fingers on his lips. "You shouldn't strain yourself. You aren't that injured, but you're really weak."

Fox chuckled. "I feel just fine. I just feel like I don't have any strength," he said, "But…it's about your father. He…he saved my life. Where is he?"

The vixen bit her lip as she shook her head…

Fox sighed. "So he really didn't make it?" he asked, "Mahlay, he…he had me pinned…his powers were just so strong. Your father, he came out of nowhere. He knocked Mahlay away from me, but they hit the stone." He took a moment. "I tried to pull him away, but all I remember after that was pain…and then they were both gone," he said, "The last thing I remember after that is trying my hardest to get back to you."

Krystal remained silent for a moment, but reached down wrapping her arms around the vulpine's neck…

"Thank you," she uttered.

Though they felt like they each weighed a ton, Fox managed to wrap his arms around the young vixen. "For what?" he asked.

"For remembering me," she replied wiping her eyes against the side of his neck, "I'm not worried about father anymore. I think he'd be proud of how many we saved…almost everyone in the village. A few people refused to come…" She pulled away from him brushing her paw over his cheek. "I guess father just realized how important you were to me."

"_I think on the contrary…" _Galya's voice rang into Fox's head. "_I believe he simply saw how important you were."_

Fox didn't bother replying at the moment however, as he still looked to Krystal before looking about the bridge of the small ship. It wasn't moving anywhere…

"Again…" Fox chuckled, "Where are we?"

Krystal smiled. "Kew…we've been here for several days, waiting for the Great Fox," she said, "Your mother is on her way with several others…including Wolf O'Donnell. Fox what did you do?"

Fox smiled. "I gave the old wolf a little push back to his better nature," he said, "He was never a horrible person Krystal, you were with Star Wolf long enough to know that. He was the least fucked up person on that whole team."

"He never really did treat my like the others there when I was with his team…" she said, "Panther only concentrated on one thing really," she said rubbing her arm, "And Leon, well he just made me constantly feel uncomfortable, like anytime he was looking at you or talking to you he was looking for the best possible place to put a knife."

Fox chuckled. "Don't tell me you never looked into that freak's profile," he answered, "Leon Powalski. Institutionalized at age 12 for the first-degree murder of his mother, father, sister, two brothers, uncle, and several nearby neighbors. Nobody ever really learned why he'd done it, just that he did it. Apparently he vanished from the asylum six years later. I honestly think that some sort of underground organization got their paws on him, cuz after that there was no real record of him ever being there. After that all Cornerian records ever had on him, was that his DNA came up on several murder cases…that turned out to be hits…"

Krystal was surprised at how much the fox remembered from their previous life. "You've got a very good memory."

Fox chuckled. "Not really…I have it all on record." He smiled still finding it nearly impossible to get up. "I wrote everything down piece by piece. My room is nothing but one huge timeline; from my days at the academy till the day we died."

Krystal slowly walked about the bridge. "You always told me that there were many things you'd change if you could ever go back…I guess you weren't kidding," she said looking out the window, "So…was I one of them? Or were you just doing your job again, saving a dying world?"

Fox finally managed to sit up which caused him to grimace a bit, as his muscles deeply protested his actions. "It…was always about you Krystal. It never stopped being about you," he replied, "I…I might just be a teenager in body, but in my heart and mind nothing has changed from before. The only difference is now I have a chance to make everything right…for us," he said, "I wanted to keep Cerinia from being destroyed but…I failed…"

Krystal looked back to the injured animal. "Why is that so important to you?" she asked, "Are you just naturally predisposed to saving people?" she asked making her way back to where he was sitting.

Fox sighed as she found a place to sit next to him, where Fox ran a paw over his now bright red-furred arm. "When you first joined Star Fox…I asked you about where you came from," he said, "It was the first time I ever saw you cry."

Krystal laughed a bit. "I remember. You tried just about everything you could think of to get me to stop."

Fox lowered his eyes to the floor. "You know that night, was when I actually realized something," he said resting a paw on hers, which rested next to her, "It was when I realized that, even though I only knew you for several days, I was already falling in love with you," he said, "I swore that night that I'd do anything in my power to keep from seeing you cry again. When I pushed you away from the team though…I wanted to die. Because I knew when I saw you with Panther, that you truly hated me…and I had no right to blame you."

Krystal finally stood reaching out for his paw, and upon receiving his, pulled him to his feet, catching the wobbly legged vulpine before he could fall. "Fox…this is a second chance for both of us," she said shouldering his weight, "And I don't want to hear any more about it, okay?" she said kissing his cheek, "Can you walk?"

He strained, putting as much weight as possible on his legs. "Not fully," he replied, "I don't know what happened to me, but I feel like my muscles are all made of Jello."

Krystal groaned as she helped keep him aloft. "Well…being a lot younger hasn't done much in making you any lighter," she said, "Your father really wanted to see you, but you were sleeping all day and night."

The vixen helped him as he tried his hardest to keep his legs beneath him. He was happy that Krystal was there to help him, especially as she helped him into the bathroom, where she allowed him to keep himself held up by rail and wall, while she waited outside to leave him to his privacy. Luckily, Fox had managed to make it back to the door, where Krystal helped him, allowing him to rest his weight on her shoulder again. She helped him through the halls and finally, after a short trip, out of the ship and into a familiar looking hanger. Even though it was initially eight years before his first actual trip to Kew was supposed to happen, Fox new the hanger inside and out. It was one he'd spent a lot of time in as a mechanic after forcing Krystal away. It seemed like no matter what he tried there was no possible way of getting the memories to finally go away. It helped that she was there now…she was at his side and safe, and that was as much as he could possibly have hoped for at the time. It was as they stood there that Fox noticed James approaching them…

"Back from the dead finally?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Fox smiled. "It feels like I was dead. Where is everyone?"

"All of your friends are on the other ship…" James said, "They're a little…intimidated by the city at the moment."

Krystal chuckled. "That's understandable…you should have seen me my first day in a big city."

"She was scared out of her mind." Fox smiled looking to the vixen.

James sighed. "Well…I managed to get some stuff from some nearby fast food joint." He laughed. "You should've seen the look on that cashier's face when she saw who was ordering a hundred and twenty-five double cheeseburgers. I'd suggest you two getting some of them before they all vanish," he said, "Last time I was in there they were going pretty fast."

Fox shook his head. "No dad, I don't think I could eat anything just yet. I'm still feeling kinda crappy." He scoffed, "I mean look at me. I can barely walk without Krystal's help."

James sighed. "Well…your mother says she should be here in another few hours." He smiled. "And apparently you're grounded until you're forty." He chuckled. "And Katt, and Fara both say you're a dead man once you get home. You worried a lot of people when you ran off like that Fox," he said pulling a pair of black visor sunglasses from his pocket and resting them on the young vulpine's face before rubbing his head, "But I don't think I've ever been more proud of you," he said adjusting the shades he wore. He'd clearly had them repaired since arriving on Kew. "You two get some food while you can. The Great Fox should be here soon. I have to call the General and find out what we're gonna do with our blue friends."

Krystal led Fox to the other ship, where she was happy to find her mother, who seemed strangely energetic considering everything that had happened to her people…

"Well…you are looking better," S=she said to Fox, "Are you feeling well?"

Fox smiled. "Not really…I feel better, but…I can barely stand up."

Krystal chuckled. "He's heavy."

Nalya held up one of the wrapped sandwiches the group had been eating. "I have to admit, your food out here is very interesting…and quite delicious. Are all foods here like this?"

Fox chuckled. "Not everything, no," he replied, "You know, you seem strangely upbeat."

Nalya sighed. "It is strange…for some reason, I cannot feel despair. Both you and your father, you radiate a sense of hope unlike anything I have ever seen," she pointed out as Krystal led Fox to what was left of the once massive amount of sandwiches, with Nalya not far behind, "Tell me…Fox. I was in your mind for only a few moments. I know more about you now than I am certain most of your friends do. Yet your motives are still unclear to me. Why did you come to Cerinia?"

Fox sighed as Krystal helped him sit on a small bench next to the pile of food. "When I woke up…and found myself living in my own past," he said as Krystal handed him a wrapped burger, "I realized that nothing would change. It would all happen the same way it had last time. I'd end up hurting all the same people, making all the same mistakes," he said looking to Krystal before looking to her mother, "There's no way this happened for no reason. There's something that I'm meant to do differently this time."

The older vixen smiled as Krystal sat next to him. "And what is it you intend to do differently this time?" She asked.

Fox chuckled. "Everything," he replied.

Nalya chuckled. "You are a very interesting animal Fox McCloud," she said, "Krystal…" She turned her attention to her daughter. "Is this young fox the reason you were so defiant about the courtship? Because you had both shared a life together?"

Krystal sighed as she nodded lightly. "Fox and I have agreed not to talk about the past though," she said, "There were some…un-pleasantries," she replied laying her paw on top of Fox's which rested on his knee, "One's that we'd rather not talk about."

Nalya thought back to the moment on Cerinia in which her mind had been linked with Fox's. "Yes. I understand what you mean and why you would want to forget," she said, "But Fox. Remember this. My father once told me something that I will never forget," she said, "If you dwell in the past, you can never live in the present. I would suppose that in your situation that saying has much more meaning that it ever did for me," she said, "What happened between you and Krystal is just that…it is between the two of you. You should however think that mistakes are meant to be tools which we use to learn, without them you would not be the person you are now…and know that not all burdens in this life are yours to bear."

Fox began to speak before the vixen held up a paw…

"Do not bother replying," she said, "I know that you want to protect Krystal, and believe me when I say that you can never know how much that means to me," she said looking to the young blue vixen sitting beside him, "I am very proud of you Krystal. When you first told me that you refused the courtship, I feared I would never be given the gift of seeing your children. And were it not for you, I would never have been given the opportunity at all…because I would be dead right now, along with everyone in that ship," she said looking to the ship that rested behind Fox, "I would like to speak with the two of you again when you are feeling better."

As the vixen made her way back to the ship, possibly to make certain that the other Cerinians were handling everything well enough, Fox looked to Krystal. "What was that all about?" he asked, "Even Peppy's speeches weren't that long."

Krystal chuckled, covering her mouth as she feared showing the food she'd been eating. "Yes…" she said swallowing, "Mother has a tendency to do that…but don't worry, she wouldn't lecture you like that if she didn't like you."

Fox picked up another burger. "Krystal, would you mind helping me outside. I'd really like to see some daylight."

Krystal laughed inwardly as she stood and helped him up. "Anytime Fox."

James sat on a large bench that rested just off the sidewalk just by the hanger where he looked out toward the sky. He didn't know how to take in all that was happening lately. His life had taken a very drastic turn in a direction that he could never have possibly imagined. He cut his eyes toward the two that slowly walked out of the hanger. Fox was leaning on Krystal while they hobbled toward another bench on the opposite side of the hanger. He wasn't sure why, but it reminded him of when he'd first met Vixy. He sighed shaking his head as he looked to the grassy knoll out in front of him…

"This place brings back memories…" he hummed to himself as he kicked at a small patch of grass. "How long ago was it? I wonder if Vixy remembers this place."

**Flashback**

**21 years ago**

Twenty-two year old James found that he'd been recruited into a small operation with the other member of a small Viper unit. He'd never actually been on a full-scale mission before, but he was in the end happy that his first mission would have nothing to do with war. The mission was simple enough, it only really had three members to it; a young lupine member of the Viper unit named Wolf O'Donnell, and one young white-furred member of the Cornerian Information Department of the military…a young vixen named Vixy Reinard. He however found himself at a strange point in his life. He'd never actually thought about it before, but he found himself thinking about the vixen on a continued basis. The mission he'd been sent on was easily handled, with the help of the other two on his small team. However, it seemed that the mission was over far faster than they had imagined. He found himself with the others waiting in a lounge to the local military HQ waiting for their ride back to Corneria…

"What's up James?" the gray-furred lupine asked, "You haven't been the same since we started this damned mission. It was all political, a bodyguard job. It wasn't even hard, what the hell?" he asked looking to the vulpine before following his line of sight to the vixen sitting against the glass separating the room they were in from hers. He smiled. "Oh ho, I see…getting sweet on the intel officer huh?"

James suddenly looked up pushing the wolf's face away. "What? Get the hell outta my face, Wolf."

The lupine chuckled as he found his seat. "Well…we've got nothing but time really. According to the receptionist we aren't going anywhere for an hour or so," he said, "What the hell are you afraid of? It's just a female. She's nothing to be afraid of…hell I can't say I blame you," he said walking away, "Just go talk to her and get your ass out of this building."

James watched as Wolf headed out of the building, before looking back to the white-furred vixen who still leaned against the glass that separated the two rooms. Finally with a sigh James stood up, and walked to the other room where he simply hovered around the door for a moment. He wasn't even sure what it was he was doing. He'd talked to girls his age before without clamming up before, hell he'd asked girls out and gone on several dates before…now he found he was afraid to even really talk to this particular girl…

"You just gonna stand there?" the vixen's lush voice carried to him with a soft chuckle.

James suddenly paused for a moment. "Um…I didn't…I was just…"

Vixy chuckled out loud. "Wolf already told me everything."

James turned to the door. "That son of a bi-"

"Don't worry about it…James right?" the vixen asked smiling in his direction.

James was stunned the first moment that he saw her like that, actually smiling at him…

"Yeah…um…" He paused. "We were in high school together. Mister Valiance's physics class."

Vixy took a moment to study his face. "Wait…I thought I remembered you from somewhere," she said as he sat down, "You were always sitting at the back of the class though, with Beltino Toad. You guys were really close weren't you?"

James chuckled. "Yeah…still are actually."

"So this is what you did after school huh?" the vixen asked, "I have to admit that you're nothing like the person I remember from school. I recall always seeing you busy studying with Beltino all the time."

The chestnut-furred vulpine smiled. "Well…that's the side of me that most people saw," he said, "I did a few other things; track, gymnastics, wrestling…I tried a little bit of everything," he said looking himself over, "I wasn't exactly a popular person in school, I guess I really didn't wanna be. I didn't really turn into this until I joined the military," he said, "Guess you could say it runs in the family."

Vixy scoffed. "You too huh?" she replied, "My mom and dad were both military figures. Dad actually reached Commanding Master Chief. He was a real big shot, didn't have a lot of time for the family."

"Oh…same here…" James replied, "Dad eventually turned to mercenary work when his military job fell through."

Suddenly the vixen stood up. "So…this isn't the kind of place to talk about to catch up on the past," she said, "Whadda ya say? You wanna catch a bite before these slowpokes come pick us up?"

James smiled. "Yeah, what the hell."

*End flashback*

The old vulpine was suddenly rocked from his trance-like state only to look up at his son and his blue furred friend…

"Dad…" he called, "You alright?"

"What?" James said shaking his head.

Fox didn't seem to rely on the vixen's strength so much anymore. "There was a call for you. It was mom, says she'll be here once the Great Fox gets clearance."

James ran a paw down his face with a sigh. "Good…" he replied, "You two get the others ready. I'll contact your mother and get everything in order for us to head out. This little voyage is gonna be a bit cramped."

As James left the two alone heading for the small ship where the other Cerinians waited, Fox sighed. "He was thinking about mom," he said, "He's always like that when they're apart. He's usually quiet and off by himself when he's thinking about mom."

Krystal chuckled. "I think with everything he's been through lately, he's a bit worried about not making it back to her."

Fox looked to the older vulpine as he headed into the hanger. "Yeah, I know how he feels."

Krystal lightly jabbed the young fox with her elbow. "Fox…shut up." She chuckled. "We agreed to stop talking about all of that…"

Fox and Krystal did as they were told and were happy to soon see a pale-furred vixen enter the hanger, who instantly rushed to James. Fox allowed his parents to be alone, giving James plenty of time to explain everything that had happened, and the sheer number of animals that were saved from their home. Fox was amazed to actually see Wolf there. He wasn't dressed anything like the animal he remembered. He was wearing a thick gray flight jacket, and well fitting black jeans, and for the first time, he actually did not see the animal carrying a weapon at all. Wolf didn't seem to have any problem at all in approaching James, and even shook his paw. It wasn't too much longer before Fox found himself on the Great Fox, a place that felt more like home than any other place he'd been to recently. He was happy to find that the entire village of Cerinians seemed to find room on this ship, though it still did remain a bit cramped. Krystal confided in him however that she was worried about one thing…and that was how the Cerinians were going to adapt to their new place on Corneria. She recalled back to when she'd first been introduced to the populace of Corneria…she remembered how, were it not for Fox and his team, how alone and alienated she would have been. It pained her to think that her people as a whole would now have to endure that same feeling. In the end she could only hope that her people's natural ability to adapt would allow them to find their place in a new home…

**11 months later**

Upon their arrival on Corneria, Krystal's people were given refuge in an isolated compound of the Cornerian military base, where they could be slowly taught about the many things that were so different here from their own home world. As they were slowly introduced into society, the blue-furred vulpine were received with a mixture of different critiques. Some seemed to claim that it was not right allowing people who could easily read minds to be allowed into the public with what they considered normal people; however, there were just as many, if not more animals on Corneria that claimed these poor souls deserved just as much trust as any other animal that had not yet proven themselves a menace to society. Krystal was simply happy that Cornerians had given her people a chance at all. She often visited the compound, where most of the Cerinians still decided to live, as they claimed it felt more like the village they'd left behind to them. Whereas some others had been more completely integrated into the world's society…

Fox wasn't surprised to see that Krystal was very quick to become close to Katt Monroe once again. He was even less surprised that they became such close friends in such a small length of time. He also noticed that the vixen had become close friends with Fara, as he'd always been certain they would be. Beltino had begun to run some tests on Fox's arm, as well as on some samples of Cerinian blood that the tribe had graciously supplied him with. Krystal also became incredibly close to Lucy. She'd never been there when the lapin was so young, but like all the others she'd met here, she felt as though she'd known her for years. Nothing seemed to make Fox happier that knowing he could wake up and step no further than the end of the hall to see Krystal, and on the not so slight occasion, seeing her only required him to open his eyes…

It was an early August morning when Fox suddenly shot upright from a dead sleep with a cry of pain grasping at his red-furred arm…

"Fox!" a familiar voice called from beside him, "What's wrong?"

Fox grimaced as crossed the red-furred appendage over his chest, holding it tightly with his other paw. "My arm…"


	16. Chapter 16: Tranquility

**A/N:** Hey everyone, here's chapter 16. The next one should be up soon. Hope you all enjoy it.

The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

**Chapter 16: **_Tranquility…_

_-Freedom of self…in a state of tranquility, a body is free of the stresses and negatives of life and the world around him. His mind is free to wander and think…or even just be completely oblivious to any existence outside himself. Tranquility, like all forms of peace, and love, has its obvious flaw however…those who lose themselves in a tranquil moment, leave themselves perfectly open for the horrors that life hides in the shadows..._

Fox found himself sitting in Beltino's office on a cold metal table, whose frigid touch he could feel through the seat of his pants, which didn't help much as the toad insisted that Fox keep his shirt off for the time. Having Krystal there beside him was a bit more helpful, as the vixen's presence kept the young vulpine plastered to his seat, mainly because the worried vixen refused to allow him to leave. When Fox had woken in an intense pain, everyone seemed to suggest that he see Beltino, as the toad was not only a scientist, but and expert in the field of medicine and biology. This of course left him curious about the many blood samples that the Cerinians had supplied him with, however at the moment he was a bit more interested in the young vulpine's plight. The short, green-skinned amphibian slowly made his way across the room, looking over a clipboard while hiking his square-framed glasses up a bit, his white coat nearly dragging on the floor as he walked…

"So Fox…" he began as he made his way to the young man, "You say this pain is completely associated with only your right arm?" he asked as he stepped up onto a small stool to examine the appendage.

"Yeah…" Fox replied, "It stopped a few hours ago, but…when it was there it felt like my entire arm was on fire."

Beltino twisted the animal's arm a bit to examine it from every angle. "Hmmm…" he mused, "Tell me again how your fur made such a radical color change."

Fox sighed. "You know those drawings I gave you?"

Beltino nodded with his hand on his chin. "Ah yes…these…Spellstones that you say hold Sauria together. Are you saying that one of them did this?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Sort of…it was just like them…only about 5 to 10 times the size of the ones I told you about," he said, "Krystal's father and the guy that I was fighting hit the stone…as soon as they touched it the thing went haywire there was red electricity everywhere. I tried to pull Krystal's father away, but one of the bolts hit me and I woke up like this."

"I'm going to be frank with you Fox…" the toad said, "This is something completely new to me. You say the pain was only there for roughly ten…twenty minutes?" he asked, "Was there anything unusual about the pain?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Just that it was there…and that it hurt like hell."

Beltino sighed. "Well…do me a favor and other than your little social outing today, stay home as much as possible. I don't want anything happening to you out in the public that might insight some sort of mass hysteria."

Krystal cocked her brow at the amphibian. "What do you mean professor?"

The toad sighed as he found a seat on a small stool. "Fox was perfectly fine before going to your world, Krystal," he replied, "People have certainly noticed a difference in his arm. They could come into a panic that this discoloration is caused by some sort of alien virus or something else of that effect. It could definitely turn horrible for your people in a heartbeat."

Fox nodded. "Alright Beltino," he said, "I'll keep this to myself. I'll come back for some more tests as soon as I can."

"Good…" Beltino replied, "Just make certain you record any more attacks like that," he said briefly glimpsing at his watch, "Well…I'm afraid I have other engagements to attend to at the moment. I'm still working with some of those blood samples I took, on top of several other things I've been working at."

Fox slid from the bed and placed his shirt back on. "I'll be back in the morning then," he said.

With a nod Beltino stood up, but was stopped by Fox who looked to Krystal. "Krys, can I have a minute with Beltino?"

The blue vixen chuckled, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. "My…" Beltino chuckled into his fist, "That little vixen certainly seems close enough to you to strengthen your claims."

Fox sighed as he rested his forehead against the door. "That's not why I wanted to talk to you about," Fox said, "It's about that dream. When I woke up, it felt…" Fox sighed walking away from the door and looking toward his arm. "It felt like it was pulling me."

Beltino removed his glasses biting down on the arm of them in thought. "Hmm…your own arm? Against your will?"

Fox looked a bit worried. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Krystal."

Beltino took a deep breath. "Well…listen. You just make certain you get a healthy dose of sleep tonight."

Fox finally pulled the door open. "I'll do that…thanks Beltino."

Fox joined with Krystal in the corridor and the two finally managed to head out of the building, where they hopefully wouldn't be late for their date with their friends…

Falco and Katt had found themselves waiting a bit longer than they'd planned for at first. They'd been expecting the two for some time, but they were also both aware of how Beltino was with schedules. The animal was among the greatest minds that Lylat had ever seen, but he was no good at keeping time with his own schedules. The two smiled as they saw Fox and Krystal approach the place and take their seats…

"How'd it go?" Falco asked.

Fox sighed. He didn't want to lie to them. "Something happened to my arm when I was on Cerinia…and it's started hurting recently."

"Is it serious?" Katt asked.

Krystal sighed as Fox took their order from a passing waitress. "No. According to Beltino he's just fine, better than when he left in fact."

Fox looked around. "Funny, I thought Fara was coming with you two."

Katt sighed. "Said she didn't want to impose," she said, "I honestly think she's still adjusting to seeing the two of you together. She still has feelings for you Fox, I don't think that's ever really going to change."

Falco finally sighed as four hot drinks were brought to the animals. "Enough of this gloomy crap. What did you want to talk to us about? Your message said it was important."

Fox looked to Krystal with a sigh. "My birthday is in about a week. I'll be seventeen…and we'll all be out of the Academy…and I don't know if I should say this to the two of you, but dad…he really got scared when crashed on Cerinia, so…he's disbanding Star Fox. I thought I could do this differently, but Krystal refuses to let me," He smiled to the vixen setting his paw on hers, "I'm…taking over Star Fox, and I…" He paused. "We want you two to join us. I can't always guarantee you that we'll be rich…but…"

"Fox…" Katt said, "I don't know about Falco, but…you can count me in."

Falco chuckled. "You really think I'd piss away a chance to fly for Star Fox?"

"Won't you need a mechanic though?" Katt asked.

"Covered. I talked to Slippy the other day," Fox replied, "I wanted to talk to Fara too…but apparently she's not here. I figured if I increased the ranks in the team this time, things would swing more in our favor."

"Did things really go that badly the first time?" Katt asked.

Fox looked to Krystal before looking back to the feline. "Falco was the first one that died that night…" he said, "You were left alone on Kew…" he said looking to Falco, "Your son never would have known his father. Slippy had died several days beforehand. His entire family went with him. In that one week of looking for the source of everything that went wrong in the Lylat system, I managed to lose everyone important to me; you, Katt, Slippy and his family, Lucy…and Krystal. I know what to look for this time, but this was all supposed to happen some time ago. The Lylat Wars ended before their time, the Saurian Conflict never happened, and hopefully we'll never actually see or hear anything from the Aparoids." He sighed. "Unfortunately that still leaves a number of other things we'll be dealing with in preparation of that day. I refuse to lose anyone again."

There was a time after that in which the four simply sat at the table drinking their drinks and talking, about anything else than the life that Fox and Krystal had woken up from. It was not long during this time that Fox looked to the communicator he still wore on his wrist to check the time. They'd been talking for hours and he'd promised his mother that he'd be home soon so he could help with some kind of chores she'd needed his assistance with. He wasn't sure what it was she wanted his help with though. He sighed as he realized that he'd need to leave soon…

"Look guys…" he said standing up and dropping some money on the table, "I gotta go. I promised mom I'd help her with something tonight."

Krystal stood up kissing the vulpine's cheek before stepping back. "I'll be there soon. I have some things that I'd like to get out of the way before returning."

Fox nodded. "Just be careful. This place isn't much different than before. It can still get pretty dangerous out there at night."

Falco stood up as well. "I have to get going too. I've been…um…looking into something. I really can't be late," he said, "Sorry Katt."

The feline simply smiled. "Don't worry about it…" she said looking to Krystal, "I've still got Krystal here. We'll head back to Fox's place after we get her things out of the way."

It was as the two males walked off that Katt noticed something about Krystal's expression. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

The vixen almost sounded as if she was trying to hold back from crying. "Katt. I know you don't really remember me, or how close we used to be…but I have to tell someone," she said, "I haven't even told Fox…but…it's something about that previous life that we were talking about."

Katt chuckled. "Why are you coming to me with this?"

Krystal sighed. "Katt…you were always the one person other than Fox that I knew, without a doubt, that I could trust with anything. You were…like the big sister I never had," she said causing the feline to smile brightly, "Katt…I was…I was a little over a month pregnant when we died. I was afraid to say anything to Fox in that life, because we were still on shaky ground when we got back together. It was pretty hard when we went our separate ways…it's just that whenever I think about it, I just keep recalling the family I lost."

Katt sighed. "Well I can't imagine what that could possibly be like. Still there's no point in dwelling on it. You're here now, and you have Fox with you, and you have the rest of us. Even if I don't remember how close we apparently were, we can always get back to that point. Friends like you are hard to come by, I know that from experience."

Krystal thought for a moment. "Thanks Katt."

The feline sighed. "So…what was it you needed to do?"

Krystal wiped her eyes before chuckling. "Huh…I nearly forgot. I need to see Fara about something."

"Well she should be at the academy dorms. That's where she lives most of the time."

Krystal finally stood up. "Alright then, I think we should go. I don't want Fox to worry."

**…... ...**

Bright, blinding lights caused the animal intense pain as he lay there. He found it impossible to make a sound other than choked gasps caused by the tube that was fed down his throat to keep him breathing. Animals in white suits gathered around each of the small metal instruments, toiling away with them. One of the animals in particular seemed to observe him the most. Their voices were strange and echoing as if in a far off distance, despite the fact that they were clearly right in front of him…

"What's this poor fellow's story?" one animal asked, his difference from the others being a small blue rope around his neck holding a round metal piece, where the other end was fixed with two small plugs that were recently placed in his ears.

"Well doctor…he was found in an alleyway just a bit less than six hours ago," a younger female in white replied, "His vitals are all checking out but there are some irregularities," she said handing the doctor a small clipboard.

The doctor flipped through several sheets of paper. "Wait a minute," he said stopping the female as she was about to leave, "This blood work screening says inconclusive…what the hell does that mean? No blood test comes back inconclusive."

"One moment doctor…" the nurse said leaving the room before returning with more test results, "That isn't the only anomaly we're experiencing here," she said, "This also just got back from the DNA lab. This animal…whatever he is, he has 26 sets of chromosomes. And furthermore, his EEG doesn't make any sense. His Alpha and Beta waves are much higher than usual and they're alternating, and he almost has no signs of a Theta wave at all, and his Delta is overactive. He is also showing clear traces of a rare occurrence called the Sigma wave."

The doctor scoffed. "Hmm…so he's another psionic then. More and more of them have been showing up over the years," he said reaching over and running a paw over the animal's crimson fur, "What about the discoloration?"

"No signs of any poisoning, no illnesses that we can detect. Either that's his actual fur color or there is a factor that we cannot really understand. I've never seen a fox this color before…"

The doctor looked about for a moment. "Hmm…why aren't there any scanners in this room?"

The nurse sighed as if in disbelief. "The paramedics tried a portable scanner when they found him. It overloaded and burst into flames. We figured it was a small malfunction in the scanner and used a more upscale one in ER…we got the same thing."

"Name?" he calmly asked.

The nurse sighed shaking her head lightly. "No name. He barely even moves. Most of the time he just lies there. The only part of him that ever moves is his neck and eyes. It's almost like his body's here, but his mind is completely somewhere else."

"Well…" the doctor said standing up, "Given his EEG readout, that's a statistical possibility. Keep me posted on his condition. I want around the clock updates on how he's doing," he said placing his paw over his ear, "I'm needed in ER."

The nurse simply looked to the injured animal as a strange sound began to emit from his throat from around the tube in his throat…

"K-k-kr-kry–-stal."

**…... ...**

**That night…**

**4:42 am…**

**Corneria City**, **McCloud residence**

James sat upright after hearing something in the darkness, before looking to the vixen at his side who had apparently already woken up…

"Who could be awake at this hour?"

"Well I am now." Vixy chuckled. "I'm just glad I don't have any work tomorrow."

James slowly got out of bed to answer the door, only to stop as he heard Vixy's laugh. "What?"

The vixen pointed to his waist. "Might wanna put something on dear."

James looked to his nude body with a chuckle. "Might be a good idea," he said, "One moment," he called.

James slowly pulled on a pair of jeans before pulling the door slightly open. "Krystal?"

"I can't find Fox."

**…... ...**

Fox slowly opened his eyes as something tore him from his sleep; an unsettling feeling that there was something very wrong. His knees instantly buckled under the realization that he was standing when he clearly recalled going to sleep, however he managed to catch himself. Looking to his legs, he noticed that he was still in his sleeping shorts…and wore nothing else. His red-furred arm was extended however as if reaching out to the distance. He slowly lowered his arm, and examined his surroundings. He was on the outskirts of the city. Fox shook his head now fully awake, but still unaware of what was going on until his one red arm extended back to its position, reaching for something in the distance forcefully tugging his body in that direction. He quickly reached out with his other paw pulling at his arm…

"What the fuck?" he half shouted forcing his arm down to his side, "What the hell is going on here?"

The young vulpine slowly made his way through the street looking for a com booth. He was merely happy that at some point com booths had adapted an emergency line. Activating the booth, the young fox waited until a familiar picture came up, an older white-furred vixen…

"Mom?" he asked.

"Fox, where are you?"

He looked to her scratching his head. "Um…I'm on the outskirts of the city…the corner of…hang on…" he replied stepping out of the booth to look at the street signs, "Arc and Fernum. It's funny though, I don't even know how the hell I got out here. One minute I was asleep in bed, the next I woke up out here."

"Fox I don't like this at all," Vixy said, "I want you to see Beltino again. Today, in fact I'm taking you to see him as soon as you get back. I'll send your father right now."

"Thanks mom. I'll be waiting right here by the com booth."

Fox wasn't surprised to find that Krystal had come with his father to pick him up. There was no doubt that she was worried as it was the vixen had slept in his room that night, so waking to find that Fox was missing must have worried her greatly. It wasn't long however before Fox found himself in another hospital room, this time not only with Krystal there, but his father. He felt a bit awkward being there with his father, but James insisted that he hear the full range of what was going on. Beltino went over his usual tests, but this time he pulled out all the stops…

"So what have we done so far Beltino?" James asked as the toad looked over the young fox's test results.

"Well…we ran a CAT scan, EEG, blood work, multiple cell samples, spinal tap…"

Fox rubbed his back a bit. "I didn't really appreciate that one doc."

Beltino chuckled. "I apologize Fox, but since your arm was acting on its own, I needed samples of your spinal fluid to check for any inconsistencies," he said, "In short, we've ran every possible test we can…and some of the tests don't match up," he said, "See Fox, in a normal case of an EEG scan, we read out the basic four brainwave frequencies; those are Alpha, Beta, Theta, and Delta waves." He paused taking a deep breath. "Now it is not incredibly unheard of, but there is another lesser brainwave that is most often overlooked. We eventually found this wave, singled it out, and found it to be a random genetic mutation of the brain itself…" He paused gesturing toward Krystal. "Your blue friend her is a great example of this. In case of most psionic abilities like her telepathy, the Sigma wave steps in and replaces a lesser brainwave. In her case, her ability to sleep without dreaming, which is most often the Delta wave."

Fox thought for a moment. "What does this crap with brainwaves have to do with me?"

"Well…" Beltino replied, "You are at the moment displaying two…other brainwaves. One Sigma, one I've never seen before. Now brainwaves work in hertz. Beta can exert between 15 and 30, Alpha between 9 and 14, Theta between 4 and 8, and Delta between 1 and 3 hertz," he said, "The Sigma wave however can exert 60 plus hertz…we so far haven't recorded a limit to it…it seems to grow stronger the more someone uses it. This is often why people that display psionic abilities suffer chronic nosebleeds, migraines, headaches, and sometimes fouled up motor functions. It's not too rare to see a 'real' psychic displaying twitching movements, and in your case sleepwalking."

Fox chuckled to himself looking to Krystal. "I'm no psychic."

"Oh you may think you're not, but that's the case in most instances," Beltino replied, "Funny, it never dawned on me to run an EEG last time. Even though all the telltale signs were there, what you experienced was a type of sleepwalking that psychics call a 'Roam'…some have the ability to activate these sessions by forcing themselves into trance like state. Usually a Roam is caused when the particular frequency of your Sigma wave picks up and merges with another wavelength, much like Krystal's would match a target's Beta or Theta wavelength allowing her to tune into that person's thoughts. Your mind is picking up on something, and it is pulling you toward that source."

James thought for a moment. "How far away could the source be?"

Beltino shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. We have recorded one or two of the Cerinians that I've been studying who have been able to read the minds of animals vast distances from where they are. Have you noticed a sort of distance problem when contacting people Krystal?"

The vixen thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain. It's a lot like tuning in a communicator for the first time. Once you have a particular channel on record, your mind just knows how to tune into it again and again, like the recall button on a communicator. In our…other life…I contacted Fox on the surface from the Great Fox and vice versa. I've even contacted him from one planet while I was on another. Sometimes it just takes longer to make the connection."

James thought for a moment. "Wait…you said there were two other brainwaves…what's the other one?"

Beltino sighed. "Not sure…it seems rather stable, like another set of lesser thought processes."

Fox looked toward the ceiling…

"_More thoughts…" _he thought to himself, _"Galya?"_

Krystal looked to Fox. "The knife?"

James looked to him as well. "The one you found, the one that shows you things?"

Fox sighed. "It…talks to me. As far as I can tell…I'm the only one that can hear its voice."

"Wait…" Krystal said, "Then why in the world can't I hear it?"

Beltino thought for a moment. "Well, if it has something to do with that last unknown brainwave signature, then it could be because it's a signal that your brain can't zone in on because it has no idea what kind of brainwave it is," he said, "What strikes out to me the most is the direction you were apparently sleepwalking. The Fox's Den. Which, if I'm correct, is only used anymore as a hangar for your father's ship."

Fox looked to James and Krystal before looking back to Beltino. "Wait, are you telling me that I was…trying to leave the planet?"

"It is a possibility…there are numerous reports of pilots waking from a deep sleep in space flight with no idea how they got there."

"Why didn't this start as soon as I woke up with my arm like this?" Fox asked.

Beltino sighed. "Again, another question that I do not have a direct answer to. It is possible that this ability of yours is working on the same level as Krystal's and it simply took some time for your mind to zero in on whatever it is you're being drawn toward."

"Is there any way to make it stop?" Krystal asked.

Beltino thought for a moment. "There have been no actual cases in which these Roams have ever stopped…not without the person just going along with it until he or she finds whatever it is that's calling to them," he said, "I have no idea what it is that's causing you to do this at night, but I would deeply suggest that you find it somehow."

Fox looked to his father. "But…the graduation…I can't miss it."

"Well Fox…this could be a very serious matter," Beltino said, "People sleepwalking like that have ended up being hit by cars, walking off cliffs, drowning, there's a list of accidents a mile long."

Fox sighed. "What would you suggest then?"

Beltino sighed. "I don't really like the sound of it, but…" He paused. "Knowing what little we do about this ability, I would say that you should sleep there in the Den, and see what happens. Have someone standing by all night, in shifts if you have to, and simply have those people follow you when you do leave," he said, "If I had more suggestions I would give them to you, but for the time being that's about all I can say honestly. You said earlier however that you think this may all have something to do with that pain in your arm the other day. Perhaps this whole situation has something to do with it…"

Fox thought for a moment. "Well like I told you before, this only happened when I tried to pull Krystal's father away from the spellstone back on…Cerinia…" He slowly drew to a pause. "Wait, do you think this could all have something to do with the spellstones?"

Beltino paused. "Wait, you said there were more of these stones on Sauria, right?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Yeah, there are four of them there," he replied.

"How long 'til your graduation?" Beltino asked.

"About a week and three days," Fox replied.

Beltino sighed. "Well…we could always go to Sauria then come back. I would actually like to take a bit of time to study these 'Spellstones' for myself," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" Fox asked, "Dad? Krystal?"

James sighed. "If you decide to go, then yes, I'll definitely come with you."

"I'll do anything if it means keeping you safe," Krystal added.

Fox exhaled deeply. "Fine, we can leave tonight. It's a beautiful place though, you may want to bring Mom."

James thought for a moment. "I need to go get Pepper to clear out some things with the locals there first," he said, "Beltino, I guess you can meet us at the Den later on."

"I will be there with all the equipment that I need. I will possibly bring Slippy with me."

James chuckled. "This suddenly turned into a vacation."

"Why not?" Beltino asked. "You could use one."

"Well lets get going then…if we want this to pan out we'll need to have everything in order before tomorrow. I'm in a bit of a hurry to figure this out myself," James said.

Fox didn't say a word for what appeared to be the rest of the day. The idea that this was happening to him was a bit further out there than he'd expected. He had no doubts in his mind that what had caused the red fur on his arm had actually also been responsible for what was more recently happening to him. He could almost feel the worry coming from Krystal as she sat there filtering through all of what Beltino had said. He could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her about it, even as the two followed James out to the waiting area where Vixy was ready and waiting…

"Well…" James said, "Good to see you got here in time."

"I wanted to be here earlier, but…" She paused for a moment. "I had business to take care of. So what did Beltino have to say?"

"I'll explain later…" James replied, "Right now I have to see the General about something. You can come with me and I'll explain on the way. Fox you and Krystal get some lunch and then go back to the house and get your things."

As they headed out the door of the building, Fox and Krystal split away from Fox's parents, causing Vixy to look to James…

"James. What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm going to get some clearance from the General for something…"

As they walked Vixy grabbed James's shoulder, forcing him to turn to her. "James. What is wrong with our son?"

James sighed. "I'll explain in the car," he said taking her paw in his, "It's complicated."

Fox and Krystal slowly made their way back to Fox's home, where they would prepare for their trip. Krystal was still trying her hardest to actually figure this out for herself…however she was certain that all of this was something that her mother would want to hear. She was certain that this was something that Nalya could figure out. Hopefully by the time they all left, the vixen would have a new understanding to what was happening to Fox, and what it might take to stop it…


	17. Chapter 17: Evil

**A/N:**_ Hi everyone. this luckily came out a lot quicker than I'd initially planned. Hope you all enjoy it though, don't forget to R&R. And a special thanks at always to **Crafty Lefty**, he may not always be fast but, I think he does a good job._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 17:**_ Evil…_

_-Evil…a preexisting force in the universe. Whether we choose to acknowledge it or not, it is there. People have always searched for what it is that makes a person what others might call evil. For most it is an underlying standard, shared by the entirety of all living things. Others will say that when something is truly evil, you just know. Evil however is only a matter of differences, difference in opinion. What is considered righteous and good to some may be considered twisted, vile, and evil to others. The true description of evil is __**'something that is morally wrong' **__but who it is that sets these morals?-_

Krystal still wasn't certain about the whole idea, but in the end she found herself, along with most of her friends going along. However, it turned out that this was something that Fox had to do. She was happy to be aboard the Great Fox, as long as she knew that Fox would be there with her. She was even happier that she knew how long it would take to get to Sauria…after all, even if there was no way of using the Spellstones to find out what was happening to Fox, she knew that there was at least someone on Sauria that could help…the Krazoa Spirits. She had no idea why it was that she found herself in the docking bay that night. It was always the coldest room on the ship, but with all of the animals on the ship, it was the only place where she could be alone with her thoughts now. However, as she sat by looking out into the voids of space that lay beyond the static field that covered the bay entrance, a familiar voice hissed in pain. The sapphire-furred vixen sniffed the air for a moment before reaching out with her mind. She smiled as she felt a familiar mind…

"I'm on the furthest Arwing to your left," she called, "What are you doing awake?" When there was no reply the vixen looked up over the cockpit hatch she lay against. "Fox? That is you right? Fox?"

Krystal climbed over the cockpit of the vehicle, standing on the wing where she observed the area. It took her a moment to scope out the docking bay. She sighed a bit, but only until she heard the sound of an Arwing's cockpit opening. The vixen leaped from the wing that she stood on. Krystal rushed toward the sound only to find Fox prepping an Arwing for flight. She quickly rushed over…

"Fox? What are you doing?" she asked stepping in front of him only to find that his eyes were closed, "Fox?"

He didn't see like a normal sleepwalker though. Instead of being slightly loose in his movements, he looked as though he was fully aware of where he was going and what he was doing. His actions were those of someone that had been through the procedures a thousand times, and were not lax at all. She followed his every movements until she noticed he was getting set for his flight. He never even seemed to notice that she'd boarded the Arwing ahead of him, sitting in the passenger seat slightly to the back of the pilot seat. Krystal still pondered silently as he climbed into the cockpit, shutting the canopy over their heads. It was no wonder she couldn't read him, he wasn't even conscious…

"Where are we going?" she asked herself while looking over his shoulder.

Fox's fingertips blindly danced over the command console. His body seemed to know the routine to the ship all on it's own, setting the small fighter's engines before finally launching the vehicle out of the docking bay. It was after they were out of the Great Fox's docking bay that Krystal reached to her personal communicator, pressing a pre-set button which quickly brought up a familiar voice after a minute or so of waiting…

"Krystal?" James's voice asked curiously, "Two in the morning stuff's gotta stop."

Krystal sighed. "James this isn't a joke. Fox and I are in an Arwing right now. He's sleepwalking and we were right, he's headed for Sauria. The Arwing's set to autopilot and I'm pretty sure this thing can make it to Sauria a lot faster than the Great Fox can. I don't know whether he's just sleepwalking or not, but he set this all up with his eyes closed, and I have no ability to read his mind which means he's still asleep, or at least it's something like asleep."

James seemed to pause for a moment. "Alright…just make sure you fill him in on what's going on when he wakes up. We'll be right behind you," he said, "Take care."

"Don't worry…" Krystal replied, "I just wish I had my staff with me, but I was afraid that he'd take off without me."

"Well…" James replied, "There are always spare weapons in the cargo bay of each Arwing on the Star Fox team. I'm sure you already know that. If you get there before us, which I'm sure you will, at least you won't be unarmed."

"We'll be fine…" Krystal said, "Just make sure nobody worries about us."

James sighed, even over the line she could tell that he was looking to Vixy. "I can't really promise that."

**…... …...**

She wasn't even sure when it was that she had fallen asleep, but she certainly did wake up to a familiar voice. Her eyes however seemed to lack focus, until she managed to make the questioning glance she was getting from the fox that was kneeling in the pilot seat of the Arwing, with his arms folded under his chin, resting on the seat's headrest…

"I'm gonna go ahead and take it that I did this in my sleep," he said with a sigh.

Krystal smiled. "Huh, yeah."

Fox smiled brightly, climbing into an uncomfortable position over the seat until he managed to reach his lips to hers and fell back into his seat. "Thanks for not letting me go alone. I'm not sure what's going on here," he said turning to sit down, "But it scares me. I keep looking back to what happened in our past life, and I'm starting to regret trying so hard to change things."

Krystal sighed. "Fox…don't torment yourself with these kind of things. Nothing that's happening is your fault."

Fox leaned his head against the command console of the fighter. "Krystal…you can see it just as well as I can. This is all going very bad, and I'm not sure whether or not it'll be getting any better anytime soon."

Krystal sighed. "Fox close your eyes."

"Why?" Fox asked leaning back.

"Just do it…" she replied.

Fox did as he was told. "Okay…they're closed," he said.

He had no idea how she managed to do it, especially without him noticing it until he felt her weight drop down on his lap. The vixen sat there with her arms around his neck, pressing her head up under his chin. He almost wondered why it was that only having her so close that he could feel her silken fur against his made his mind simply clear of all thoughts. As he opened his eyes he looked down to meet Krystal's gaze. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was trying to do, at least until she stared back into his eyes and smiled. He'd always found it funny that she could calm his mind and soul with only the simplest actions; a word, a glance, or even something as simple as a smile. Fox couldn't do anything short of resting his head against hers. He couldn't have imagined himself sitting there for hours on end without doing something to calm his mind, but in the presence of that gorgeous animal sitting across his legs, he didn't even notice it as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He suddenly jumped, smashing his head against the cockpit as he instinctively attempted to stand up. The vixen in his arms chuckled…

"It was just a little space debris hitting the shields," she assured him, "If it were something bigger we'd be getting a big warning alarm right now."

Fox thought for a moment. "How far do you think we are from Sauria?"

Krystal simply reached to the command console for a moment, pressing some buttons. "Hmmm…apparently we've been out for hours. We'll be there in a few more."

Krystal giggled as she shifted a bit looking to Fox with wide eyes. "Foooox…" She drew out his name with a smile.

Fox shifted a bit himself. "Well stop shifting around like that and rubbing your butt against me."

The vixen chuckled. "I'm sorry Fox," she said kissing his cheek.

Fox laughed. "Well we have been sitting like this for a few hours."

Krystal finally stretched her back. "Maybe it's time I got back to my own seat," she said.

"Good idea…" Fox replied, "No offense, but my legs are pretty much numb now."

The slender vixen made certain her tail brushed across his neck as she climbed over his shoulder. "None taken."

Fox quickly shook his head to try getting the images out of his head that his momentary view of the vixen's backside her climb had given him. He managed to keep his thoughts on the flight however, and luckily it wasn't long before he could see the small planet hanging in space before them. The time had passed rather quickly, but the sheer sight of the planet sent a strange vibe of unease up and down Fox's spine…

"Krystal…" he said, "If something bad happens down there…"

Krystal didn't need to be told, she could feel the very same sensation through her telepathy. "Fox, I'm not sure I like the things I'm feeling right now," she said placing a paw over her heart, "You're not telling me something…something important."

Fox thought for a moment. "No, it's just this bad feeling that I keep getting, like I should be somewhere else right now, you know? My arm keeps pulling me this way, but my gut keeps telling me to head back."

Krystal sighed. "Fox…you can't always trust your gut, even if it is just about always right like yours."

Fox took a deep breath, as his gut feeling wouldn't stop bothering him. He quickly began punching in a familiar com channel into his console causing a picture of his father to suddenly appear. "Dad?"

"Fox are you alright?" James asked.

Fox looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Listen dad, I need you to do me a favor. I keep having this weird feeling that something's gonna go down while we're on Sauria. Can you call the General and tell him to increase the watch on the Cerinians. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"You sure about that Fox?" James asked.

"You're the one that always tells me to _'Trust my instincts.'_ Well right now they're telling me that something is not right."

James sighed. "Alright. We're still right behind you by about twenty minutes, so don't go anywhere after you land. Just make sure your ship's transponder signal is active when you land."

"Got it…" Fox replied, "Thanks dad. Tell mom I said not to worry. I'll be fine."

As the link was cut, Fox looked ahead to the small planet that dangled in front of his ship. He had a lot of fond, and a lot of horrible memories here…though the most significant of them all was sitting only three feet behind him. It was at this moment that he removed his small knife, Galya, from her sheath and looked into the blade. The surface swirled with color, but nothing showed up…however, his eyes finally went wide and curled into an expression of anger as he saw the image finally appear of a bright red-furred vulpine standing near a window in some room. In an instant however, the red furred animal turned his head looking directly as if he were staring right through the image back at Fox. Fox could feel his heart race. He couldn't draw his eyes away. The sanguine fox slowly bore a sadistic smile baring his fangs before Fox finally managed to pull the knife away…

"_What in the world was that?"_ Galya's voice shot through his mind.

Fox slowly managed to steady his breathing. Though he managed to hide all of this from Krystal somehow, his mind was swimming with a single word, a name…

_Mahlay…_

**…... …...**

Far away in a remote part of Xenass Space Colony, the red-furred vulpine that was discovered quickly recovered. In fact his recovery had become so radical that it was deemed by the hospital staff to be a miracle. From a state in which he was considered near death, he had recovered completely, both mentally, and physically, in the frame of two days. His recovery was especially recognized by a single doctor in particular, a red-feathered avian named Phoenix Wilde. He had visited the unusual vulpine on several occasions and always found himself returning in hopes of finding out more. The room was rather lively as the doctor found his way back into the animal's room…

"Good afternoon mister Tyrius…" he said, "That is a very interesting name."

The vulpine said nothing…

The avian sighed. "Well…either way your tests are very consistent with these Cerinian people that professor Beltino has been studying." The bright red-furred fox suddenly looked up. "Ah, I see. You wouldn't happen to be one of these Cerinians. I was told they were all blue."

The vulpine simply nodded to the doctor…

"Ah, that is good. Perhaps there is something that caused your fur discoloration then," he said, "I'll send word to the Professor. He'll want to see you. Then he will take you to see your friends," he said, "Well, you do seem to be in peak health. I'll send in a nurse to see to your scans and make sure you're doing well enough before you're released. Take care sir."

As the doctor left the room, the red-furred vulpine stood and moved to the window. He pressed his paw against the pane of glass before him with a look of awe on his face. He pressed his paw slightly more into the glass before dragging his claws across the surface until his fingers bumped into a small metal latch at one end of the metal-framed sheet of glass. He flicked at the small switch curiously and found that it flipped to either an up or down position. Suddenly the nature of the small lever became obvious to him, and the vulpine flipped it up, before pushing the window to one side causing it to slide open. As he stared outside, his awe only increased. He was surrounded by tall buildings, much larger than any tree he'd ever seen, and far below people of all sorts, the likes of which he'd never seen before strolled about black surfaces below. There was an unfamiliar smell in the air, and as he turned his head skyward, he noticed that there was no sky. Instead above him and around this entire place, was another large glass dome, outside of which he could only see small glittering stars. Suddenly a large silver colored object soared by on the outside of the large dome of glass, leaving a trail of blue light behind it as it seemed to soar through the heavens…

It was in that moment that an attractive, very petite young canine girl entered the room. "Um…sir?" she said timidly, "Are you ready for those scans?"

The young collie could only see the animal's back, but suddenly he chuckled. "Obey me," he stated coldly.

The pretty young collie's eyes fluttered for a moment, and she found that she could no longer move under her own power. "Your tests were just as the doctors had assumed…I am Cerinian. Understand?"

The collie simply nodded. "Yes."

"Good, other than that fact nothing else has changed. Go back to whatever it is you do."

Without thought, the canine simply turned and walked away from the room. As the vulpine stood there, he looked slightly to his right. "How long do you think we have been away…Rath'ma?" he asked.

"_It could be impossible to know…but this place is amazing,"_ a low, hollow voice rang in his mind.

"I agree…" The fox chuckled. "I think I am going to like it here very much."

The red-furred animal looked to the small window for a moment only to see what appeared to be a familiar looking vulpine's reflection. He'd barely caught the image out of the corner of his eye, but as he looked he could see the animal's eyes suddenly open wide with fright. The idea of that animal that sent him into the Motherstone looking at him with such intense fear brought a very wicked smile to his lips, and just as quickly as it had appeared, the vision was gone…

**…... ...…**

Fox touched his ship down in a very familiar place; settled on the very edge of Cape claw, where he could overlook the beach as he rested there waiting for his father and the others. He did not want to go along without them knowing where he was going, as he'd had nobody with him when he had entered the temple before, and on top of that, he was with the only animal that remembered anything about the past other than Krsytal. However, finding himself sitting on the edge of the stone platform outside the barred entrance to the Force Point Temple with his arm over Krystal's shoulders, and her head leaning on his, he could at least for the moment relax. No matter what pressure he felt, he wasn't certain if she could feel what he could or not, but Fox could tell every bone in his body warned him not to get too comfortable. Even if he didn't feel particularly threatened here on Sauria…the image he'd seen in Galya confirmed his fear. Not only was Mahlay alive, he was stronger now than he ever was before, so strong in fact that he was able to sense when Fox was eying him. He shifted his eyes to the blue vixen that lay against his shoulder for a moment before looking to the great burning object high above them, seeming like no more than a small meteor burning in the planet's atmosphere. The others had finally caught up and now it was time for them to find out just was really going on…


	18. Chapter 18: Truth

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, here's chapter 18. I'm trying to fit a bit more action into the next few chapters. I've been trying to do something different with this fic from the very beginning, but, some people have admitted their distain for it...but, meh. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy the chapter ^_^ the next should be up sometime soon. Thanks for the tons of support...cya later..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 18: **_Truth…_

_-Not always the easiest thing to deal with in life. The truth can beat us down and harm us in ways that physical pain can never match. Yet without the truth, we can be lost without reason. It is no wonder why most men prefer to hear lies than the honest truth. In a life full of so much pain, why would we want something as simple as the blind truth to add to that agony? Would you spare the truth to alleviate pain? Sometimes we find that the truth is far too horrible to imagine for ourselves-_

As the group stood there outside the Force Point temple, James and Vixy looked over the area. They couldn't' believe that this place wasn't so far explored by anyone in Lylat. James however had been warned about the self-proclaimed ruler of the planet, General Scales, by General Pepper shortly before their departure and as such decided that a small group of them stay outside of the temple. It was as they all stood near the entrance to the Force Point Temple, that Fox sighed…

"Never thought I'd be here for any other reason than saving you," he said looking to Krystal.

The vixen locked her arm around Fox's. "I've never seen the inside of any of these temples."

Beltino marveled at that massive stone carving of the Krazoa whose open mouth led into the temple. "Oh my," he gasped, "This stone. There's no sign that it was actually carved at all. There's no wear and tear on it either…whatever people carved it used some sort of technique that I've never seen before. The surface is so smooth."

Fox sighed. "The Krazoa put this here. If we're lucky you'll get to see one sometime soon. They pretty much look just like the head the entrance is carved into."

Slippy stepped alongside the fox. "Say, Fox. There are a lot of energy readings coming from this place."

Fox chuckled. "I'm not surprised," he said wincing a bit, looking to his arm.

Krystal looked to his red-furred arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's been getting a little better since coming here," he replied, "It still feels like it wants to pull me into the temple though."

Krystal sighed. "Well then, lead the way."

Fox couldn't believe that he was here again as he walked inside. There was only one thing different; when he'd come here before, he had to ride the currents outside the temple, and collect two missing keys that unlocked the temple itself. This time the place seemed completely open, as if nothing had ever happened to disturb the so-called holy ground of the Saurian tribes. Fox had heard that the Lightfoot Tribe in particular occupied this particular area, but even when he'd been here and Scales' reign was dominant, he didn't really recall seeing a vast majority of animals anywhere in the area other than the Sharpclaw, and even they were in shorter supply than in a lot of other areas. As they entered the temple, Fox recalled all the difficulty that he'd gone through to get through to get full access to the temple. Oddly even the doors that had required the use of a Spellstone were opened, not locked down at all. It seemed as though animals were simply welcome to come and go at their leisure. It was after some time inside what Krystal was certain was the temple itself, that the four stepped out into the open of a small beach-like area. Several dumbledang trees were scattered about the area, its sand was perfectly clear and clean, almost white when hit by the light shining in from above as the area lacked a roof. Beltino was in shock at the marvelous structures that he could see before him. Here the temple really began. Fox took a moment to explain that the other place was simply an entrance for the place altogether. The building that Fox led them to here had several small pillars that Beltino slowly approached. They were not carved; instead they appeared to be a state of constantly flowing water that formed the pillars. He passed his hand through the stream finding the water to be quite cool, but what intrigued him the most was that this water flowed in no direction, rather it simply undulated in place. He started to question the mechanics to the whole thing before he noticed that Fox and Krystal had already entered the building arm in arm. The elder amphibian simply looked to Slippy who smiled…

"We could set camp here and wait for 'em dad," he said, "I'm sure they wouldn't notice."

Beltino chuckled. "That's very thoughtful of you to want to give them time alone son, but I want to see these 'Spellstones' first," he said, "Then we can get out of their hair and leave them be."

The two toads quickly made their way inside to find Fox and Krystal standing before a small floor of strange looking, risen tiles. "Hmmm…" Fox hummed. "Figures this thing would still be turned on."

Krystal reached out a foot to touch one of the tiles only to have Fox yank her, almost violently back. "Don't touch 'em," he warned her, spitting onto one of the tiles only to have the spot of saliva fizzle into a puff of steam, "They're electrified. When I came in here before I accidentally stepped on this thing without knowing what I was doing, and I woke up wishing I hadn't."

"Well how do we turn in off?" the sapphire-furred vixen asked.

Fox chuckled. "Hey Slip, do me a favor for me and stand on that pressure plate up there on that high-rise."

Slippy looked around for a moment. The room was massive, some of the walls housed what looked like windows fashioned in the same likeness of the pillars outside. The room stretched on some way, and following Fox's finger he noticed a set of stairs that led to a risen platform where a large risen plate stood at the center of the rise. The young toad waddled up the stairs and stood on the plate, which slid down under his weight. A large black screen on the wall before the toad suddenly lit up with several small blue squares in a set pattern. Krystal looked to the screen then to the floor…

"See?" Fox said, "The ones that are lit up on the screen are safe," he pointed out, stepping down on a tile, causing the entire row to retreat into the floor.

"I see…" Krystal said with a cheery tone before stepping forward and pressing another plate causing the second row to recede, "This isn't as bad as I'd thought it would be."

When they finally had all the plates pressed down, Krystal looked to Fox, "So, if everything else is all turned off," she said, "Why is it this trap is still active?"

Fox laughed. "Well that's easy enough," he said, "These are electrified, but only enough to hurt you a little and maybe knock you out. I think this was all meant to be a test. Only certain people were supposed to be allowed to see the Spellstones. Maybe this is set to reset itself after a certain amount of time or something. I know I had to come here twice, and both times this thing was turned on."

As they walked along, the four came to a smaller room. This one had water on both sides, and at the center of a small area a tall, thin pillar stood with a flame sitting atop it. Fox stepped toward the watery area on his left, and as Krystal examined the reflective surface, a light push sent her reeling forward into the water. She came up only to see Fox leap over her head. Hitting the strangely warm water with a small splash, he came up shaking the water from his face…

"Come on you two," he called to Slippy and Beltino, "Gonna have to get a little wet at this point. Shouldn't be a problem for you two." He then looked to the slightly irritated vixen's face. "Sorry. I um…couldn't help it."

The vixen's expression softened as she swiped her paw across the top of the water sending a stream up into Fox's face. "I deserved that." He chuckled. "Come on."

The four swam along a small path, leading under a tall archway and around the bend, showing that the area they'd swum under was actually a slightly high risen platform, with a small area meant for climbing up. By the time Beltino and Slippy made their way up, both vulpine were busy shaking the water from their fur. Fox finally led the others to a small risen pad that seemed to glow with a calm light. He smiled as he looked to Krystal, before turning his eyes to the two toads that stood in front of them. She was well aware of what the device did, but she smiled as well in anticipation of the two science buffs' reaction to what was about to happen. Suddenly a bright blue light enveloped the small group, and in an instant they seemed to be standing in a new location, somewhere else. It was hot here, and familiar. Fox looked around for a moment. There was a large stone dais in the center of a room with four small paths leading to the four walls of the room. Centered in each of the dais' four sides was a bright blue, glowing stone…

"Hmmm…" Fox mused lifting an eyebrow. "I remember that teleporter going somewhere else."

Beltino marveled as the sight of the area. This room carried an ambiance unlike anything he'd ever seen or experienced before. Krystal as well was taken aback by this room, as she'd never been here either. It felt as though the life of everything on the planet was focused into this one place. The empathic vixen could feel peace on a level she'd never imagined possible. It was almost fully tangible…

"My word…" Beltino gasped. "There's more geothermal energy in this one room than I've ever thought possible in one place."

The team of toads slowly approached the dais and Slippy pulled a small device, running it about the air in front of one of the large Spellstones. He thought for a moment before looking to Beltino.

"This thing is reading energy levels unlike anything I've ever seen before. I can't even get a composition reading at all…I wonder what they're made of."

Fox sighed. "Don't know, but their weight relative to their size just doesn't make any sense, and…"

Krystal looked to Fox as he seemed to cut himself off in mid-sentence. It wasn't until she called out to him that she realized that he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. Her telepathy told her that he was in some sort of state of sleep at the moment. She stepped away from him allowing him free movement, and once she was out of his way, the fox stepped forward. Suddenly startled by the vixen pulling them away, Beltino and Slippy stood there in shock until they noticed something about Fox's eyes. They carried a dense blue glow, something reminiscent of Krystal's sapphire fur. The three watched in silent awe as the entranced vulpine slowly walked toward the closest stone. His red-furred paw reached out until it slowly made contact with the stone. The luminescent dark blue hue churned and swirled as if its contents were some sort of water stirring about as some foreign red color poured into the mixture. Small arcs of electricity seemed to scale across Fox's body, seeping through his fur and snaking along his entire form before dispersing into the stone floor at his feet. Krystal wanted to rush to his side, but she partially feared what would happen were she to lay a paw on him…

He had only been there for a short time before Fox released the stone, falling to one knee. Krystal took the moment to rush to his side where she helped him attempt to reclaim his feet, only to find that he apparently couldn't stand. It wasn't until now that Krystal noticed the vulpine's red arm. The fur had spread in a straight line across his chest and down his other arm to his fingertips. The vixen was certain that she couldn't understand what the connection was between Fox's fur changing color and the Spellstones, but she was certain that it was not inherently a bad thing. She could feel his mind more clearly than she ever had before, his thoughts and feelings gave off the same sense that she got from communicating with another Cerinian, but something was most definitely different. She shook him lightly as he seemed completely spaced out…

"Fox?" she called, "Fox, are you alright?"

Fox lay a paw on the side of his head. "Voices…" he groaned, "They're everywhere," he groaned again, this time in slight pain, "Make 'em stop."

Krystal laid her paws on his forehead for a moment, closing her eyes in deep concentration. It was in that moment that he could hear her voice echoing into his mind…

"_Listen to my voice Fox…" _her soothing voice rang through his mind, _"Block everything else out."_

Slowly the voices receded and all outside sounds were washed over with only the melodic tones of the vixen's voice. It was then that Fox slowly opened his eyes looking to Krystal. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could feel something from her that he'd never sensed before. Suddenly an image flashed through his head of her holding him once long ago, just like she was now. He remembered that it was a time that he'd been shot. She was trying to heal him and at the moment, it was causing her to hold him close to her in the very same manner that she was right now. His mind instantly snapped back to reality and the fox panicked as his arms were closed tightly to his body, and he was wrapped in a powerful warmth. Quickly sitting up, Fox found himself in a deep red sleeping bag. He was outside of the Force Point Temple now, back in the small stretch of land just outside the room full of electrified floor panels. His sudden jolt exposed his body to the frigid air, and he found that his shirt was gone. Next to him, a lovely blue vision of a vixen still slept soundly. He had no idea when it was that he'd lost consciousness, but as he lifted his left paw to his forehead, he realized something. Now his left arm was red as well. He looked up his arm to his shoulder, and across his chest. He quickly stood up and headed to one of the strange water pillars where he found a stranger staring back at him. His fur from his head to his fingertips and halfway down his chest was all dyed a sanguine red. This caused the white patch that led from his muzzle down his front to stand out much more than usual, as well as the white strip of fur along the top of his head…

"The change wasn't radical," a familiar voice chimed in from behind him.

Fox didn't bother turning around. "How long was I out Slip?"

"You collapsed about a minute after touching the stone…" the toad replied, "Krystal caught you before you could hit your head on the ground. She said you were mumbling something about voices, but you were so out of it…"

Fox placed a paw on his head, shaking it lightly. "What happened after that?"

"You didn't say anything else," Slippy replied, "You moved from one stone to another. They all turned this strange color when you touched them, making them swirl with blue and red at the same time. It was odd…when we first went inside those stones were giving off all kinds of energy readings…like we've never seen before," he said, "But after touching them, we couldn't read them at all anymore. They're still giving off energy, but we just can't read it anymore."

Fox ran his paws over his chest. "Dad ran some tests while you were out. We decided to bring a few lab supplies with us," Slippy explained, "He said there's no way he can actually tell what's happening to your body. Fox I've never seen anything like that before. There was elect…no…it was lightning. Red lightning. It came out of the stones, it went through your body…I was worried something was going to happen to you."

Suddenly Fox clasped his paw to the side of his head, collapsing to one knee. He gritted his teeth and grimaced in pain. There were only a few moments before he looked back to the surface of the watery pillar before him. There was a look of realization on his face that he'd seen so many times on Krystal's face…it was the realization that something was wrong…something that shouldn't have happened…

"Slippy…" he said, "Stay here. Tell Krystal and Beltino to wait for me. I'll be right back. Something's just…got me worried."

Fox didn't know what it was that was boring through his skull. It was a single thought that he simply couldn't get out of his mind. He rushed through the open space and through the small portion of temple that led out into Cape Claw. The burning thought in the back of his mind ushered out to him to hurry despite him moving as fast as his legs would carry him, until his feet hit the sand causing him to grind to a halt. His jaw instantly hit the sand. Around the area were the signs of clear and present struggle, footprints that seemed to have been rushing about…

He called out. "Mom, Dad!" he shouted, rushing off toward the Great Fox.

The young vulpine rushed into the ship running about the metal structure. There was nothing there. Something horrible struck him as he suddenly stopped however. The armory was empty, crates had been gone through, and the weapons the room was once full of were now all missing. After rummaging through the area, he reached for Galya, whipping the knife about peering into its surface. The images swirled about for a moment before a familiar vixen's face faded into view. The white-furred vixen was bound by her paws and feet to a long pole with what appeared to be James tied in the same fashion with their heads facing each other. James was clearly saying something, but like all the images this one was completely void of sound. It didn't matter however, he could read his father's words clearly…_Everything's going to be alright…_

Placing the knife back in its sheath, Fox rushed back toward the small camp he'd woken up in. _"Fox, what's wrong?"_ Galya's voice pounded into the back of his mind.

"My parents…the Sharpclaw," he replied in a winded voice, "I didn't stop anything. All I did was supply them with weapons."

Fox made it to the entrance of the Temple's mouth when a blue-furred vixen rushed out into his arm. She was out of breath. She'd felt Fox's distress from the camp warning Beltino and Slippy to stop their experiments and find a way to lock off the temple. The vixen then rushed Fox aboard the Great Fox where the two scouted out weapons, the whole time Fox explaining what had gone wrong. He hadn't suspected that everything would still pan out like this…but now his parents were his greatest concern. He quickly made his way to the bridge, locking up the ship for the time being while he activated a sub-space frequency. He growled impatiently as the call refused to go through for a moment. However, he was soon regaled with a familiar voice and face. A blue-feathered falcon was rubbing the back of his wing against his eye…

"Fox? You have any clue what time it is here?" he protested.

Fox looked about for a moment. "Listen, that doesn't matter. Mom and dad have been kidnapped by locals here. There's something horrible about to go down and I…I need you here. You, Katt, and Fara. Just keep it between the three of you. I can't let the General know about any of this happening…"

"What?" Falco asked snapping to attention, "Why? And what the fuck happened to your fur?"

"No time to explain…" Fox replied, "Listen if Pepper finds out that dad's in trouble he'll send troops and you know it. There's too much chance of that starting a war…I need you guys."

Falco sighed. "Alright…look, I'll head to your place right now and get Katt and Fara. Fara's been staying there ever since you left."

"I need you two to fly in low…" Fox replied, "Stay out of the radar. I'll set up a beacon for you guys to fly by. Just make sure you have some sort of weapons with you."

Falco seemed to move about, quickly returning with a shirt on. "Listen, I'll go get them right now and we'll take off ASAP."

Fox sighed, fighting against his better side. "Listen…there's a large blue transport ship in Hangar 21 of the Academy building," he said, "The access code to should be 5711 dash 360 dash 1688…"

Falco looked confused for a moment. "How did…" He paused holding a wing up. "No, no. Don't say anything. I've given up trying to figure this alternate life shit out," he said jotting the number down, "I'll get us there as soon as I can. Just be careful, alright?"

Suddenly Krystal moved to Fox's side. "Look, Fox. I don't know how long it'll take to get there, but I've got coordinates so I should be there pretty quick." Falco shook his head with a sigh. "How the fuck do you keep getting your furry ass into these sort of messes?" the bird asked.

"God Falco, I wish I knew," Fox replied, "Listen I have to get back to Slip and Beltino."

Falco sighed. "I understand. Listen you keep yourself safe alright?" he said.

"You too man."

Fox quickly turned the transmission off and headed for the door only to have Krystal pull back on his arm. He quickly turned to see her in a familiar, dark blue flight uniform with black sides. It was the exact same as the flight suit that she'd worn a few weeks after she'd joined the team. Fox admitted long ago that he'd always been attracted to the uniform. It tightly hugged her every curve, perfectly showing off her young body. The vixen smiled as she noticed the slightly pleased look on Fox's face…the uniform clearly brought back fond memories. She then reached out her paw holding something out to him that he'd not seen before. She placed a silver object in his paws. It was inlaid like her staff, but was slightly shorter with a bright red gem at its center. His mind quickly realized what the thing was as he looked it over and looked to the vixen questioningly…

"Mother wanted you to have it," she said, "She said you're as much a Cerinian as any of us."

Activating the staff in the same manner he would have Krystal's staff, the small thing acted similar with a long thin blade projecting from each end. Each was double bladed and laid over with wave like patterns, much like the rings on a tree trunk. He'd never seen a weapon like it before, but it was a weapon. He smiled again as the blades retracted…

"This is great. Come on…" he said.

Fox quickly took the vixen by the wrist, rushing out of the ship. They made their way to the temple, where they hoped that they would still find Slippy and Beltino safe. They made sure that he took as much stuff as possible, and made certain that the Great Fox was going absolutely nowhere. As the two stood there at the entrance to the temple, Krystal rushed ahead only to find herself without Fox at her side. She looked back only to see Fox looking off into the distance…

"Fox?" Krystal called.

Fox slowly looked back to her. The look in his eyes said it all…

"Oh Fox…no."

Fox stepped back for a moment. "I'm sorry Krystal. They're my parents…I didn't lose them before I'm not gonna lose 'em now."

The sapphire-furred vixen stepped forward, pulling him close. "I understand," she said, "I'll stay here and watch after Slippy and Beltino," she said backing away from him, "Just be careful, okay."

Fox backed away a bit more. "Don't worry…if I'm not back in a few hours…" He sighed. "Then just wait for Falco and the others. I should be alright. We've both dealt with these bastards before."

Krystal wiped a tear away from her eye. "Yeah, but they didn't have guns before."

Fox stepped back to her, drawing a paw over her cheek, wiping another tear away. "I promise I'll be back…" he said pulling her into a very strong kiss that left Krystal a bit unaware that he'd even pulled back away when he did.

Krystal blinked until she came back to her senses. "Fox…" She gasped. "You haven't kissed me like that since you found me on Cerinia."

Fox took a moment to brush her hair back and take in her sight for a moment. "Yeah, I just…guess I wish this could have been a luxury trip or something…I just don't want that to be the last time I kiss you."

The vixen quickly kissed him again. "You'd better come back." She chuckled. "'Cause if I have to come find you, you're gonna regret it."

Fox couldn't reply. He simply smiled before rushing off of the beach, heading over the small bridge and up the hill that Krystal knew would lead him out toward Thorntail Hollow. She sighed before turning and heading back to watch after the two toads that waited for an explanation, while Fox hurried off…in hopes of at least finding where it was his parents were being held…

**... ...**

Not too far away, a small transport ship held its course toward Corneria, its passengers injured or recovering animals that had been staying in the Xenass Colony hospitals and were sent off for either further care or to return home. Among them one particular animal seemed very content in himself as he stood staring out into the vast voids of space through a small port in the docking bay. The sanguine-furred vulpine seemed to turn his attention to an orange-furred feline that stood next to him before looking to a Cornerian Fighter jet…

"Now…Captain…" He smiled. "Tell me all you know about this. By the time we land you will have taught me everything that I need to know I order to fly it myself."

The feline turned about. "Yes, God," he replied in a monotone voice, heading to the device.

"I never grow tired of hearing that." Mahlay chuckled to himself. "I wish to find the animal that did this to me," he said looking to his red paws before shifting his eyes to the golden bracer about his wrist, "I must thank that…Fox McCloud personally."

"_So Mahlay…what is your plan?"_ Rath'ma's voice drilled through his mind, _"To simply find this animal and kill him?"_

Mahlay chuckled. "Of course not…" he said looking back out the window, "After all, if I killed him right away, he wouldn't learn anything, would he?" he replied, "No…I learned on Cerinia that my actions were rash and headstrong. I think that I will make him wish that he were dead. I saw his mind…" He smiled. "I know what it is that he fears. So what do you say that we help him realize those fears?"

"_I think I follow you…"_ Rath'ma chuckled. _"Why not make him suffer?"_

"Precisely…" Mahlay replied, "I understand now that it is the best way to deal with someone like him. He had conflicting feelings about something. I was roaming through his mind for a short time, but it was long enough for me to realize that his mind is fractured." He smiled. "He does not believe in himself. What I truly need is to find out what it is that he is so conflicted about, and use that to my advantage." He filtered through his own mind for a moment. "I think some of the people I saw in his head will be much simpler targets; this Falco, Katt, and Fara." He chuckled almost evilly. "It is amazing. I was only in his mind for moments, and yet I managed to learn so much. I know one of these three will most definitely tell me what I need to know."

Mahlay turned back to face the brainwashed captain who stood by and slowly explained everything about the small fighter, how it worked, what it could do, how to fly it, and Mahlay simply stood by absorbing every bit of knowledge that he could. His plans would not suffer a second time before of Fox McCloud. Once he reached Corneria, he would find the young fox's weaknesses, whatever they may be, and turn them against him…


	19. Chapter 19: Corruption

**A/N**: _Not really a whole lot for me to say here. It may take me a short while before I can post anything else though, since I'll be relocating to live with my family where a new job will pay me better wages and I'll be able to start up collage. I'll try to get up another chapter soon, but, I promise the wait won't be that long...Thanks for all the support and enjoy..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 19: **_Corruption…_

_-Corruption is the most common weapon of evil…it is something that if used correctly can turn allies against one another. When the power of corruption is weighed against everything else, it is proven just how powerful a force it can be. Corruption is something that most people should fear. A corrupted official can start a war or upstart a riot, a corrupted policeman can turn his power against those he or she is meant to defend. A power like corruption can be used to do many terrible things…however, unlike most things, good seldom comes from corruption-_

Fox rushed along the paths that seemed so familiar to him. Nothing seemed to have changed much other than the lack of Sharpclaw that were seemingly nowhere in sight. His path led him through the old well that led up into the small wooded area that he knew as being home to the Lightfoot Tribe. He was cautious about crossing this area, until he passed the small gated-off space that led to the village. The sight out of the corner of his eyes caused Fox to grind to a halt before turning slowly and walking toward the iron bars that covered the entrance to the village. The bars had been destroyed, the gate hung from the wall barely as it looked as though it had been demolished by something powerful. Fox slowly stepped inside and turned his eyes to the ground. The village lay in tatters. The stilted huts that the lively tribe had once lived in were now drowned by the swampy waters they had lived in. The totems that lay across the place were burned and destroyed and a powerfully foul odor filled the air. Fox knew the scent all too well. Even in this younger body the smell of decaying flesh was something he'd never forget. His nose led him to look to the old pit where he'd once challenged the strongest Lightfoot tribesman in a test of strength. The pit was filled with the bodies of the once proud tribesmen. The ghastly smell brought tears to the vulpine's eyes. The stronger tribesmen lay in a mass burial; they'd been cut or stabbed to death while others looked as though they'd been half eaten alive. As he stepped away from the horrible sight to catch his breath and settle his stomach, Fox suddenly noticed something that had not since caught his eye. Above the gates of the village, several small Lightfoot children, infants lay impaled on small shards of metal jutting from the stone. Nearby a female of the tribe looked as though she'd tried to take her child back, before her face was savagely beaten against the wall where a large spatter of blood was the only remnants of what was once the animal's face. Even though these people had at first attacked Fox when he was after the Spellstones, they'd become friends after agreeing to assist him. As he approached the shores of the swampy lake that the Lightfoot called home, he looked to the shoreline. It was littered with the bodies of animals that had been drowned in the murky waters. Several others looked as though they'd been burned alive, and others were missing body parts altogether. The saddened fox inclined his head as he closed his eyes…trying his hardest to block it all out…

"Krystal…" he called lightly in a depressed voice.

"Fox? What's wrong? You sound distressed," Krystal's voice came back.

Fox still remained a bit in shock at the moment "The…the Lightfoot…their village is gone. It looks like Scales had them all killed. I've never seen anything this horrible…it was a massacre."

Krystal had never met the Lightfoot really. They were a reclusive people, and did not seem to care much for outsiders. "Fox…I'm sorry. I know you had friends in the tribe," she said, "But Fox, this is not your fault."

"Yes it is…" replied the depressed vulpine, "If I hadn't tried so hard to change my own life, this never would have happened. Everything's just spinning out of control now."

Fox could hear the worry in the vixen's voice. "Fox…I…"

Fox sighed cutting her off, "It's alright Krystal…" he assured the worried vixen, "I know that all I can do for them now is to kill that son of a bitch. First I have to find mom and dad though…keep an eye out for Falco and the others. They should be here soon. They'll land using the Great Fox's signal, so they'll be landing in the Cape."

"Alright Fox. Be careful okay?" Krystal replied, "I love you…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…and I love you too," Fox replied, cutting the link.

A bit more frantic than he was earlier, Fox rushed off heading for Thorntail Hollow. This seemed to be the direction the Sharpclaw prints were headed. He remembered the cave that he hurried through. It wasn't long or very dark thanks to the torches, but it was as he came out the other side that he remembered the small water surrounded oasis-like space that stood between the cave and the hollow. A short swim brought him around to the other side where he shook himself as dry as possible…however not even the Lightfoot village would prepare him for what he found here. The Hollow was utterly destroyed. The Firebush Tree was doused and knocked over, several Thorntails lay out in the horrid scene where they'd lay dead for some time, their insides in full view as scavengers had clearly began to pick them clean, the old well had been collapsed upon itself, and the old ruins where the Queen Earthwalker had once hidden herself was now no more than a pile of rubble. Several small fish lay dead on the shores of the once pristine stream that cut through the land, and the beacons were doused. It seemed that the only thing that remained in tact was the old Sharpclaw hag's shop. The young fox rushed to the shop. Even though she was irritating, the hag had always helped him before, even if she was a tidbit greedy. It was as he threw open the red curtain that led to the main room of the shop that Fox closed his eyes, lowering his gaze to the floor…

At the center of the room, over the old well, the old Shopkeeper was hung by her neck, by what he was certain were her own intestines that hung from an open wound in her gut. Several Sharpclaw soldiers lay across the room. She'd clearly put up one hell of a fight. Some of them were horribly burned while others still bore the knives that had killed them. He'd never imagined the hag was such a fighter, but in the end it seemed that numbers overran her. Fox shook his head with a sigh as he witnessed the horrible scene. He'd never expected he'd see the old woman like this. Though she'd been a slight bitch the last time he'd been on Sauria, she was a help, and with all that time, Fox had started to like the old hag, if only just a bit. He wandered around the small place examining the scene more closely. A soldier had been pinned to a wall with a long bamboo spear driven through his chest. Several shards of jars were proof that the shopkeeper had used some kind of homemade molotovs, clearly what had burned some of them to death. One of the soldiers lay in a huddled mass as well. It looked as if he'd been holding his crotch as he died. Fox was in no real hurry to investigate his cause of death. Another solider lay near the door to the hag's old Scarab Room, where she tried her best to hustle Fox out of the little bugs. A long cord was wrapped around his neck where a ball was attached to each end, each ball covered with small bladed hooks. One had been driven into his eye while the other had hooked into his side. His injuries wouldn't have been so fatal, had this soldier not clearly panicked and attempted to pull the rope from his neck, causing the blade in his side to slide through his flesh, gutting him like a fish. When he finally reached the back of the hag's store, he noticed that it was here that she had apparently started to fight them off. He looked to the ground. There was a trail of blood leading from a single small pedestal where she'd have kept something she had intentions of selling. He couldn't believe that he found himself chuckling about this as he followed the trail of the hag's blood back to the place she'd been hung. It figured she would die before letting them take anything without paying…but what was it they wanted? Suddenly something hit Fox's foot, which he reached down and picked up. It was a massive green, clawed hand with three large fingers. He knew right away whose hand it was. He managed to smile at the old hag while holding up the hand that could have easily wrapped about his torso…

"Well…at least you go a piece of the bastard…" he said, "I promise once I get this cleared up, I'll fine a nice place where you can rest…" he said looking around, "Looks like you've earned a good rest…"

With another drawn out sigh, the vulpine finally climbed back out of the shop's entrance, but slowly lowered himself back down only far enough to be able to still watch the hollow from the doorway. It was at that moment that a thundering sound began to cause the ground to rumble before two three-horned creatures shot into the area. They were both very heavily decorated with jewels and golden attire. Fox could instantly place the King and Queen Earthwalkers in his mind. They looked no different than the first time he'd met them. He was only happy that in his previous life, he'd actually learned to somewhat speak their language. As the two ran, the large cream-colored female stopped. She was much larger than Fox remembered her, and now he realized why…Tricky hadn't been born yet. Suddenly a small group of axe wielding Sharpclaw rushed into the hollow. The King Earthwalker quickly positioned himself between them and his mate, brandishing the three-foot spikes on his crested head at them. However a deft swipe of an axe rendered one of the animals' horns from his head, causing him to back away letting out a howl of pain…another Sharpclaw leaped in at the massive animal, however a small burst of flames and sparks slammed against the lizard's side causing him to spin out of the air and collide with the ground. His companions looked to the Earthwalker King with astonishment in their eyes. Their attention was however quickly turned to the sound of rushing footsteps a moment too late…

A chestnut-furred animal soared in over the head of one of the larger Sharpclaw soldiers who hefted a large casserole shield up to defend himself. However, the strange alien material that Fox's new weapon was composed of tore through the animal's defenses. His shield, armor, and body were all equally in half. As the large lizard's torso slid cleanly from the rest of his body…the other Sharpclaw backpedaled a bit. This furry-bodied intruder had sliced through their companion and armor, all with a single shot. Holding his weapon in a threatening manner, keeping one blade of the staff facing the small pack of carnivores, Fox slowly positioned himself between them and the Earthwalkers…

He could only imagine what it was they were thinking when they heard him speak their language. "Listen, get your mate to Cape Claw and look for someone named Krystal. She'll keep you both safe."

There was a moment of silence before the king spoke up. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm a friend. That's all you need to know right now, just go."

At the urgent tone in his voice, the two quickly made off. One of the Sharpclaw soldiers rushed after them only to have the blade of Fox's weapon tear away his left leg at its knee, causing the creature to fall to the ground wailing in pain before the opposite blade of Fox's weapon swung across its face, causing the top half of its head to roll away from the rest of its body. A pain quickly struck the side of Fox's flank causing him to quickly turn about, driving this bladed staff into the chest of another large animal. In the same motion, Fox tore the first blade down through the soldier's abdomen and groin, spilling his entrails before following through by bringing his other blade down through the monster's skull, completely causing the animal's body to fall to both sides. In a quick return, the last two animals rushed in at him, one brandishing two axes while the other didn't seem to carry anything but a shield. Fox quickly blocked the strikes thrown by the dual axe wielding soldier, using one blade to stop his low strike while the other blade stopped another attack that was aimed for the fox's face. Not expecting to be locked in such a position, Fox hardly expected the next motion as the soldier twisted the weapon from Fox's grip, causing it to fly from his paws just moments before the shield carrying warrior drove his shield into Fox's ribs, sending him sliding across the soft grass. The Sharpclaw realizing that Fox was now without a weapon, they both charged. Fox however quickly reached for Galya, whipping the knife from its scabbard, swiping it through the air as he brought it into a defensive position. It was almost instantaneous that the charging beasts stopped in their tracks. They both seemed positively stunned. Uncertain what was going on, Fox leapt to his feet. Suddenly the top section of the first warrior's shield as well as his arms fell to the ground. His shield had been cut through as well, and his arms just above the biceps. As the creature fell to his knees, his upper body just above his abdomen slid away from the rest of him. As this seemed to happen the soldier that stood behind him simply fell forward as if his body suddenly realized that he was no longer living, causing head to bound off of the ground from the impact, skipping away from the body several times before it came to a rest near Fox's feet…

"What…the fuck just happened?" Fox asked looking to the blade.

"_I…I do not know…"_ Galya's voice responded, "_I have never done that before."_

The curious vulpine swiped the blade through the air again, this time toward the large circle of different sized boulders near where he'd birthed his Arwing the first time he'd visited the hollow. At an odd angle, equal to the angle he'd swung the knife at, a small chunk of one of the larger stones slid away. Its surface was perfectly smooth, not like any kind of cut that he'd seen before…this cut felt like polished stone. He tried several more times to speak with Galya, but the voice he'd heard so often in his head was simply no longer there. Simply counting the knife's unusual ability as a blessing, Fox retrieved his staff, collapsing it before putting it away…

"Well…" said the young fox, "I don't know what that is or how we're doing it…but I'm glad. That Sharpclaw was stronger than the ones I remember fighting before. They were also smarter, working together like that…they never did that before. I wonder what the deal is."

"_Is this the proper time for pondering Fox?"_ Galya's voice suddenly echoed into his head, _"Your parents are still in danger."_

Fox sighed, shaking his head. "I lost track of mom's perfume a few minutes ago when the wind shifted," he explained, "All I know so far is that they were headed up toward the Snowhorn Wastes. If the planet's still together that means they're probably headed for the Darkice Mines…" He sighed shaking his head as he looked into the surface of the blade.

The image was of his father laying face down in the snow. A metal collar around his neck held him in place by a thin chain hooked to a nearby large pin stuck in the ground. His mind shifted to his mother now, and this caused the image to haze before swirling back into view, showing a white vixen. Her paws were bound behind her back and she was kneeling on the ground looking up at someone. There was a long moment in which the young vulpine could discern nothing but the vixen until a single silent word passed his mother's lips. Even without sound he could clearly pick it up. Fox's mind instantly flashed to the thought of the animal that was supposed to end his father's life, and to the realization of his great fears, the image in Galya's blade softly faded, swirling into focus until the image of light tan-skinned ape assembled before his eyes. He was an older, slightly tall animal with gray, almost white fur and hair. Fox would never forget that face. Fox's expression twisted into a horrible depiction of rage at the sight of the creature. All the trouble that he'd caused in his last life, and now he still refused to die. Fox quickly rushed for the Warpstone. It was the fastest way for him to get that far. As he ran, the vulpine reached for his communicator…

"Krystal…it's Andross. He's here…" he shouted, "He's the one that sent those Sharpclaw to take mom and dad!"

Krystal's voice sounded worried when she replied. "Fox…I'll come with you as soon as I can. The Queen Earthwalker needs me though. All this excitement caused her to go into labor."

Fox sighed. "No, they need you there. Falco and the others should be here soon. Once they arrive bring them to the Snowhorn Wastes. You remember how to get there?"

Krystal seemed to be preoccupied for a moment. "Yes, I remember Fox."

"Good…" he replied, "I have to get mom and dad out of there fast. I just hope Falco and the others can make it here fast enough."

**... ...**

Mahlay shot upright, uncertain of his surroundings for a moment. In his sleep he'd seen the entirety of his fight with Fox all over again, experiencing every moment of it. He'd awoken in a rage, but as he reached his paw to his face, the crimson-furred vulpine noticed an odd metallic feel to his paw. Taking a moment, Mahlay looked over his arm. From his shoulder to his fingertips, his entire right arm was the same dull golden color of the bracer he wore. His paw was tipped by tapered golden claws, and small arcing spikes curled overtop of the joints of his fingers. Starting at the top of his bicep, a small spike progressed in a line until a much longer spike protruded from his shoulder outright, and a short spike protruded from his forearm over his elbow. It was as the vulpine studied the odd structure encasing his arm that something became apparent on the palm of his paw, a small red symbol, a circle filled with a small spot at its center. While a small cross jutted from the circle's top, two small curved lines arched around the cross from either side…

"Rath'ma? What is going on?" he asked, coiling his fingers several times. "This…" He paused, feeling a warm flow of something through his body. "This feels wonderful." He smiled.

"_This is very new…"_ Rath'ma replied, _"I've never felt this powerful before. It is almost enthralling, isn't it?"_

Looking about the room, Mahlay noticed a gorgeous young vixen to his right, only to turn to his left where an exhausted young feline rested to his other side. At first he wondered what had happened until he smiled as the memory came back to him. He'd taken his time last night in learning the extent of his abilities of control over the two that lied beside him…and found that his control seemed to be absolute over those with a less than powerful willpower or self-control. He turned his eyes to the lovely buxom form of the lavender-furred feline. She had put up a bit of a fight, but a few moments and her will completely broke. It seemed the longer they fought against it, the weaker their will became. Even his first victims on Cerinia knew what they were doing, they simply couldn't control themselves…whereas these lovely young animals before him seemed completely under his control. It was as he looked to the young red-furred vixen to his other side that her subtle beauty stuck out to him. She was very petite and feminine. He slowly lowered his metal-coated paw toward her sleeping form, which caused the vixen's breathing to become labored and rapid as a strange blue light lifted from her body into the symbol at the center of his palm. Quickly pulling away, Mahlay could feel a strange tingling that traveled through his entire body…

"Hmmmm…" he mused, examining the gauntlet, "Perhaps it would be safer to find out how to put this away for now…but…"

Mahlay reached back waving his paw over the vixen's form. The light slowly enveloped his golden-coated paw entirely until he pulled his paw away again. This time the vixen's breathing became heavily labored, and she began choking and coughing. Again he pulled his paw away. The vixen's complexion had gotten very pale, and her breathing was very weak now…Mahlay wasn't certain what was going on, but one thing was certain…this object covering his arm was killing her…

"_What are you doing?" _Rath'ma's voice shouted in his head, _"Aren't you curious as to what would happen?"_

"I am…" Mahlay said, taking a calming breath that caused the strange spike on his shoulder to recede back, and he watched as the strange structure around his arm seemed to retreat into the bracer he wore. "But I wish to keep these two…" He smiled deeply. "They are…entertaining."

The young Cerinian began to look at the feline intensely…

"_What are you doing Mahlay?"_ Rath'ma asked.

Mahlay chuckled. "Just rewriting a few memories," he replied, "By the time they wake up…they will be mine without the need of any control." Mahlay laughed a bit. "And these two are only the start. This little experiment has given me a grand idea."

**... ...**

**Several Hours Later…**

Krystal looked up to the sky as a familiar sound caught her attention. The sight of three small ships bursting into Sauria's atmosphere put her mind at greater ease. Once Falco, Katt, and Fara landed, she could take them to Fox and save his parents. If it wasn't already too late…


	20. Chapter 20: Sanity

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, finally got in another chapter for Second Chances. Bout damn time right LOL. Anyhow, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon...not sure when but, It'll be sometime in the next few weeks. Hope you enjoy the chapter...and thanks for the support guys..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Okay, little snafu. Thanks to a helpful review from FOXPILOT, I managed to fix a little error in this chapter...or two. Anyhow, hope it didn't ruin the story for you. Sorry again...

* * *

__  
_

**Chapter 20: **_Sanity…_

_-Likely to be one of the most difficult parts of ourselves to hang onto, sanity is as frail as we are…even more so. Our sanity can be fractured by many things; emotion, power, lust…and even loss. However, it is only the truly insane that do not see the folly of their own misdeeds.-_

Vixy slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't really remember what had happened altogether. Something had hit her and she remembered waking up for a moment only to be hit again. She shook her head for a moment before looking to her surroundings. She was on a very comfortable bed laid out with satin red sheets and a dark crimson canvas overhead, and her head rested on a small bed of soft pillows. Slowly sitting up, the vixen quickly threw her arms over her exposed black undergarments. She reached to the back of her skull only to recoil at the touch, however she found that there was a small wrap of bandages around her crown…

"Wh-where am I?" the vixen asked to nobody in particular. "James?" she called out.

"I'm afraid he's not here…" a rough sounding voice replied, "Are you feeling alright?"

The white-furred vixen shook her head. There was something about the voice she couldn't quite put her finger on. "I apologize for my comrades' rough treatment," the stranger continued, "They are moderately savage in nature, but easy enough to work with when you can offer them whatever it is that they want at the moment."

The vixen pulled aside the curtain that lay in her way hanging from the canopy of the bed. "Your voice…it sounds so…familiar."

The other animal in the room chuckled. "I would certainly hope so…" he said.

As Vixy looked out into the room, a slightly tall figure came into view. He was slightly tall with his back to her, he wore a white uniform that seemed to fit him quite snuggly, and as he stood up from his seat, the vixen realized that he was gray-furred and obviously no fox. It was as he turned to face her that Vixy slapped her paws over her mouth. His red eyes were the eyes of someone that she and James both knew very well. A strip of white fur ran along his chin, while a large burn scar trailed down the right side of his face…

"After all…" he continued, "Don't you ever think about…us?"

"Andross…" The vixen gasped. "Where is James?"

The old ape sighed with a light grin. "Oh never you mind him. My old friend is at the moment learning just how much fun the good General can be. You see, Scales has a vast knowledge of torture methodology that can turn even my hair white…" He chuckled before closing his eyes with a pleased smile. "Oh his screams are like music…sweet, sweet music."

Vixy thought for a moment before looking to her clothing and then back to the ape with a hateful scowl. "Oh Vixy you know me better than that…" The ape laughed, "Your clothing is being repaired at the moment. I didn't expect you to put up such a fight, but you were always quite the fighter, weren't you?"

"If we're both prisoners, why am I in here with you?" the vixen asked.

Andross chuckled. "You don't seem to understand. The Sharpclaw may obey my orders, but only about sixty percent of the time…" he said as he walked by her, for a moment pausing to look her over, "You see, these reptiles are a dwindling race. Their sexual habits can often enough end up injuring or even killing their own females. They often assimilate females of other species, and because of this they have gained a very deft fascination with warm mammals like you…especially the more attractive females," he replied, "Were I to throw you in prison with James, I can assure you that I would much rather go without thinking of what they might do to you. Scales especially seems to be at least slightly interested in you."

Vixy quickly moved away from the ape. The two of them had history. They'd dated for a short time, a few years before she met James. Back then she recalled him as being a genius and at the time a very caring person. However, she had never known about his underground genetics experiments, the very same ones that caused his banishment to Venom. However, as the years passed for Vixy back then, she slowly watched Andross slip away from the animal he once was. He went crazy when she told him it was over. He ranted about how she needed him, that he was the only person she could every truly be with…but in the end the vixen moved on. He instantly developed a hatred for James, even though they'd been relatively close friends at one point, all because the object of his obsession…the white vixen that stood in the room with him had chosen James over him in the long run…

"I doubt you would have cared…" Vixy replied after her moment of thought, "James showed me the bomb that you tried to use to kill me."

The ape's laughter actually caused the vixen to back away as he approached her slowly. As he came up on her however, the vixen quickly shut her eyes, only to feel his paw brush her cheek. "My dear sweet vixen, I could never intentionally harm you…that bomb was simply a part of a much greater plan to drop Corneria's defenses. A dastardly, underhanded terrorist attack takes the life of the Legendary James McCloud in his prime. The outcry of supporters would have been maddening…" he explained walking away from her, "Once the Enforcers discovered that the bomb was a direct act of someone on Corneria, their search and attention would have all been used to focus on finding their hero's murderer. Unfortunately not only did your son manage to defuse my bomb, that little toad Beltino managed to finish a project that I'd been working on for some time called _The Hekatonkheires_. So that means my plans to invade Corneria at least…are set back."

"Andross…" The vixen gasped. "You're out of your god damned mind. Your force isn't even that large."

The ape shot about. "I am out of my mind…I have been since you left me for that inferior feck that I once laughingly called my friend. You were always the only one that cared. I was a fool for trusting myself with you."

Vixy scowled menacingly at the ape. "We never went anywhere, you never spoke to me, and even when you did it was all about your psychotic research. You were only ever interested in yourself, and you didn't care whether or not I was right in front of you…James is and always has been more of a man than you ever could be."

The ape turned his neck to one side causing it to pop loudly. "Well, in that case I will return him to you when I am done with him…" He smiled turning about. "What little bit there is left of him. I must excuse myself however, I have to make arrangements for our guests. I'm curious to find out just how much your son is like his father. Who knows…they may even scream alike." He laughed sadistically as the vixen watched the door to the room slam behind him.

As Andross moved out of the room shutting the door behind him, the vixen rushed the door, only to find that it was tightly locked, and without any windows there seemed no other way out of the room. All she could do so far is look around and hope she could find some way out of the room, where she could get James free and get back to Fox…

Fox burst from the cave that looked out into the beaches of Cape Claw. Nothing could have made the fire in his lungs extinguish faster than the sight of three lone Cornerian, Pegasus class fighters lying birthed just near the Great Fox. It was as he stood there looking to the glimmering shard of chrome he held in his paw that he wondered again what had just happened. Galya had always been strange to him, but something was far more than strange at this point. Blades didn't cut things without touching them, they didn't display images of objects or people that are thousands of light-years away, and most of all they did not speak with their own personality and voice…

"_Is something the matter Fox?"_ Galya's voice rang through his skull.

Fox sighed. "The Sharpclaw were never this planned; sneak attacks, ambushes, it's not their style. They were strong, but never very bright. Scales had his wits, but they were still pretty dim. That one, his fighting pattern was kind of familiar. I've seen people that wield a weapon in each hand like that before, but the Sharpclaw ere never coordinated enough to handle that kind of advanced techniques."

"_This concerns you?"_ Galya asked.

Fox sighed placing the knife in the sheath he'd made for it long ago. "Yeah it does…it means Scales has found himself a new friend, one with a head on his shoulders that isn't just dead space. But who?"

**Elsewhere in the Lylat System…**

A young red-furred vulpine lay on his back in a very comfortable bed, more so than any he'd ever recalled sleeping in on his home planet. A self-satisfied smile spread across his face as he looked to the seven gorgeous females that lying around him. It seemed that no two were alike; a hare, vixen, mink, raccoon, feline, avian, and a young panda. His entire life he'd gone being told by the elders and his parents that mating was only meant for one female, yet now that he had experienced it, there was no single female that could satisfy him. Every one was a new experience and every one was different in her own way. It was however as he lay there that a low voice echoed into the room…

"My lord," the voice called, "Where exactly are we headed if you do not mind my asking?"

Mahlay chuckled. "No Captain, it is fine. We're simply going home…I have things that I must recover. And this McCloud person? Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes Lord," the captain replied over the intercom, "All of the information is being rushed to you right now."

"Good." The Cerinian sighed, wrapping his arms about the vixen that lay next to him. "Now leave me be."

**Back on Sauria...**

Fox had found that luckily Falco, Fara, and Katt had made it without many problems to the little planet, though Falco seemed a bit steamed that Fox would leave without them in the first place. However, they all sat by while Fox explained his current situation to his three closest friends. It was while they were being filled in on the situation that Krystal helped Fox to patch up the light injuries that he'd sustained in his small fight in Thorntail Hollow. Though all of them but Krystal seemed to have a hard time believing the story he laid on the table. Falco seemed to be the first one on his feet…

"Well…if these fucks have Aunt V and Uncle James, we gotta go kick their asses."

Katt grabbed the avian by the wrist pulling him back into his seat. "Sit down. This isn't that kind of situation. We have to think this out."

Fox sighed. " As much as I hate to admit this, he's right. These people are very blunt. They'll do what it takes to get their point across, so we have to make ours first…our biggest problem is that they managed to raid the Great Fox's armory.

Fara thought for a moment. "So…they're incredibly aggressive, mean, well trained, savage, and now they have advanced weapons that they really shouldn't have their hands on. Is there any good news in this situation?"

Fox chuckled lightly. "Yeah, my dad's still here."

"But?" Fara urged him to continue.

"They may or may not have been kidnapped by the same people that raided the Great Fox," he said as Krystal turned to the group.

"We aren't certain what's going on," she said, "From what Fox and I remember, none of this ever happened before. Luckily though we do remember this planet and most of the areas on it."

Katt let out a long sigh. "Okay, but there's one last thing that I want to know," she said, "Tell me again why most of your fur has turned bright red."

"Alright," Fox said, "Try to pay attention this time."

It took a short while to explain exactly what had happened both on Cerinia and on Sauria to put Fox in his current state…

"Okay so these…Spellstones are some sort of power relays, and basically your body is absorbing them because of something her dad did to him?" Katt repeated pointing to Krystal.

Krystal nodded with a sigh. "Yes…I still am not certain what it was father did to him, but it sounds like the same thing that he did to me when I was young…the same process kept me alive."

Falco growled impatiently. "Well what the hell are we gonna do?"

Fox sighed before looking over his shoulder. "Slippy!" he called, "Did you get a lock on mom or dad's communicator signal?"

"Your father's isn't exactly in a working condition," Slippy replied, "But your mom's is up and running. It's somewhere north of here."

Fox thought for a moment while looking to Krystal. "Dragon Rock," they said nearly in unison.

Fox turned toward his three friends. "Hmm…that's where Andross had Scales…" The vulpine's face froze. "Andross?" he questioned himself looking to Falco.

"What about him?" the avian asked.

Fox thought for a moment. "In that past life, I fought and killed another of those creepy bio-weapons that he modeled after himself," he said looking to Krystal, "Do you suppose that means he could actually be here? In person?"

"Well," Krystal replied, "We did find out during the Anglar War that he did spend a lot of time here hiding from Dash and the Council."

Falco held up his hands. "Hang on, back it up. Who did what from where, and who the fuck is Dash?"

Fox chuckled. "Andross's Grandson, Dash Bowman. After the Lylat wars Andross was banished by his own people on Venom. When he died he left behind plans for a device that detoxified all the water on the planet, making Venom completely livable. That was when we learned that he died on Titania over a decade from now, but before that he lived here working on that device. I'd bet anything that in that other life, I only missed him by a few years."

"So what does this mean? Is some mad freak is here?" Katt asked.

Fox sighed. "It means that my dad and mom might have just been handed over to someone that…according to dad was obsessed with my mom, and tried to kill my father. There's no telling what Andross would do if he got his hands on my mom and dad." Fox finally stood up. "Well, we can't approach Dragon Rock by air, so we'll have to go by foot, and travel light. Nothing extra, just make sure you're armed and ready for anything."

Katt stood up as well. "Finally…let's get going. What about you two?" she asked looking to Slippy and Beltino.

"No no no," Beltino answered, "I am strictly here to study these Spellstones. Though the readings from them have changed greatly since Fox did…well whatever it was he did to them, I still feel I can make some great discoveries from them."

Slippy chuckled. "You guys know I'm no good with guns. I'll stay here with dad."

Fox and the others headed out of the area making certain to look back as they left the area. "Don't worry, we'll keep in touch…if we need help we'll radio in. If this gets that bad, call the General and let him know what's going on."

"Don't worry we will, "Slippy called back, "You guys be careful."

With that, Fox lead the others through the well that would lead them up into the woods of the Lightfoot Tribe. It was a long trip to Dragon Rock, but they would have to make it a short one. Krystal could already tell that Fox had a lot on his mind now, but as long as she was with him, she'd make certain that he'd keep his head. At the time Fox simply prayed that they weren't too late…

**Krazoa System…**

**Planet Cerinia…**

Mahlay took in his surroundings with awe. The forest he'd once called home was withered. The light of day for the first time in what seemed like forever could be seen from any point under the canopy. The air was much thicker than he remembered as well. It actually hurt his lungs to breathe, but at least he was not suffocating. The entire area seemed void of life, however there was one thing that stuck out to him as he entered a familiar looking glade where a half decomposed body still hung by the shaft of a broken staff that pinned it to a massive, dying willow tree…

"_Mahlay."_ Rath'ma's voice suddenly caught his attention. _"Why exactly are we here?"_

Mahlay looked about the area. "There is something here that I need. I am not certain why, but I know that he is here, and he is alive. We must make it quick however…" the Cerinian replied looking about, "Something feels amiss about this place now."

"_What exactly is it we are looking for?"_ Rath'ma asked.

Mahlay moved about the glade, examining the leftovers of his attack on the elders…Mahlay sighed as he looked to a spot where a mass of blood soaked into the soil.

"Leverage."


	21. Chapter 21: Hostility

**_A/N:_**_ Hey everyone, sorry this took so long but, with my new work schedule i should actually have a lot more time to do my writing :D Thanks for your patience, and for all the support. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thanx again..._

_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 21: **Hostility…

_-The inability to separate the world and one's views of the world. Unfortunately, it is often this feeling of intense hostility that causes some to try to force their own image onto the world around them, in a means to make life more bearable; as well, some people's concepts of the way the world should be…is more askew than others-_

The Cerinians that had been moved to Corneria seemed to adapt quite quickly to the technology of the modern age. It all seemed to mesmerize most of them. Some became good friends with the Cornerians they made contact with, while others refused any contact at all, claiming that outsiders, despite helping them so greatly, had no place in their way of life. For one young, heartbroken vixen however, none of it seemed to make a difference. The world had no color, no matter which of the new worlds she was seeing. Even her own people were no more than meshes of the same putrid mix of grays and whites. All the vibrancy in life, all the wonder and magic that there was in the entire universe no longer existed…there was no light, and the only thing she saw toward the future was darkness. Reena actually found herself wandering far from the compound. It didn't matter where she went; she felt the same. However that didn't stop others from hunting her down. She was not surprised that Nalya could find her no matter where it was she had gotten off to…then again Nalya could find anything…

"Reena…" Nalya called to the young vixen, "Why do you keep to such a place?" she asked, looking out over the city from the rooftop where she sat, which looked out over a sunset that seemed to make the entire city wash over with a golden glow.

"Even something so beautiful…" Reena replied, "I see it all and I feel nothing anymore. There is no warmth."

Nalya sat down beside Reena. "You miss the point my dear…" she said, "You are not the only of us that has lost."

Reena turned to her for a moment. "You know the same loss…" she said, looking back at the brilliant sunset, "How can you keep going if you feel the same pain that I do?"

Nalya sighed patting the vixen's shoulder. "What you are feeling right now Reena simply proves to me that you and Marr were simply meant to be," she said, "I feel the same loss for Tyrius. I do not know how, but there is a part of me that will not let go of him. That is how I know he is still there."

Reena sighed. "When I sleep at night I can almost feel him there." She chuckled. "When we slept I could never get away. He kept his grip as though he feared something would come along and steal me away from him in the night."

Nalya kept her paw on Reena's shoulder. "Reena, I know that it is hard…but have hope. I am afraid that in times like these, hope truly is all we have."

Reena looked over her shoulder smiling at the old vixen. "I will think about what you have said…" she said, causing Nalya to stand, "Thank you…Elder."

Nalya chuckled. "I am no Elder, Reena."

"You are the closest thing we have right now," she said, "We are all looking to you for guidance. You are the wisest Cerinian left."

Nalya chuckled again kissing the vixen on the top of her head. "Thank you dear," she said turning and walking away, "Try to make it back to the compound tonight, please. I would feel much safer knowing that you are asleep and well nearby. Krystal would be devastated if something were to happen to you."

Reena remained there for some time after Nalya had left her. She found herself considering the vixen's words of encouragement. Could her constant feeling of Marr's presence suggest that he really was alive somewhere? How could he live when he had died in her arms? As the questions rushed through her mind, Reena noticed that Sol had set hours ago and she had still not returned as she was planning. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she could not shake Marr's memories. However as she stood up finally, overlooking the city, something caused her to freeze…

"Poor little vixen," a familiar voice said, "How I wish there was something we could do to help. Or is there Rath'ma?"

At the sound of the voice, Reena shot about extending her staff, the only object she kept on hand at all times, only to have Mahlay hold out his paw, causing her arms to spread out, forming her body into a sort of crucifix…

"We have no intentions of fighting you Reena." He chuckled. "It would be pointless to try. The rules and regulations as far as combat is concerned do not exist out here in these other worlds. Rather than fight you, We've come to give you something. A small gift really, in hopes that you will understand why We have done what it is We have done."

As Mahlay spoke he dropped his paw, causing Reena's body to be released. "You have nothing I want short of your head!" she shouted readying her weapon.

Mahlay chuckled, waggling his finger from side to side at her. "You see that is where you are wrong," he said stepping to one side revealing a familiar male Cerinian standing behind him, "We have something much more important to you than my head."

Reena instantly dropped her weapon. "Marr!" The male's expression remained blank. "What did you do to him?"

Mahlay chuckled, walking around Marr's still form. "Nothing…much. You see when We approached him on Cerinia, he was nearly dead…much more stubborn than We had imagined. You see he managed to trick Us. Somehow, he placed himself in a trance once he realized he was nearly dead…" he said, "For a moment I suppose that he even had himself convinced that he was dead…certainly managed to confuse Us. Unfortunately, he would have died had We left him on Cerinia. You see, with the Motherstone dead, the planet itself is becoming completely void of life, the air is almost completely toxic now…" he said, "When we found Marr however, he was huddled up in some small cavern. As you would imagine he attempted to attack Us as soon as he saw us. We managed to take him down with little to no damage to his body, but We were forced to place him in his current state or he'd have simply attacked Us again. We assured you however, he is very healthy…many of Our new followers are quite gifted in healing, and as you know, we Cerinians do heal rather quickly…"

Reena stepped forward, causing Mahlay to move away from Marr. "Think about it Reena. We can make this all go away, as if it had never happened. You and Marr can be happy again. Just say the word…and none of this ever took place. We are here to make peace. The elders deserved what it was We did to them. They wanted to control our lives. All We did was set us free of their hold."

Reena pressed her paw over the scar that had formed over the center of Marr's chest. His heartbeat was steady and calm. "Why did you come to me?"

Mahlay sighed. "We have no other reason than simply wanting to help…all leaders need people to call friends."

Reena simply leaned forward, resting her head on Marr's chest. "Alright…but do what you promised. Just make it all go away. I don't want to remember any of this." He'd brought Marr back to her, and she knew he could just as easily take him back away from her. "I don't care how you do it…I don't want him to remember any of this either. I'll do whatever you want, as long as I am with him…I don't care."

Mahlay's paw fell on her shoulder for a moment. "Do not worry…when you wake up, you'll remember nothing at all," he said as the vixen began to fall only to have Marr catch her suddenly, "When We are finished you will be together as I promised. Then Krystal would come to Us."

"_I thought you had given up on that folly Mahlay,"_ Rath'ma's voice rung in his ears.

Mahlay chuckled. "Do not worry Rath'ma, it is her mate that We are after. His influence here is more than We could ever have alone…We need him, and once We no longer do…Krystal may spend her life mourning his death."

* * *

Fox's small team found themselves overlooking a large fortress that Fox scarcely recalled. Night had set in hours ago and it was nearly morning. While most of the ladies of the group rested in the small space under the outcropping of rocks that Fox and Falco sat on, the anxious vulpine and falcon spied the area over, each with his own long range imaging device very much like the one that Fox recalled losing on this planet in his former life. It was as the landscape slowly scaled by that Fox stopped. Near a massive tower of stone and metal in the center of the area, Fox watched as several Sharpclaw dragged someone inside. Whoever it was, the person was completely limp. Fox quickly tapped Falco's shoulder…

"Hey…Falco…" he said, "Middle of the area," he said zooming in his device to its maximum range, "Those two have dad. I think mom is in that tower too."

Falco set down his device for a moment. "Either of you two know anything about that tower?" he asked looking to Fox as he passed his own device to the blue vixen that sat at his side.

Krystal shook her head. "I never came here before…"

"I was in that tower for a little while," Fox said, "But at the time I was kinda occupied. Didn't really notice anything other than the genetic weapon trying to roast my ass alive."

Krystal looked up and down the tower until her eyes caught something familiar near the very top. "Fox!" She ducked realizing that she'd yelled. "Fox…" she whispered, "Near the top of the tower."

Fox took back his binoculars, and he and Falco both looked toward the top of the tower where a familiar form stood near a window. "Holy shit…" Falco gasped. "It's your mom."

Fox studied the figure for a moment, before putting his binoculars away, "You're right…I'd know that form anywhere."

"_I hope that she is in fair health,"_ Galya's voice rang in his head.

Fox sighed, pulling the chrome knife from its sheath while pulling the short sword he'd received when he'd first begun his Viper training. "I'm going to take point. I need you all following behind me…wake up the others."

Falco sighed. "Look, I'm all up for this aggressive side you're showing and all, but…are you sure this is smart?"

Fox looked to the blue falcon. "I just watched two Sharpclaw soldiers drag my father's body into that tower. If their leader is really in league with Andross, and always has been…we need to get mom and dad out of there…and fast. I'm trying not to think about what Scales would do if he got his filthy hands on mom."

Falco looked about for a moment. "This Scales guy really that bad?"

He suddenly noticed a sudden shudder crawl through Krystal's body, causing Fox to pull her closer to him. "In that other life I was tilling you all about…" Fox paused for a moment. "I thought he was dead when I first saved Krystal from this planet. We came back here about…" He paused looking to the vixen for a moment. "Three years later. We actually really liked this place, and since it was apparently pretty peaceful after it was put back together, we came here to visit an old friend…in our case right now he isn't even born yet." He paused again. "First morning here, I couldn't find Krystal at all. When I found her, Scales had decided he was going to show me just what he thought of me…"

Falco looked to the vixen for a moment, who shuddered again. "He…raped her?"

Fox shook his head. "No…I didn't give him the chance luckily enough, but that's not the point…" Fox said, "He's got serious issues, and most of 'em lie on the fact that his race is male-dominant. So there's only one real thing on his mind when he sees a female of any species."

Falco cocked an eyebrow at the fox. "Dude, that's gross," he said, "I don't wanna think about something like that. I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes though," he said looking at Fox.

Fox sighed. "I can't let him leave that building alive…" he said, "Him or Andross. Last time I was here, Andross wasn't here anymore, but this time…he was never forced to leave…because I wasn't supposed to come here until I was in my late thirties."

"So?" Falco asked, "What does that mean?"

Fox shook his head. "It means that my parents are both stuck in that tower right now," he said looking to the tower, "Andross may still have some kind of feelings for my mother, but he definitely has no love for my dad. I don't know why it is he's still got dad alive, but I'm betting it's not pretty."

* * *

The lights of the room were no more than small torches. His head pounded and the lights of the room wore thin, his vision did not seem to be responding to light or dark, there was only the constant throbbing in his brain. He slowly opened his eyes only one small thing became completely clear. His arms were shackled to the walls, and the room he sat in was small, dank, and cold. No matter what he tried, his body would not stop shaking. His only thought was of the vixen that was being held somewhere above…Vixy was up there, she was alone, and worst of all…Andross was with her. Tilting his head to either side, James managed to rub his eyes a bit against the base of his paw. There was an all too familiar taste of blood in his mouth, and he could feel the warmth of a hot stream of blood that trailed down between his eyes. The event slowly came back to him. They had underestimated him, kept him barely locked up. He never really saw the shot coming that had knocked him out when he'd broken free, but this time it seemed that they made certain that he wouldn't manage a second escape. It was as the world blurred vaguely back into a visible haze that a familiar looking figure stood out through the darkness…

The vulpine spit out a bit of blood, by the taste clearly not his own.

"Andy…" He smiled.

The old white-haired ape stepped from the shadows. "Hello James…fancy meeting you here. I am certain that Vixy would be more than happy to see you right now, but I intend to save that little treat for a more opportune moment."

At the mention of his mate's name, something in James snapped, causing him to lunge forward. The shackles about his wrists pulled his arms back so hard that his shoulders hurt, halting his movement mere inches from the ape's face. Andross chuckled…

"So incredibly violent…" He sneered. "Tell me James, have you any idea how it feels to love someone all your life, and when you finally get the nerve to tell that person…they tear out your heart and spit on it?"

James snarled. "Take a step closer and I'll show you how it really feels."

Andross laughed, turning his back to the imprisoned vulpine. "You take me for some sort of fool?" he asked, "Of course I'd never stand a chance against the legendary James McCloud…then again you were always like this growing up, weren't you? Strong, popular, handsome…it was no wonder why she left me for you," he said as he took a few steps away before suddenly turning about, "But you never deserved her…not for one moment did you…"

"GET OVER YOURSELF!" James spat angrily. "She didn't leave you for me. Vixy left you because she couldn't stand to watch you slowly turn into this thing that's standing in front of me," he said, "She left because she couldn't sit by and watch as you slowly lost your fucking mind."

"Yes James," Andross retorted, "Perhaps I am mad…but with all that I have seen, is it not justified? I sat by my entire life, watched, doing nothing but good for Lylatians everywhere, only to slowly watch my people be cast out to that worthless, unlivable ball of waste and death. We deserted Venom…"

"Because you all poisoned it," James growled, "You stripped away every livable resource there, and when you were done you though you could all just move on to Lylat and pull the same shit."

Andross nodded. "Yes, we did violate Venom completely, didn't we? In fact were it not for my great, great grandfather, this whole thing possibly never would have happened…but I am attempting to fix it…" he said, "I have developed a device that will purify everything on Venom; the water, the air, the soil. It will be like a fresh breath of life to the planet itself. With all the studying I've been doing on atmospheric development and bio-rhythmics, I can even make Titania livable, if given the time. And when I finally put all of this to the test, all of Lylat will welcome me back into their arms as a hero…"

"Nobody follows a madman Andross," James said, "People aren't stupid…after all that you've done to them, you really think that they'll just welcome you back with open arms? You really are out of your fucking mind."

Andross chuckled. "You act as though I would give them an open choice," he said, "After all, once I present your body to them and prove that not even the great James McCloud can stand in my way…they will all fall in line," he said, "As for Vixy, it will take time, but she will eventually accept the fact that her and I are simply two of a kind…" He paused on his way out of the room. "She and I will be together forever, even if she has to be stuffed and mounted in my study. Good bye for now James…" he said stopping near the two large Sharpclaw guards that stood near his cell, "Do as you wish…just keep him alive."

One of the two guards entered the room, leaving the other to wander off. It seemed like only this particular guard was having much of a bad day. It was as the animal approached him however, that something caught his attention. This guard had a small ring of keys attached to his belt…not only that, there was a blaster tucked into his belt as well. It seemed only appropriate for one that had no way of acquiring a holster for it. It was as this large reptile stepped up to James that the guard drove its large fist into the defenseless vulpine's gut, which drove James against the wall. James's mind instantly went to the thick chains that held his wrists. He kept against the wall causing the reptile to step forward this time. However, as the Sharpclaw threw his large fist, the nimble fox seemed to leap off the wall and over the reptiles head, his slight flip causing the chains of his shackles to wrap about the lizard's neck…and before there could be any sort of retaliation, James spun about, wrapping the chains completely around the creature's neck. Fearful that there was not enough force pressed against the reptile's neck, James walked up to the large lizard's back and placed his feet against the back of his head, while pulling on his shackles until he could feel the trickle of blood oozing from under his bindings. The Sharpclaw flailed madly in an attempt to pull the chains from his neck, but found that the tangled mess about his neck was far too much. Unfortunately for the fox however, this reptile was much more intelligent than most, and in a very quick response to his situation, the Sharpclaw reached for the blaster in his belt and lined the barrel up with the chains, firing a single shot. The near silent blast of light and heat ate through the chain instantly, causing James to fall back off of the reptile's back…

The large lizard attempted to call out, only to wrap his large clawed hands about his aching throat before turning about in anger. Fortunately as the reptile whipped the blaster in his hand in James's direction, a thick chain slapped against his hand, knocking the weapon into the air. The Sharpclaw instantly retorted by lunging forward, however James once again leaped into the air this time coming down on the reptile's back with a blaster now in his paw. The shot that pierced the back of the reptile's helmet spattered the floor beneath them with a large spat of blood, and as the reptile's body quivered a bit after the shot, James retrieved the keys from the animal's belt, not wasting any time in removing his shackles. With his paws on his knees, James doubled over, breathing heavily for a moment. It had been a long time since he'd known this kind of action…at the very least any legwork. However, his mind went back to the vixen that was somewhere in the building, and he rushed off in dire need to see her freed from the clutches of the madman that had captured them both, before it became far too late…

* * *

Fox slunk up beside the door of the entrance of the tower. He was certain that Falco would be angry with him, and even through Krystal seemed upset with him, he knew that she at the very least would understand why he was rushing off on his own. Something told Fox that it was time to move in on the tower, but he also did not want to get the others caught up in what might happen. There was something odd about how this was all playing out. There were no guards outside, even though he was certain that Scales was smart enough to at least send a few guards back out to watch the tower's entrance. It was as he stood there that Fox sniffed the air for a moment…

"You smell that?" he instinctively asked, not noticing that Galya was the only being nearby.

There was a light chuckle. _"How can I smell anything? I do not possess a nose."_

Fox shook his head. "I smell blood…" he said, "Sharpclaw blood…a lot of it."

Fox slowly pushed the door open only to have a single Sharpclaw warrior fall through the slowly opening doors. A blaster had seared a lightly bleeding wound through his right eye. The death was most likely instantaneous as there was little to no chance of the animal actually having lived through the experience. There was no doubt in Fox's mind. Somehow his father had broken free and managed to get hold of one of the weapons that was taken from the Great Fox. It seemed like there were bodies no matter where he turned or where he went. Finally however, the carnage led the young Fox to what seemed like a spiral staircase that led up the massive tower while leading about the walls. Oddly the inside of the tower looked nothing like he recalled, in fact, it was well made and logically put together. It was amazing how much ten years difference could make to such a structure, turning it from something so well constructed, into the horrible structure that he recalled from his past life. It was as he neared the top of the building, exhausted and almost completely out of breath…that Fox looked about to the four dead Sharpclaw that lay at his feet…

"Forty-five shots…" He sighed. "I doubt he's got a back up battery for that blaster he's using, and if it was fully charged the one he's got isn't well off."

"_What does that mean?"_ Galya asked.

Fox rushed off with a renewed vigor. "It means my dad is about to burst into Andross's office…practically unarmed."

As Fox finally cleared the last step of the stairs, a shot rang out. Not the shot of a blaster; it was far too loud, but what carried his feet even faster than ever was the sound of his mother's voice screaming his father's name. He barreled into the open hall where a pair of massive red doors had been thrown open. Fox gasped at the sight of General Scales, the tyrant that would eventually attempt to overthrow the entire planet, impaled through his neck on the sharp guardrails that kept passers from falling from the stairs. A blaster had been fired through both his thighs, and his right arm had been hit in his upper shoulder…next to the body was a small hand blaster that had been carelessly tossed aside. Finally stepping through the doors the scene spread out before him. Vixy stood off to one side of her mate, whereas James stood cradling a wound in his left side, and a familiar Venomian stood at the far end of the room with his paw clutching the wound that leaked blood down the side of his neck. The white vixen looked to Fox as soon as he stepped into the room, but her attention went right back to James…

"Face it Andross…" James half chuckled, "With Fox here…you're as good as dead. You've only got one more shot, and even if you killed me, you'd still be dead."

Andross sighed, lowering the large revolver he held. He'd been beaten. There was no chance of him getting out alive. "Well then…" He sighed. "I suppose I should put this bullet where it'll do the most damage then, shouldn't I?"

The ape's motion was quick and precise. It was thrown with such speed and precision that there was little to no time to react before the three vulpine realized what had happened. James was dumbstruck as Vixy collapsed into his arms, a small wound in her chest ebbing a thick crimson as she let out a choked gasp in an attempt to say something through the blood that flooded her lungs. James's attention was however drawn to the old scientist as he let out a scream of agony as he watched his right hand fallen from his arm. His attention then shifted to his son, who held a small, mirror-polished blade. His eyes were glazed over in a haze of disbelief and bitter rage, tears trailed down his cheeks…the anger that welled up inside him caused Fox to grit his teeth, so hard in fact that his gums began to flood his mouth with his own blood. Before James could react, the young fox shot across the room with speed unlike anything he'd ever seen. Andross didn't even seem to have any time to utter the words that left his lips as no more than a spat of blood that plastered across the front of Fox's face. A twist of the knife in Fox's paws caused the ape's mouth to fall open in a silent cry of pain, before he felt the weapon being torn free of his ribs. The ape stumbled, falling against the wall of the room where he slid into a seated position. It was as he sat there that the ape smiled at Fox before reaching his only good hand into his pocket and pressing a small button at the end of a small metal tube before Fox hand the chance to realize that it was some sort of detonator. It was as the blind rage left Fox's eyes that he turned about. James sat there with the bloodstained white vixen in his arms, cradling her head gently in the cook of his elbow as she lay across his lap. She struggled to say something, only to have James press his lips against hers…

"Shhhh…" he hushed her. "I won't leave you, not like this," he consoled her, "Son…get out of here. If I know him as well as I think I do…this whole place will go up in just another minute."

Shaking off the situation for a moment, Fox rushed to his parents' sides. "Dad I'm not leaving you here!"

The expression on his fathers face as he whipped his head about to meet his son's eyes was not one he'd ever seen on the old vulpine's face. It was as if all the life had simply left him the instant that bullet had torn through his mother's body. He slowly turned about, resting his head against Vixy's…

"I'm staying…" he said, "You've proven to me that you're capable of taking care of yourself. I just want you to know…that no father has ever been as proud of his son as I am. I can't live without her Fox, and I don't plan on trying."

Not bothering to wipe away the tears that blurred his vision, Fox stepped toward his father. "Dad…" He paused. "I don't want to be alone…not again."

James sighed, stroking Vixy's head. "Fox…you can't save everyone. It's pointless to try. If your little chart taught me anything, it was that I never actually saw how well I really had it…" He paused, stroking Vixy's hair. "Until I started to think about what it would be like to lose the two of you. That was why I gave up Star Fox. Not because of Peppy, or anything else, but because I realized just how close I was to losing the two of you."

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded as someone pulled on Fox's arm, causing him to turn about where he found Krystal pulling him toward the balcony near where Andross lay dead. A familiar looking Cloudrunner stood out on the ledge…

"Fox…" She paused looking to Vixy. "Oh no. James…"

"No…" James shook his head. "Just get Fox out of here before this building collapses," he said looking to the two of them, "Krystal, take care of this moron for us…" He smiled looking to the cold vixen in his arms. "And don't be afraid to put your foot down…it always worked for her."

She could sense that his mind was made up. There wasn't a force in life or death that could tear him from his mate's side. The sapphire-furred vixen placed her paw on Fox's shoulder…

"Fox, you can't change his mind…" she assured him, "We have to go now, before the Sharpclaw regroup."

The vixen resorted to pulling him away from the scene until they were finally standing out on the balcony that looked far down to the ground below. Suddenly snapping out of his trance like state of sorrow, Fox leaped onto the Cloudrunner's back, and when Krystal mounted up behind him, the large reptilian bird dropped from the tower before leveling out and soaring off over the forests. He refused to look back, even when he heard the sound of the first explosion. He couldn't bring himself to look back and watch the flame remind him of the childhood loss that he'd had failed to correct…


	22. Chapter 22: Knowledge

_**A/N:** Sorry this is so far in between all, but, i've been going through some weird shit on top of actually having one of the worst cases of writer's block that i've ever seen. LOL. Anyhow, I know chapter 22 is a little short, but, you'll understand why when chapter 23 is finished. I apologize again for any look waits, and I will do my best to have the next chapter up ASAFP. I've finally managed to settle into my new job so that shouldn't be a factor anymore. So the deal is that I plan on spending at least 2 hours a day writing on this fic until it is done. Chapter 23 is just getting started so it should be up within the next two weeks. Again I apologize for the horrible wait. Hope you all enjoy the chapter...Thanx for understanding ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 22: **_Knowledge_

_-For most it can be overpowering, for some it comes far too easily, but far more often is it mislead, misdirected, and misused. Knowledge in the proper hands can be the most lethal weapon in existence, but, the true use in knowledge is acquiring it-_

Upon returning to Corneria, Krystal noticed a drastic change in Fox's attitude and personality; he refused to speak to anyone, even her. He spent his every waking hour either sitting alone in his room, or training himself until every inch of his body seemed to be a panoply of cuts and scratches. It was no better the day of the funeral that the people of Lylat plotted for his parents; it distressed the young Cerinian vixen horribly to find that the only body not at the gathering was the one young fox that should have been there more than any other. However, what she found far odder than anything else, was the fact that everyone that attempted to speak to him, or console him, eventually stopped trying, even Falco, Katt, Fara, all eventually gave notice that Fox, simply did not want to be bothered, leaving only the young vixen to worry about him endlessly…

Slowly walking through the streets it seemed like everywhere Fox looked some aspect of his life was going down the drain. There was something however that he wouldn't let join the other aspects of his life; he knew his actions right now were causing Krystal some undue stress but, for the most part at the time it was necessary. She'd try her hardest to help but, there was no actual way for her to understand completely what it was that he was going through, sure she knew better than all his other friends, but, the problems that he was facing at the moment were much worse than even she knew. As he walked through the streets a small device in his right hand made a small warning sound causing him to look to the rooftops. As he did so a familiar voice echoed from his communicator…

"Fox I told you that thing wasn't ready yet, there's no telling what kind of energy signature that's gonna pick up on."

Fox sighed, "I gotta know Slip. Ever since this thing picked up that second signature I've been hoping that this person can explain things to me."

"But you said you and Krystal were the only ones that remember anything so far…" Slippy replied.

"That's the point maybe we weren't the only two that woke up like this…" He said, "…what if this person knows something, something that I missed. Slip with mom and dad gone again Krystal is all I've got left I can't let that history repeat itself."

The toad sighed heavily through the communicator, "I understand Fox…and even though I have a hard time with all this, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Well if this thing is right the target is right on top of me…" Fox replied, "…I don't get it thoug…." He paused as a shadowy figure stepped across the narrow alleyway via the rooftops, "…should have known. Slip I may be a little busy but I'll still be able to hear you. I think I found the person I'm looking for."

Fox quickly found his way to the rooftops by use of a nearby fire escape; however just like the other times he'd gone in search of this person, once again there was nothing. He looked about making his way across one roof and another until the small device in his hand gave him the same warning that it had before, however he'd frozen as he looked onto a young animal standing on the rooftop across from him. The long eared Lapin was slightly tall, and her black fur was unusual for her kind; however it was as she stood there that her long ears stood on end…

"Stay away from me…" She demanded stepping away from him.

Fox slowly took a step forward, "Listen I just wanna talk, I'm not gonna hur…."

As he was in mid-sentence, the lapin quickly leaped from the rooftop causing Fox to rush forward only to find she'd completely vanished, "Why would she be so paranoid?" He asked himself.

"_Perhaps the poor dear has been traumatized somehow."_ Galya's voice played through his mind.

"Yeah maybe," Fox replied, "but, I'm not counting on it."

"Hey Fox…" Slippy's voice suddenly shouted through the communicator causing him to jump, "…you've got a call, you want me to patch it through?"

Fox sighed, "Yeah go ahead Slip," There was a moment of silence before a voice came through…

"Fox?"

Fox looked confused for a moment, "Wolf?"

"Yeah, me, you know you were supposed to meet me and Zenna for lunch?" The voice paused, "what an hour ago?"

Fox snarled at the fact that he'd lost her again, "No, Wolf, I'll be there I just have to go take care of something first."

Wolf chuckled over the line, "Look Pup, you sound like you need some rest, so get home and get some sleep and you can just bring that little blue girlfriend of yours with you tomorrow, Zenna's been dying to introduce you to an old friend of hers," He laughed, "I keep telling her that you're a marked man but, she doesn't listen…" The wolf went quite for a moment, "…listen; I don't know how you knew but…thank you. The doctors said they're trying to find out what kinda heart condition it is, they said it doesn't look too bad now but, if I'd have gone too long without having it looked at…I wouldn't have had a prayer. I owe you, again."

Fox sighed, he could always catch the mysterious animal later, he smiled as he turned and started down the building headed home, "I'll explain it all when I think you're ready to hear it."

Wolf sighed, "Don't make me go over your head pup. You know Krystal, she'd tell me in a heartbeat if I asked her directly."

"Alright, tomorrow though."

Wolf sighed, "Alright pup. Get home will ya, she's probably worried sick."

"Yeah, thanks."

Fox quickly closed the channel and headed off; it had grown late in the night. However as he approached his home from a distance something seemed a bit askew; the lights were all on, and the fenced in yard was covered with blue bodies. Finally approaching the stoop, Fox found himself set upon by three of the huntresses of the group, one was wearing Cornerian clothing, while the other two refused to leave their Cerinian attire…

"What's going on?" Fox asked, "I thought you all didn't want to leave the compound."

They looked to each other before the one dressed in Cornerian clothing looked to him, "One of ours has…gone missing. I am certain that you know Reena."

"Does anyone know what happened?" Fox asked.

The three pointed to the door, "Nalya has gone inside to speak with Krystal," One said, "she was with Reena the night she vanished."

Fox headed inside only to find that Nalya sat on the sofa explaining everything to Krystal; and she spared no time retelling the story to fox as he found a seat next to Krystal. It wasn't until she was done that Fox looked to the older vixen, "You said this all happened last night?"

Nalya nodded, "Yes, she was seated on the rooftop of the building that overlooks the compound, I believe you all used the term barracks."

Fox thought back before he began to dial up a familiar com number, "What are you doing Fox?"

Fox handed her the small device that had helped him track down the disappearing person he'd lost on the rooftops, "Slippy made that scanner based on the readings he got from Galya; apparently Galya is giving off a sort of bio-rhythm that's not consistent with normal life. That thing hones in on it, I've been following someone at night with it, I was hoping she could tell me something more about these objects."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Krystal asked.

Fox sighed as he flipped his communicator shut, finding that he received no reply, "The other night me and Slip were testing it. It didn't just pick up Galya; we thought it was getting odd readings, it was reading three signatures instead of the two that I knew of. Slippy just called it an echo because it disappeared," He quickly removed Galya from the sheath on his back and stared into the blade which faded into a scene showing the striped Cerinian in the throws of passion with a familiar male that caused him to put the blade away.

"What was it?" Nalya asked.

Fox thought for a moment, "She's alive…" He replied looking to Krystal, "…she's sleeping with Mahlay."

Nalya chuckled, "Perhaps you are mistaken, Reena would sooner tear his heart from his chest."

Fox shook his head, "Not of the object he has is amplifying his telepathy to a dangerous level," He said looking to Krystal, "you said it was difficult to resist him; that random males that came forward to you were killing themselves."

Krystal lay a paw on his shoulder, "Fox we can't leave her in his hands…he's manipulating her somehow I know her she'd never give herself to anyone other than Marr…not willingly."

Suddenly Fox's communicator sounded causing him to quickly flip it open and hold it to his ear, "Slip…thank god, I need you to reporgram the scanners on the Great Fox to scan for the same signature that Galya was giving off."

The toad groaned, "Fox…you have any idea what hour it is?"

"Slip this is important damn it. Someone's been abducted. That reading the other day was right this thing works perfectly."

Slippy's voice suddenly seemed to crack, "Wait, it works?" He paused, "and you want me to integrate the OS into the scanners of the Great Fox?"

"Can you?" Fox asked.

"Well yeah," Slippy replied, "it's just a simple program upgrade it wouldn't require new hardware it's just a software program. Why? When are you leaving?"

Fox looked to Krystal and nodded, "In the morning," He replied, "first thing."

Later that night Fox found it nearly impossible to sleep, even with Krystal hanging onto him. He managed to slide out of her grip without waking her up, and walked into the bathroom where he turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face before looking into the mirror. The bright red fur that had replaced every strand of colored fur on his body was a sight that he still could not get used to, every time he looked into a mirror he expected that face to start talking to him at any moment, but, the stranger never did. It was however as he studied the stranger in the mirror that something over his right shoulder caused him to shoot about with his hands up in a defensive stance…

"Do not be alarmed…"

The voice came from beneath the darkened black hood of a cloaked figure standing at the far end of the room, whom held up a hand, "I do not mean you harm, in fact I mean you far from it."

Fox relented the stance a bit, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The figure approached him very non-threateningly as it reached a hand to his forehead, "I simply wish for you to see the truth…"

As the strange figure's hand touched Fox's forehead a bright light stole away his vision for a brief moment before his sight was met with darkness and all existence in the world around him faded from his sight…


	23. Chapter 23: Virtue

**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, happy to say that I got a spark of motivation. I'd like to take the moment to again however apologize, despite the fact that yes, i do tend to apologize a lot LOL. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy the chapter. I made sure to throw in a little something special at the end to make up for all the lack in the last chapter ^^ thanks for all the support guys. Enjoy..._

The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

**Chapter 23: **_Virtue_

_-A pinnacle of morality; virtue can be measured in many ways. How we determine right or wrong, how we are perceived by others around us, even to our habits with the opposite sex. It is often difficult to separate the mundane differences between righteous and malicious, but, in truth we all have our virtues and therefor are virtuous in our own right-_

* * *

***Flashback***

_ A single figure rushed through the trees, followed by two others that gave chase each laughing as they followed after one another in their favorite game. Finally a fourth figure chases after the first three…their speed through the trees is unmatched as one of the figures stops; a blue furred vixen dressed in a white top that covered her petite chest, while a matching log flap of white cloth hung over her loins. Her fur was split almost perfectly, leaving her entire left side white…_

"_You'll never get any stronger if you can't at least catch me." She taunted before shooting off into the trees._

_Suddenly a bright red furred male stopped panting heavily, "This is hardly fair, I'm not a huntress."_

"_You asked us to train you Rath'ma," A second female chuckled as she stopped._

_This vixen was marked with a white stripe from her forehead down her front ending below her own loincloth, "This was part of our training, you want to fight like a hunter you have to train like one."_

_The young male shook his head, "Galya, that is hardly fair, you three have been trained like this since you were kits."_

_The vixen shot back into the trees causing a third to take her place; this one having her white only on her arms and legs, "All the more reason for you to learn faster Rath'ma."_

"_Sariyanna, this is still a bit harsh," He sighed, "is there nothing that we can do that is any easier than this?"_

_Sariyanna chuckled, "Sorry Rath'ma, this is how we train our speed and balance. You will improve…"_

_The first vixen stopped again, "Or you will miss your step, and fall to your death."_

_Sariyanna shook her head, "Oh don't be silly Adamilla, a hunter has not died in this training in years."_

_Galya suddenly appeared on the tree directly to Rath'ma's left, "Though she is correct a fall from this height will kill you. Best stay on your toes."_

_ Again the three vixen became a blur as they shot back into the trees with the young red furred male following behind them as best he could. The differences in their speed could be measured in fathoms, as the blue blurs shot about him over and over seemingly running circles about him. Hours passed and hours more until the darkness of night no longer allowed for this training; where they four met on the forest floor around a small fire. Rath'ma was not welcome in the villages because of his fur, in all the centuries of Cerinian existence, some had attempted to kill him, and other banished him completely, however the three beautiful Cerinian hunters that sat about this fire with him were warm hearted enough to spare his life, and teach him to survive on his own in the wilds of Cerinia. As they all sat there with fresh fish from a nearby stream roasting over the fire, Galya placed a large leaf which held a mixture of herbs in front of the fox…_

"_This will help anything that hurts." She said applying the foul smelling mixture to a cut causing the young male to grit his teeth in pain._

"_Gently Galya," Adamilla said, "he is not used to this sort of treatment yet."_

_Sariyanna sighed, "Unfortunately we will be followed by more villagers if we do not head back soon."_

_It was as the three began to leave that they looked back on him, "Galya, stay with him," Sariyanna said, "he is still not ready to stay alone, not quite yet; but, Rath'ma you must get used to being alone out here, the three of us are needed in the village. Soon will be the migration and you will have to use what we have taught you in order for you to keep with the village."_

_Rath'ma nodded, "I understand…Galya, you do not need to stay. I would like to do my own training for a bit, and rest as I see fit…it the others worry I would hate for them to find you here with me."_

_Galya smiled as she kissed his forehead, "Do not worry Rath'ma, when they see that you are harmless, the Elder Council will allow you to return to the village. They are simply a group of Superstitious old fools," She said, "but, regardless I will stay. A bit of lighter training could help."_

_ As her sisters nodded they left the area leaving Galya to simply sit by; however once their minds were far enough away, the vixen turned leaping into the red fox's arms causing him to fall onto his back where they lost themselves in a passionate embrace. She'd never experienced the kind of feelings she felt for him, even after all the times that she had spent passing off one suitor after another, none saw the truth in it all because none would have it, she even feared that her own sisters might shun her for her actions regarding Rath'ma but, in her mind at the very least, it was all worth it. _

_ As it always seemed to occur, Rath'ma would wake in the early morning, and the vixen that lay beside him would be gone, she dared not stay any later than dawn. He wondered why it was that he wasn't woken rudely and suddenly as he usually was before the three vixen decided to train him half to death but, looking to the still visible moon in the sky, he could tell that today would start the harvest. His instructors would be very busy today fending off wanting suitors for most of the day. Gathering up his clothing, Rath'ma searched his surroundings before heading off…he was perfectly alone and that was as he needed it to be. His three gorgeous instructors had developed a habit of keeping a watchful eye on him, even if it was simply to make certain the villagers did not discover and kill him. For any Cerinian walking through the jungles of their home world in the clear and obvious open was no less then a death sentence. Something unseen suddenly stopped in front of him as the young fox looked forward with a strange glare on his face; it wasn't a look of fear or anger, but, sheer annoyance. The large pale scaled reptile slowly faded into view, the Cryn were feared as the dominant predators on Cerinia, for a Cerinian to kill one single handed, was unheard of. However, as he stood there the creature came off as frozen, it's jaws wide as if it were ready to swallow him whole…_

_Rath'ma scoffed, "Pathetic reptiles."_

_ The creature suddenly split down it's center and each half was cast aside allowing Rath'ma passage without having to leave his desired path. After a short time of walking, Rath'ma stopped before a small outcropping of large boulder like stones. As the red furred vulpine stood there, the tall, pointed stones shifted, leaning to their sides barring open a tunnel below. This place he'd discovered when he was still very young; the Cryn had assaulted his village leaving none alive but himself, and only because he had fallen into the stratum below. The steps inside were the strangest part of the cavern, they led down like an ever growing spiral into a dark chamber, but, the steps themselves were made of roots. The decent led him down into a seemingly bottomless pit with a massive platform suspended by thick roots. The walls of the cavern were lined with large, blue stones, each of which was housed within a golden lining. When he was only a young child he had counted a total of two hundred buried in the walls, spiralling down the room; and to this day all were dark and colorless, all but three. Reaching out his right arm. A snake of electricity shot from one of the stones, flowing into his arm, causing large arcs of electricity to snake off of his feet bounding across the surface he stood on; and as he finally pulled his arm away. The stone now dormant and colorless caused the entire world to quake in pain. He found little time in these present days to absorb their strength. He was certain at this point that he could overpower any being on Cerinia. Cryn were disembowelled at a flick of his wrist, people bided to his beacon command, and the strongest hunters of his people were now convinced that they were utterly, and desperately lost without him…_

_ Rath'ma made his way back to his small camp; it was a quaint little hovel settled at the top of a cliffside. He could only smile to himself as he looked out over the lights of the village; Sariyanna, Adamilla, and Galya, were three of the most attractive, strongest females of the village. Yet, here in this little camp, he had already successfully mated with the three of them, one after another. He found it amusing that, though the three had no secrets amongst one another, they seemed to hold this one thing to themselves. Leaning against a thick tree and overlooking the village, Rath'ma watched a snake of electricity and raw power course through his arm, arcing from his palm into his fingertips…_

_ Days would pass, and his training, and his lies would continue as he would pretend to be outran and outclassed by the three, as they seemed to find his weakness but his willingness to press on despite it attractive. He wanted them, but, not just one of them, he wanted the three of them…he wanted to make certain that his were the only hands that would ever touch their flesh. These three vixen played a key part in his plan. It was almost time to show them what it was he had found when he ventured outside the jungle and forest, the massive ship that lay in the valley for untold generations. That night the four sat at Rath'ma's camp…_

"_The world keeps trembling," Sariyanna suddenly said, "if this keeps up, our entire world will fall apart."_

"_I doubt that much is true," Rath'ma chuckled, "there must be a reason behind it all, but, that is regardless. There is something I would like to show the three of you. Something that I found when I was still very young."_

_The three looked to each other before looking back to him, "Is it a far trip?" Galya asked._

_Rath'ma nodded, "I am afraid it will take a day at the least. It lays outside of the boarders of the woods."_

"_Alright then," Adamilla said, "but, we will need to inform the villagers that we will be…"_

"_No…" Rath'ma replied, "…you know how the Elders feel about leaving the woods."_

_Sariyanna chuckled, "Do not worry Rath'ma, we will not tell them where we are going, just that it is an exercise."_

_ That night the four would set out, and by morning they found themselves further than most of them had ever been. As the light of the morning broke over the horizon however, Rath'ma pointed to a massive black object laying in the valley. The vixens had never seen anything like it, though they were at a distance it looked like some sort of massive tree that had fallen long ago, leaving only the trunk behind, but, it was black and yet shone with a blinding intensity. Whatever it was it caused the three vixen to look to each other before they all made their way off to the structure which turned out to be made of metal. It was the single largest thing any of them had ever seen and they all became visibly curious about it…_

"_What is it?" Galya asked tapping it with her knuckles producing a dense but hollow sound._

_Rath'ma approached the object, "From what I have been able to compile…it is some sort of vessel that can somehow travel to the stars; come with me this is not the most of what I wanted to show you."_

_ They found the insides of the place to be dank, it's halls carried the smell of rot and rust, but, however frightened the three were they followed behind their red furred guide. After a short walk, Rath'ma guided the three ladies into a massive dome-shaped room that he made his way to the center of while the sisters watched. The young vulpine made his way to a small console at the far end of the room, and suddenly the room became filled with awe inspiring lights that melded into the form of a bright yellow sphere being circled by several smaller ones of varying colors and sizes. It was as they stared on that tiny dots of light lined the room in all areas…_

"_What is this?" Sariyanna asked._

_Rath'ma chuckled, "It is all done with lights somehow…the things that I have learned from this…ship. This is called a Star Map, it is the mapping of the worlds that surround the great star Krazoa, the third one is where we live," He said causing the three of them to walk beneath the image of their world, "I have learned that there are millions of worlds beyond our own, and I now understand that the Elders wished for us not to know that this…this world is not our home. We came here long ago aboard this ship. Don't you see? This entire existence here…it is nothing but a lie."_

_As Galya looked over what she was seeing she looked to Rath'ma, "But there has to be a reason behind it all, father would never do something like that if there was not."_

"_Father has lied to us before Galya," Sariyanna replied, "but…to hide something like this."_

_Adamilla looked to Rath'ma, "How did you find this place?"_

"_When I first ran from the Cryn that attacked my home," He replied, "this place was what gave me sanctuary. For some reason the Cryn fear this place. I stumbled into one of these…controls out of fear, and was greeted by a voice. That voice has long since died, but, the information that it led me to was bountiful, I learned more in a day than an elder can learn in their entire lives. This was also where I learned about the stones."_

_Before they could realize what was happening Rath'ma was actually behind them at the other end of the room, "You would not believe the things that I have seen through those stones, the power that they have gifted me," He said inclining his step onto the wall walking until he was on the ceiling, "the power of just one of them is enough to triple the ability of your average Cerinian. To this day, I have absorbed the power of one hundred and ninety-eight. I hoped that you would all understand when I brought this to you; for soon there will be a new order to things…and I wish the three of you to be there with me when it happens…"_

_Only one glance between them told them the truth, "Have we all?" Galya asked, "mated with him."_

_Adamilla looked to the red fox, "Did you think that we would accept this?"_

_Sariyanna pushed past her sisters, "Rath'ma, what are you planning? These tremors lately; you are at the source of them…I can sense it."_

_Rath'ma shot to the floor where he stood before them, "If that is so then perhaps you would have your sisters know about your…" He smiled, "…true mating habits."_

_Galya sighed laying her hand on her sister's shoulder, "We've always known Sariyanna. We saw you with that female near the Breaking Falls. We do not care," She said looking to Rath'ma, "you however. You made me believe that I was in love with you. You manipulated all three of us…and why? To be at your call whenever you wished?"_

_Rath'ma sighed stepping forward with his hands over his heart, "You must believe that I do love you…" He replied, "all of you. That is why I never came forward with any of this. I did not want this confrontation to take place…but, I knew that I could not lie to you forever. Please, just…just come with me and see the stones for yourselves, and you will see for yourselves."_

_ Though hesitant, the three decided to find out what was making Rath'ma act so strangely; they found however that when they stepped into the area of the cavern a cold chill ran up their spines causing their fur to stand on end. Something was wrong about this place, they could feel it in their very being, and it's intensity only grew as they traversed the spiral of stairs that led down to the large, round platform. The looked in stunned shock at the massive amount of the once brilliant stones. As they marvelled at the room, Rath'ma stepped to the center of the room…_

"_I wanted to share this with you." He said, "with these last two stones I will become the single most powerful being in existence. We can share everything together…there will be nothing we cannot have."_

_The three looked to each other, "Do you actually think that is what we would want?" Galya asked, "Rath'ma…before I knew about you and my sisters, just being with you would have been everything I needed," She said shivering, "but, what you are doing here is wrong. It feels like this entire place is in total agony."_

_Rath'ma sighed, "This is truly how you all feel?"_

_Sariyanna stepped forward, "How do you expect us to feel? This whole time you've been lying to all three of us; and from the way it feels in this place, you may be dooming our people to death."_

_It was as Rath'ma reached out to the last stones however that a low, calm toned, disembodied voice echoed into the area, "You must not continue this course of action, or the consequences will be disastrous."_

_Rath'ma looked up, "Who is there?"_

"_We are the Krazoa…" The voice replied, "…keepers of the balance, and your actions are greatly disrupting that balance. You must stop this before the consequences become more than you or your people can fathom."_

_At the mention of the word Krazoa, the three vixen resisted the urge to bow, "Rath'ma…the Krazoa are gods…if you contradict them you will suffer."_

"_None will stop me." Rath'ma replied._

_ The thee hunters quickly lunged forward only to be frozen in his gaze, it felt as if the very gravity of their entire world was bearing down to hold them in place; and they watched as bolts of electricity shot from Rath'ma's hands creating a current between himself and the remaining stones. Reaching for her favorite knife, Galya's fingers fumbled the solid piece of polished metal from it's sheath only to have it clatter to the floor. However, the young vixen's abilities slightly differed from those of her sisters. Galya looked to the fallen blade causing it to suddenly shoot through the air, plunging it's tip into the red fox's side. His broken current caused a bolt of the red energy he'd been channelling to break loose striking the far wall, resulting in a small explosion that threw the three from his grip as he stumbled back with the blade lodged in his side. He attempted to say something, only to have his words leave his mouth in a large clot of blood. As the vixens watched him collapse to his knees, the room began to shake furiously, as if the world itself was coming down around them. The three suddenly gasped as the looked to Rath'ma, only to see a large, cloaked figure standing over his body, it wore a mask of that almost seemed golden and oddly figured…_

"_Krazoa…" They whispered before kneeling._

_The Krazoa brushed a thin hand over the red fox's head, "Do not hold ill to the boy…" It said slowly looking to the vixens, "…he was simply mislead, and very lonely. His misdeeds were not of a sound mind," It said slowly approaching them, "with the remaining power gone from the stones, this world will crumble and fall."_

_Adamilla looked to her sister before looking to the being, "But, our family…is there nothing we can do to stop this?"_

_The Krazoa sighed shaking it's head, "It would take a spellstone of immense size to nullify the collapse. Such a thing has never been attempted, and I would need much assistance to create one," It said looking to the roof of the room where a mass of blue figures circled the ceiling, "the Krazoa spirits that gave birth to those stones have no purpose now, they can help me generate the stone, but, I require living flesh to make the stone itself."_

_Sariyanna pushed her sister to either side, "Then take me…once father learns my secret I will be banished, and here…that is just as well as an execution."_

"_Your courage is admirable child," The Krazoa said placing a hand on her head, "but, I am afraid the size of the stone needed reflects the size of the sacrifice required."_

_Sariyanna looked to either side as she felt her sisters take her hands, "We all go…" Galya said, "…we could not bear to go on if you were not there with us Sariyanna, since we were born we have not been away from each other's side for any longer than a day."_

_ The Krazoa nodded slowly before raising it's arms into the air causing the spirits overhead to spiral down toward them. The three sisters tightly embraced one another as the mass of blue figures swirled around them, and as the lights grew brighter and brighter about them they could feel a gentle warmth course through their bodies. Suddenly the spirits broke away, before all driving forward into their bodies, while at the same moment Rath'ma leaped into the still standing Krazoa's body knocking them both into the apex of the formation. With a bright flash of blinding light, the world's shaking stopped, and hovering above the center of the platform was a massive, spinning spellstone…_

***** End Flashback*****

Startled, Fox fell back before retreating across the floor till his back was against the far wall; he had no idea who's eyes he was seeing it all through but, he felt it, almost as if he had lived it. And in a sudden fit of realization he looked to the still cloaked figure that stood before him…

"The Krazoa…" He said, "…he was pulled into the stone by Rath'ma. Is that what caused all of this…this weird shit?"

The stranger stepped to the slightly opened door looking to the sleeping vixen, "Beware of Mahlay…" He said, "…even in his current state Rath'ma is more powerful than you might believe." He said turning and walking toward the other end of the room.

"Wait," Fox called as he jumped to his feet, "who are you…are you the person that did all this?"

The cloaked figure sighed, "I am simply a Remnant of the past Fox McCloud…" He said, "…and though there are creatures in this universe that possess the ability to turn back time, I am afraid that one of them I am not. I can however tell you that you," He said looking back to the room, "something about the two of you is integral to setting everything right. However, something went wrong when you made that last attempt, and it cost you all your lives…" He said walking toward the shower, "…a word of caution, The Council seldom passes the notion to set back time. It takes a devastating toll, and there is no telling the outcome of doing so. This will be your one and only second chance to set everything right."

Fox stepped toward him, "Right? Right? How is anything right? Mom and dad are dead, Peppy's gone, I'm missing a fucking leg."

The stranger sighed shaking his head, "It is sad," He said as he walked forward vanishing as he would have met the wall leaving an echo of his voice, "so close to everything, and still to blind to see that it is there."

Despite all the things he was feeling at the moment, the young vulpine stumbled back into the room where he looked onto the sleeping vixen, who'd clenched his pillow tightly to her, clearly in mistake of it being him. All that was happening now was caused from one animal's single minded obsession with power. He looked out the window only to see Sol rising up over the distant horizon, casing it's rays across the vixen's face causing her to seemingly sparkle in the light. Though he hated to do so, he'd have to wake her up and they would move out in the morning…

Fox made his way down the stair, he'd wake his love up the very same way he did in their past life, with the smell of breakfast. He was actually surprised at how much things had actually remained the same as before. Krystal still had a strange thing for pancakes, possibly because aside from the things that she'd eaten on Sauria, it was her first food outside of Cerinia. The first few were fine before something caught Fox's attention; someone was watching him from behind, but, it wasn't the eyes of a loving vixen…instead it shot a cold spectral chill down his spine, as if someone was watching him with a murderous intent. It was almost out of pure instinct that Fox turned about swinging the pan he held only to smash it into a fist that was aimed at his face, causing the attacker to reel back, before forcing his hand into a fist causing the broken fingers to relocate. It was a male Cerinian who's white patch was a rough, jagged, star shape that covered his neck, shoulders, and head…

"Cerinian?" Fox asked himself before sliding under an impressively aggressive kick, "…holy shit."

The animal leaped at Fox only to have Fox slide under the dinner table coming up on the other side. However, the Cerinian quickly lifted one leg into the air, bringing an axe kick down into the table that tore it in half, the force sending a split through the floor that Fox leaped out of the way of before shooing in to one side, as he managed to lay the still hot pan he held across the animal's head…

"That was an antique you bastard."

With a vicious growl the blue male shot back in at Fox swiping his outstretched fingers at him like some sort of blade, the near misses leaving large blade-sized gashes in Fox's shirt. Suddenly Fox dodged one of the strikes, moving under the animal's arm, only to have the arm snap back toward him as the attacker spun on his heel. The glance of the attack bit into the door of the refrigerator, sheering a good portion of the door from the hinge. Another shot came in off Fox's right shoulder, giving him an open moment to catch the arm by the wrist, before the other hand shot in like the point of a spear crossing the first. Fox caught the second arm by the wrist as well before pulling the Cerinian's arms tight across his neck, suddenly Fox flipped forward driving his heel across the top of his attacker's head, laying him to the floor as he himself landed on his back. In what seemed like the same motion however, Fox swung about driving both feet into the side of the animal's face sending him rolling across the floor…

As Fox pulled himself back to his feet a sharp sting in his shoulder caused him to notice the blood caused by one of the missed attacks. He'd never seen a fighting style like it, even in a Cerinian…his strikes seemed just as lethal and effective as any blade he'd ever carried. It seemed for a moment the fight was over just as soon as it had started, before the blue furred attacker suddenly pushed up off his arms and tucked rolling forward; Fox attempted to block the strike but, it seemed to come from everywhere at once. The animal's feet came in as if he were to attack Fox's midsection, but, as Fox's guard fell to his gut, the Cerinian's feet instead crushed down onto his own, before his body followed in driving both fists into Fox's chest with a force that hurled his back into the counter. As Fox recovered he rolled his neck…

"Okay pal, now it's personal…"

Fox shot across the room only to suddenly stop a foot in front of his attacker, who had somehow taken the exact same fighting stance he was using. Fox slowly circled about to the left, causing the Cerinian to do so in the opposite direction, perfectly mimicing his movements. It seemed as though nothing would happen, before Fox threw a single punch, only to have the Cerinian duck under it with an uncanny speed, turning his back to Fox while driving his elbow into the vulpine's gut. Fox instantly doubled over in pain resulting in the Cerinian reaching around his neck and using his new grip as leverage to drive a knee over his own body into Fox's face. Following through the attack, the blue fox rolled over Fox's body so that they were now back to back, and with the crook of his elbow now around Fox's throat, pulled his victim viciously over his shoulder, driving Fox onto the back of his neck with sickening force. Laying on his stomach Fox suddenly rolled forward laying his feet on either of the Cerinian's shoulders and locking his feet around his attackers neck, fox rolled back swinging the Cerinian onto his back with a powerful force, before rolling and leaping into the air, and driving his fist down into the blue fox's chest upon his decent, causing a burst of blood to spray from his mouth…

As if he'd not been effected at all, the Cerinian managed to slide himself out from under Fox's body, diving a powerful Mule Kick into Fox's back, causing Fox to stumble across the room, before the attacker shot back at him. This time however, the attacks that were thrown were unfollowable; three punches seemed to land across his chest and shoulders, while a third was driven into his stomach with a force that caused Fox to double over again. As this caused Fox to drop his guard, the Cerinian outstretched his arms, before delivering a punch to Fox's chest that was thrown with speed and force that Fox could neither follow nor fathom sliding him back into the ruined refrigerator. The next attack was clearly meant to kill, however, as the Cerinian's fist approached Fox; Fox suddenly ducked causing the attacker's fist to become lodged in the remains of the appliance. After rolling out of the way Fox lifted the pan that he'd dropped…

"G'night princess."

As the frying pan collided with the back of the animal's skull, his body went completely limp, and Fox backed into the counter sliding into a seated position, only to watch, through a half swollen eye, Fox could see Krystal rush downstairs. The fight had happened so fast, and was so brutal that he could already hear sirens outside. She quickly rushed to the Cerinian's side…

"Marr!" She half shouted, "Fox what happened?"

Fox chuckled lightly as he stood up looking over the room, "I need to paint a picture? He attacked me and I fought back."

Krystal left Marr before looking over Fox, "I am amazed that you are even standing. Marr was capable of even taking me out in a fight."

Fox winced as he approached the unconscious animal, "He wasn't acting on his own. He was blank, expressionless. Wait a minute. Isn't Marr the guy that?"

Krystal nodded as she rolled the injured Cerinian over, "Reena's mate…but Mahlay killed him on Cerinia."

Fox sighed, "I think maybe Mahlay had other plans in order. Cuz this guy punches like a fucking shotgun…but, right now I think I need some medical attention."

Krystal helped Fox to a seat in the living room, "Well it sounds like it's on it's way," She said, "just wait here for me and I'll go find something that we can use to tie Marr up with, we don't want him waking up and attacking again."

Fox simply sat there as emergency crews and Enforcers made their way into the house; several of the Enforcers rushed to the unconscious Cerinian…luckily however, they were quickly ordered to keep him safe and secure for when he did manage to wake up anytime soon. Perhaps, if they were lucky he would come around and be fully aware of where he had been…and hopefully at that point where Mahlay was…


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

**A/N: **_Hey all, I'm happy to say that this is the last chapter of plot building before the shit storm hits the proverbial fan ^^ Anyhow, I hope you are all enjoying the story as It will most likely end fairly soon, I've got a pair of endings put together so far. One happy, one...well not as happy. I've been pushed toward doing the happy ending by most readers though, which is good, because like these people I like a happy ending. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, thanks for all the support, and I'll post again asap..._

The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox

* * *

**Chapter 24: **_Memories_

_-Memories make up who we are and what we have made of ourselves. There are those that say loosing out memories is the single most horrible thing that can happen, as our memories are, who we are; therefore to loose them is to loose oneself. Our memories can lead to revolution, and revolution most often leads to war..._

Fox shook his head with an irritated sigh, "I told you twice…" He said wincing as a paramedic applied an ointment to a cut on his forehead, "…OW…" He looked at the paramedic, "…he is not a member of the compound, he was lost before they were forced off of their planet…"

Another paramedic called from across the room, "This one's gonna be fine, he's a little banged up but for the most part just looks like a pretty nasty concussion sir."

The Enforcer that questioned Fox sighed, "Good, cuff him and…"

"No…" Fox almost demanded, "…I don't think he actually knows what he's doing, so there's no way I'm pressing any charges. I need to talk to him."

The officer nodded, "Well that may be the case but, legally I have to…"

Fox looked to the cat rather intently, "Carl, how long did you know dad? Ten, twelve years? I need this guy, I need him free, functioning, and cooperative. You all don't have the tools to help the kind of problem he has…" He smiled at Krystal, "…but, she does."

Krystal sighed as she approached them, "Fox, I have no idea what Mahlay has done to him but, his mind is almost completely blocked out," She said placing her hand on his forehead, "it's just a jumble of thoughts that don't make any sense," She chuckled, "if it makes you feel any better he was not sent to kill you."

Fox winced as the paramedic tightened a bandage that had been wrapped around his injured ribs, "I guess that's good to hear…" He replied, "…this guy punches like a bullet," He said looking to the paramedic, "is that it?"

The canine sighed, "That'll do 'er for a little while, but, I wanna see your ass at the hospital as soon as you can. Not easy to determine internal damages without the proper equipment."

It was as the officer and paramedics left the house that Fox looked to Krystal, "Think you can fix him up?" He asked.

The vixen grimaced, "I…I do not know," She replied, "even with our past life, in all the years I have never seen anything like this," She said as her eyes glazed over pure white, "it is like a jigsaw puzzle in here. I would have to piece it all together, a small piece at a time…but, I think that maybe I can."

Suddenly Fox replied to a call on his communicator, "Fox?"

"Slip?" Fox replied, "what's up?"

"I just called to let you know that I've installed that upgraded OS into the Great Fox's scanners," He said, "there's also something else. Um…listen I was told not to say anything but, all communications to the Xenass Colony have been lost, for over a day."

Fox thought for a moment, "What? Why wasn't anything mentioned on the news?"

"That's just it there was no news," Slippy replied.

Fox looked to Krystal realizing that she was completely lost in attempting to assemble Marr's scattered thoughts, "Black Ops?"

Slippy hummed in reply, "One full Viper unit…none of em came back," Fox thought for a moment while Slippy continued, "apparently something is going on there, because the last transmission from the Unit came from a restricted zone in Undercity."

Fox's mouth fell open in shock, he couldn't believe that such an important note in all of this had been left out of his notes. The young vulpine quickly rushed upstairs to his room and furiously looked over his notes until he finally fell back sitting on the edge of the bed, "The Pandorum…my god it was always him. Mahlay was originally behind everything," He thought back, "but, we never saw his face, we had no idea who it was…" He stood up in a sudden flash of realization, "that's it, the Pandorum…that's why all this is happening."

"Umm…Fox?" Slippy's voice suddenly came from the communicator, "Fox?"

Fox quickly shook himself back to his senses, "Yeah Slip I'm here."

"Fox…" Slippy said with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "…the hell are you talking about?"

Fox took a deep breath and stabled himself to calm his rattled nerves, "Look…just…just meet me in the General's office in two hours…okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" Slippy replied, "…Fox, you're starting to worry me with all this…strange talk."

"Just trust me, and bring Falco with you if you can find him."

"Alright, alright…" Slippy replied, "…but, this is the last time I'm gonna listen to this illogical stuff."

Fox sighed, "You'll see when we get there."

Fox slowly gathered his thoughts as he headed down the stairs; where he found Krystal leaning over the kitchen table from the chair she sat in. She looked to Fox for a moment before returning to that same position holding her head in her hands and breathing heavily. He turned to find Marr still laying there unconscious, and then moved toward Krystal, laying his hand on her shoulder…

"You alright?" He asked.

The sapphire vixen nodded, "Yes…I will be fine," She replied laying her hand on his as she looked over her shoulder, "I found years worth of implanted memories, completely false ones that Mahlay somehow put in there. Once I destroyed them, his real memories fell into place."

Fox thought for a moment, "Then why is he still like that?"

The vixen chuckled, "Fox…you bashed him in the head with a frying pan. He may yet be unconscious for a while. I was searching through his mind though, I am surprised you did not kick him."

Fox looked at his artificial leg patting it gently, "If I'd have hit him with this I may have killed him. Thought I might need him to answer some questions," He said, "but, for right now I need you to come with me. We're headed for Pepper's office so we can leave Marr with your mother is that alright?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes, mother will know how to fix anything that I may have overlooked of messed up."

"Good then lets go," Fox replied helping her out of her seat, "this is going to be something you might want to hear…"

It was no time at all before Fox and Krystal were at the military HQ stationed at the far end of the city. They of course left a still unconscious Marr with Krystal's mother, promising to answer any questions that she might have when they returned, before heading into the building. Uncertain what was bothering him, Krystal could feel that Fox was in a state of turmoil…his mind was racing and his nerves were reaching their breaking point, whatever it was that was bothering him, it was scaring him half to death. Several times during the long elevator ride up the building, the young Cerinian attempted to do something to console him; small talk, making any sort of physical contact. Eventually the only thing that seemed to calm him even a little, was when she simply leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder; and even then her only real response was his arm pulling her a bit tightly into him. It was never a good thing when Fox was this quiet, especially when in this particular building; like Falco he'd developed a coping mechanism in which he used idol chatter to keep his nerves in check. However it wasn't a very long wait before the two stood outside a familiar office with a small plate on the door marked with the words; C. A. Pepper. Fox didn't even bother knocking before walking into the room, where he found Falco and Katt sitting patiently by, while Slippy stood near Peppers desk…

"Fox…" The old hound said nodding, "…Krystal."

Fox sighed, "General…" He said, "…this isn't a social call."

Pepper chuckled, "As much I can see," He said snuffing out a thick cigar.

"I thought you stopped smoki…" Krystal stared only to meet a very soft elbow in her ribs.

"Krys…" Fox whispered, "…that was ten years from now."

The old hound shook off the strange interruption, "Well, if this is important then I'd like to hear it."

Fox looked to Krystal gesturing for her to sit down, which she did sharing a short moment of chatter with Katt while Fox turned and locked the door behind him, "Project Genesis…"

Pepper cocked his head to one side, "I'm…sorry?"

"Project Genesis." Fox repeated in a much firmer tone causing the others to instantly turn their attention to him, "if you don't tell them I will."

The old hound quickly reached into his desk placing another thick cigar between his lips before striking a match, that his shaking hand could barely manage to hold up to the foul smelling tube. He looked at Fox for only a moment before the vulpine shook his head…

"Don't play stupid with me Pepper," He said, "I know a hell of a lot more than you want me to. How about that time you met that "hot" little poodle during your fifteenth anniversary? Think they'd rather hear about that?"

"That's enough…" Pepper said placing his head in his hands for a moment before looking up to him and pointing his lit cigar at Fox, "…I am doing this souly out of respect for your father, you understand?" He said looking to the others pointing to them in kind, "you four. What you are about to see and hear is classified beyond all means of understanding. If any of this got out, it would destroy the Trinity Accord, and possibly launch us into Civil War with Katina, and all out war with Stygian and Dan'jas."

The hound slowly stood up and looked out the window holding his hands behind his back at ease, "Roughly twenty years ago, when James and I were still just snot nosed pilots fresh out of the academy. I was called in and stumbled into a board meeting as, at the moment I was searching for Beltino. I was interrogated and accused of being a spy. Finally however, otherwise was proven and as I climbed in rank more and more got out until I was asked to oversee an inspection on an Restriction Zero facility…" He said exhaling a large cloud of smoke, "…the facility was home to a Top Secret project dubbed The Genesis Project. Slippy, you know about the population hike twenty years or so ago…"

Slippy nodded, "Of course I do, the population of Corneria suddenly jumped four hundred percent in less than a decade."

Pepper nodded, "Well, Project Genesis was an attempt to cure that with a very simple solution," He paused as he looked over his shoulder at Fox, whom simply stood there with his arms folded across his chest, "with The Pandorum. The Pandorum was a ship so large that I destroyed standard classification, as it easily outsizes any ship ever built; it can easily dock the entire Cornerian and Katinan armadas and still have room to spare. The base of the ship is lined with is lined with one thousand guns along it's outter hull. The hull itself is the thickest armor that we could build of a pure Borillium/Titanium alloy that, well literally drained the Cornerian budget," The hound looked to Fox only to have him signal to keep going, "the point of Pandorum was to find uninhabitable worlds and make them…well, habitable. This was done through means of the only project of Professor Beltino's to ever actually be fully classified…"

Slippy's eyes went wide, "The Atmospheric Stabilization Generator?" He asked, "Dad said the A.S.G was just an old pipe dream of his…he said the principle behind it wouldn't work."

Pepper sighed as he turned and looked to Slippy, "It was your father's wish that we scrapped the Generator, instead of an object placed on the planet's surface. We instead created a type of cannon; a high density, laser that could be fired and key points of the planet's atmosphere. The ray was so effective however, that if tuned in the wrong way, it can…nullify atmosphere completely, making the world completely derelict. That was why the project was eventually scrapped because…"

"Because…" Fox stepped forward, "…if anyone was to get a notion of it, and think about it. Like, oh, let's just say Andross. They could use it from a distance, and watch every animal on the planet's surface slowly suffocate. Or even turn the ray all the way up, and boil every inhabitant alive in a matter of minutes. The initial project was scrapped, even though the ship itself was completed, the launch codes were stored away so that it wouldn't be launched…"

"Why not if it was to save Cornerians everywhere?" Falco asked.

Katt shook her head, "What do you think Katina would have thought about seeing Corneria produce a ship that size, while the entire system was on the verge of war?"

"Yeah you're right…" Falco replied, "…they would have panicked and through it was some sort of battleship; but, why is all this so important?"

"I never though it was," Fox replied, "when we encountered that ship just before we died, it was attempting to launch an attack on Katina. We made it to the ship's power core because any weapon we used on it, just didn't have the power to punch through that hull. That's where we were ambushed; and I'm pretty certain it was Mahlay that ambushed us. It would definitely explain why he wasn't detected by Krystal's telepathy when he was close by. All I saw of the person that killed us…a really blurry set of black boots."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Cerinians wear sandals they are the only shoes we have."

Fox looked to the vixen, whom was at the moment wearing a tank top with a tight pair of jeans and combat boots, "That was how you started too. He found your people's old ship, he could have left that planet anytime before or after you did. I think this whole thing you and I are going through is because of that ship, and the fact that the first time around, we didn't have these…" he said pulling Galya from her sheath, "…long enough to know what they were capable of, whereas he could have had Rath'ma with him the whole time."

Pepper's cigar fell from his mouth, "Are you attempting to tell me that there is a homicidal telepath on Xenass right now, and that's why I just lost one of my best (Viper Unit) on that assignment?"

Fox nodded, "Just think about it," He said, "more than eighty percent of Vector Corp. and Arspace Dynamics goods move through Xenass on transit. He could brainwash and control that entire colony if he's as strong as I think he might be."

"If that's true how do you plan on stopping him?" Falco asked.

Fox sighed, he was lost as far as though of how to get into the ship. For right now we just need to get fully prepared."

Falco chuckled, "We? Fox, maybe you don't understand, I dropped out of the academy. Katt and I are getting married, and moving to Zoness. After everything that I've seen, I'm not about to actually die and leave her alone again."

Katt sighed resting her hand on the falcon's shoulder, "That's why we're both going," Falco quickly turned to her only to have his beak lightly clamped shut by the pink feline's hand, "Falco, he is your best friend, and one of mine. I am not about to let him face something like that by himself. Don't you understand that if this Mahlay person does have something like that under his control he'll be able to wipe out an entire planet's life with one weapon? Are you really going to sit by and watch that happen?"

Falco nodded, "Alright…" He said looking to Fox, "…what's your plan then?"

Fox sighed, "Well, at the moment we all just need to think. Pepper, can you look into this as well?"

The General removed his hand gently rubbing his scalp, "Well, I can promise to do what I can…I just have no clue how much that actually is. I'll call Beltino into this; I am sure that him and Slippy together can work something out."

Slippy turned, "I'll do anything to keep something like that from getting out. But what you're asking isn't enough, that ship has to go. We need to fly it away from the Colony, and blow it to kingdom come."

Fox chuckled, "If anyone can build a bomb that strong, it's you Slip," He said, "for now I have to go down to the compound and find out if Marr's woken up yet. Hopefully he's got some information or something, and even if not, if he fights like that I really wouldn't mind having him with us."

Fox and Krystal made their way out of the room and down the hall only to have Slippy rush up behind them joining them on the elevator…

"Fox," He said looking to the floor, "about that…other life," He sighed, "did I…was…was I just in your way? People keep calling me a bother because I'm clumsy, that's why they kicked me out of the Flight Academy and made me start working with R&D."

Fox rested a hand on the short toad's shoulder, "Listen Slippy. You were never a bother, not even for one minute…you understand? Back then I don't think Star Fox could have even existed without you."

"You know this still doesn't mean I can make myself believe this whole thing about this future thing…" Slippy said, "…see I've lived my entire life based on science and logic. So, accepting the thought that you've already lived life through once, it just…"

"Slippy…" Fox patted his head, "…you don't have to believe me, but, I need that bomb before we leave tomorrow."

Slippy sighed as he nodded, "How big is this ship?"

Fox sighed, "About ten miles long, several hundred feet high."

Slippy thought for a moment, "Fox you remember the old C-4600s,?"

Fox nodded, "Yeah Slip, but, that's not gonna work. Those things only had a blast radius of about six, maybe seven hundred yards at the best."

"Actually I was thinking I can make you something better," He replied, "a ship that size must have one hell of a Plasma Core on it. I can make you an overload circuit that'll basically turn the ship's own engine into a bomb. The only problem is that you'll have to be inside the ship to plant the thing."

Fox nodded, "That won't be the problem. Is there anyone with us that can set it up?"

Slippy sighed, "Not with you," He said, "Fox I'm not sure what kinda person I was in that dream, or other life, or whatever, but, this isn't my sort of thing."

Fox shook his head, "No Slip. Missions on foot were never your thing."

"Well…" He sighed, "…I do know someone that can do just about anything to just about any computer terminal but…well…she's a little….eccentric."

Fox thought for a moment before giving the toad an uncertain look, "She's actually almost as rich as Fara now. She's...well...I'll just have to let you figure it out for yourself. She'll be here in the morning waiting for you...since I'm going to need her help building the device."

Fox rose an eyebrow at the young toad, "You need help building something?"

Slippy laughed, "Only if you want it built in a few hours rather than a few days. She's the only other person other than me that knows dad's as well as I do."

Fox nodded with a heavy sigh, "I was afraid of that..." He said, "...Chloe Sullivain."

Slippy stooped for a moment, "You know her already?"

Fox sighed, "More, other life, talk you wouldn't wanna hear it," As they walked Fox pulled slippy back against a wall, "Listen Slip...I'm not trying to worry you or anything but...I'm having one of those feelings again."

Slippy shook his head, he knew what it meant when Fox got one of his feelings, it had always meant a lot throughout school and the Academy so far, and it was something that he wasn't about to ignore. Instead he simply looked at the Fox and nodded...

"What kind of trouble are you expecting?" He asked.

Fox sighed, "That's the problem, I'm not sure...but, if Mahlay is half as smart as I think he is he's got some sort of defenses in place just in case anyone should get into that hanger. I know the way in, and I know where it's located but, that's about all we've got."

Slippy nodded, "Little off subject," He said, "if you knew about all this right away, why didn't you mention something this horrible right away?"

Fox sighed, "I was so distracted with everything else; mom, dad, Fara...Krystal. That I...I just let it slip. I really just didn't think that far into it..." He sighed, "Figures the one thing that I'd overlook about this whole thing, just might be a roaming mass of Genocide in the hands of a psychopath."

**Xenass Space Colony...**

A small ship lay berthed as it had for the last few hours, the pilot sat nearby in a small chair with his legs hiked up on a large tool chest. He was a slightly large animal, with dark brown fur along most of his body, spare the random black stripe up his sides. He wore little more than a white tank top, and a pair of loose jeans. The slightly tall Lynx scratched his ear for a moment before folding his arms across his chest. In a moment he pulled a small communicator fixing it to the bottom of his right ear...

"Shot here..." He said lowly, "...thought you'd call back..." He nodded as he pulled a small pistol spinning it rapidly about his trigger finger, altering his hold on it from one side to another, tossing it and still catching it on the same finger continuing to spin it, "a living McCloud? No shit. Five or six others huh? You know the first time I talked to you, you seemed pretty sure that I'd do whatever the hell you wanted...but...that's not the point here..." He said stopping the gun from spinning with a single shot that passed through four small rings that were set up while the projectile removed the tab from a small soft drink can, "my fee's twenty grand a head."

There was a moment in which the Lynx simply sat there before he nodded, "Blue one stays alive...gotcha. Whatta ya mean I can't hold 'em back? I see...so you want me to leave the blue female and the McCloud kid alone? That what you're asking?" He nodded again, "fine but, I'm gonna have to charge ya extra for all this BS. Alright then we have an agreement then."

After a short bit of simply sitting there, the Lynx looked about, "Well time to get to work if they're on their way."


	25. Chapter 25: Vengeance

**A/N: **_Well sorry for the hold up. I'm currently working on this but, at the moment i'm sort of stealing internet from my neighbor. I'll try to finish things up with Second Chances as well as a few others but, I'm not having a whole lot of time with this right now so I have to make this nice and fast. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, It's not what I'd expected it to be but, I will differ judgement of that to you all. Thanks for the support and I'll hopefully have all this crap sorted out, I just got a new job so I'll probably be getting my network set back up again..._

* * *

**Chapter 25: **_Vengeance_

_-For some Revenge, for others Justice. Vengeance has it's place in the world, though most will tell you otherwise. A scorned individual driven to Vengeance can become an unstoppable force; often even head figures of our protection are driven to this so called justification. Through feelings of Vengeance, wrath is often born-_

Krystal rolled over, quickly waking from her sleep as she realized that there was no warm body beside her. Rolling out of bed the vixen approached the window of the room, only to look out onto the small work out area that Fox's father had set up some time before they had even met. Among the variety of punching bags, and weights, a young chestnut furred fox stood drenching himself in cold water. He held up a small knife before swiping it through the air at nothing in particular, suddenly causing several cans and bottles he had set along a small wooden bench to fall into perfect halves. He looked over the knife before sighing as his ear twitched toward the vixen slowly approaching him from behind...

"All this power in such a small place," He said to the vixen without turning around, "but, I still feel sorry. Galya is stuck like this, all because of some greedy son of a bitch that couldn't be happy with what he had."

"Fox, how long have you been out here?" Krystal asked.

"Only an hour or so..." Fox replied, "just had a rough dream is all."

The vixen sighed, "I see..." She thought for a moment, "...you have been thinking about Mahlay. How we are going to do all of this?"

Fox sighed shaking his head, "I've been thinking about how I'm going to tell you that I don't want you to come with m...I've watched you die once already, I can't..." He sighed, "...I can't let that even have a chance of happening again..." He said turning to her, "...please understand, that I'm not trying to push you away," He said caressing her cheek, "I just can't stand the thought of losing you again," He said placing his other hand on her other cheek looking into her eyes, "look, if I go in there with you behind me...my only concentration will be keeping you safe."

Krystal turned away from him folding her arms across her chest, rubbing her arms, "I guess this is an inevitable part of our lives together; no matter how many times we live through it or how it happens, eventually you're concern for my well being will get in our way."

Fox pulled on her shoulder forcing her to face him, "Krystal, this isn't like that. This isn't a demand; and I'm not going to say anything that I will regret later in life. This is a request...just a request. I'm not telling you to stay, and I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm begging you to please stay out of this fight."

Krystal stepped back, "Fox this is no different than before. You're still treating me like a child that can't defend herself. I became Kursed in our last life to prove to everyone that you were wrong, that I'm not some helpless little vixen that needs someone to come to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble."

Fox lowered his head, moving to a small bench nearby where he sat down, "I...I never realized..." He paused, "...I'm sorry. I never meant to treat you like that; but, it's my nature to protect people. With you...it...it was more like protecting myself though. I've know you're not a helpless person Krystal, I knew that from the first time we sparred together that you'd always be capable of handling yourself. To me though; any time I look at you, I see the same...gorgeous vixen I saw trapped in that crystal back on Sauria. I knew from the moment I saw you that, that I wanted the chance to keep you out of harms way from the rest of your life," He smiled at her, "you distract me. Not always in a bad way, most of the time you distract me from the fact that...I'm just a glorified murderer, I always have been."

Krystal sat beside him, laying her arm on his back, "Fox, you are not a murderer. You have never done anything that was not for the better of those around you. You can't see yourself like that, when it just is not true," She said brushing the fur of his cheek with the back of her hand, "you feel guilty about it because all that time in our past lives you were ending so many lives; it just proves that you have respect for life, and that is what makes you a great person."

Fox only sighed, "Fox...listen to me..." She said causing him to look to her face, "...any other person in the same situation as you, would have already taken advantage of it in order to better his own life. Your only actions as far as I have seen...have only been to better the lives of the people you care about most. Fox..." She chuckled, "...Falco is already planning on asking Katt to marry him."

Fox chuckled, "Good...those two belong together."

Krystal sighed, "Fox...I am still coming with you, but, I want you to do something. Do not worry about me, I will be safe, and if for one moment I think otherwise, I will get back on whatever ship we take, and I'll stay there."

Fox smiled at the vixen, "Promise?"

Krystal chuckled resting her head on his shoulder, "Of course."

"Well..." Fox sighed, "...this might be a bad time to tell you that Chloe Sullivain is coming with us."

Krystal sat up straight and looked at him with wide eyes, "You know how I feel about that...person."

Fox held up his hand gesturing for her to let him talk, "Well this is a different life, with everything we've changed she might not be so...me crazy."

It was still early in the day when Fox and Krystal found themselves standing in the Great Fox's docking bay along side Falco and Katt who seemed fairly adamant about joining them. The Great Fox was no different than Fox remembered it, it was no great surprise. However they'd been given instructions to wait on the last member of their little party, after all Slippy refused to go, and according to him Chloe was the only person he knew that could set up such a device that was so complicated, since a bit of computer hacking was involved there was little to no chance of any of the others actually pulling it off. Fox sighed shaking his head at Krystal. Chloe wasn't always on time, but, she usually made it her business to at least attempt to be on time, luckily it seemed to only be a few more moments before a familiar figure to the two vulpine stepped into the room hanger. The very light gray furred skunk was slightly taller than Krystal, and her figure was an alluring site. Krystal had always made a claim of the skunk's chest being much larger than was necessary, but, also that she could not help the way she was. A small bit of her long white hair hung down over one of her dark blue eyes, and wearing a pair of long shorts and a tank top. It was as she approached the group that she looked to Fox…

"Little Fox McCloud…" She smiled, "…I haven't seen you since…fifth grade."

Fox chuckled, "Really feels like a lot less then that."

Chloe's eyes shifted to the sapphire furred vixen that stood off to Fox's side, "Oh my…who is this?" She asked.

Krystal's eyes fluttered at the thought that rushed through her mind before she turned to Fox, "Um…Krystal…" She chuckled shaking the skunk's hand, "…pleasure."

Chloe looked the vixen over, "Pleasure's all mine…" She winked at the vixen before heading off to speak with the others.

Krystal was stunned and wide eyed as Fox stepped up beside her, "Did that actually just happen?" He asked.

Krystal looked to Fox, "I never…in a million years…would have seen that coming. What could have had such significance that it would turn her away from you and toward me?"

Fox shrugged his shoulders, "I…I don't know."

There was little time wasted before the group found themselves on the ship; it wasn't too much different from an oversized Arwing. It took Fox by surprise when the ship launched as it sped off with more speed than any other ship it's size that he'd ever seen. It's engines were clearly something else, something far different than the engines on the Great Fox. The trip, according to Slippy, would take much less than a full day, but, the point wasn't how fast they got there…it was what they were going to do once they did get there. There was bound to be some sort of defenses after all, Mahlay had proven by now that he was no idiot…he'd definitely have something waiting for them all. It seemed like that entire day Fox's attention was paid to looking into every small step of what could, and in his own opinion possibly would go wrong. However, as his attention was closely knitted into preparing for what lay ahead, a young blue furred vixen was hastily attempting to shoo away a smitten skunk with an eye on her tail. It was late the afternoon of the ship's take off when Krystal entered the docking back of the ship, where she found Fox attending to a familiar remodel of an Arwing, the Cloudrunner…he'd had Slippy build it that much earlier…

"Fox…" The vixen called as she approached the vehicle only to be drown out by the rather loud music he was listening too.

Krystal's eyes almost instantly went to the form that lay still visible from beneath the fighter; a light chestnut colored tail, the furry white abs of her young lover. Her eyes quickly followed his swaying tail back and forth with the music. She smiled as she knelt down, trailing a claw along the center of his abdominals causing him to shiver a bit before his arm crept from beneath the fighter pulling at her arm. Without any further coaxing the vixen lay down before scooting beneath the fighter with him. A few moments later a slightly winded Chloe stumbled to a stop in the docking bay, as she noticed two intertwined bodies beneath one of the fighters; one of them clearly Krystal. With a light giggle, the skunk covered her mouth and slowly turned leaving the docking bay where she sighed heavily. She had suspected that the two were involved but, she could not help but cast her attention to the young vixen. She lost track of how much time had gone by while she waited there by the door, and even took it upon herself to redirect several others that attempted to enter the docking bay before, finally Krystal stepped into the hall not even noticing the young skunk that lay against the far wall until Chloe cleared her throat loudly causing Krystal to shoot about where Chloe smiled shaking her head…

"You two have not had much time alone recently have you?" She asked calmly.

Krystal brushed her hair back from her eyes, "Um…no…" She said pausing as she filtered through the gray skunk's thoughts for a moment, sighing in relief as she realized what Chloe had done, "…thank you."

Chloe chuckled, "No need for that…" She said reaching out a kind hand, "…I think we got off on the wrong foot though. Friends?"

Krystal chuckled, "Friends…" She smiled shaking the skunk's hand.

Krystal admitted that she never really took the time to get to know Chloe in their past life. With all the attention she had been paying to Fox back then, she had to admit even to herself that she was a bit jealous. However, this entire experience allowed her to see how it had been for Fox, constantly attempting to avoid someone that was stalking him like some sort of deranged predator; she really did like Chloe, her spirit was something that was very rare even in the company that Star Fox most often held. She possessed an unshakeable will, and even though she didn't know the first thing about fighting or weapons, she'd quickly take up arms in an attempt to safeguard her friends or something she believed in, the skunk was a very special type of strong, and her brilliants was a second third to Slippy and Beltino. The vixen chuckled as she began to walk down the hall, with the skunk right beside her…

"Slippy tells me that you aren't much of a fighter Chloe," The vixen said, "if that is the case there are some things that I would like to show you."

Though she'd been gone some time, Fox found that Krystal's unexpected, albeit pleasant intrusion had set back his work, if only a bit. It was nice to be able to take his mind off of what might happen. Mahlay was dangerous, no matter how much he thought otherwise, there was no denying that Mahlay was a force to be reconned with while he still had Rath'ma with him. He was happy enough knowing that Krystal was only reading what lay on the fringes of his mind, even if the sole purpose of this was to give her a feel for the love he carried for her. For his deeper thoughts were of his intentions; Fox had been planning for some time now to infiltrate the ship ahead of the others…they would not be dealt the same fate they had been before. As he continued his work his mind kept playing over and over again, that same moment of watching Krystal die in his arms. He was amazed, how little everything else seemed to mean to him when it came to the thought of loosing this one person. How many people, he wondered, could actually claim to value the life of a single person above their own? Was their love all that uncommon? Or was it just that, Love? It no longer mattered, even if it were a quandary…

Fox found his state of mind was unusually calm, he found that in his prior life, he was always steely on his exterior during these times before a fight, but, was actually nervous below the surface. After a short time, he found himself sitting in the cockpit of his Arwing, ready to leave the ship. Unfortunately, he found that his memories served him better than he cared for most of the time. He'd sworn, given her his word that they would never part the way they had before. The start up on the Mk-III Arwings was something that most had never heard of, almost completely silent, the ships were meant to run with minimal sound, even though in deep space the ships gave off no sound regardless. It was as he readied his launch that Fox lay his head against the console; no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he couldn't do it…

"_Why do you hesitate Fox?" _Galya's voice echoed into his mind.

Fox sighed as he held his face against the console, "I swore to Krystal that I'd never abandon her again…and here I am about to go back on another promise. The very same thing that cost me her love once already. I keep trying to convince myself that I can do it if it means her living, but, if I ever had to see that look in her eyes again…" He said sitting up, "…I just couldn't handle it. Every time I try to leave, I just see that face again."

"_What do you intend to do then? If she comes along she may die."_

Fox sighed, "And if I leave…I loose every bit of trust that she has in me. I thought I could handle that in my old life, I was so damned sure that it wouldn't make that much difference if she were alive. I was wrong. I love her too much for that…her life means everything to me, but, her love means just as much to me. I don't wanna live without either…not again…"

"_Fox…what are you going to do?" _Galya asked.

Fox chuckled with a light sigh as he climbed out of his fighter, "Something I should have done right the first time."

Fox made his way down the halls where he found the blue furred vixen standing near the intersection that led off to their room; she was dressed in the black and blue flight suit that he recalled from the Aparoid Invasion. He'd convinced himself that the tailor whom made the uniform had been a little over excited, considering the fact that the suit hugged every delicate curve of her entrancing body. The vixen wore a feint smile as she leaned into the wall with her arms folded across her chest…

"You knew?" Fox asked in disbelief.

Krystal chuckled, "Fox…" She replied, "…I love you. I have also spent enough time with you to know how you think," She said approaching him and hugging him tightly, "but, I am happy you came back for me."

Fox hugged the vixen back, "The more I thought it over the more I realized I couldn't abandon you like that, not when I think about what it cost me the first time I made that mistake."

Krystal sighed as she pushed him away a bit, "Fox, if we're going we should do it now. What about the bomb?"

Fox smiled, "I left a note with Chloe," He replied, "we're gonna clear the way for them on our way through. Two of us are going to make it through there a lot easier than four or five of us. Xenass isn't exactly the kind of place that we can just rush through without being spotted or tracked down through. Between the entrances that Pepper gave to us and the docks…there's about ten to fifteen miles of land that we have to cover and only hope that Mahlay hasn't gotten smart enough to hire anyone to keep an eye on the outside of the place."

The two rushed off to the docking bay, where they both boarded Fox's small fighter and shot off into space. It would still be a lengthy trip but, being in such close quarters to one another, neither had anything they felt the need to complain about. Though the trip would still take some time, it was time that they had only to themselves…

**Xenass Space Colony…**

**Hours Later…**

A dark furred Lynx looked to the docks, scanning the area it was unnaturally easy for him to spot the small ship that pulled into the dock. It was a small silver and blue craft that was clearly designed by Arspace Dynamics…a company that he had dealt with in the past. The type of ship had a known relationship with the Star Fox team, he'd expected his visitor to be joined by more people than the short, well figured vixen that stepped out of the hanger alongside a young chestnut furred fox. His eyes only met his young target for a moment before his sight went right back to the vixen. He pulled his sight away from the scope of a four foot rifle that rested in front of him, it's barrel resting on the toe of his outstretched boot…

"I can see why he wants this one alive," He said to himself as he looked back through his scope only to see the young McCloud several thousand yards away, staring at him, "there's no fucking way."

Fox and Krystal both quickly turned into a back alley where they took a small shortcut back around the block, "Thanks for keeping your mind open on that." Fox said.

Krystal chuckled, "You don't need to thank me Fox," She said, "just tell me how you knew to watch for a sniper."

Fox smiled, "Lucky guess I suppose. I don't really know why I thought someone was watching us but, I did realize it almost as soon as we stepped out into the open. Maybe I'm remembering some things on a different level than on others."

Krystal nodded, "Well I hope you keep remembering the important things when we need them most."

Fox chuckled, "Yeah. We've still got some ways to go…knowing my luck we'll end up running into Sydney here."

Krystal smiled, "But, I like Sydney. He reminds me a lot of Creed."

Fox shook his head, "Think about how it was when Kursed met Sydney…remember how well that went over?"

The vixen sighed, "I get your point, he does take his jobs seriously doesn't he?"

Fox nodded, "Oh yeah. I guess that was a part of why I like him…even now…just not someone that I'd like to run into if he's paid to take you out. Still…" He said looking over his shoulder, "…I only know of three people from that past life that could have even thought about making a shot like that. It was either Jack, Reiko, or that moron that's probably still calling himself HotShot. God please let it be Reiko. Least he was usually too busy staring at your ass to care about anything else."

Krystal laughed, "I did manage to ruin quite a few of his shots didn't I?"

As the two stepped out into a street some ways away from where the sniper had been watching them, Fox stopped in his tracks, and took a moment to examine his surroundings. Very quickly he moved back into the alleyway pulling the vixen behind him. Krystal began to say something in reprisal to being manhandled, only to have the young fox press his fingers against her lips…

"Shhh…" He hushed her, "…something's not right."

Krystal moved his hand chuckling at him, "Really? I thought by now you'd be used to being spied through the scope of a rifle."

Fox sighed, "Not a good time for being a smart ass Krystal…" He chuckled, "…I mean just listen to it. Isn't this a little quiet for a resort colony? I mean we're in Upper City and I don't think I've heard one car or loud, obnoxious moron since we landed. At first I thought there just might be some event calling all the bigger idiots away from the main entrance to the area but that wouldn't' make any sense since this place is always crawling with people. I think Mahlay might have a little more than a small surprise waiting for us here."

"You don't think he could hold the entire population here under his control do you?" Krystal asked.

Fox shook his head, "I don't know, all I do know is that we need to make this fast. The entrance to the ship is in a building across this part of the city, it's under a pretty normal looking abandoned building, last time we got in there."

"I know…" Krystal smiled, "…but, with that sniper on our trial he could already be guarding the entrance."

Fox nodded, "You're right…" He said, "…but, we can't let that stop us now. We'll make a run for it, stay under cover. Cars, buildings, keep something between yourself and the open street at all time. If he's still watching us…and I'm sure he is, we'll have to get him down to our level before we can do anything about it."

Like a shot the two lurched from their cover sliding into cover behind a large vehicle in time to hear a loud shot knock against the hood of the vehicle, releasing a strong his from a punctured radiator. Fox held up Galya for a moment, using the reflective blade to spy on the sniper. He managed to get a small glimpse of the rifle before he pulled back in time for a shot to punch a hole in the wall across from him. At the sound of the shot, Krystal rolled out from behind the vehicle, and quickly rushed off for another set of cover where she slid under a parked truck before looking back to find Fox signaling her to hold her position. Fox quickly slid across the trunk of the car he was behind before running and diving into the alleyway…

"_Fox what are you doing?"_ Krystal's voice echoed in his head.

"I have a plan," He replied, "can you managed to hold up one of your barriers to a fifty cal?"

Krystal thought for a moment, _"As long as there isn't too many of them."_

"Good," Fox replied, "I don't like doing this but as soon as I give you the word hit the middle of the street, he'll be tempted to just take a free shot when he's got it. I'll take him down before he gets off his second round he's using some old school equipment too so it's gonna pack one hell of a punch."

"_Don't worry Fox I will be fine."_ Krystal's voice replied.

"_He is on the next building Fox." _ Galya's voice chimed in.

"Thanks Galya," Fox chuckled, "I was hoping you saw where that shot came from."

Fox circled around the buildings reaching the fire escape of the next building over, it seemed he didn't even need to give Krystal the signal that he'd promised. Suddenly another shot sounded off causing Fox to rush up the fire escape, and as he clambered up to the roof another shot sounded off, causing a spray of sparks to hit his face. Fox quickly rolled up over the ledge of the building before making a run for the shooter, unfortunately another shot sounded off. Fox dove into the animal in his sights dragging him up and over the edge of the short building causing them to both fall, the shooter's fall broken by a parked vehicle, while the shooter broke Fox's own fall. As Fox lay there on top of an unconscious male lynx, he rolled to one side finding a blinding pain in his leg. Krystal very quickly rushed to the downed fox where she found the two…

"Fox are you alright?" She asked in a worried voice.

Fox slowly sat up, "Yeah, this moron broke my fall…" He replied looking to the lynx, "…I really wasn't expecting Lloyd. Kinda gave it away when he started using an old bolt action rifle though."

Fox suddenly screamed in pain as he felt Krystal jam something familiar into the bullet wound in his thigh, causing a green film to bubble up from the injury before almost instantly hardening, "Sorry…I just wanted to do that while you were distracted." Krystal apologized.

Fox sighed as the numbing aspect of the medical treatment kicked in, "Actually I'm glad you brought some Packs with you. Slipped my mind for some reason."

"What are we going to do with Lloyd?" Krystal asked looking to the injured Lynx.

Fox thought for a moment, "Find something we can tie him up with. We can make him lead us the rest of the way. He was always kinda loose on his morals so maybe we can persuade him to shoot for us instead. If not just take Bertha and hold her hostage."

Krystal picked up the feline's rifle looking it over, "Hmm…I remember this thing being a bit smaller."

Fox chuckled, "Maybe…" He replied as they used an old wire the vixen found in a nearby trash bin to bind the Lynx's hands behind his back, "…for right now let's drag his sorry ass out of here."

Fox's injury, though not crippling definitely slowed his pace a bit. The pack that was used to seal the wound off had also numbed the area, there was hardly any pain but, that did not stop his entire leg from aching every time he stepped down. The fact that he was forced to carry the unconscious lynx with him was only slowing them even further but, at the moment they only needed somewhere to wait out the feline's nap. It would take some time for this to happen but, for the time being there was little to nothing they could do.

Several hours passed, and Fox found himself sitting on a bed of an abandoned motel room, then again since they'd arrived it seemed as if all of Xenass had been abandoned. There was clearly an answer to why this was all happening, and their ticket to learning the truth was laying against the wall unconscious. It was as Fox sat by that Krystal looked over the wound on Fox's leg that she determined the bullet had passed through. Normally a gunshot wound is a gunshot wound, however, if it is the case in point, it is better to have a bullet fully clear the body rather than become lodged inside the wound. Fox thought of his luck, as had the bullet hit his other leg, chances are it would not have effected him in the slightest. It was as the vixen inspected the injury that a light groan caused them to look to the young Lynx that was now lightly shaking his head…

"What the fuck hit me?" He mumbled before attempting to move his arms, only to find them tied behind him, "Uh oh…" He said as he noticed his rifle in the hands of the young vulpine that sat just across the room, the barrel centered on his chest.

"Quite a welcome…" Fox chuckled, "…wanna let me in on why I shouldn't just shoot you then sell this antique for whatever I can get for it?"

The Lynx smiled, "You ain't gonna shoot me…if you wanted to kill me I'd already be dead."

Fox laughed, "Or maybe…just maybe I wanted you to be awake when I shot you with your own rifle."

Lloyd looked to the vixen, "Hmm…I can see why he wanted you alive…" He smiled, "…hell I'd wanna take you alive myself."

"I would rather be shot…" Krystal replied, "…why are you here attacking us? And where is everyone? This colony is usually fully of vacationers."

The sniper shrugged his shoulders, "Search me."

Fox sighed before a shot from the rifle he held tore into the Lynx's leg near the center of his thigh causing him to scream out in pain, "Now, lie again and next time the bullet goes just a little higher."

Lloyd growled, "Alright, alright! Just…just don't kill me with my own gun," He pleaded, "look this freak named Mahlay…"

"Hired you?" Krystal asked.

Lloyd shook his head, "That's just the thing, he kept telling me to guard this are, I just…I couldn't say no."

Fox sighed, "I was hoping you'd wake up. Is there anything that we need to watch for on our way into the chamber where they Padorum is being held?"

Lloyd thought for a moment, "Well…I had a few pretty heavily trained guys with me. Having a little trouble with details right now…my mind's all fuzzy like."

"Well that's a given…" Fox said, "…what are you gonna do though?"

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, "I've got no reason to stay here. I ain't being paid, I got a slug in my leg. I think I may go looking for a doctor considering you two letting me go."

Fox nodded as he walked to the injured animal with a slight limp, before plowing the butt of the antique rifle into the Lynx's head causing his body to fall limply to the floor. The young fox lay the rifle next to him before looking to Krystal, "Well…he might have always been a little irritating but, he never was that bad a person. At least this way he'll get his chance at that position in the military."

Krystal nodded, "He did make a decent General, the kind the Stygian System always needed.

Fox and Krystal quickly rushed out of the building heading toward the point that Fox recalled they had entered the facility before. It was near the center of town where they had found the connection to the underground tunnel system that led to the Pandorum. It seemed like everything would come to an end soon, and Fox swore to himself that this time, it would be an ending that he could live with…


	26. Chapter 26: Uncertainty

A/N:___Hey everyone, sorry about the stupid long wait. I've had some serious troubles invovling my family. I know it's bad juju and all but, I hope you all know how family can get in the way sometimes. I'm trying my hardest to get the next chapter done but, I have several previous engagements at the moment. I won't stop writing if that is a concern, it just may be a slight wait for chapter 26 as my biggest problem in my current location is being forced to used Dial-up. Damn Net-Zero sux. Anyhow, as many may know I've been helping a friend with a fic based off something I was working on a while back. He's revamped it a lot from the original, which honestly sucked...LOL but, that was back from when I started writing. I'll be in touch and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon...thanks for the support..._

_The Footsteps in the darkness - SkullFox_

**Chapter 26: **_Uncertainty…_

_-How certain we are of the world around us is often the semblance of the way we perceive things. The friendships we hold dear, the thoughts of our own minds, even the world itself. A lot can be determined by uncertainty…we are fortunate to have our uncertainty, however, because without it we would never see the surprises in life for what they are…gifts…-_

Fox and Krystal headed out, their mission more clear than ever; they had to stop Mahlay no matter the cost. The underground was familiar enough, both Fox and Krystal recalled the path they would take to get into the facility that led to where the Pandorum was still at rest. The smell of raw sewage was something that Fox was certain he'd never get used to but, it was all clearly put out of his mind as the two vulpine looked through a large vent that looked out into the area. The ship was something that no person could ever actually overlook. As large as a skyscraper laying on it's side, and more than three stories high. The torpedo shaped ship was propelled by what appeared to be a slew of round thrusters at it's back end, as well as more along it's underside. Krystal gasped in awe…

"I'd forgotten how large it actually was." She said.

Fox nodded, "It's meant to house more than six million crewmen," He replied as he noticed a march of people lined up on one of the thick metal catwalks that supplied a walking space around the ship, "look at that. I'm willing to bet that's his "so called" army. Funny though, I don't remember any of this. Why is he gathering up so many people to fight for him?"

"I am more concerned about how powerful he has become in order to control this many people at once." Krystal replied, "We have to get down there. Perhaps we can sneak on board."

Fox shook his head pointing out two individual animals standing at the entrance of the ship, "No. If Lloyd was waiting for us. I guarantee those two are watching for us too. Unfortunately for Mahlay, I still remember the other entrance. The absence of landing gear leaves a lot of room for those retrorockets on the back end of the ship. There's an exhaust port where we can get in."

Krystal sighed, "What do you think about the others Fox?" She asked, "They aren't about to stop just because we left."

"That's why we need to end this before they can get involved."

Krystal nodded, "You're right. We can't run the risk of everyone dying in this place," She said taking his hand, "at least if we should go, we'll do so together. The way it should be."

Fox quickly kissed the vixen, "Neither one of us is dying down here," He said leading her back to another tunnel, "not this time."

It didn't take long for Fox to lead the vixen through the network of tunnels down to a catwalk that crossed the back end of the ship. Krystal marveled at the massive engines that the ship was using as forward propulsion, but something else bothered her. She could feel Mahlay inside, and that meant that she was almost certain that he could clearly feel them coming as well. However, the vixen did her best to throw off his tracking at least enough so that he could not pinpoint their position. Moving through the small hatch in the side of the ship was a bit more of a tight squeeze than she could have enjoyed, but, luckily the cramped space only lasted a few meters before the two of them broke out into an open space. The Cargo Bay was located at the very base of the ship; it was a massive room filled with odd crates, most likely full of food supplies and other things needed by Mahlay's brainwashed crew. After a bit of time Fox turned to Krystal…

"Well…" He said, "…can you place a lock on him?"

Krystal closed her eyes for a moment, "Yes, he is in a room. A very large room, there are several females with him. The captain's quarters," She said, "give me a moment…" The vixen paused for a bit longer this time, "…second deck from the top, near the prow of the ship, it is located adjacent to the bridge."

Fox thought for a moment, "Alright, here's the plan…" The others will be here soon, "…I have the drive on me. This way we can upload Slippy's virus into the Power Grid and watch this thing go straight to hell. If last time was any proof, Mahlay will be waiting at the power grid for us…but, this time I'll be ready for him."

Krystal shook her head, "Fox…I do not like any of this. Something is not right here. I can feel it. Not just my telepathy but, every sense I have ever trusted is telling me we should retreat."

Fox looked to the vixen before resting his hand on her shoulder, "What are you talking about? We agreed that this was the best way to do this. As long as I have you and Galya with me, there's nothing we can't do."

Krystal's eyes showed her young lover fear that was not characteristic of her usual demeanor, "I was with you and I still am…but…" She looked about rubbing her arm, "…there is just something very unsettling about this place. I do not recall feeling like this before either. In that other life, this place was so quiet that it was just sort of surreal. Now, it frightens me just standing here."

Fox wasn't sure what to say, Krystal's perception had always been in a league of it's own. If she said there was something wrong with the situation then there was, "What do you want us to do then?" Fox asked, "turn around and go back? If he gets this thing airborne what can we do about it from there? It's armor is too thick, it's weapons are too strong, and it can support an entire army of it's own. If he gets this thing out there, he'll be free to do whatever he wants. That's just the point though…what does he want?"

Krystal shook her head, "I don't dare delve any deeper into his mind. If I do it will be impossible to disguise our location from him."

Fox nodded, "Alright. Then we'll upload the virus and get the hell outta here. If you don't wanna be here then we don't need to stay here any longer than we have to."

Krystal nodded, "Good, but, you have to promise that you will not fight him. I do not understand these feelings but, I am almost absolutely certain that it would not end for the best."

"Then lets get this over with nice and fast."

Hesitantly agreeing. Krystal and Fox made their way through the ship's corridors. It was many times the size of anything on it's inside even; where only two or three could walk abreast of one another in the halls of the Great Fox, Krystal was clearly certain that at least six, or even ten could walk side by side in these hallways. The entire ship seemed to carry an air of menace, as if the ship itself were evil. With her senses on a constant state of alert, the vixen's nerves stood on end, as did the fur along her back and tail. Something about the ship was just off…perhaps it was the dark aura, or even the feel of the fact that Mahlay was actually aboard…but, it was more than enough to drive her practically mad. The segments of the ship seemed eerily quiet, this was horrible considering the fact that so many were around and aboard the ship. The thought of so many people actually caused the vixen's mind to trail back to another thought. How powerful would Mahlay have to be in order to hold so many minds? The thought chilled her to her bones, she had once watched her mother take over the minds of twenty individual minds at once…but, it had taken a tremendous amount out of her.

Before she could turn her attention away from her thoughts, Fox came to a sudden stop in front of her causing her to run into him. She couldn't remember ever having been so scatterbrained, not since the first time she'd arrived on Corneria and began to experience their prosperous technology first hand. Looking over Fox's shoulder a deathly chill ran down Krystal's spine causing what felt like every hair on her body to stand on end. Her blood ran cold, and her heartbeat began to erratically speed up. Before them was a large, open room, with a massive cylindrical shaft traveling up through the center of a catwalk. She could feel the same sensations that she was experiencing travel through Fox's body as well…

"Wow…" Fox whispered, "…almost like looking at your own grave isn't it?"

Krystal looped her arm around Fox's pulling him close to her, "It's hard to believe that this is the place my life ended. It's so cold…"

"_Fox, you must do this quickly. I am not certain why but, I cannot sense Mahlay here." _Galya's voice echoed into the young vulpine's head causing him to look to Krystal.

"You can still sense Mahlay. Right?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes. He has not moved."

Fox seemed to barely move his arm as he peered down to the half-concealed bit of Galya's blade, he quickly shot about bringing the knife up to meet with something that let off a metallic chime. Krystal took notice to a small half-inch thick metal spike lodged in the wall beside her. It was a familiar little object, that caused the vixen to look to the young Cerinian standing in the shadows, the white stripes in her fur the only real thing showing through the shadows she stood in…

"You know when I lost Marr," A voice came from the other side of the room, "I thought I had lost my greatest asset, but, for someone that can easily control every mind…" Mahlay continued stepping out into the light, "…it all seems so useless to bother holding one above others."

Fox instantly noticed that the strange bracer Mahlay once wore had spread from his shoulder to his fingertips in a full gauntlet. Krystal took note that Reena, who still stood in the shadows had not yet moved, it was clear that Mahlay wanted to do most of this for himself; after being helpless for so many years, perhaps this was his way of feeling powerful now. It was as he stepped forward Fox met with a step of his own, however, as Fox moved the tip of the chrome knife in his hand seemed to move slowly. In the instant it took for him to hold Galya up, it became clear to him that the weapon had become nothing short of a longsword. The now four foot weapon was quickly swung out to his side, extending from his hip…

"Krystal…" An unfamiliar voice seemed to come from Fox, "…once the fighting begins, leave this place. I will not allow Fox to come to harm you have my word."

The blue vixen gasped as she realized what was happening, "Galya?"

Fox looked over his shoulder only to show that his eyes had glossed over completely, "Do not worry. I am not certain how this had come to happen, but, I must do what I can to end this as it stands."

It was in that moment that Reena seemed to shake her head, "Krystal? Wh–-where am I? What is going on here?"

Krystal rushed to the vixen's side, "Forget it. You have to get off of this ship."

Mahlay's attention seemed completely drawn to Fox alone now his own eyes showing only pale whites, "Galya…It is good to see you again."

Fox stepped forward, "Rath'ma. This is your only warning. Leave that vessel this instant, we have lived out our time…this is their time. You have no right to do this."

Mahlay laughed, "What do I care for time?" He said looking over the bright red fox that stood before him, "have you not realized?" He asked spreading his arms, "When our souls were fused with that of the Krazoa, we became more powerful than any living thing. Do you not see the truth that is right before your eyes? We can after all find you a new vessel, one that is not quite so…male."

Fox shook his head, "Oh Rath'ma. If only you had not been so greedy. This body is not a vessel; Fox McCloud is my friend," He said pointing the sword in his hand at the young Cerinian male, "and once I cut you from that body, I will return this body to it's rightful owner."

Mahlay shook his head, "It is sad that I will have to kill you this way Galya. You were always the most beautiful of your siblings."

Fox spun the blade in his hand before aiming it's point at Mahlay's face, "As well as the strongest. You will never best us Rath'ma. You could not then, and you cannot now."

Mahlay shook his head with a heavy sigh before he seemed to cover the distance with little to no effort. However, his metal encased arm came down onto the blade of the sword in Fox's hand, which was used to quickly push him away. The flurry of blows that rang off of the metal gauntlet, spraying them both with a shower of sparks. In an instant, Mahlay's free hand shot forward, his palm colliding with Fox's chest, sending the red furred vulpine soaring into the air, however, Fox seemed to stop in mid flight before slowly floating back to the ground…

"Fox is not yet aware of what his contact with the stones has done to him." He said, "you will not be allowed to cower your way out of this Rath'ma. It is time that you paid for your crimes."

"My CRIMES!" Mahlay shouted, his outstretched palm sending a ball of flames toward Fox which was slapped away, "what about the fools that did cast me aside. They did the same thing to Mahlay, they pushed him away, treated him as though he was nothing. I have given him hope, power. Everything that can force their respect."

The possessed red vulpine shot forward, the slash that came from underhand tore a deep groove into the metal catwalk upon which they stood. As the sword's tip broke free of the metal floor, it slid across the fround of Mahlay's chest, causing a shallow wound to spray fresh blood across the floor. In response to this Mahlay pivoted on his back foot, spinning about and tearing his clawed gauntlet across Fox's chest, leaving five deep cuts across his right breast that tore his shirt horribly. The claw swipe was followed by a powerful kick that sent the young fox reeling back, however, it was almost just as quickly that Fox launched himself forward…

The spikes along the forearm of Mahlay's gauntlet tore a wound across Fox's forehead, before a powerful downward kick landed across his back, driving his chest into the floor. The powerful kick was followed by Fox's body suddenly floating back into the air, where he involuntarily shifted to look Mahlay in the eyes…

"You underestimated me very much Galya," He chuckled, "you see. I not only have all the knowledge of what you taught me, and the others, but, also what Mahlay has learned."

Fox smiled, "I have also learned something very important Mahlay," She chuckled holding out her hand toward his face. A powerful blast of light suddenly caused Mahlay's hold on Fox to give way as he reeled back screaming in pain, "you always had trouble relying on your other senses."

When his sight finally did return, Mahlay turned to find that Fox was already installing the virus he carried into the ship. As Fox finished the sequence however, the point of a familiar chrome sword burst through his chest. With a firm grip on the blade, Mahlay effortlessly lifted the animal impaled at it's other end, before tossing sword and Fox both aside. Mahlay sighed as he looked over the screen that Fox had worked at…

"Well then perhaps we are both meant to die in this place…" Mahlay chuckled, "…together."

It was a familiar voice that replied, but, it was clearly not Galya's, "I am afraid you are mistaken Rath'ma."

Mahlay's ears instantly stood on end before he turned to see a black furred female rabbit cradling the injured fox in her arms. A gorgeous medalion dangled from her neck…

"Sariyanna?" He asked.

The lapin nodded, "Good bye Rath'ma.

Mahlya quickly rushed forward only to be met with a sprinkle of falling dust that remained of the two bodies that seemed to instantly vanish…

_ Fox woke to a warm hand on his face, the hand moved along his cheek, before gently rubbing his head. There was a familiar aura about this person, but of course there was only one person on his mind as he opened his eyes. The one standing over him was indeed Cerinian, and beautiful for that matter. Her long blue hair, split down the center dividing her fur, half white, half blue. Her long hair was lightly curled the gorgeous creature was familiar, and yet strange to him at the same time. Uncertain why it came to him so suddenly the crimson vulpine looked about before looking to the vixen's brilliant eyes…_

"_Galya?"_

_The vixen smiled brightly, "Hello Fox McCloud…"_


	27. Chapter 27: Existance

**A/N:**_Hey everyone. I'd like to officially apologize for yet again another late post of this story. On the upside there seems to be only one good chapter left and I should have it done soon enough. Unfortunately at the moment I'm still using a crappy dial-up connection...however, it isn't all that bad if I can managed to post once in a while ^^. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, it's literally the last normal chapter. The final chapter will be basically nothing but action followed by the story conclusion. Thank you all for sticking with me all this time. I'll go right to work on another story once this is finished though. Thanks for the tons of support, and all the kind reviews._

**_The Footsteps in the Darkness ~ SkullFox_**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Existence…**  
_-Who am I? What am I? Most people have taken at least a moment to question their existence. We are who we are simply for the fact that we know we are, but, are we? Think of your dreams, do they not exist? What is the difference between dream and reality? We wake from one to delve into the other. Some become lost in the world of their dreams, while others become obsessed with reality. Very few seem to realize however…that we can become lost in both-_

Fox couldn't believe his eyes; Galya was standing right before him, and yet, he had no idea where he was. The only thing that he was certain of was that he'd been injured. The last thing he recalled was blinding pain, followed by a bitter cold that enveloped his entire body. There was only one clear conclusion after what had happened; once again he had failed…  
"That's it…" He said standing as he looked about to a world of complete whiteness, "…this is the other side isn't it?"

The vixen that stood by nodded, "It is," She sighed with a slight smile in his direction, "you silly child. You cannot turn your back on your enemy, and not expect to feel the bitter sting of his blade."

Fox examined the space, something was clearly familiar about it all. Of course it was all white but, it was clearly reminiscent of the halls of the Great Fox, "It's strange. I thought it would be different here."

Galya chuckled softly, "You thought she would be here," She replied, "unfortunately, she is not here…she is not dead."

Fox thought for a moment, "Wait, you're not dead."  
"Am I not?" The vixen asked, "nothing more than a voice echoing from a blade. I could be no more than the body that you have created to go with that voice. What is existence if not merely the state in which our minds preceive?"

Fox shook his head, "That's not true. It can't be, mom, dad…there's nobody here. Just you and me. This can't be the end."

Galya chuckled once again as she turned, embracing the young vulpine, "Of course not. Because this is not your parting of life…" She sighed pushing him away, "…this is a crossroad that most individuals will eventually come to. My memories have finally returned to me," She proclaimed, "this is the moment that you were meant to chance Fox McCloud, and though you have already done so…now is the time for your choices to shape your own future. Mahlay is beyond your help, the boy no longer exists, he has completely given himself to Rath'ma, both body and mind now belong to Rath'ma. You will have to remove the boy's arm, the artifacts…they must all be destroyed. Myself included; we were not meant to exist…our happening was a cosmic mishap that must be corrected."

Fox thought for a minute, "How? If you were all transferred into the objects can't I just reverse the process?"  
"Where would I go?" Galya asked placing a hand on his cheek, "I appreciate your concern for my sake Fox; but, my time has gone, this is your time. Go back. When you wake you will meet someone who can help you."

As the vixen released him she began to fade into the white settings, "Galya. Will I ever see you again?"  
"Who knows Fox McCloud?" The vixen's voice echoed through his head, "Who knows?"

As the white faded from Fox's vision he found his shallow breathing to be pained, and as the still blurry surroundings of the area faded into view, it came to his realization that he'd been injured. A strange figure stood over him, a red cloak hiding their face from view; a gentle hand pushed him back to a laying position as he attempted to sit up…  
"Keep still Fox McCloud," A gentle voice demanded, "the process can be easily interrupted and you are far more valuable to us alive."

Fox looked about the room, only to find that there was nothing, just a metal table upon which he was laying. Looking to the center of his chest he took note of a gentle light being emitted from the stranger's hands. It was in that moment that his mind snapped to attention of one small detail…  
"Wait," He said, "you. You were in our room. You showed me all of those things about Galya and her sisters. Who the hell are you?"

The strange hooded figure shook it's head lightly, "Like Galya and her sisters, I am nothing more than a relic of the past. An old fool who's lost his home, his family, and his life."

Fox examined the room a bit more, "Where am I?"  
The stranger chuckled, "Aetheria. The Dragons here have a strange interest in your plight; they are a people with which I have much in common. We both seem to have a steak in your future. You may sit up," The healer said as they pulled their hands away from his chest, "but, do not stand. I must rest before continuing."

Fox did as he was told and found a searing pain where the blade had been forced through his body, "Looks like I got lucky you were there to help."  
"I was not," The stranger replied looking to a black furred lapin who stood in a far corner, "Angel was sent in my stead, we were lucky enough to find her before Mahlay. Had he found her, he would possess the ability to come and go as he pleased, that would not have been something that we wanted.. You see, what transpired between you, Myself, and Mahlay…it was the very same thing that happened between the three sisters who's fate was reduced to dwelling within the objects that they cherished so very much in their lives."

"Wait a minute…" Fox studied the animal as he removed his hood, revealing bright red fur that matched his own, "…you're…Tyrius. Krystal's dad."

The crimson fox nodded lightly, "In a way yes. Neither of us are quite who we once were. According to the Aetherians red is a color of power that they have always associated with the Krazoa. The Krazoa possess godlike abilities, strengths that no mortal could ever hope to comprehend under standard terms."

Fox thought for a moment, "Wait then why didn't you and me?"  
"End up like Galya and her sisters?" Tyrius shook his head, "I wish I could answer that question. I have been going over it in my mind again and again, but, it pains me to say that I have little to no idea why those three sisters' fate differed from yours or my own. You were spared the full brunt of what had transpired, but, because you were making contact with me…some of that minute power was shifted to your body, resulting in your being left unharmed. Perhaps it was actually because the cycle was broken by your touch splitting the power between the three of us unequally that our fates were so much different."

Fox nodded, "You're right. When Galya and her sisters were ready to form the Motherstone. Rath'ma interfered, that's what I think caused their souls to transfer into the objects."

Tyrius sat on a odd looking three legged stool, "You are correct. There was however an unknown conduit, something about the process that reacted to Rath'ma's presence."  
"How is it you came through with all this knowledge?" Fox asked sitting up on the bed he lay on.

The old Cerinian sighed, "I am…uncertain. I am aware of everything; Galya and her sisters, their pasts…even yours. I see why Krystal was so set in her ways. If she recalled meeting you, it would indeed be difficult for her to let such loyalty slip idly by. I…wish to thank you. Your only thoughts in your attempt at saving me from that Spellstone, were of my daughter and my own life. I had been following the ideals of the other Elders for ages, under the fear that all outsiders were selfish, greedy, warmongers. That cannot possibly be true if someone as selfless as yourself exists."

Fox shook his head, "Ever since I was young. My dad always taught me that if you can't protect others, there's no way you can possibly protect the one's you love. I can't explain what happened to me in that other life…but; future, past, present…it doesn't matter…because I love Krystal more than anything and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I never see her suffer like that again."

Tyrius smiled, "I feel very relieved to hear that from you. Because I am about to ask you to do something that may very well not only save my daughter's life…it may very well save the lives of every person you have ever known. Tell me what do you know of the objects so far?"

Fox looked to the sword that lay beside him, "Galya keeps getting stronger and stronger. First it was just the ability to see things through the blade. Then she started cutting things without touching them. Now she grew into a full length sword."  
Tyrius nodded, "The artifacts seem to draw power from those holding them. Galya seems to have latched onto you, just as Angel has bonded with Galya's eldest sister Adamilla. In the form of the golden pendant she wears. Sariyanna, the middle of the three, well we do not know where she is. The artifact has not been awoken. If memory serves, she would have taken the form of a ring, golden and undecorated. Made in the image of a serpent biting it's own tail."

Fox thought back a moment before his eyes went wide, "Krystal. She was wearing a ring just like that. I never questioned it but in that other life she never wore any kind of jewelry."

Tyrius shook his head, "This is…very bad. Rath'ma is…incredibly manipulative. He will twist every believe that Mahlay has ever held dear, and turn him on Krystal in order to get his hands on that ring."

Fox shook his head, "Why?" He asked, "What's so important about the ring?"  
The old fox sighed, "Dear boy. The ring is what caused this…lapse in time. Something caused Sariyanna to wake when you died in that other life you speak of. When she did so, she brought you back as far into your mind as she could. How it is you managed to retain your memories, is a question unto itself."

"What happened with the Pandorum?" Fox almost instantly demanded.  
Tyrius shook his head, "The ship did not break down as planned…however, the virus did overload several very integral points in the ship. It will not move. Mahlay however, has slipped behind the scenes. He is definitely in search of yourself and Angel now, knowing that you have two of the four artifacts. He'll be looking for anything to give him what he had wanted in his own past life."

Fox narrowed his eyes, "I don't like the sound of that."  
"Rath'ma…when he was discovered by Galya and her sisters, he attempted to fight, but, that was not before telling them of his plans of reshaping society to fit his own selfish needs. I have no doubt that he will attempt the very same thing. Here that would mean he would need full control of your world leaders."

Fox shook his head, "No. I have Galya, I can track him down and stop him. Even if I have to kill him. After what he's done he deserves nothing less."

Tyrius nodded, "Very well, Angel will take you back to your home on Corneria. However, as much as I care for my mate, and my child. I must ask that you would not inform them of my presence here. I do not believe that it is necessary for me to tell you the sort of impact that would have on either of them."

Fox nodded, "Yeah I get what you're saying…so this is all? You're just gonna tell me how this all happened, give me a few theories and then send me on my way?"  
Tyrius sighed heavily, "Were there more than I could do I would. The Aetherians however, they have rules about conflict among mortal races. They are not of mortal bearing, and because of that they do not wish to be involved in the affairs of our kind any more than they have. At Mahlay's current path of progression he could easily overpower their Patriarch, that would inevitably lead to the downfall of their entire race. That could very well spell certain disaster for many other races as they seem to fancy themselves as some sort of guardians to all mortals."

Fox shook his head, "If they're so powerful why don't they stop this themselves?"  
Tyrius sighed, "They cannot. They have tried and tried again, but something about the artifacts seems to shield their wielders from outside interference. It is almost as if fate has chosen the lot of you to play this out to it's bitter end."

"I'll kill him," Fox said sternly, "I know what I'm supposed to do, but, I'm going to need help to do it. Help that won't be easy to get, but, I know where I have to go. I'm gonna need you to come with me though Angel," He said looking to the black furred Lapin that still stood at the far end of the room, "I need all three of the Sisters together to help me. That means I need Krystal too. If you help me this can all end, Galya and her sisters can sleep; and we can all live our lives without worrying about Mahlay."

"I have been waiting for you to say something," Angel replied, "Adamilla and I have been bonded for a lot longer than you all. Unfortunately her abilities are not exactly useful for combat scenarios."

Fox shook his head, "I don't need you to fight for any of this, leave the fighting to me. Then again if we do this all the right way we won't have to do any fighting period. Either way though it's gonna take Mahlay down."

Angel nodded, "We can go when you are ready," She replied, "I am in a hurry to see Adamilla free of this existence. I would never wish this sort of fate on anyone, but you are sure that you can end all of this?"

Fox nodded, "Don't ask how I know this'll work, because I honestly don't know, but…it will work. How does your ability work?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders, "I think of a place and…I can go there in the blink of an eye; but, I have to have some idea of the room or place that I am going to."

Fox nodded reaching out to Tyrius whom passed him a familiar looking sword, and without a word he gazed into the blade showing him a familiar looking small room aboard and all too familiar ship, "Will this do it?"

Angel nodded, "Yes, I believe this is sufficient. I have never actually had to be there before to actually go to the place that I am looking at. It has always been through sight that I can travel to one place or another."

"Okay," Fox replied, "I'm ready when you are," He said looking to Tyrius, "what happens when this is all over? Is everything just gonna reset again?"

Tyrius shook his head, "I would be a god among mortals were I capable of answering that Fox McCloud."

As he stood there Fox turned to Angel who took him by the wrist; the jolt was so sudden and so heavy that it almost felt like he'd been hit by a small vehicle. Fox felt his feet leave the ground for only a countless second, before his feet touched solid ground again. It was almost as if he had hopped only a short leap into the air and come to a solid landing. Unfortunately as soon as his feet touched down, Fox fell to his knees instantly emptying his stomach across the floor. It wasn't until it was a far bit too late that he finally realized that he was aboard the Great Fox again. In the docking bay, where he was laid out across the floor. The room spun horribly, he'd never experienced such vertigo in his life. Even when the G-diffuser in his Arwing had given out in the midst of a barrel roll, turning his cockpit into a vomit covered mess of partially digested steak and potatoes. Looking up he found the black furred bunny standing over him…  
"I must apologize for not warning you," She said, "if you are new to the act of fast travel, it can be rather unpleasant."

"No…" He paused swallowing a bit before sitting up, "…fucking shit. A bit of a warning next time."  
Angel chuckled lightly, "Gladly."  
It seemed almost instantly that a small group of animals rushed into the docking bay surrounding the bunny, "No…" Fox yelled, "…she brought me here. Leave her alone."

"Fox!"  
The sudden cry from an all too familiar voice was followed by the force of a delicate blue body slamming his back to the floor, while a soft, warm muzzle found it's way to his. Releasing him from an incredibly strong kiss, Krystal looked her young lover in the eyes, noting that he wore a rather horrid look on his face…  
"What's the matter Fox?" She asked.

Fox shuddered, "I…am laying…in a puddle of vomit."  
"How did you get here?" Krystal asked.  
"Forget how he got here," Falco shouted, "what are we doing now?"

Fox shook his head, "That's why I had Angel bring me here. We have to talk about this so meet me in the War Room…" He shuddered again, "…shortly after I take a shower."  
"What are you planning now?" Krystal asked.

Fox shook his head, "I'm planning to end all of this, and now I understand how we're going to do it. No more people are gonna be hurt because of me."


	28. Chapter 28: Time

**A/N:**_ Well this is it. Last post of this story. I'm sorry for the massive wait for all these updates but, some things happen in ways we wish they wouldn't. I've got plans to finish up another of my other stories instead of posting any of my other ideas. Any requests would be a help cuz I've got quite a few that I'm working on. Anyhow, thanks for the support, and above all else thanks for sticking with me through to the end of this thing. Hope you all like the ending._

* * *

**Chapter 28:** _Time_  
_-What is time? We cannot touch it? One cannot hold it in his hands; he cannot shape, shift, or mold it to suit his will. For some time is all too short, for others time means nothing. It is very rare that a person comes to realize his true place in time and life. Even more rare are the ones that choose to accept this, and understand that time will simply be as it must. A great man once said; We do not repeat history due to our own negligence, rather, we do so because of our desperate need to control what the future might bring-_

A hot shower had always been something that Fox had taken his time to enjoy, especially due to the fact that Krystal seemed to insist that she shower with him, a notion that he was in no big hurry to decline. Though sex was constantly on his mind when he was with her, Krystal found there was something different about his behavior as he simply stood behind her under the water, holding her tightly while resting his head on her shoulder. The vixen gently brushed her hand over the side of his wet head…  
"What's the matter luv?" She asked, "usually in this situation you have difficulty keeping your hands to yourself….not that I would complain." She chuckled.

Fox sighed contently, "As long as I'm right here. I could care less what we're doing, and now I might loose you all over again."

Krystal sighed as she placed her hands atop of his, which rested on her abdomen, "We have to repair this Fox. Whatever happened to Galya and her sisters, it was not something that was meant to happen. How do you intend to fix this though? Time is very difficult to deal with."

Fox took the vixen by her life wrist holding her hand into the air so that they could both see the golden ring she wore on her ring finger, "Sariyanna…you found her on Cerinia didn't you?"  
"Fox this is just a ring that I found…" Krystal chuckled.

"Yeah, in a hole in the ground; somewhere on a statue of three Cerinian warriors. No doubt Sariyanna's statue was the one holding it," Fox smiled as he realized she wore it like a wedding ring, "we were meant to find these things. You, me, Mahlay, and Angel. I'm not sure why Sariyanna hasn't said anything to you, if you found it you must have been the person meant to find it."

"You are going to suggest that only the three of us with the artifacts should go face Mahlay?"  
Fox nodded, "That's how it has to be. This all started with four, it has to end the same way."

Krystal turned her head gently kissing his cheek, "I've followed you once to the grave before," She smiled, "I'll gladly do it all again."

Some time passed before the two were ready to leave the safety and relaxation of the shower. When they did happen to step into the war room however, Fox was happy to find that only Angel and Falco awaited him. With a sigh Fox sat down with Krystal, still hand in hand. With a sigh he looked up to his old friend and wingman…  
"I need you to take all the other's home," He said to Falco, "I don't wanna explain but, there's nothing you can do at this point to help me. It can only be the three of us."

Falco shook his head, "Not a chance in hell Fox. I'm not about to watch you go off and die. You're not my friend Fox," He said, "fact is. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother."

Fox slowly revealed the knife turned sword that he lay across the table in front of him, causing Angel to stand up before positioning herself behind Fox and Krystal with a hand on each vulpine's shoulder. Fox had never actually seen tears from the bird, usually when he felt he was getting too emotional, Falco would isolate himself until his tough guy demeanor would be fully protected…  
"You've always been a brother to me too Falco," Fox replied tilting the flat edge of the sword up toward the three of them, showing an image of a familiar location, "that's why I know you'll understand what I mean…when I say I'm sorry…good bye…"

Before his very eyes, Falco watched as the three individuals seemed to instantly vanish into a dull burst of light. He should have known that Fox wouldn't give him another option, and now with a heavy heart there was nothing more he could do besides tell the others that they were going home…

Krystal could feel the instant burn in her lungs as she looked about the alien landscape; her family's hut lay wilted and destroyed. Though someone had laid waste to the entire village, there was no mistaking her home. The once rich and lush forests that she called home had wilted away into nothing but dead trees surrounding a destroyed village. The air was thick and felt heavy on her lungs, the entire planet seemed to be destitute. It saddened her greatly to see her home in such a state, it troubled her greatly to know that this was all caused by someone that she'd had trusted so much. Mahlay had been her friend for as long as she could remember, it was clear to her that his actions were not done on his own merit but, it was still disheartening to know that he would give into evil so willingly…for her.  
Though the beauty of Cerinia had been seemingly scoured from the face of the planet, it was still home, and despite her sadness she was happy to see it again. Oddly, Fox seemed to simply move away from the two ladies after the initial vertigo of their instant travel wore off. Not wanting to be left behind, Krystal and Angel both quickly took into step with him. Something was different about Fox; it was something that Krystal noticed almost instantly. Though she was still shaking off the effects of their instant travel, Fox seemed able minded and ready for anything. It took her only a short time to figure out what was going on; just as it had happened before, the ancient Cerinian warrior within his weapon had taken hold of his mind, guiding him through the ruined forest. It was as Krystal pulled beside Fox that he seemed to look to her a bit…  
"I had always hoped to find what you have for this male," He said to her in a voice that was very unbecoming of any male, "perhaps it was the hope of finding love myself that led us all to this damnation," He said looking to the forest floor, "I was so happy to think that Rath'ma loved me. So happy that my mind became clouded to everything else."

Krystal shook her head, "It was not your fault, he deceived you. He has deceived everyone. Even Mahlay…" The blue vixen sighed with a heavy hearted sigh, "…he was such an understanding person before he met Rath'ma."

"Rath'ma was always understanding as well," The possessed fox replied, "he was always so afraid of the fact that he was weak. It may sound strange, but, it was always Rath'ma's weakness that made me want to protect him and keep him close by. I suppose I mistook the feeling of a guardian for a feeling of love."

Krystal sighed, "When I first met Fox I was…incredibly rude to him. I pushed him out of my way in order to attack the person that had captured me."  
Galya's voice chuckled from Fox's lips, "He is very caring toward you. Being within his mind has taught me many things about how terribly wrong I was to think I had ever loved Rath'ma. What I felt for him, it was nothing next to what Fox feels for you. I suppose part of this is all to blame that Rath'ma was my first mate. I may have overreacted when I discovered that he had also mated with Sariyanna and Adamilla. We were always considered equal in everything, I was always ready to prove that everyone was wrong about us, that we were all individuals…" She sighed, "…but, I was wrong. There was never anything wrong with being one of three."

"We did not blame you sister," The black lapin said as she moved up alongside the two, like Fox her eyes had washed over solid white, and she spoke in an entirely different voice, "we were all young and ignorant. Angel has taught me over the time that I have been with her, that the best way of living life is through learning by your mistakes. It would have been a wonderful concept for our people to have followed. Instead of being so obsessed with perfection."

Krystal looked to Angel, "Rath'ma betrayed you as well."  
The possessed bunny nodded, "Sadly I allowed my competitive nature with my siblings to get the better of me. I never wished to harm Adamilla, or least of all Galya," She said looking to Fox, "you were our younger sister. It should have been our responsibility to protect you. Instead we simply made matters worse. We all knew that he was not of Cerinia, but, we convinced the elders to allow him to remain. Adamilla and I asked the Elders over and over about why Rath'ma was so different but, all they would tell us was that he would bring ruin to the village. When they banished him, we should not have gone after him."

Suddenly the three of them came to a rest near a stone structure that lay partially destroyed. Krystal stood by while the two possessed animals beside her lifted a hand each causing the stones to fly effortlessly from where they blocked off a familiar underground passage. Krystal was amazed, it usually took ages for a Cerinian to develop their mental abilities to the point of Telekinesis, yet even in their current state these two managed to effortlessly hurl tons of stone as if it were nothing but rubbish. It was as the black lapin headed down into the darkness that Fox look to Krystal…  
"We do not know why Adamilla still remains dormant," Galya's voice warned her, "but, you must stay clear when the fighting starts. We taught Rath'ma to be a ruthless individual, he will not hesitate to use you as fodder to get the upper hand on either of us. We are not certain what would happen if he were to claim our sister's ring, but, we are in no great hurry to learn. Do you understand?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes, I will keep my distance."

With an approving nod, Fox turned before heading down through the darkness, with Krystal trailing shortly behind. The twisting and winding path that led them further and further beneath the planet's surface, eventually spread out into a massive chamber. An enormous spellstone floated, lifelessly there at the center of the massive stone dais the stairs led to. It's once beautiful rainbow colored core nearly completely devoid of color now. Standing at the furthest end of the dais, a red furred fox stood with a strange Cerinian staff, which housed a doubled edged blade at either end. His right arm completely encased from the shoulder to his fingertips, in what looked like a rather cruel, spiked gauntlet. His fingers of the metal arm seemed to constantly move, while he looked over the hundreds of blank stones that were embedded in the walls around the chamber. He sighed heavily as he stood there…  
"Before I found the ship all those years ago," Mahlay spoke in a very eerie voice, "that was the where I first heard the word Vyrexian. Once I found it possible to believe that I was indeed one of the monsters that the ship's records spoke of, I began to understand what I was and that your training, despite it's uses, was completely unnecessary. Once I began to delve into that part of my own mind, I learned just what it was that made them call us monsters…" In the blink of an eye, Mahlay seemed to dissipate before reappearing, standing on a thick root that protruded from the wall high above him, "…Vyrexians were meant to rule over weaker species. When we attempted to take over Cerinia, your people ran to this pathetic jungle like cowards. My people brought me here in the one form for which they knew your kind would feel sympathy, an infant. It was my very soul that caused the disruption in the process of creating the Motherstone you see…" He pointed out again vanishing and appearing facing them all, his eyes the crimson red of fresh blood, "…it was because of me that the four of us became truly immortal. Sariyanna, the body that you have procured is absolutely amazing…" He smiled at Angel before looking to Fox, "…Galya, you should not worry. Once that body perishes, you shall find a new vessel. You have already gained enough in power that you can take over his body at will."

"This is not possession," Galya replied causing Fox's eyes to fade back to their natural jade hue, "it's a pact between friends. Something I wouldn't expect a freak like you to understand," Fox growled as his voice faded back to Galya's, "we share this body, and once I am no longer in need of his help, I will leave him be. After we kill you."

Rath'ma laughed vanishing and reappearing behind Krystal with a metal hand to her throat as he gently ran his tongue along the side of her face, "You would kill a god?" He chuckled in her ear, "for that is all we Vyrexian are to you pitiful creatures. GODS!" He shouted causing the chamber to rumble, "We do as we wish! We kill as we see fit! Your only existence is the existence that we allow! Should you survive to see the setting sun, it is because it is our will and you should drop to your knees in gratitude to the fact that we decide it should be so!" He chuckled reappearing once again near the stone at the center of the room, where he ran his metal hand over it's surface, "much of my power was stolen away from me when this stone was erected. I was ready to take the three of you onto the wings of eternity with me. To see things, and feel pleasures that no mortal being could ever hope to. However, I am certain that, at the very least you Galya, Sariyanna, have no intentions of going back on your ill conceived notion of ending my existence."

Fox readied the sword he held, "You will not leave this chamber alive. We will correct the mistakes that we have made. Time itself along with all of these innocent people, their lives have been ruined because of us."

Rath'ma spun his hideous weapon about, "Well then, perhaps it is time that we all put this farce to a divine close."

Krystal only seem to notice their first movements, as the three became nothing more than red and black blurs of incredible speed. She couldn't find it possible to see that they could all move at such speeds. As she watched on in amazement however, something caused her to turn to her left, not a moment before the bladed end of a golden staff bit into the stone underfoot. In an instant reaction to the attack, Krystal freed her own staff from it's holster across the small of her back, causing the jeweled staff head to strike into her attacker's ribs. The blue and white striped vixen who's eyes did not show the same glow she'd always loved reeled with a hand over her side, before stepping forward, twirling her weapon into her off hand…  
"Reena…" Krystal called holding her weapon at the ready, "…I know you're in there. You held back once you can do it again."

"There is nothing you can say," Reena growled, "you are a traitor. You turned your back on Mahlay and me. You turned your back on everyone!"

Reena lunged at Krystal only to have Krystal catch her staff by it's center swinging her out toward the center of the platform, "Listen to yourself. These aren't your thoughts, the Reena I know. My Reena would never even consider doing any of this."

The striped vixen sighed as she turned around, "I am not your Reena…" She said aiming her weapon at Krystal, "…my life belongs to him."

Krystal swung her staff overhand as Reena rushed in causing the two weapons to collide in a shower of sparks. Reena spun her weapon, striking Krystal's defending weapon several more times before Krystal finally rolled past Reena's right leg using her own weapon to sweep Reena's legs. As soon as the striped vixen's back hit the floor, she found the bright red glowing head of Krystal's staff only inches from her face…  
"Listen to me Reena!" Krystal shouted, "I do not want to hurt you! Please try to remember, anything! My name. Our training together. We grew up together Reena, you are the only sister that I have ever known."

Krystal suddenly fell back as Reena's own staff swiped her legs out from under her, before Krystal was forced to roll back onto her feet to dodge the impaling blow of her friend's staff blade, which dug deep into the stone where her chest had been. It was clear now that Rath'ma's hold on Reena was far too strong to overpower, the only recourse the vixen could think of was to force it out of her.  
As soon as Krystal made it to her feet, Reena found a pair of black boots planted firmly into her chest, sending her rolling across the stone platform. Rolling onto her feet, Reena swung the head of her staff about, causing it to volley a hail of orange balls of fire toward Krystal. Twirling her staff about, the small blames dissipated as soon as they made contact with Krystal's staff before she finally swung her staff into the stone dais, causing a shockwave of jagged stones to jut up from the platform in a serpentine fashion toward Reena, who quickly rolled to her right. In that opening moment, Reena rushed toward Krystal gripping her staff just below it's head; a short tug pulling the head away from the staff itself. From just above her hand, a small cross shaped hilt unfolded before finally Reena dropped her staff in exchange for a long double edged blade concealed inside. The blade came down hard only to meet with a similar weapon held by Krystal herself…  
"If you were in your right mind Reena," Krystal growled, "you'd have recalled…we made these staves so that we would each have a similar weapon. Look at them…" She shouted, "…you know this sword, you made it yourself. We were told the weapons had to be forged by the hand that holds them, but, we did not listen. We forged each other's weapons. So that we would always carry a piece of each other with us."

Without audible reply, Reena shifted her weight forward forcing Krystal off her balance; as she staggered, Krystal watched as Reena shot by her right side, leaving a semi-deep gash in her right thigh before Krystal let out a cry of pain collapsing to one knee as she felt a similar gash bite into the back of the same thigh. Krystal looked to the fight that was going on overhead, as Rath'ma and the others shot back and forth from one small ledge to another. There was nothing more she could do for Fox, the only thing she could do for the group altogether was to hold off Reena from doing whatever it was Rath'ma was trying to make her do.  
High above the platform, Fox's possessed form shot from his current position his sword tearing a flurry of sparks from the blade of Mahlay's strange sword. Before the two broke away from one another, Angel seemed to move in from nowhere driving both feet into Mahlay's shoulders sending him hurling toward the ground. Sariyanna, having always been the fastest of her sisters causing Angel to kick off of Mahlay's body back to the far wall, before kicking back off toward the plummeting vulpine. Her shoulder driving him into the far wall before her strong grip on his leg flung the helpless animal back in the other direction, only to meet with Fox's feet as his body was sent into a mind numbing spin, his heels digging into Mahlay's gut like a corkscrew. Slamming into the far wall, Fox's body was instantly shot from the ensuing cloud of dust. Mahlay simply seemed to float form the dust cloud brushing his shoulder off. With the three of them simply floating there he chuckled…  
"How long do you imagine you can keep this up?" Rath'ma's grinding voice asked, "Telekinesis can only keep you afloat for so long."

Fox laughed in Galya's voice, "We are pure energy Rath'ma, we simply lend ourselves to these bodies. They will remain in the air as long as we will it. You must realize by now that you can never hold a candle to the two of us."

Rath'ma laughed, "I am counting on such," He said pointing to the platform below where Krystal and Reena clashed back and forth across the platform, "with all the power that I have given Reena, the other cannot hope to hold out for long. Once she is dead, I imagine your body will no longer be willing to remain here fighting me while his love draws her last breath. That will be all the time that I require."

The two cast their eyes downward; Reena's punishing assault of slashes drove Krystal back before the vixen finally lunged forward sliding between Reena's legs, a upward slash of Krystal's weapon causing the striped Cerinian to fall to her knees in agony with a scream of pain. Such a wound would hinder her greatly, but, was not life threatening. With a final kick Reena fell to the ground before her, however, as she turned over, there were tears in Reena's eyes as she looked at her old friend questioningly…  
"Krystal?" She muttered, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Reena's scream shook the chamber as several black spikes burst through the vixen's chest, attached to the gauntlet covering the arm of the sour faced vulpine now standing behind her. He sighed heavily as he looked over Krystal's shoulder, to her tear filled eyes…  
"Such a sad waste," He chuckled, "you'd have made a wonderful addition to my collection."

Rath'ma instantly seemed to vanish from his position as Fox's body shot to the ground before flying back off in pursuit of Krystal's attacker. While Galya struggled to control the grief stricken fox, fighting for control to be at Krystal's side, Reena held her dying friend in her arms. Choked with the grief that she had caused, Reena could find no words; but, as she felt a soft hand on her cheek she opened her eyes to find Krystal smiling back at her, barely clinging to what little life still remained in her body. Her attention was instantly tore upward as an enraged scream echoed through the chamber. So powerful and grief stricken was the sound that it felt as though it had cracked the very foundation of the platform they stood upon. Somehow in full control of his own body, Fox shot across the room at a speed that even Sariyanna's eyes had difficulty following. The kick that slammed into Rath'ma's gut send him careening toward the far wall of the room, before his face instantly met with an equally powerful downward kick that seemed to come from everywhere all at once. Spiraling toward the platform, Rath'ma's face finally met with a fist that struck with all the force of an explosion sending his body crashing into the all but see through Motherstone. The others stood there in silence as Rath'ma slowly staggered to his feet, leaning against the stone for support…  
"Amazing…" He chuckled as a short stream of blood feel from his mouth, "…but, you cannot kill…so easily…even if this body is Cerinian…this soul is Vyrexian, and we do NOT die. So strike me down hero."

The rage boiled over once again causing Fox to shoot toward Rath'ma with his sword held high, before a booming demand seemed to bring all motion in the room to a stop…  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEENOUGH!"

Though still breathing, Fox found that his body did not move, bits of rock falling from the ceiling of the chamber had also stopped in mid-flight. As he managed to move his eyes, he now saw the cause. Reena's body floated through the air toward him, her eyes washed over white while her left hand bore a familiar golden ring. She lay a hand on Fox's shoulder causing his body's motion to return allowing him to drop his weapon before rushing to Krystal's side. Krystal, just as he had been a moment ago, was frozen, not dead but simply not progressing…  
"Her last moments will not pass, Fox McCloud." An unfamiliar voice consoled him from Reena's body.

Fox turned to the striped vixen, "She was never meant to find the ring."  
"You are wrong," Reena replied, "had Reena discovered me back then, nothing would have panned out as it has. Because of you all my sisters and I may finally find peace. With all the power collected here, I will posses the capability of propelling one being through the eye of time. To this very spot, so many ages ago. Someone must stop Rath'ma from completing his plans."

Fox looked back to Krystal's motionless body, "She will be here when you return Fox McCloud. Krystal did this to save the life of a dear friend, a trait that you have instilled in her as being more sacred than even her own Cerinian heritage. She found a great wonder in you."

Fox looked back to the possessed vixen, "But, what happens then. If none of this ever happens, what will happen to all of you, and Krystal, and what about me?"

"Everything will be fine Fox," Sariyanna said, "Adamilla is the wisest of us all, and would never lead you astray after all the help that you have given our young sister."

Adamilla stepped forward taking the sword that held her sister's spirit, "When you arrive you will need to stop Rath'ma. At all costs do not allow him to interrupt the sacrifice," She said looking to the blade that lay near Krystal causing the weapon to float to Fox's hand, "you must be certain that he dies. If he is allowed to live he will simply go on to attack the village itself. Are you ready?"

Fox turned away from the two kneeling at Krystal's side where he gently kissed her lips for what he only prayed would not be the last time, "No matter what happens…" He whispered, "…I'll come back for you. Even if it takes me another thirty years. I'll never leave you alone again," He said standing up, "I'm ready."

Adamilla sighed, "None will know the devotion that you have shown this day Fox McCloud, just as no Cerinian shall ever know the sacrifice one young vixen gave in the hopes of saving the life of her friend."

Fox looked to his hand, soaked in the blood caused by his grip on the blade of the sword he held near it's hilt. He'd sworn he would never watch her die again, and now he was leaving her in such a situation. He wasn't sure what to expect, but, as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder a shock crawled up his spine from his toes. Everything around him seemed to move in fast reverse, the broken stones from the walls and ceilings moved back into place. He watched as everyone that was in the room with him suddenly left the room and again watched as the scenes he had watched in the vision Tyrius had given him unfolded in reverse. Suddenly however, a strange downward force made him feel as though he were going to fall down. She sound however of moving footsteps caused Fox to snap to attention. Tilting the weapon in his hand, he allowed the blade to slide through his grip before griping it near it's tip, and turning with all the force in his body swung the weapon through the air at a moving black figure.  
With his hands outstretched, reaching for the three vixen he had tried so hard to put under his twisted spell. The black fox was torn from his feet by the force of a long blade bursting through his mouth. Before Fox could take notice of what was happening, all he could see of the room was Rath'ma's impaled corpse, and a brilliant, massive spellstone, burning brightly with an intense blue light. Watching the stone, Fox's head began to spin, the world grew dark, and finally everything was black…

_ True love is a testament, it cannot be swayed by time, or hindered by something as mediocre as death. Love will always go on. Through the tests of time and torment, love will always find a way…_

Krystal let out a surprised scream as the prion around her shattered sending her plummeting to certain death. Almost on instinct her hand reached out to a golden object that halted her decent before pulling her up. As she reached out to the hand of her savior a broad smile crept across both their faces…  
"I told you I'd come back."

_Fin_


End file.
